Ironclad
by iviscrit
Summary: The battle for the United Republic is over, and Suyin is desperately pulling strings to get Baatar back to Zaofu, though he isn't ready to go home. Meanwhile, a lonely Kuvira awaits her trial from her cell. Without her fiancé, her military, and her Earth Empire supporters, an ironclad legal defense is her only hope of release. Picks up where the Season 4 finale left off. Baavira.
1. Guess I got what I deserved

_Takes place after the events of the finale. Follow so you don't miss an update!_

* * *

><p>Baatar watched in silence from the window of the Future Industries office as the power core of the colossus exploded. The stillness that followed for the next several minutes was almost unbearable, and he paced the length of the window in pursuit of a vantage point that would give him a glimpse of the proceedings. The cannon had landed in a tangle of spirit vines at the heart of the tour route, and he craned his neck to keep it in his line of sight as the sky darkened. If Kuvira had survived the destruction of the mecha-suit, he suspected she would try one final offensive play. As dusk settled over Republic City, visibility slowly became nonexistent, and Baatar turned away from the window.<p>

A sudden blast in the distance sent him running back to the window, and he saw the beam from the cannon wildly firing without pause. An unbidden sense of relief rose in his chest, quickly dissipating when vines in the area began to light up, forming a crisscrossing network of glowing purple that only amplified the blast. The explosion that followed forced him to shield his eyes and turn away from the window as the glass cracked from the force and purple smoke billowed over the city. The radius of the blast made the explosion of Varrick's train car seem insignificant in comparison.

When his ears finally had stopped ringing, he returned to the window. A column of gold light extended from the heart of the explosion, and the area had been leveled, with vines thickly coating the crater and the dismembered colossus. He could see the mecha-suits searching the area and vague shadows indicative of other survivors, but the light from the column was weak and the distance too great for him to make out who they were. He stood for what felt like hours, finally sitting with his back to the window and his legs extended in front of him on the floor.

He didn't remember dozing off, but the sound of the office door banging open startled him awake. "Aunt Lin?" he frowned, slowly coming to stand. "Where's Mom?"

"She's on her way up," Lin said shortly, taking a pair of handcuffs from her accompanying cop. "Hands out. This shouldn't come as a shock, but you're under arrest."

He obliged, extending his wrists to feel the prompt snap of cool platinum against them. "What happened after she... fired the cannon?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Lin said grimly, "but somehow Korra redirected the blast and tore a new portal into the spirit world. I'm not the best person to ask about this stuff, if I'm perfectly honest."

"I see," he said slowly. "And is she... that is, is Kuvira-"

"She's alive," Lin said gently, surprising him. "Alive and in custody. And you will be too, but I figured Su wouldn't like it if I carted you off before she got to say goodbye."

Baatar turned back to the window, taking in the sight of the spirit portal against the night sky, spirits circling around it like strange luminescent apparitions. "Thank you." His voice sounded foreign to his ears, and for a moment he was unsure if he was thanking her for her foresight in waiting for his mother, or for telling him that Kuvira had survived. She was probably in a wooden cell, he realized. He could almost hear her complaints of feeling like a nonbender, and could almost see her regretful smile upon remembering that he lacked any bending ability. His jaw clenched, and for the thousandth time that day he pushed the thought of her from his mind.

"This isn't for you, this is for her," his aunt said, jolting him back to reality and crossing her arms. "You've been a pretty lousy nephew, if you ask me."

"I take it you both took out the arm?" he asked, ignoring her comment. "I modeled the gears similarly to domes in Zaofu, so it must have been familiar."

"Yes," she answered, "but there wasn't any ceremony to it.. We got in, we messed everything up, and we got out alive. Still a damn good success, if you ask me."

"Lin?"

They both turned as Suyin hurried into the room. "Glad to see you made it out in one piece, Mother," Baatar said, inclining his head. "How are Opal and the twins?"

"They're fine," Su replied. "We're all going to be staying at Tenzin's, on Air Temple Island, since most of downtown was wiped out from the blast-" She paused, slowly registering that Baatar's hands were cuffed. "What's going on?"

"Your son is under arrest for crimes against the United Republic," Lin said, arching a brow. "I just thought I'd give you a chance to say goodbye before I take him into custody."

"My _son_ also happens to be your _nephew_," Su said angrily. "How can you send him to jail? Our family was finally reunited, Lin! And now you want to take him away again?"

"I was _not_ taken away," Baatar snapped. "I left of my own volition, and if this is how you're going to be, I think I'd rather be in jail than with you and Father."

"Quiet," Lin said sharply. "Su, Baatar Junior is Kuvira's second in command. He had as much to do with the planning of the attack and is responsible for that giant contraption that almost wiped us out. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't lock him up like I would any other war criminal."

"He isn't any other war criminal! He's my son, and he's your blood," Su protested. "I won't let him rot in a prison, not after he helped us take down Kuvira's war machine-"

"Mother, please," Baatar said, gesturing with both hands. "You're being ridiculous. I built the colossus-"

"-and you told Korra how to shut it down!" She turned to Lin, her expression at once livid and pleading. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Kuvira had to be stopped," Baatar said coldly. "When she fired..." He paused, his expression souring as if the very words galled him, "I didn't think it would come to that. The weapon was leverage. Nothing was supposed to go nearly as far as it did."

"Sweetie, you had nothing to do with it," Su said, seizing his hands in her own. "Tell your Aunt Lin that you had nothing to do with it."

Baatar frowned, gently withdrawing his hands from hers. "I'm not going to lie to the chief of police." Su looked as though she had been slapped. "I don't want to say too much before my trial, but I certainly will not pretend that I was unaware of what the suit could be used for. If you think I'm coming home with you rather than sticking to our-" He paused, his voice bitter- "_my_ ideals, you're sadly mistaken, Mother."

Su stared, looking first at him, then at Lin, and back to his face again, tears in her eyes. "So you want to be incarcerated? You could come home and be with your siblings again, and see your father... Junior, our family can finally be whole again. Why don't you want that?"

"You're letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason," Baatar said, looking away. He could see out the window in the corner of his eyes. "I'm no different than the other former Kuvira supporters. If she's under arrest, then I ought to be too."

Su stared at him. "Have you already forgotten what she did to you? How can you still stand by her?"

"This isn't about Kuvira!" His voice echoed for a moment in the silent office. "Will you for once recognize that I am my own person? I'm capable of my own ideas and convictions- they're half the reason the empire was reunited. Why can't you understand that I'm taking accountability for my own part in this? Why is it always about Kuvira?" He paused, his enraged breathing the only disturbance in the silent room. "Maybe I feel as though I ought to pay for my role in the destruction of the city, it isn't a novel concept. Aunt Lin, whenever you're ready."

"Don't sound so eager," Lin said. "I appreciate the honesty, but Air Temple Island is a much better place to stay than prison. Take Baatar Junior to the west wing of the jail," she added, snapping her fingers at her accompanying cop.

"Goodbye, Mother," he said stiffly, shrugging his arms apart. Su threw hers around him, hugging him tightly. He could feel her tears against his cheek, and guilt pricked at him. "Don't take it so hard, I won't say no to visitors. Tell Opal and the twins that I'm sorry and I miss them." He frowned. "And tell Huan that I know he converted my old room into an art studio, and that I'm not happy about it."

"We'll all come visit," Su said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "You can tell them yourself. I love you, Baatar."

"I love you too," he said. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "Goodbye," he added to Lin. "Although I suppose I'll be seeing you relatively often."

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" Lin said. "Enjoy your first night in the slammer, kid. I'll check in on you tomorrow to see how you're liking it." She nodded to the cop, who escorted Baatar from the room. She and Su stood in silence, watching his exit until the door shut. "Are you out of your mind?" she exploded. "You preach about fairness and justice and making that dictator answer for everything she's done, and you want him to get off scot free? You know, I thought you had changed in these past few years, but I can see now that I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit."

"And I thought you had finally learned to be less hard-hearted," Su said, her voice as loud. "He's my _son_! You expect me to stand by quietly while you take him away just hours after we finally got him back?"

"Yes, I do," Lin said. "Do you even hear yourself? He's a war criminal that was essentially the right hand man to a military dictator. He might not be my son-"

"Yes, and you don't understand because you haven't been a mom!" Su shouted. "You _never_ will understand what it's like to see your children suffer, because you don't have any of your own! He's my firstborn, Lin. My first child-"

"-and you're doing a lousy job!" Lin paused; Su looked stricken. "You never had to deal with the consequences of your actions growing up. You earned a police record at age sixteen."

"We moved past that nonsense three years ago."

"I'm not talking about us anymore," Lin snapped, "I'm talking about you and how you raised your kids. You earned yourself a police report, and you didn't have to live with it because Mom had to think of damage to her career. You were sent to live with Grandpa and Grandma, and you ran away rather than learn how to behave. You joined a shady circus and a pirate ship and never got entangled with the law, and then you lived happily ever after in Zaofu. But in all that time, you never learned what it felt like to suffer the consequences of your own screw-ups." Her hand went to the scar on her cheek as she spoke. "And it looks like you never taught your kids that either. Frankly, I'm proud of my nephew for behaving like a man with a sense of right and wrong for once in his life. He must get what little he has of it from his father, because I don't see how it can have come from _you_."

Su crossed her arms over her chest, turning away. "You don't understand. You aren't a mother. I _know_ my son, and I know that all of this is Kuvira's doing, not his-"

"Maybe the reason he left with her is because you don't know him as well as you think you do!" Lin winced when Su recoiled as if Lin had physically assaulted her. "I'm sorry, Su.. that was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was."

"But I think Baatar Junior made it pretty clear that he knew what he was doing," she continued gently, patting her sister's shoulder. "Maybe acting out is hereditary, but either way you can't protect your children when they do something of this magnitude. He needs to pay for what he did, just like Kuvira will be made to answer for her crimes."

Su was silent for several minutes, at last heaving a long sigh. "How long before I can look into posting bail?"

"As soon as I get through the paperwork of his case," Lin said grudgingly. "He's not nearly as dangerous as Kuvira, so we can probably get him out pretty soon if our conditions are met."

"Thank you," Su said, throwing her arms around Lin. "And how long before he can come home to Zaofu with the rest of us?"

"However long it takes for the trial to get underway," Lin said, her voice firm. "And I can't guarantee he'll get off without a sentence... international affairs like this are bound to get messy and the hearing will take at least a year to set up. He won't be going back to Zaofu anytime soon."

"We'll see about that," Su said quietly. "But we'll discuss all of it later. Is Tenzin ready to head home for the night?"

"He's getting Pema from the station, but he gave me the keys." Lin walked to the door. "Let's get some rest."

o0o

Kuvira ran her bare hand along the heavy wooden grid that made up the door of her cell, frowning at the grime that came away on her fingers. Without her armor, she felt naked; the heavy fabric of her uniform felt insufficient, especially with the new singes and tears from her fight and subsequent rescue courtesy of the avatar. They had taken her gloves, since they had slim metal buckles on the cuffs. Her boots had been replaced with canvas flats, and even her barrette had been taken, her hair now held back with a ribbon. The rationale made perfect sense when she looked at it objectively. She was arguably the most dangerous earthbender in the world, and anything less would have been deemed sloppy security on the part of the Republic. It was unnecessary, however; she had no reason to escape, even if she had a means of doing so. When she had turned herself in, there were no ulterior motives at play, and it was frankly insulting that Raiko and Lin even remotely suspected her of subterfuge. It wasn't unjustified, she reflected, looking at her left hand and quickly burrowing it in the folds of her uniform. It wouldn't be the first time she had gone back on a promise.

They had taken the engagement ring, too.

Not a scrap of metal was left on her person. For the first time since Baatar's proposal, Kuvira found herself displeased with his choice of a metal band with gold plating to house the diamond. She had laughed in delight on her engagement day after he informed her that she didn't need to get it professionally sized, and she could simply bend it on her own. Now, she wished he had gotten a platinum ring as he had originally intended. Perhaps if it had been platinum, she would have been allowed to wear it in prison.

In a sick sort of way it made sense, she thought bitterly. She no longer had a reason to wear it.

The sound of footsteps passing her cell made her bolt upright, and she pressed her face to one of the openings in the wooden grid even as she internally chided herself for hoping. A new cop was escorting someone to a cell in the west wing, from the looks of things. She was on the wrong side to see the officer's patch designating his military rank, but the flash of reflected light from the glasses he wore made her chest hurt. "It probably isn't him," she told herself in a whisper. The prisoner seemed to turn in the direction of her voice for half a second, but she couldn't be sure if she had imagined it or not. Still, she watched until they were out of sight. For what felt like the thousandth time since the avatar and her team had breached the platinum shell of the colossus, she wondered if Baatar had survived the blast too. If he had died, it meant she had fired for nothing. And if he had lived, then she had her answer as to how they had known how to attack the giant mecha-suit. Neither outcome made her feel any better. Choosing between his death and his eternal hatred was ludicrously far from a proper choice.

The guard's footsteps sounded along the empty hallway, and in spite of herself Kuvira called out. "Excuse me?"

The man paused at her cell, regarding her from a safe distance away from the thick wooden grid. "What is it? I'm not authorized to answer much."

"Who- which one of my officers was that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" The cop seemed genuinely surprised, and Kuvira heard a soft gasp escape her against her will.

"Tell me what?"

"Baatar Junior is in custody," the cop said. "I figured Lin would have told you that she was arresting him next when she locked you up."

"No," Kuvira said slowly, sinking back to her place against the wall. "No, she didn't say anything. Thank you," she added as the cop continued on through the dimly lit hallway, his job complete for the night.

_He's alive_. Kuvira could think of nothing else as she lay on the cot, her mind completely devoid of any other coherent thought. He was alive, and Suyin had said nothing about it. He was alive and apparently unharmed, or at least far from seriously injured. She had been awake for nearly two consecutive days, with her mobilization of the army and the colossus for the invasion, but despite her fatigue her mind had not allowed her to sleep. Now, blank of the whirl of disjointed thoughts and bewildered reassessments of her mistakes in the attack on the city, she was able to close her tired eyes. _He's alive_. She could think of nothing else, and the thought brought with it an odd comfort that let her at last slowly drift asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEW STORY, GUYS. Bryke gave us a beautiful finale but it was missing something very important- a Baatar/Kuvira reunion! I'm writing one because dammit, I think we all need some closure. Stay tuned!**

**I always include easter eggs for my readers, and if you felt that Kuvira's POV echoed Baatar's, it was def totes deliberate. I also worked in quotes… so cookies to the lovelies that catch them ;) I'm really excited to write this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	2. Hard for me to say I'm sorry

_Major thank-yous are in order for the Hot and Beautiful haimako, thevillainclub, and noflexgirl254, as well as the equally amazing karkashan, Kay, unanymousdeen, cybercorpsesnake, Lady Elvira, Kechk, and Secret River Fan. If I didn't mention you I'm pretty sure I thanked you personally. :) Bonus shoutout goes to cybercorpsesnake for giving me the intel on how Baatar's conditions of release would likely go down. Onward!_

* * *

><p>Lin walked into her office, sighing as she took in the sight of the damages. The east wing had been buried in rubble from Kuvira's attack, and her office hadn't been spared. Her men had attempted to straighten things up before her arrival, but little could be done about the sunken wall or the obliterated bookcase. A third of her desk was crushed, but a quick bit of metalbending rendered it serviceable again, and she mentally congratulated herself for thinking to store the filing cabinets underground on the day of Kuvira's invasion. It would take months to repair the damage done to the city, and far more than a weekend to return her office and jail to its proper state. A crisp new folder, neatly labeled with black ink, was waiting for her on her desk, and she reached for the radio as she opened it. "This is Chief Beifong," she said. "Please connect me to the federal judge's office."<p>

"Right away, chief." There was a moment of static as her call was transferred.

"Hello?"

"Saikhan? It's Lin." She thumbed through the file. "Think you can do that favor you owe me?"

"Of course, chief." Saikhan's voice sounded surprised, but there was no hesitation that Lin could discern. "How can I help?"

"I'm going to need you to come over and look at a bail request with me." She tore a scrap of paper, marking a page in Baatar's police report. "The sooner the better."

o0o

"You've got visitors," Lin said, knocking on the bars of Baatar's cell. "How was your first weekend as a convict?"

"Uneventful," he replied with a shrug. "There are only two major regrets that I have, and one of them is that I gelled my hair on the day of the invasion."

Lin kept her face impassive. "Yeah, I'd imagine it would feel pretty slimy and disgusting after a couple of nights.. but you're probably used to that."

Baatar inclined his head. "I probably deserved that."

"Someone's got to show you a bit of tough love, and I can't count on your mother to do it," Lin said. "But that reminds me. She and Baatar Senior are here to visit you, and they've brought your brothers and sister."

He turned his face away. "I'm not ready for visitors."

Lin seized the front of his uniform through the bars. "Listen to me, kid," she said, disgust evident in her tone, "I'm trying to be as fair as possible here. You've put your family through enough grief. The least you can do is at least _pretend_ to appreciate what they're doing for you." She let go of him with a shove, and he stepped back from the bars, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't care if you're ashamed of yourself or if you just find them suffocating, but if you don't act grateful to see your parents and siblings again, I'll shred the release order before you get a chance to sign it."

Baatar frowned. "Release orders already? I haven't even asked for a bail request yet."

Lin brandished the file in front of his face. "The federal judge, Saikhan, was my captain around the time Amon's equalist movement was making headlines. After his short stint as chief of police, he was appointed by Raiko as the federal judge. He owes a lot of his success to me, and he was generous enough to expedite the process for you. We'll go over the conditions of your release soon, but if you don't watch your mouth I'll make sure you spend the time until your trial stuck in here." She tucked the papers into her belt. "And even Su won't be able to convince me otherwise."

Baatar smirked, and confusion flickered over Lin's face. "No wonder you and Mom butted heads."

"Don't change the subject."

Baatar sat down on the cot again, wresting his ankle on the opposite knee. "Thank you, Aunt Lin." He thought he saw her expression soften before she unlocked the cell door, cuffing his hands and leading him to the visiting room. "It's a shame you and Mom didn't reconcile earlier."

"It'll be a bigger shame if you carry a grudge against your family for as long as I did," Lin said, pausing and looking at him intently. He averted his eyes, and followed her through the hallway. A flicker of movement caught his eye as they passed the solitary wooden cells, and he turned quickly. "Keep moving," Lin said sharply. "_You_ have visitors, you haven't been cleared to visit anyone yourself."

"She _is_ in there, then," he said quietly. "I thought I saw her when I was being led to my cell... is she injured?"

"It'll be a while before she's at a hundred percent," Lin said shortly. "She sustained some relatively serious injuries during her fight with Korra, but we had a surgeon in to patch her up. She'll have to take it easy for the next few weeks, but that's not hard to do in solitary." She glanced at Baatar, a small sigh escaping her as she saw that his eyes were still fixed on her cell even as they continued on their way to the visiting room. "Her injuries aren't too severe," she said. "Nothing like what could have happened to you when she fired on the warehouse."

Baatar didn't say anything, at last tearing his eyes away from Kuvira's direction. He wondered if she had heard any of what he had said. There was so much he needed ask her, but perhaps it was for the best that Lin wouldn't allow it; he doubted he'd be able to sound coherent if he spoke with her unrehearsed. The sight of Opal already seated at the visitation table raised his spirits slightly, and he found himself smiling, raising his cuffed hands to wave at her. "It's good to see you again, little sister," he said, sitting down. "I'd give you a hug, but I don't think Aunt Lin is going to take the cuffs off."

"Come on, Lin," Su said, drumming her fingers on the tabletop with irritation. "He's not going to do anything."

"One of us has to follow the law," Lin said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll give you all a bit of alone time."

For a moment, Baatar debated asking her to stay, but he hesitated too long and Lin was already standing out of earshot, her eyes trained on their table. "Thank you all for visiting me," he said awkwardly. "Should I start by apologizing again, or...?"

Wei and Wing traded looks, and then slapped him one after the other, his head turning from one side to the next and his glasses knocked askew. "That's for not breaking up with Kuvira once she went off the deep end," Wei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that was for building her a giant kickass mecha-suit with a spirit death ray," Wing said, mirroring his brother's pose.

"I deserved that," Baatar said, massaging his jaw. "Careful though. You both haven't been slacking off with the weights, I see..."

"Neither have you," Wing said, punching him in the shoulder. "How much can you bench now?"

"Is it more than 350?" Wei said, punching his other arm. "Because it feels like it, and if it is-"

"-then it means you were a liar when you told us you couldn't move something," Wing finished.

Baatar pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I say yes, will you hit me again?" They both slapped him across the face, this time in tandem. He turned to Lin, swatting them away. "Are you just going to watch? How is this in any way in line with visitation protocol?" he called across the room.

"Sorry," she called back. "I can't hear you."

Baatar growled, turning his attention to Opal. "How is Bolin? I owe him my life."

Opal crossed her arms. "He's fine. Great, actually. How're you feeling?"

"Apart from Wei and Wing assaulting me, I'm fine," he said, rotating his shoulders. "I'm glad that you're both-"

His words were cut short when Opal blasted him in the face with a current of air. "That's for betraying Mom and Dad," she said.

"All right," Baatar said, holding up his hands. "I know I can't change what I did to our family. But if you stop blasting me for a minute-"

Her reply was to shoot another current of air at him, but this time he ducked. He felt a bit more at ease when he saw a smile pricking at the corners of her mouth. "We're listening," she said, her eyes hopeful.

"-I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it," he said. "You have to believe me when I tell you that we only wanted to help our country," Baatar said, turning his attention to his mother. "We let things run too far, and I'm sorry I caused our family so much pain, but we-" He paused, the break in his speech all too palpable- "_I_ only wanted a chance to prove myself. And I couldn't think of a better cause to devote my energy to than reuniting the emp- kingdom."

"And uniting yourself with Kuvira," Wei muttered. Wing bumped knuckles with him again, but they somehow managed to keep their expressions impassive. Opal giggled, and even Huan cracked a smile, but try as he might, Baatar could find no humor in the quip.

"Right," he said softly. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore... be happy."

"I can't be happy until you're happy again," Su said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. Time away will make you forget all about Kuvira-"

"You never know what to say, do you?" Baatar said, shrugging her hand off. "I'd appreciate it if no one mentioned her name around me, if I'm perfectly honest."

An awkward silence descended upon them, and for a while it seemed as though the visit had ended. "No apology for throwing me in prison when I didn't bend the knee?" Huan said sullenly.

"I would," Baatar returned, "but you converted my room into an art studio. I think we're even."

"How does that make us even?!"

"You robbed the room of my individuality," Baatar retorted. "Do the math."

"You're in no place to make a joke like that, man," Huan said, unamused.

It still prompted a giggle from Opal, and he felt his face relax as she and twins laughed. "Dad," he said, noticing that his father's face remained serious, "may I talk to you and Mom alone?"

"Go bother your Aunt Lin, kids," Su said, shooing them away. Wei and Wing obliged, each giving Baatar a clap on the back that only hurt a little, and Opal hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're okay," he replied, wishing for the first time that his hands were un-cuffed so he could return her embrace.

Huan nodded stiffly. "I'll consider moving my masterpieces out once you're back home," he said. "I missed you," he added. "I look forward to becoming accustomed to your face again."

"That's... really touching, Huan. Thank you." He waited until all of his siblings were gathered around Lin, and turned back to his parents. "Dad, I'm sorry," he began.

"It's okay, Junior," Baatar Sr. said, reaching out an arm. "We're just glad that you're back with us-"

"No, I'm not finished yet," Baatar said, holding up his hands. "What I said to you back in Zaofu was out of line, but it wasn't untrue. I'm tired of helping with your projects, and I'm tired of being the engineer behind your architectural designs. You never listened to my ideas, and the entire world saw just how incredible they are a few days ago."

His father sighed. "If it had bothered you that much, you could have just told me, son."

"You were always so dismissive. The first time I had free reign over a project was with-" He caught himself before he said her name.

"You never told me how important it was to you," his father replied. "We always knew you were gifted. If you hadn't been trying to level Republic City and take over Zaofu, I would have been the proudest man alive to call you my son." His eyes were soft behind his glasses. "I missed having you in the lab for the past three years, Junior. We can work on more of your patents once all of this is over. I think there's a lot of potential in using those vines for energy, rather than spirit weapons."

He looked at his hands, unable to look his father in the face. "Actually, Varrick is probably patenting that as we speak..."

"It doesn't matter," Baatar Sr. said, patting his shoulder. "We'll work on any of your ideas. I know any one of them will be outstanding. It makes me wish I was dual trained." He paused. "Well, nothing weaponizable. That violates the terms of your release, doesn't it?"

Baatar smiled. "That it would."

"Are you ready to discuss the conditions of release with your aunt, Junior?" Su said, patting his hand. "I'm trying to see if Raiko will pardon you so you can spend the period until your trial at home with everyone-"

"Hold on, Su," his father said. "You're being ridiculous." Baatar's eyes widened with interest, and he waved his siblings over. There was an edge to his father's voice that he rarely heard when he addressed Su, and none of his siblings would want to pass up a chance to observe their parents arguing. Wei and Wing were the first to notice, and they hurried over, tugging Opal with them. Huan appeared content to bore Lin with his loquacious ramblings on the essence of modernist sculpture.

"How am I being ridiculous?" she asked sharply. "I'm trying to do what's best for the family."

"Dear, I know you think you're helping, but think about what's best for our son," Baatar Sr. said. "Do you really think forcing him to come home before he wants to is going to help fix your relationship with him?"

The twins exchanged looks with him. "I bet you Baatar's favorite drink that Mom flips out," Wing said.

"I'm not dumb enough to take that bet," Wei retorted.

"You don't even know what my favorite drink is," Baatar said, frowning.

"Whisky, straight, no chaser."

"He needs time away from the city," Su said, her voice rising. "He needs time with us to see that there's nothing missing in his life anymore-"

"There _is_ something missing, and you're blinder than your mother if you can't see it." their father said, his voice cold. "Keeping him stuck in the lab didn't help me any, and bringing him home when he wants to stay here won't help you. Stop insisting that you know what he needs. I think he's old enough to know by now, and if he doesn't, he can deal with it on his own." Su looked livid, but he continued all the same. "Coddling our sons has only backfired, and if you haven't learned that, then you can't expect Junior to learn from his mistakes either."

"Did he just compare us to you?" Wei whispered to Baatar.

"I always knew Opal was the favorite," Wing muttered.

Su stared at Baatar Sr. for a while, her expression borderline murderous. "Fine." With a sharp gesture, she metalbended the collar of her husband's top over his face, and stormed away to go speak with Lin. The twins burst out laughing, bending it back into its correct place.

"She'll cool down," their father muttered. "She'll come back later and apologize. She always does."

"Kuvira did something similar, once," Baatar said without thinking. "I laughed when she messed up the routine she was choreographing on a slow day in the northern provinces, and suddenly the shoulder plate was over my mouth."

His father regarded him sadly. "Suyin saw a lot of herself in Kuvira. Do you think it would help to talk with her?"

Baatar looked down the length of the room, eyes on the hallway that would lead past her cell. "I don't think I can just yet. Let's discuss the terms of the release. I'll write the check to pay you both back as soon as I'm able.. at the moment, my assets are frozen."

"Worry about that later," Opal said, taking his arm. "Let's get you out of these cuffs, for now."

o0o

The conditions of release were simple. He was to remain in the United Republic and work for the federal government to aid in the rebuilding and expansion of Republic City. "You'll be working for Asami Sato and Varrick Industries," Lin said, "but don't expect a hefty cut of the profits. You'll have access to enough of your money to live acceptably, and of course failure to obey all laws with full compliance will result in your arrest again. And this time, there won't be anything I can do to help get you out."

"I understand," Baatar said, rubbing his wrists as she removed the cuffs and handed him a pen. "No mandatory security?"

"You aren't quite dangerous enough for that," Lin said. "That, and the fact that you're a Beifong lets you off a lot easier than you deserve. Don't screw it up. I'll be watching you like a hawk, since your parents won't be able to after next week."

"How long until the trial?" Baatar said, signing the documents.

"Potentially two years," Lin said. "I know Su is pushing Raiko to hurry up with yours, so the investigations will probably start in a matter of months, maybe even weeks if you're lucky. Don't expect to get off without some jail time either. You'll need a hell of a lawyer to help with your case."

"I'm more than aware," Baatar said, standing and following her down the hall to the waiting cab at the exit. "The sooner I can get back to work the better, though-" He stopped in his tracks, realizing which hallway they were in. He walked down the length of it slowly, ignoring Lin, stopping when he found the correct cell.

He could see Kuvira sitting on her cot, a newspaper in her lap and her hair in a braid. Her back was against the wall and her knees to her chest, but as if she could feel his gaze upon her, she turned to the wooden grid and their eyes locked.

Even in the dim lighting, he could tell that she had barely slept. Dark circles under her eyes gave her a tired, downtrodden appearance, and she sat hunched over, one arm wrapped around her abdomen. Her tank top appeared lumpy in places, leading him to suspect it hid bandages. His own hand went to his cheek, feeling the gauze over the stitched gashes without thinking. Kuvira's face was unmarked by battle wounds, but the brace on her ankle and the way she carefully shifted positions made it apparent that she wasn't fully recovered, even if she didn't need hospital attention. All of her armor was gone, and he wondered if she had willingly given up the ring or if it had been forcibly taken from her. The cell door had seen cleaner days, and he remembered with a curious sense of detachment that he had chosen the gloves with buckles over those without for her twenty-third birthday. For a moment, she looked like she was about to say something, and in the dark he couldn't be sure if her eyes glistened with malice or tears. It was almost frightening how quickly he doubted her expressions, when before the blast he had full confidence in his ability to read her face, even at its most impassive. Everything he had rehearsed in his head since the blast had left him, and he could only stare.

"Your parents are waiting for you!" Lin called from down the hall. "Don't make me come over there."

He looked at her one last time, tearing his eyes away as he hurried down the hall to the waiting cab and the overcast grey sky outside.

o0o

Kuvira's request for a newspaper had gone over well, but when she heard Baatar's voice for the second time that day, the words she read didn't register. She listened, hearing his voice trail off as his footsteps neared, becoming slow and deliberate. He was looking for her, she realized. He wanted to see her, but whether it was to kiss her or to curse her she didn't know. She heard the steps stop at her cell, and she slowly turned, her hand over her bandaged waist, and drank in the sight of him. He was disheveled but visibly unharmed, save for the gauze bandage over his right cheek and jaw. His footsteps had made it seem as though he walked with a slight limp, but as she observed him standing before her he appeared fine, unbent with his shoulders back. She felt his eyes flit over her and wondered if it was sympathy she saw in his gaze. Under different circumstances, he would have been attentive to the point of annoyance, his touch excessively gentle no matter how trivial the injuries. After she had willfully fired at him with what they jokingly had referred to as "her wedding present," that affectionate empathy was probably shattered. Now, as he looked at her appraisingly, his hand went to the bandage over his own injury. She felt words rise in her throat and then halt; suddenly she had no idea what to say.

She remembered the first time he was hurt in a skirmish nearly three years ago, growling in annoyance at the minor cut on his face despite her assurances that it would heal without leaving a mark. "Between you and me," she had said conspiratorially, "I've always been fond of men with a scar here or there. It's like a story waiting to be told." There would be no interesting story once his bandage came off and the stitches were removed, save that of his psychotic ex-fiancée. She felt her eyes welling up, and she blinked the tears back. A flicker of concern or revulsion crossed his face, but a call from Lin Beifong broke the spell and he left, glancing back once before he hurried down the hall, his slightly uneven footsteps growing faint.

Kuvira wasn't sure what she had expected to happen, but she felt wholly unsatisfied. "I should have said something," she muttered to herself, bringing her knees back to her chest. "'I'm so sorry' would have been an appropriate opener..." She kicked the newspaper off the cot, unable to retain anything she read even hours after she saw him. It wasn't until the jail was dark and the guards out of earshot that she allowed herself to cry, her tears silently spilling over as she swallowed her sobs with slow, forced breaths.

**A/N: NOOOOO BB GURL HE LOVES YOU STILLLLL. Omg I wanted to just write a Kuvira-centered chapter and I can't because ahhhh the plot must be upheld. Thank you to all the wonderful peeps who favorited, followed, reviewed, and messaged me! Y'all rocked my world. STAY TUNED. Next chapter goes zero to 100 real f*ckin' quick. **


	3. I do it for the love

_Hey friends! I'm seaux flattered by the feedback I've received on what is essentially me vomiting my Baavira feelings onto the internet. ALL my guest reviewers get shoutouts for their lovely feedback, because I can't thank y'all personally. Onward!_

* * *

><p>"Iroh, it's been too long."<p>

General Iroh stood, a smile quickly spreading over his face as he turned to see who had spoken. "How've you been, Keisai?" he asked, clasping hands with the man and exchanging a quick clap on the back. "I didn't think you were free for another week."

"I wrapped up the case a bit earlier than I'd planned," Keisai said, hooking his thumbs on the belt loops of his trousers. He stood nearly at Iroh's height, his black hair ruffled from the evening breeze. His eyes were almond-shaped and hooded, but they flickered with a spark of alertness and mischief that made him instantly recognizable, lending his face a boyish appearance despite his age. Broad-shouldered and with an easy posture, he was the very image of a former military man who was all too happy to be free of the strict order the profession required.

"You know, I told you where we were meeting in my wire," Iroh said, his tone exasperated even as he smiled. Despite the nature of venue they had chosen, Keisai was underdressed, his attire decidedly casual. He had opted for short trousers and casual shoes, his collar standing upright and the first two buttons undone.

"I've been in court for days on end," he replied, "and I'm through dressing business-professional unless I need to. I'm surprised you aren't still in the United Republic," he added. "I'd expect Raiko to be in need of your services, what with the damages caused by Kuvira's army."

"The people of Republic City know better than to resort to looting with Lin Beifong as the chief of police," Iroh said, smiling. "She's got everything under control, but I'll be called in if they need reinforcements. You never did get to meet her, did you? She used to date Aang's son, Tenzin." He paused. "Are we going to get drinks or not?"

"Perhaps I'll have that honor soon enough," Keisai winked. "And I thought you'd never ask."

The bar wasn't overtly crowded for the evening, and the sleek interior of rosewood and gold inlay made it easy to forget the world outside. Iroh had picked one of the more exclusive venues in the Fire Nation capital, and the plush upholstery combined with top-shelf liquor gave the bar an air of decadence that straddled the line between luxurious and distasteful. They ordered, and the two men talked quietly of their days in the navy and briefed one another on the recent goings-on in their lives, the background noise of the bar a pleasantly dull murmur. "Are you allowed to tell me the outcome of your last case?" Iroh asked. "What was it about?"

"Tax fraud for an official I'm not allowed to name," Keisai said, heaving a theatrical sigh. "Messy, but far from intellectually stimulating. More boring than anything else. I thought I would lose my mind if I had to read another law brief-"

"That does come with the profession," Iroh said, raising a brow. "So you'll have some time off then, won't you?"

"Hardly," his friend replied. "I'm off to Republic City for an unspecified amount of time." He knocked back his firewhiskey, frowning at the glass. "That was terrible. Another," he said, beckoning to the bartender.

"Wait, so you've already taken on a new case?" Iroh demanded, snatching the new glass away from Keisai's reach.

"I don't know if I'm going to take it just yet," he said, drumming his fingers on the table. "I need to get a little more information first. But it's going to be interesting as hell, and it would take something pretty convincing to make me pass this one up."

"International human rights?" Iroh guessed. "No? All right... a court martial hearing for something-?"

"Come on, man," Keisai said, flicking Iroh on the wrist and taking back his drink with a smirk. "What recent event promises to be the most high-profile hearing for the year?"

Iroh frowned. "You're taking Kuvira's case?"

"Close," Keisai said. "Suyin Beifong contacted me. She wants me as her son's defense lawyer. Apparently my reputation precedes me."

"Which reputation?" Iroh teased. "There's so much I could tell her, starting with the time you passed out on a run during plebe year-"

"Laugh all you want," Keisai said, lighting Iroh's drink on fire. "Even if the case looks hopeless, I'm taking it. This could be the sort of high-profile case that will make me a household name, at least in the legal world."

"And if you lose?"

"You're missing the point," Keisai said. "Either way, I make bank. If I lose, I still get my name out as the man who represented Baatar Junior, P.O.W. and Earth Empire war criminal in his trial. If I win... let's just say I'll have the luxury of being choosy with my future offers."

Iroh frowned. "You originally went into law for humanitarian reasons," he said. "And international military tribunals. Doing it for the money seems out of character, Keisai."

"It's not for the money, my friend," he said with a knowing smile. "It's for the experience. I do care about my clients, but I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't also do it for the love of the game."

o0o

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Junior?" Su asked, fastening one of her earrings as she spoke. "Varrick invited the whole family, you know."

"You don't need to if you don't want to, son," his father said, sitting next to him. "I imagine a wedding is the last thing you'd want to be going to."

Baatar turned his attention to his hands, gripping his left in his right. "Yes... I doubt I'd be able to contribute to the celebrations."

"Maybe it'd take your mind off things," Su pressed, resting her arm along his shoulders. "We've seen so little of you, lately... you're always working."

"It keeps me occupied," he said, shrugging her off. "Besides, I doubt Varrick meant for the invitation to be extended to me... the last time I spoke to him properly, I coerced him into working on a spirit vine weapon that proved to be a terrible mistake."

"We'll give him your congratulations," his father said, standing. "Don't feel like you have to go."

Baatar looked at him with a combination of guilt and respect. "Thanks, Dad."

"Don't overwork yourself, sweetie," Su said, kissing his cheek as she stood. "And if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to ask."

"Have fun at the wedding, Mom." He watched as the door swung closed behind them, and he fell back onto the bed, his arms spread out. The desk and chair were littered with blueprints and stacks of papers, and a plethora of straightedges and architecture pencils overflowed from a small steel case. Baatar screwed his eyes shut, removing his glasses and tossing them onto the nightstand. His apartment in the city was comfortable and spacious enough for a solitary inhabitant. Opal visited him whenever they both were free, lending his life a semblance of normalcy. His parents' return for Varrick and Zhu Li's nuptials meant constant visits, whether he was ready or not, however, and he wasn't sure if the suffocation or the feelings of guilt that accompanied their presence was worse. The twins seemed the most eager to put his time away behind them, eager to roughhouse with him at any given opportunity. Huan remained distant, but it had only been a few weeks; it was to be expected.

His days were monotonous, but comfortingly consistent. Kuvira had converted him into an early riser, a habit that remained even without her nudging him awake at the crack of dawn. He stuck to their old routine of a quick run followed by an hour of weights, giving him time to read for an hour over breakfast before he took the public transport downtown to work on the expansion and rebuilding of the city. Asami Sato was pleasant enough to work with, keeping things as comfortable and professional as he could hope for. Varrick spent most of his time in the Varrick Industries labs, but their paths crossed on occasion. "You were right," Baatar had said the first time he had a moment to speak with the businessman. "My reading tells me that wolf bats do indeed build nests."

"Of course I was right!" Varick said. "By the way, if that colossus hadn't been pointing its spirit laser at me, I'd have appreciated the craftsmanship," he added. "Looks like you figured out how to use the vines as a power source faster than I'd predicted."

The kindness wasn't meant to sting, but it did all the same. Baatar spent his evenings at the jail, taking advantage of the free hour in Lin's schedule. He told himself it was so he could develop a relationship with his aunt, the only member of his family he could see with regularity without feeling frustrated. Lin was quick to insult, her tongue barbed to a fault more often than not, but he appreciated her honesty and that she gave him space. Still, he saw the similarities to his mother in the little things; the way she pinched the bridge of her nose when annoyed, the way she drummed her fingers on the table in impatience, and the way her eyes crinkled during the rare moments when she laughed aloud all reminded him of Su. Lin wasn't the only reason for his repeated visits to the jail. To get to her office, he had to walk past the hall of wooden cells. He had been through so many times that he knew just by the number of steps he had taken when he was at her door. Why he did it, he couldn't say. Each time he passed her, he told himself that he would stop and talk to her, but his feet carried him on as if by their own volition. He wondered if Kuvira was watching him every time he passed, wishing for some verbal cue prompting him to speak with her. The week after Varrick's wedding, however, left him confused. Her cell was empty, and he hurried over to Lin's office.

"Where is she?" he asked without thinking.

"Who?" Lin looked up from her desk, holding up a finger to silence him. "All right, I'll let him know. He's arriving today?" She paused as the person on the other line said something, and she scribbled it down. "Fine, Su. That's fine, I'll tell him." She hung up. "Your mother called. She's found a potential lawyer for your case, and he's reached the port. Don't screw this up, because he hasn't agreed to take it yet."

"Who is he?" Baatar frowned.

"His name is Keisai," she said. "He's a former armyman, but he specializes in international military law. He's done a few human rights cases too. He's still a young guy- he was in the navy with General Iroh- but his record is good and Su seems to think he'll be good for your situtation." She closed the folder that lay open on her desk. "I've been trying to organize your file to make it easier for you both to go over everything."

"Thank you," he said. "The name isn't familiar, but I'm curious to meet him. Why is he so eager to take the case?"

"I don't give a flying fadoodle why, but if I were you I'd call Su and thank her for doing your work for you," Lin said firmly. "She knows you're working yourself sick, and she wanted to help find you your legal counsel since she knew you'd be pressed for time."

Baatar nodded. "Yes, I'll call her. To be fair, every time we talk she acts as though nothing ever happened-"

"Su has her faults, but you can deal with them," Lin said, standing. "She dealt with enough of your crap for three years, you know. Now come on, we're getting dinner with your lawyer. His boat ought to have docked by now."

He stood, taking the file from her. "You're joining us?"

"I thought you'd appreciate a little support since your family's back in Zaofu," Lin said dismissively. "If you don't need it that's fine by me- going to bed early sounds perfect right now."

"No, I appreciate it, Aunt Lin," he said, trying to smile. "That's very.. considerate of you."

"Don't get used to it, kid," Lin said as she tossed her bag at his stomach with some violence, knocking the wind out of him.

Keisai didn't look like Baatar had imagined him. Instead of a gruff, grizzled ex-navy man, he beheld a young attorney who jounced his leg at the table like an impatient child and jumped from topic to topic with no warning. Keisai couldn't have been more than five years older than him, and Baatar frowned as he assessed the man his mother had chosen. Still, he spoke with authority, and it was evident that he had read the case file with particular care, asking him questions about the prison camps and the premeditated attack on the city with great specificity. Just as Baatar began to feel at ease, the lawyer made a face. "I'm not a fan of the scallops," he said, chewing thoughtfully. "They still have a briny taste..." he mused, scowling as he took another.

"If you don't like them, then why are you eating them?" Baatar asked pointedly.

"Excellent question," Keisai said. "Here's one for you. If I take your case, can you promise me your complete trust and honesty? I know that's a lot to ask, but I've read the file and I think there are far too many points that we can exploit to make you a free man again. The prosecution thinks they've got an easy case and that we've got our work cut out for us." He paused, stroking his chin. "And they're partially right. But I've read your file a umber of times, and I think you've got more of a chance than you realize."

Lin glanced at Baatar. "What would you say his odds are?"

"I never predict this early in the game," Keisai said, his dark eyes narrowing. "But if my suspicions are correct, they don't look awful. Even if everything goes to hell, he won't get more than five to ten years."

Baatar raised his eyebrows. "You seem confident."

"There is another thing," Keisai said. "You and Kuvira were engaged to be married, weren't you?"

Baatar stared at the centerpiece on the table, his hand tightening on the chopsticks as his jaw clenched.

"The reason I ask," Keisai said slowly, his gaze intent, "is because I want to know if there is a conflict of interest. Do you want her released too?"

It had been weeks, but it was still too soon for the question, and Baatar found himself thinking of her last words to him before she fired. "I'm not sure how I feel about her at the moment."

"Let me rephrase the question," Keisai said. "If you were testify, would it be with malicious intent? Or would you stick to factual testimony, knowing that it could aid in her release?"

Baatar's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so interested in Kuvira's case? Did my mother put you up to this?"

"She didn't say a word about her," Keisai replied. "But the cases are undeniably linked and representing both you and the Great Uniter would be the ultimate addition to my resume."

"We haven't discussed fees yet," Baatar pointed out. "It won't be an issue for me, but Kuvira-"

"I'm prepared to waive them if I have to," the lawyer said with a sly smile. "Your mother and I have worked out the terms of payment for your case, and I'll consider the publicity from Kuvira's as all the payment I'll need." He leaned back in his seat. "So it's decided then? Shall I call for the check?"

"Wait just a second," Lin said, her tone sharp. "What if _Kuvira_ has a conflict of interest? If you read the file you'll know that she fired on him at will."

"Yes, that would nix my plans," Keisai said, frowning, "but I'm cautiously optimistic that she'll be fine. I listened to the audio record from the day of her invasion-"

"Then you'll know she's not the best at sticking to her word," Lin said skeptically.

"With all due respect, this case is between the client and myself," Keisai said smoothly. "If Baatar and Kuvira have no problems with me representing the both of them, then I'm afraid no amount of your disapproval will stop me."

Baatar raised his eyebrows, glancing at his aunt. If looks could kill, he would be in search of a new lawyer. "Whatever," Lin said with a dismissive gesture. "If you want to deal with this mess, that's on you. Listen kid, if you want my advice, drop it. She had no problems firing on you after she said she wouldn't, and I think she'd just as soon testify against you if it'll help her save her own skin."

Keisai raised a finger. "Actually, it would violate the legally binding agreement-"

"Aunt Lin, I don't think she'd do that," Baatar said slowly. "I know her... and somehow I doubt she'd agree to Keisai as her lawyer if she had intentions of throwing me under the bus."

"You didn't know her as well as you thought you did," Lin pointed out. She winced as soon as the words left her. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"Look, you both are getting worked up about nothing," Keisai said. "Why don't we visit her tomorrow and find out what she has to say? There's still a chance that she won't be on board." The check arrived.

"Where is she, by the way?" Baatar asked suddenly, his original question for Lin returning to him at last. "She wasn't in her usual cell."

"She was moved, obviously," Lin said, quirking a brow. "She's in one of the new wooden cells now, so she can be treated more easily in a prison more suited to her rank. The reconstruction is coming along nicely, so I guess I ought to thank you, even if you only visit me to walk past her door like a lovesick puppy."

A sly smile of delight slowly spread over Keisai's face. "Ah, so you haven't spoken to her yet."

Baatar frowned, feeling his face heat. "And how is that important?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'm going to give her my proposal tomorrow, and I strongly encourage you to join me." Keisai's smile broadened as Baatar started at his word choice. "It's going to be very... enlightening."

"Come by sometime in the morning," Lin said, standing. "I think we're all done here, gentlemen."

Lin reached for the check, but the lawyer snatched it off the table, paying the bill. "No, it's my treat. I'm looking forward to working with you, Baatar. Lin, it's been a pleasure," he added, brushing his lips to her hand. "Iroh's description was dead on."

Lin's scowl would have been comical if there weren't an array of stainless steel cutlery on the table, Baatar reflected, and he contained a chuckle as she flicked her wrist, causing a knife to prick Keisai. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Baatar said, giving the man a firm handshake.

"And your fiancée," Keisai added. "I think a month is more than enough time away, don't you?"

His expression darkened. "We haven't discussed it, but somehow I doubt that we're still engaged."

"I see." Keisai picked up his briefcase, saluting them both. "Well, all the more reason to discuss it then. Have a good night," he added, exiting much in the same manner that he had entered, with an easy smile and a bounce to his step despite his day of traveling.

"_That_ is who my mother chose?" Baatar said incredulously as Lin drove them back. "The man's crazy."

"And yet you still agreed to it," Lin said. "Care to explain that?"

"I said crazy, not stupid," Baatar replied. "No, I think his record speaks for itself... as does his desire to win the case. I just don't like his flippancy towards my... personal life."

"You can get over it," Lin retorted. "If your only concern is that he'll be insufferable to work with, then I'd say you've got it good. I'm sure it won't be too different from working with you."

Baatar scowled, his expression slowly dissipating as he saw that she was smiling. "Was that a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lin glanced at him. "I can stand by when you go to visit her if you need a... shoulder to cry on or something. Since Su isn't here, and all."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he said, eyes softening. "I think I'm ready, though. It pains me to say this, but Keisai is right. It's been long enough."

o0o

Kuvira had mixed feelings about her new cell. On the one hand, it was much cleaner and more spacious than the last, but on the other, the scent of freshly sanded wood irritated her nose and served as a constant reminder of her powerlessness. On top of that, it meant that she could no longer hear the sound of Baatar's gait every evening, or catch a glimpse of him as he passed her door. She had exchanged poor conditions for complete isolation, and she found herself wishing for the former more often than not. Reports in the news indicated that there were still ample loyalists to the Earth Empire, but that did little to dispel her feelings of guilt and inadequacy. Her supporters did little to bolster the original view of her empire, a powerful nation focused on the needs of the citizens. The majority were young idealogues who gave little attention to the finer details of what a revolution entailed. Perhaps it was fitting, she mused bitterly; they were not so different from her, three years ago.

Removed from human contact, save for the guards that brought her meals and supervised her handcuffed walks in the walled prison grounds, Kuvira considered writing letters. The avatar had visited her briefly before her vacation with the C.E.O of Future Industries, but apart from her, no one had stopped by. If she were to write, to whom? She doubted Baatar wanted to hear from her- he had had ample opportunity to speak with her and never had made a move to. Suyin was more likely to send the letters back unopened. The majority of her higher-ranking officers were absolved of guilt, as she had forbidden aggression unless entirely necessary, but she had little reason to write them and preferred to avoid causing suspicion. At least she had that to be proud of, she reflected. Despite the mountains of collateral damage she had caused, at least she hadn't condemned others to an undeserved fate. At this point, she had little to live for, and her days were spent reading the news and going over the events of the invasion, thinking of ways she could have handled everything differently. In the long run, perhaps it wouldn't have mattered. Even if Baatar had been in the colossus with her, the avatar's power was unparalleled, and she would have found a way to stop their campaign. She would have had to do things differently from the date of the coronation onward, if she had wanted a happier outcome. Wu was already giving interviews about his intentions of abdicating the throne not long after his ascension, opting for a democratic republic for the empire. Everything could have worked out so well, and her single-minded pursuit of reunification had blinded her to the other avenues to her goal.

A sudden knock at the door jolted her from her reverie, and she turned, hopeful. The guards weren't due for another hour, and avatar was still out of the city..

"You have visitors," one of the guards said, opening the door. A man of fire nation descent who vaguely reminded her of Varrick stepped in, briefcase in hand, but Kuvira only had eyes for the person behind him.

"Kuvira, my name is Keisai," he said, shaking her hand. His grip was surprisingly firm. "I have a proposition for you."

"I don't think we've met," she said, frowning. "What sort of proposition?"

Baatar had not spoken, instead standing behind Keisai with his arms crossed over his chest. Even as Keisai guided her to the table, talking animatedly as he pulled out a chair and opened a folder, she stole glances at Baatar from the corners of her eyes. His bandage had come off at last, leaving a rather raw-looking scar with little indentations from the newly removed sutures. "He's going to be representing me in the trial," he said without warning, "and he's interested in taking your case too."

Kuvira looked at him, her eyes large. "Did you put him up to this?"

"_He_ is right here, you know," Keisai said in annoyance. "I've been intrigued by both of your cases, and I think there's a good chance that I can get you acquitted, or at least a minimal sentence." He talked excitedly, explaining key aspects of the case that he felt would be conducive to a victory in remarkable detail. Kuvira listened in silence, her eyes straying to Baatar more than once, trying to keep a politely neutral expression. The lawyer seemed more than well-versed in her case, but made no mention of why Baatar had accompanied him.

"I'm afraid I'm confused," she said when he paused for a moment. "Why did you bring.." She trailed off, feeling Baatar's eyes upon her.

"Suyin Beifong hired me for Baatar here, but I asked him if he'd be fine with me representing you as well," Keisai said matter-of-factly. "Now all I need to know is whether or not you have a conflict of interest. If your testimony is anything more than stating facts, or is even remotely geared to landing him in prison and hurting our chances of winning the case, then I won't be able to help you."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, incredulous. "I don't benefit from him being imprisoned-"

"Well, you didn't benefit from firing at me, either," Baatar cut in. "But you did it anyway, because you thought it would help you."

Kuvira felt stricken, turning her attention to the lawyer once more. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to get out of here. The monotony is driving me mad. But if it's at the cost of Baatar staying out, it isn't worth it. He has a family that was devastated enough by his absence... it would be cruel to cause them any more anguish."

"So..." Keisai frowned. "What you're saying is no, you have no conflict of interest, and you will have no problem signing these legally binding documents preventing you from going back on your word if I am to serve as the lawyer for the both of you?" He slid the papers across the table to her, prodding a pen towards her hand.

Kuvira read through the forms quickly, and paused, the pen hovering over the line. "I can't promise you your due."

"I'm prepared to waive my fees for you if I lose," he said gently. "Once I get you out, we can talk."

Kuvira's throat felt tight, and she lowered her gaze to the paper again, signing where indicated. "No expression of gratitude seems sufficient," she said stiffly. "Thank you."

"I'm excited to start working with you," Keisai said, standing. "I will see you soon, Great Uniter."

"Please," she said, voice low, "do not call me that again."

Keisai shrugged, and looked at Baatar expectantly. "Nothing?"

Baatar remained seated a moment longer before he too stood, glancing back at her before he followed Keisai to the door. "Don't go," Kuvira burst out, the panic in her voice sounding foreign even to her own ears.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes, gaze darting between the two of them. "Do you, uh, need a moment?" he asked, tone disarmingly light. "I'll just step outside then, take your time," he said, clapping Baatar on the arm. The door shut behind him, the platinum locks clicking with finality.

They stood facing one another, alone together for the first time since the morning of the invasion, and Kuvira found herself searching for something to say. Baatar broke the silence first, taking a step towards her. "Why?" The hurt in his voice was palpable, and it took all of her self control to hold back tears.

"I was thinking of the empire," she said, voice shaky. "I was thinking of the chance of wiping out the avatar, and a decisive victory for our country. I had dreaded that day, you know," she said. "Ever since we started dealing with resistance, I worried that someone would try to take you hostage to get to me-"

"That still isn't an excuse for firing," he said. "That isn't an excuse for lying to me, either. What else have you lied to me about? You know that I would have died for you, but I didn't expect you to pull the trigger."

Kuvira forced a smile. "Actually, you made it operable by metalbending... no need to pull anything." She could have been wrong, but she thought his eyes softened. "Everything I've told you was true," she said with finality. "I won't ask you to give me a second chance, but don't think I'll try to sabotage your release. I've caused you and your family enough grief."

Baatar nodded, stretching an arm towards her and then seeming to think better of it. "All right. I should go, Keisai's probably waiting.."

"Wait!" She took a step towards him, her arm out. "Will you visit me again?"

Baatar looked at her, his eyes inscrutable, but he took her outstretched hand in both of his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before he left in silence. She sat heavily on the cot, her mind a whirl and a dull buzzing in her ears, unsure what to think.

o0o

"How'd it go?" Keisai asked as they walked outside.

"Not badly," Baatar said slowly, "but then again I'm not sure what my expectations were."

"Will you be seeing her again the next time I go?" the lawyer asked. "Something tells me you will..."

"I don't know," Baatar growled. "Stay out of my personal life, you're not being payed to represent me in that arena."

Keisai paused, bracing his hand on Baatar's shoulder. "Did I ever tell you why I went into law after the navy?"

"Do enlighten me," Baatar said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do it for the love... of the game." And with those parting words, he turned the corner, leaving Baatar with much to think on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH SNAP. Fun fact- Keisai is heavily based on me. So...yeah. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful support- I'm always curious to see how y'all interpret my scenes so please don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the reviews! Stay tuned and tell me your predictions for chapter 4... the drama continues! **


	4. I can't make you love me

_OMG so imma set the record straight really quick: Keisai is about thirty, give or take a couple of years. That being said, I was pleasantly surprised by the general response to my OC, especially from Luccian. I decided to include Keisai out of necessity, since we never saw a proper lawyer in the avatarverse that I could recall, and he sort of developed from there. Major thank-yous to all of you guest reviewers- I wish I could thank you personally. Onward!_

* * *

><p>"He did <em>what<em>?!"

"Aunt Lin, since you're working late tonight I brought you-" Baatar paused, frowning. "Who's on the other line?"

"Not now," Lin muttered. "I can't help it, Su, the man offered and Junior was fine with it-"

Su's voice crackled through the speaker, distorted by her loud, shrill tone. "Is Junior there with you now?"

Lin and Baatar exchanged looks. "No," Lin said slowly, dragging out the word. "He's not supposed to be off for another hour..."

"I heard his voice, Lin! Put him on the phone."

They exchanged looks again, and Baatar dropped the takeout box on the desk, holding up his hands. "I'm not here," he mouthed.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own," Lin said, handing the mouthpiece to him and amplifying the sound by extending the cone of the earpiece.

Baatar swore under his breath. "Fine," he growled. "Hello, Mother."

"Junior, would you like to explain to me why the lawyer that I got _for you_ is going to be representing you _and that woman_?" Su's voice was furious, and Baatar could almost see the deep frown lies marring her forehead as she spoke.

"I think you'd be better off calling him," Baatar said evenly. "I didn't put the idea in his head, if that's what you're implying."

"So you're telling me he spontaneously decided to take on her case? Are you going to be paying him for that too?" she exploded. "Your father and I will stop bankrolling you-"

"It's not my fault that the lawyer you hired is crazy!" There was silence on the line, and Baatar frowned. "Hello?"

"Talk to your father." Baatar heard some commotion in the background, and he assumed his father had taken the phone.

"What's going on, son?" he asked. "Your mom's been... _difficult_ ever since she got the news about Keisai. Did you put him up to this?"

"No," Baatar said, groaning in frustration. "Keisai is insane. He wants to take Kuvira's case, and he's waived his fees for her-" He could hear Su angrily ranting in the background, presumably to the twins. "He brought it up first, and he was very eager to represent her in court, provided neither of us had a conflict of interest."

"What would that entail?" Baatar Sr. asked, his tone stern. "I hope you haven't made a crippling mistake-"

"Does he honestly think it's safe to trust her again?" Su's voice came through the earpiece again, and Baatar and Lin exchanged looks. "After all she's done, he thinks she can be trusted? She'll sabotage the case for him..."

"There is no conflict of interest," Baatar said loudly. "It has nothing to do with trusting her. Keisai had us sign the agreement, so if she deviates from it at all the legal consequences will be severe. I don't trust her any more than you do, but I know her well enough to know that she's too smart to take a gamble like that."

"When did this happen?" his father asked.

"Keisai visited her to see if she would be willing to work with him," Baatar said carefully. "She was very cooperative."

"Did he tell you that, or did you go with him?"

Baatar paused, concerned about the state of Wei and Wing's ears. "Is Mother still there?"

He could hear stifled laughter on the other line, and traded a small smile with Lin. "Yes, she is."

"Then no, I absolutely did not-"

"Listen to me, Baatar Junior," Su said, having evidently snatched the mouthpiece from his father, "If you're giving Kuvira another chance, when she hurts you again, do not ask me why she did it. You know exactly what she's capable of, and when it blows up in your face, I'll be waiting for you to come home to us in Zaofu. And this time, I _will_ say 'I told you so.'"

"Junior," his father said firmly, "are you certain that she's legally bound to not sabotage your case? Are you sure that Keisai isn't playing some game here?"

"Dad, please listen to me," Baatar said. "You trust General Iroh, don't you?" His father murmured his assent. "Iroh has assured us that Keisai is a man of honor, and that his word is more than enough. It is completely impossible for Kuvira to expedite her release or even shorten her sentence by trying to hurt my chances of acquittal. I'm not asking you to trust her, I'm asking you to be rational."

There was silence for a moment, save for the dull mutter that likely came from Su. "And you're sure of this?" his father asked.

"Positive," he replied. "More positive than a definite matrix." He smiled, knowing his father would understand the joke.

"All right. I'll calm your mother down," Baatar Sr. said, his voice noticeably less tense. "Please call her and keep her updated.. she called Lin to see how the meeting with Keisai went, and that's what started all of this."

"I will," he said. "Sorry about that," he added as he could hear his parents arguing in the background.

"Mom and Dad are super pissed," Wing said, apparently in command of the phone now that Baatar Sr. was attempting to reason with his wife. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Baatar snapped. "Mom's being irrational."

"Did you hook up with Kuvira again?" Wei demanded. "I'm pretty sure there are rules against that..."

"I'm pretty sure they hooked up when she was a captain in mom's guard anyway," he heard Wing say in the background. "Mom had rules against that too-"

"Shut up," Baatar said, glancing furtively at Lin. "No, I did nothing of the sort. The lawyer Mom chose will be representing the both of us in our respective trials, and she isn't happy about it."

"That's it?" Wei sounded disappointed. "Okay. Tell Opal we miss her."

"I will," he promised. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Huan has been painting a mural on the west wall of your lab," Wing added. "Don't kill him when we visit. Bye!" The line went dead.

"I can't believe them," he fumed, snatching the receiver from Lin and hanging it up violently.

"Neither can I," Lin said, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "Painting a mural after you told him to get his crap out of your room? That's obnoxious."

"Well yes, but if the paint doesn't have any combustible agents that won't really be an issue," Baatar explained. "The last few reactive chemicals I had in there have a half life of-" He paused. "Why am I talking to you about this? That's not important-"

"You said it, not me," Lin muttered, opening the box of noodles he had brought and helping herself.

"-what's important is that my mother is the most irrational woman I've ever had the misfortune-"

"Watch your mouth, kid," Lin said in a warning tone as she filled her own with noodles.

Baatar paused. "Yes, perhaps that was rude of me. Tell me honestly, do you think I made a mistake?"

"It's not the decision I would have made," Lin shrugged, "but that's irrelevant. Keisai knows what he's doing. I've been reading the case files in his repetoire in my down time, and there are two recurring themes here, the first being that he usually wins. The second is that he's a man of his word. I don't think he would have been so keen to take her case if he thought it meant letting yours fall through."

"That's what I though," Baatar agreed, "but why doesn't Mother see it that way?"

"Su considers herself very progressive," Lin said carefully, "but she's incredibly stubborn when she wants to be. Didn't you say the whole problem with Kuvira started after she refused to hear an opinion different from her own?"

He frowned. "I don't remember telling you that."

"You did." Lin arched a brow. "You're a lot less of a brat now that you've been working for the city, you know. It reminds me of Su."

"How so?" he asked, puzzled. "I'm more used to being compared to my father."

"You know how she was sent to live with our grandparents after she gave me this beauty mark, right?" she said, gesturing to her scar. "The difference is, she didn't stick it out. You actually are, and it's more than I expected of you."

"Thank you," Baatar said flatly. "Do you specialize in backhanded compliments?"

"All I'm trying to say is that it will get easier," Lin said, returning her attention to the papers that littered her desk. "Now get out, I need to get back to work."

"Have a good night, Aunt Lin."

"You too, kid." She waved him away without looking up from her desk, and Baatar set off for his apartment, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

o0o

It had not taken long for Keisai to settle himself in Republic City. Iroh had set him up with various contacts, and he had agreed to cover the lease of a tenant who was vacating his apartment for a year. It wasn't long before he had converted the place into an office, and it was a rare occasion for the phone to be on the hook. Keisai had a habit of spreading out all of his belongings, giving the place a disorganized appearance. Glasses hung on the chord that opened the blinds, files were clipped to hardboard on specific pages, and a slew of notes littered the desk. A black book held the names and contact information of all the potential witnesses to be called upon, with more names lacking a strikethrough than those bearing one. There was little place to sleep, leave alone sit; even the foot of the bed was not spared. It seemed to be the permanent location for his briefcase, wallet, and notepad, and it resulted in him curling his knees to his chest every night when he at last retired. Working independently allowed him to live by his own hours, and Baatar quickly learned that calling before noon was a futile effort. Keisai was accustomed to rising at nine and ending his night a few hours shy of daybreak. Still, though Baatar found his methods odd, he observed the man at his craft with a grudging respect. It was all too evident that he was wholly invested in not just his case, but Kuvira's as well.

"The avatar will be back next week," Keisai said as he opened the door. "Now that's an interview that I'm looking forward to."

"Why?" Baatar asked frowning. "I would imagine it makes things difficult.. am I expected to be present for the interview?"

"Do you want to patch things up with the most powerful bender in the world?" Keisai said pointedly. "And no, I'm not talking about Kuvira... although the question still applies," he mused, stroking his chin. "You can bet that the prosecution will call her to the stand. I don't just want her testimony though, I want her to like you. I want her to understand where you were coming from, and I want to make sure she understands the technicalities of the case. She and Iroh may prove to be my most pivotal witnesses."

"You're calling Iroh to the stand?"

"Of course I am," Keisai said. "Did you listen to what I just said? Oh," he said suddenly, grimacing. "I've never had to call a friend as a witness before... would I have to question him by his formal title?"

Baatar felt his patience slowly being eroded, and he had only just arrived. "Are you telling me you don't know?"

"Formal title," Keisai said as if he hadn't heard. "Well, that's going to be awkward. Step into my lair, would you?"

The clutter and the mess never failed to catch him off-guard, and Baatar carefully navigated the papers, folders, clipboards, and occasional dishes as he followed Keisai in. The lawyer cleared a place for him to sit, feeling under the pillow for a pen. "How have you not lost everything important in this hovel?" Baatar said with distaste. "The main living area is immaculate, but this is how you live?"

"Everything is in its proper place," Keisai said dismissively. "Now, my main concerns are damages to Republic City, the fact that you were half of the authority behind the undeclared invasion, and the prison camps. Yes," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's discuss those. I've spoken to several of your top officials, and they seem either entirely ignorant of them or extremely cagey. Xi was perhaps the most helpful, admitting that he knew what was going on, but said that you and Kuvira handled that business personally. He said nothing more on the subject. What do you have to say?"

Baatar paused thoughtfully. "That's not entirely true, though not dishonest. We didn't handle it personally, but we had no middle men. Corporals were in charge of each reeducation camp unit-"

"Baatar, they were prison camps."

"-and they oversaw the laborers-"

"I'm not going to let you continue until you admit that they were prison camps."

"-who were housed in military style barracks with more than adequate food and shelter," he pressed on, crossing his arms.

Keisai pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, if you want me to win this thing for you, you need to stop lying to me and to yourself. Do you have the orders for prisoner transfers and releases?"

"No, but I think I can get them with little difficulty," Baatar said. "How soon do you need it?"

"The sooner the better," Keisai said, rifling through a stack of papers. "Your mother is trying to expedite the trial, and I need all of our evidence approved beforehand or I won't be able to use it in court." He paused, snapping his fingers. "Oh, make sure you get orders filed for supplies... amenities, things like that. I'll also need a record of the number of prisoners in each camp. Please tell me you weren't lying about the adequate food and shelter bit," he entreated.

"She's trying to what?" Baatar frowned. "How can she do that? She is aware that she's not helping, isn't she?"

"Obviously not," Keisai said. "I think she wants you home, and if she could have her way we'd be working from Zaofu right now. This is much better, though... a friend of the avatar was able to set me up with some escapees from unit 12. Apparently they escaped with the aid of Varrick and another one of the avatar's friends..."

"Bolin," Baatar said. "The friend that gave you the contact- does he happen to work for Lin?"

"Yes," Keisai said. "Tall kid, probably in his early twenties, eyebrows sharper than your fiancée's..."

"That would be Mako, Bolin's brother," Baatar said. "Have you interviewed the prisoners already?"

"Not yet," the lawyer admitted, "but soon. I'm really hoping they don't say anything too damning, or I'll have to scrap that card. Keep quiet about that, would you? I don't know what the prosecution has planned yet but I think it'll be easy to exploit that angle."

Baatar held up a hand. "Wait, have you interviewed Bolin yet?"

Keisai smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Indeed I have."

Baatar growled in annoyance when he didn't continue. "And?"

"And he does not like you," Keisai said, his smile broadening. "But he's an honest kid, so I'm not worried. With him, it's all about method of questioning." He sat erect suddenly. "You work for Future Industries as part of your conditions of release, correct?"

"Yes, and partnered with Varrick Industries," Baatar said. "Why..?"

"Get me an interview with Varrick as soon as he's back from his honeymoon." He checked through his notes. "According to Bolin, Kuvira first threatened Varrick's life and you brought him back along with his wife and Bolin after they dissented." He tapped the pen against his chin. "Explain."

"They ran away, and they were brought back," Baatar said with a shrug. "They were unharmed. I can't speak for what Kuvira did, obviously, but she never followed through on threats like that."

"Really?" Keisai said, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "She fired on the watch tower for no reason." Baatar paused, at a loss for words. "Kuvira's biggest hurdle is her treatment of dissenters and the death of those two United Forces guards. I won't even get into the mess of attempted homicide just yet. How much did you have to do with all of it? From what I see, you weren't needed to co-sign on prison camp transfers, and are little more than a witness to her various.. questionable actions."

Baatar's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Your trial will be first," Keisai said. "Iroh gave me some intel on the prosecution, and I'm not thrilled by the news. Since I'm representing the both of you, you can't downplay your role in anything, as that violates our agreement. But because you haven't co-signed on the majority of the prison camp orders, you're going to have to exploit that." The phone rang, but he ignored it, instead checking the black book on the desk. "Don't think about how that impacts Kuvira. Just trust me, and work with me on this."

Baatar felt uneasy for the first time in their partnership, but was too tired to argue. "Have you begun working with her yet?"

"I've been by a couple of times with my findings, just to keep her in the loop," Keisai said, bending down and feeling under the bed for shoes. "She asked about you; you should come with me for our next session."

"I can't," Baatar said. "Asami and Varrick are both abroad, which makes me effectively responsible for reconstructing the train lines and the roads... Construction for the expansion is already underway and I'm behind on the blueprints for the new City Hall, which very likely will be needed for the upcoming trials-" He paused, narrowing his eyes. "She asked about me?"

"Well, not exactly," Keisai admitted. "She asked how your case was going. It's basically the same thing."

Baatar stared. "That's not the same thing at all," he said flatly.

"Either way," Keisai said, packing up his briefcase and pulling Baatar to his feet, "if you're behind on the blueprints, you won't catch up now. Let's go."

"You're just hoping to see my aunt again."

The lawyer turned, shock registering on his features for the first time since their partnership's beginning. "That's what I like to see," he said with approval. "You're finally loosening up. Now let's go."

o0o

Baatar stopped at Lin's office, assuring Keisai that he would join him momentarily. "I won't be long," he said, waving the lawyer away. "Go ahead and get started."

"Suit yourself," Keisai said, shrugging. "While you're there, find out if you can get me the contract for her term as interim president, would you? And while you're at it, see if you can get your hands on the papers pertaining to your formal appointment as second in command. Kuvira doesn't have access to them." With those parting words, he was gone.

"Aunt Lin, I need to talk to you," Baatar said, leaning his weight against her desk.

"I don't seem to have the option of refusal," she said drily. "What's going on?"

"My mother is trying to expedite the trial," he said, irritated. "The International Military Tribunal is nowhere near ready for a hearing! It's nowhere near a year yet, and she expects us to be ready as if-"

"I can't really help, kid," Lin said. "I've tried to reason with her, but she's hell bent on getting you home. I'm trying to stay in the know about the judge panel, though. Saikhan will serve on the panel, but we're in trouble- Hotah of the Northern Water Tribe will also be serving."

"The man was in Unalaq's pocket for years!" Baatar exploded. "Who's putting the panel together?"

"Raiko's behind it," Lin said grimly. "He wants it to be as impartial as possible, and as the Chief Justice of the Northern tribe, Hotah's a shoe-in for the president of the panel." She snorted. "Real impartial."

"Who is the third justice?" Baatar asked, wondering if Keisai was aware of the news.

"I think the Fire Nation will send a representative," Lin replied. "Izumi's a nice girl, she'll probably send a state justice with a good deal of seniority."

"Well, this makes my evening a delight," he said, dejected. "Oh, before I forget- Keisai needed a favor." He stifled a chuckle as Lin's eyes bugged out and her face contorted into an expression of fury. "Nothing out of line," he reassured her. "He wants to know where he can get a copy of the contract for Kuvira's interim presidency, as well as my appointment as her second in command."

"Tell him to file his request with Saikhan," Lin said. "I'll call and tell him to grant it as soon as it's received. That's about all I can do."

"That will be more than enough," Baatar said, taking her hand in thanks. "So.. anything new that I've been unaware of? I've been bad about visiting of late, between rebuilding the roads and working with the lawyer.."

Lin quirked a brow. "Are you making small talk?"

"Maybe?"

"Is Keisai waiting on you with Kuvira?"

Baatar scowled. "How do you always know?"

Lin metalbended his seat, forcing him to stand. "I'm a pretty decent aunt. No more delaying, Junior. Get out of my office."

Baatar ascended the steps two at a time, nodding to the guards as they granted him entry. "So, we're going to say surrender at discretion," Keisai said, voice low over the sound of his pen scribbling across the page.

"All of my transmissions are recorded," Kuvira said, her old confident tone apparently having returned to her. "I believe that particular one was released after the news of my demise made headlines by loyalists, so you won't need my help to obtain them-" She paused, having noticed his entry, and gestured to the chair beside her. "Join us?"

"Lin will have Saikhan approve your request for the documents as soon as he receives them," Baatar said, ignoring her and turning to Keisai. "Here's the form you'll need to send," he added, handing him the paper.

Keisai smiled. "Well, this is uncomfortable."

Kuvira seemed to deflate a bit, but continued all the same. "What was next on your agenda?"

"Yes," Keisai said, snapping his fingers and pulling out the notes he had taken the previous week. "Let's discuss these 'reeducation camps' you were telling me about."

"I maintain that those were for dissenters to become productive citizens of the Earth Empire," Kuvira said evenly. "I admit that I went too far, but they were resistant to my rule. I would classify that as internal affairs though, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would," Keisai said, smiling and inclining his head, "but the prosecution will make a point of it being a violation of the laws and conventions of war, and therefore a point against you in the trial. Baatar's already told me how the treatment of the prisoners was handled, and I'm hoping that the documents only confirm your story, because then I'll be able to spin it as a moot point." He glanced at Baatar. "You're not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say?" he asked quizzically. "You're discussing her case."

"Baatar's name isn't present on most of the prison camp papers, from what I can tell," Keisai said pointedly. "I'm going to exploit that in his case to help him out. Since your trial will be about a month after his, we're not going to raise these points until then."

"Do whatever you need to do," she said, her eyes on Baatar. "My release is obviously high on my list of priorities, but his is your main objective, at least for now."

Baatar leaned back in his seat as the two of them continued to discuss the case, with Keisai occasionally stopping and asking him a question of clarification or to cross-check Kuvira's answers. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two. Kuvira had always been gifted at mental puzzles; it surprised him when he tried to explain linear algebra to her and ended up leaving her thoroughly flummoxed. She had struck him as a master strategist, something he had questioned when he saw how she carried out the takeover of Republic City and her refusal to surrender. Lin had told him that when she turned herself in at the end, her general was present with the entire fourth unit in tow. She could have allowed her men to rescue her, and return to Raiko with the capitulation agreement. In the time after the day of the colossus, he had questioned her judgement a hundred times, poring over every minute detail in search of the point when everything went wrong. If he truly had to date it, he would have chosen Wu's coronation. But now, a flicker of her old self was apparently rekindled, discussing the different points of her case with Keisai. He watched her appreciatively, taking in the sight of her alert, bright eyes and authoritative brows, her fingers steepled beneath her chin. She unlaced her hands to point something out to the lawyer, tipping her head to the side as she explained her idea, and Baatar felt his breath catch in his chest.

She was wearing the ring. He wasn't sure if the fact that she loved him made him feel better or worse; she had clearly valued the empire more than her own love for him.

"I'm going to have to look into the precedent for attempted homicide against the avatar," Keisai was saying, "but if my hunch is correct, the prosecution will be overzealous and that's going to be our greatest defense."

"And you still think a plea for serving out the shortened sentence is our best angle?" she said, doubt creeping into her voice. "It seems like a gamble, and I don't commit to something if I'm not one hundred percent certain about it.."

"Are you one hundred percent certain that you made the right choice in a lawyer?"

Baatar snapped out of his reverie, the spell of her appearance broken, and observed the two hyper-attentively. "No, but I can only work with what I have," she said evenly. "Let me know when you've gotten the contract and the prison camp records." She stood as he did, shaking hands with a firm grip.

"Until next time, then," Keisai said. "Baatar," he added, jabbing his thumb in Kuvira's direction, "you said she's a trained dancer? She should have been a lawyer."

"Can you leave us?" Baatar said, displeasure evident on his face.

"Certainly," the man said, clapping him on the shoulder and heading to the door, pausing with his hand on the frame. "Same time, next week?"

"I have nowhere else to be," Kuvira said drily. The door closed, and she turned her attention to Baatar. "You came."

"He asked me to."

"I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness," she said slowly, "but I want you to know that I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that it isn't enough."

"I know," he said, and they sat in a companionable silence, their hands consciously separated on the table by less than a foot of space. "I've missed you," he said simply.

"I've missed _you_," she said, eyes brightening. "Every day, since the radio call with Raiko-"

"No," Baatar corrected her, "I've missed you for much longer than that. I miss the woman I proposed to."

"Ah." She didn't say anything else, but he could tell he'd given her something to think on, and they sat together in comfortable silence until the guards reminded him that visiting hours had ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE DRAMA CONTINUES. Hope y'all enjoyed, and omg the feedback. You all are the most amazing and perfect followers so I actually updated my author page FOR YOU GUYS. If you're wondering how she got the ring back, don't worry, I won't leave y'all hanging! I'm addressing it in the next chapter. Till then, speculate about it in the reviews! Love and cookies to all of you! **


	5. My past ain't pretty, my lady is

_First things first: (I'm the realest) I have the BEST FOLLOWERS. I cannot believe how many reviews this thing has racked up in just four chapters. And y'all are doing close readings and making predictions and sdkfjdkfjf;dddd it just makes me so happy. :') Again, huge thank-yous to my guest reviewers, you are all perfect. Second: we're gonna get into Bae's head HARDCORE, so I apologize if the paragraphs are formatted oddly. Onward!_

* * *

><p>When Kuvira had asked for the newspaper, it had been for two reasons, the first being that she had needed something to distract her from her situation and thoughts of her estranged fiancé. She had pitifully clung to any and all external stimuli, which made her change of cells all the worse; the brief glimpses of Baatar passing through the corridor were almost worth the sub-optimal conditions of her imprisonment. Her attempts to write always fell flat, ending with a crumpled, wasted sheet of paper or a bout of depression. Either way, she ended up pulling her knees to a chest, curling into a ball in the corner, and withdrawing into her mind to replay the memories of all her mistakes. The secondary reason for the paper had been to keep her connected to the world outside. It was too easy to lose track of time, and a time-stamped piece of paper was invaluable in a position like hers.<p>

Sometimes, though, even a newspaper came at a cost. Apparently, this was another one of those times.

Immediately after her imprisonment, the press latched onto the story of the ambitious and beautiful young captain from Zaofu, who single-handedly restored balance to the Earth Kingdom and earned herself the title of interim president at the age of twenty-one. And then, almost gleefully, it followed her demise, mixing rumor with fact. She was portrayed as a savior fallen from grace, a dictator, and a temptress all in the same narrative, winning over states through intimidation, brutality, and any form of negotiation imaginable. If the tabloids were to be believed, she had seduced Baatar and convinced him to join her in her campaign for sovereignty, since she couldn't handle the technology and infrastructure alone.

It had made her blood boil as she read the lies, padded with claims from the various families of repute that she could remember from her time living with the Beifongs. Oh, they had always observed that she had been close with Baatar, they said. Oh, they knew Suyin and Baatar Sr. well, they too were prominent members of the Earth Kingdom, with the blood of nobles in their ancestry. Of course he couldn't have done any of it of his own volition; he was too besotted with his beautiful fiancée, his sole aim was to please her. It all sickened Kuvira; these people had never known the family intimately, and she was grateful that she didn't have to live with the lies bombarding her day in and day out. She pitied Suyin, forced to deal with the mess. Baatar's arrest was a blight on the Beifong name, but it all was attributed to her, the girl Suyin had _generously_ taken in .

Still, it was worse for him, and the knowledge of that crippled her with guilt, at times. The most recent article she had read concerning herself and Baatar was sure to bring the gossip back to the forefront of the peoples' minds. He had apparently been photographed leaving the jail, and suddenly witnesses came crawling out of the woodwork, testifying that a day rarely passed that he did not stop by. The media speculated that he was there to see her, that she was using him again to hurry along her hearing, and that he was heartbroken and desperate to get her out. He was painted as a whipped, gullible fool, blinded by his love for the woman that tried to murder him, while she had only sought to consolidate her seat of power after the United Republic was conquered. All this, with the trial more than a year away? Kuvira asked herself. She grimaced, turning the page to see another photograph of Baatar leaving the building, his appearance haggard. She could imagine what the rags would say once the trial neared. "Perhaps his hope of another 'great uniting' is not lost-"

Kuvira tossed the paper aside in disgust, unable to finish the rest of the article. She wondered what the reaction would be if the press knew how little he had been in to see her, or that she had spoken to him all of two times during her stay in the jail. She laughed bitterly at the irony of it all and toyed with the ring on her finger, glad to at least have it back in her possession. It had taken nearly two months, but a combination of perfect behavior, soft entreaties, assurances of compliance, and a word from the lawyer had restored it to her at last. "They can't deny you your personal effects," Keisai had said, frowning when she had at last relaxed her pride enough to ask him for help. "What sort of ring is it?"

"A diamond with a fractal cut, mounted on a white gold band. The core is metal," she had admitted. "The plating is thick by all measures, but thin enough for me to still bend the core."

"He was too cheap to buy you a proper ring?" Keisai had said, amused. "I would think he'd have gone the platinum route, probably engraved with some overtly romantic integral-"

"He originally wanted to," Kuvira had snapped. "I had mentioned being able to size my own rings, and he humored me."

After that, the lawyer had made a case to the warden, insisting that the ring was too small to be used as a weapon, the plating too thick for her to sense the metal beneath, and impossible to be considered a risk. With such arguments against returning the ring effectively disbanded, she received it with her next meal, an addition that filled her more than the meal itself. For the first time in weeks, she ate with actual hunger, rather than from a dull feeling of obligation to keep her body alive. And when she finally had an opportunity to see him again after a series of disappointing visits from Keisai alone, he stayed. The silence was awkward, but not unpleasantly so, and she told herself that if he truly hated her, he would have left at the earliest chance. In many ways, Kuvira envied him. He had his work to distract him, his sister to entertain him, and his parents ready to support him were he ever to reach out. Another time, she would have had him, and Baatar alone had always been more than enough, but she was aware she had thrown that comfort away. Alone in her cell, the hours dragged by so slowly that she lost track of days, reminding herself of the passing time through mind games and timestamps ripped from newspapers. The highlights of her weeks became her briefing sessions with the lawyer and her time outside. They made her imprisonment bearable and perhaps kept her sane, though they came at a cost.

They blocked her chi before allowing her out, and the first time she had walked the prison grounds, hands cuffed in metal she could've otherwise torn apart, she thought she would scream from frustration. The earth beneath her feet was dead, her senses as muted as they were in the hellish wooden cell. At least there, she could vaguely feel the stone skeleton of the building deep beneath the heavy wooden boards. They hummed with life, even if she couldn't reach it. A maddening despair threatened to overtake her when she realized the earth beneath her feet no longer bore the magic for her that it always had. She had no intentions of escaping- such measures were wholly unnecessary, she had explained. Her own memories of that frantic panic nauseated her. Hindering her bending was only to be expected. Once she had finally come to terms with her imprisonment, concealing her depression and sporadic bouts of panic with increasing success, she could coldly assess the logic behind the security measures used.

Kuvira found comfort in wearing the ring, though it galled her. More than once, she had to remind herself that she had lost her right to wear it, literally vaporizing it with a blast from the spirit vine cannon. Still, she rationalized, it could be worse. There were upsides to her incarceration as well; she didn't have to face the world day after day as Baatar did, hated by the citizens of the United Republic as the right hand to a dictator and laughed at by the media as a lovesick fool. She could deal with the guards' remarks, but she doubted her capacity to handle the insults when they came en masse.

"Don't spend too long in there," she heard the guard say mockingly, and she straightened up. Keisai's entry was heralded by a brief 'you have a visitor' or a similar variant. "I've read the papers, pregnancy won't expedite her release."

She heard the visitor growl a scathing reply laced with profanity, and she became conscious of her heart pounding. The platinum locks clicked, the door swung open, and her sole visitor stepped into her cell, still scowling from the exchange with the guard. "Hello," she said, standing. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to be here either," he said, his voice tightly controlled, "but I'm here now."

Kuvira stayed frozen in her place, weighing the situation. Baatar never had spoken harshly to her before, even during their occasional arguments. With her he was always gentle, his voice soft and affectionate, hesitant to do anything he knew would make her upset. The most she had experienced before she had fired on him was cold disappointment, and that alone had unnerved her to the point of a tight hug and a heartfelt apology. Now, she was unsure of what to say. "Would you like to sit?" she said at last.

"No, I'm fine where I am." He paced the room, his hands clawed into fists, at last producing an article clipping and flinging it at her. "Have you read this?"

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, picking up the clipping and skimming it quickly. "No, but I read something similar. I get the news a couple of days late, you know-"

"This," he said, suddenly crossing the room and snatching it from her, "is entirely _your fault._"

"Baatar, I'm sorry-"

"The amount of _trash_ they've written about me.. about my family.. it's absurd. And none of this would have happened," he added, crumpling the clipping and tossing it aside, "would have happened if it were not for you."

"Baatar, you're being unreasonable-"

"_I'm_ being unreasonable?" he said incredulously. "I have tried to be as reasonable as possible. I tried to reason with you when I was taken hostage, and you nearly killed me. We could have been _married_ by now, Kuvira! We could have been ruling the Earth Empire together, and now that imbecile is talking about dividing it into independent states and undoing what we spent _three years_ putting together."

"I know, and I'm sorry-"

"Do you want to know what the last thing I said was?" Baatar said, his voice cold. "When you leveled the weapon, I said 'no, she wouldn't.' I thought you were reasonable, and I was wrong. Please, just this once, do _not_ preach to me about reason."

"Are you happy now?" she snapped, her throat tight and tears pricking at her eyes. "Did you come in here to yell at me? I can tell you've had this pent up for a while, so go ahead, get it all out of your system now."

"How can I be happy?" he exploded. "I've been a complete fool for the past three years of my life. I estranged my family, my parents argue more than they ever have because of me, and I've ruined my reputation as a scientist and engineer before it ever really began! And on top of all that, my fiancée tried to _murder_ me because she valued the state more than our relationship! Please tell me, _what_ is there for me to be happy about?"

Though her initial reaction was to control the spillover of angry tears, Kuvira took note of a few key things, the first being that he hadn't blamed her for more than she had actually done. The second sparked a tiny glimmer of hope; he still referred to her as his fiancée. It very likely was out of habit, but she held onto it all the same. "You should be happy about a lot of things," she said firmly. "You helped countless suffering citizens of our country, even if the last year ended in disaster."

Baatar pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't need you to try and-"

"You had your turn, so now it's mine," she said firmly. "Your family loves you," she continued, her voice cracking. "I know you've always felt out of place, but they'll be ecstatic once this is over and you're a free man again. Your parents are arguing because of me, so don't take that upon yourself, and if anything, the world knows how brilliant you are now more than it ever would have."

He sighed. "My colossus leveled downtown, Kuvira-"

"-and you're rebuilding it," she said. "They've seen what you're capable of, and they'll see the good you're capable of too. In those three years, you were free to work on your own projects and show the world your capacity. Our country has already seen enough, that's why the city of Ba Sing Se still flies our banners-"

"_Your_ banners," he cut in. "Or haven't you read? I apparently didn't care about anything that we were doing, I was just desperately in love with you the whole time, hoping to get somewhere with you... they say that everything I did, I did to earn your _favors_, and that hopefully whatever we had will be worth the sanctions-"

"Don't say that," Kuvira said, eyes widening. "You know it's not true."

"_I_ know that, but no one else wants to admit it," he said. "And it makes my blood boil, because it has just enough truth to it that anyone would believe it."

Baatar sat at last, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. Kuvira sat opposite him, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Well, that's hardly my fault. If you had just said something to me after that dance recital, all of this would be a moot point."

They both laughed at that line after an awkward silence, and he raised his eyes to her, a combination of weariness and an emotion she couldn't discern in his expression. "Sometimes, I envy you... you don't have to deal with it on a regular basis. It's a different kind of prison, when you have to keep up appearances day to day, with this garbage constantly around you."

"I know," she said softly. "But being completely alone isn't any better. Do you know, they take away my bending when I go outside? Remember that time in Omashu, when I sprained my shoulder and couldn't bend for days?"

"As if I could forget," Baatar muttered. "You behaved as though you had been permanently crippled."

"Everything I touch is dead," Kuvira said. "This cell is dead wood, the fixtures are all platinum- the only thing in here that I can really feel is-" she caught herself, running her thumb over the ring in silence. She stopped as quickly as she had started, but not before Baatar had noticed.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You're wearing it again."

"I never wanted to take it off," she retorted. "No, Keisai was able to get it back to me. He pointed out that it was gold-plated, and the overlay was too thick for me to bend."

Baatar frowned. "But I bought it so you'd be able to size it for yourself."

She smiled tentatively. "I know. I told him. But that's how he convinced the warden." Kuvira drew in a shaky breath. "I know I've long since lost my right to wear it, but it..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at her interlaced fingers, jaw working furiously as she swallowed her tears. "If you want it back, I'll understand."

He sighed. "I can't take it back, it's yours." He looked away from her, his eyes focused on something she could not see. "It's always belonged to you." He looked back at her, his eyes probing her face for a response, but she was mute, unsure of the best way to answer. "So," he said as she opened her mouth, "what should we do about these articles?"

"There isn't anything that we can do," Kuvira said bitterly. "People love intrigue, and they'll believe what they want. Talk to Keisai about it, he'll likely have a suggestion."

Baatar nodded, standing. "He likely will. What do you think of him?" he asked suddenly, tipping his head to the side.

"He's very smart," she said thoughtfully, "sly in a manner befitting a lawyer, and personable. He puts people at ease surprisingly well." She shrugged. "I approve of how he's handling my case, but I can't say much beyond that."

"He's excellent at what he does," he agreed, tone halting. "He's also insane."

Kuvira nodded, smiling slightly. "An accurate assessment." She stood too, only a few steps from him, disappointed that the meeting had apparently concluded. "How's the rebuilding coming?"

"We're making good progress," he said shortly, taking a step towards her. "Here, give me a pen..." For a moment it was like nothing had changed, and Kuvira watched as he sketched out the new expansion of the city, the way roads would run through the less dense networks of vines, and his plan to create a lighting system based on design for clean energy he had made for the colossus. She enjoyed listening to his explanations, even though much of the physics and math behind it went over her head, and she loved the way his eyes lit up and his voice grew animated when he described one of his new ideas. "I also had an idea for a new sort of automatic weapon," he confessed, "but that would violate the terms of my conditional release."

"One day you can try again," she said, her authoritative tone fading as she realized he was observing her. She hadn't noticed their increasing proximity but now, tipping her head back to hold his gaze, she realized how much she had missed it. His hands quivered and he fidgeted for a moment, only abruptly turn away. Impulsively, she grabbed his arm and quelled the old rise of anxiety. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," Baatar said, glancing at the door. "There's actually a lot that I should have been doing.."

"Then go." Kuvira reluctantly let go of his arm, observing him touch the sleeve that had just been in her hands. "Will you...?"

"Probably," he admitted, pausing. "Keisai finds it efficient to go over both cases simultaneously when he can."

The words stung, but she kept a neutral expression. "Of course." As he left, she realized he had left his sketch behind. She folded it tightly and pocketed it, sinking back into her chair with the discarded newspaper turned to the article about protests by Earth Empire loyalists.

o0o

The return of the avatar was heralded by a newly energized nightlife in Republic City, and Keisai waited for his chance to meet her with the anticipation of a child expecting an extravagant gift. Iroh had spoken highly of Avatar Korra, having told him how she had saved his life four years ago when Amon threatened Republic City. His client also owed the avatar her life, and spoke of her with an obvious respect in her voice when Korra's name came up. He was pleased to hear that Korra had paid Kuvira a visit before her departure to the spirit world. A potential charge of attempted homicide against the avatar would seem harsher to the judges if the living symbol of peace and balance spoke forgivingly of his client.

A series of phone calls and dashed expectations finally came to fruition when he was granted an audience with Korra by Master Tenzin. "I'd like to cut to the formal interview as soon as possible," Keisai was saying, making a note of the proposed date and time. "Yes, of course she'll want to catch up with her family first- two weeks works." He heard the knock at the door. "It's open! Thanks, Tenzin. Looking forward to meeting all of you."

"I have something for you," Baatar said, brandishing a heavy envelope.

"A declaration of your undying devotion?" Keisai said delightedly. "No? The documents I asked you for two weeks ago? Outstanding! I actually was about to head out to pick up a copy of her contract for interim president soon, but that can wait."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Baatar said, moving a stack of papers from the chair to the floor and sitting, his ankle resting on his knee. "Food orders, prisoner stats, a layout blueprint- everything you could need, essentially."

Keisai pulled out the records excitedly, reading through with the calculating spark in his eyes that Baatar was now familiar with. "Excellent," he muttered. "Am I allowed to mark these up?"

"I made two copies for that purpose," Baatar replied, smiling.

Keisai mirrored his expression. "_Now_ you're starting to get it." He read through a second time more slowly, making careful notes in the margins and on a separate sheet of paper, clipping it to the file as soon as he finished. "This will help her immensely," he said triumphantly, "and you as well. I don't care how much you actually know, okay? For the trial, if you didn't co-sign it, you didn't know anything about it."

"That seems dishonest."

"That can come with the profession," Keisai conceded, "but it didn't bother you before. Either way, thank you for being honest about the living conditions."

Baatar pointed to a different paper. "There's a list of names for the corporals in charge of each camp, and I thought you'd want to question them as direct witnesses. You have the orders here for no force or cruelty to be used unless absolutely necessary, so if the prosecution tries to use their testimony as evidence-"

"I like the way you're thinking, man," Keisai said with approval. "Well done. Are you okay though? You look like crap."

Baatar scowled, glaring at the lawyer from behind his glasses. "Yes, working extended hours and dealing with a constant barrage of drivel from the tabloids about my personal life while listening to lewd comments about my relationship with Kuvira will do _wonders_ for my complexion."

"Okay," Keisai said, standing. "We're not going to talk about this now. You've been lauded in the papers for the work you've done on the expansion downtown, and when I set up my interview with Varrick he spoke highly of your work. Grudgingly, but complimentary all the same. The idea for the vine lights and expanding the tour route has really taken off, and I saw your blueprint for the new city hall-"

"That was private! We haven't begun the interior yet!"

"-anyway, my point is you've earned a break," the lawyer said, waving his protestations away. "It's the weekend. You desperately need to get out of the house. What's your favorite drink? I pacified your mother, that warrants a celebration!"

Baatar stared. "You can't be serious."

"Fine, don't tell me," Keisai said. "I probably already know, anyway."

"You're insane," he spat. "Did you say you pacified her? How did you do it?"

"Not insane, my friend," the man said with a wink as he grabbed his wallet from the foot of the bed, pointedly ignoring the question. "Unprofessional? Perhaps. Good at what I do? I like to think so. Devilishly good-looking? Without a doubt-"

"Completely insufferable. And we aren't friends."

Keisai patted his cheek, causing Baatar to growl as he slapped him away. "You'll get used to it. Let's go."

o0o

"You have a phone call," the guard said, pushing the receiver through the platinum grate.

Kuvira frowned, taking the phone and pausing before she brought it to her ear. She doubted Baatar would call so soon, and Keisai preferred to pop in without warning. "Hello?"

"This is to inform you that the Earth Empire remains loyal to you," a human voice distorted by metal apparatus said in a low tone. "Wu may have ascended the throne, but we have not forgotten who reunited the country. All hail the Great Uniter." The line went dead.

Kuvira hung up, returning the phone to the guard. "If that caller tries to reach me again, I will not take the call," she said, taking a seat on the cot. A tiny part of her national pride felt ignited, but it was outweighed by a grim sense of foreboding and cold disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. If anyone predicted this I bow down, you are a genius and just can't surprise you. Also, Chief Baefong will be back next chapter. I missed her. ;)**

**In case time frame was hard to follow in this chapter, Kuvira's opening sequence was sort of catching us up to all that jail time we weren't privy to. It's not worth dragging out a sad Kuvira longer than necessary. BAE IS BACK and while she's still depressed, she's done moping about it. Let me know your theories for the next chapter in the reviews- I simply adore reading them! I hope y'all had a happy holiday season, and for my Christian readers, a belated Merry Christmas to all of you! **


	6. If you don't love me, pretend

_Hey y'all! I'm typing this with a sickkk Great Uniter manicure. Check out my Tumblr to see it if you haven't already! If there are typos, forgive me- I typed this all in one shot when I was very tired. Now: first, all my guest reviewers get some love, especially that one person who leaves the super long and thoughtful reviews but DOESN'T PICK A SCREEN NAME (pls pick a screenname, friend). Second, since a few people have asked, the chapter titles are indeed song lyrics. I listed which are which in a review, and I'll list the song and artist at the end of each chapter from here on out. Third (say it with me), onward!_

* * *

><p>The physical world was a dramatic change of scene after a month spent on vacation, but Korra was excited to be back. "Wow," she said to Asami, steadying her as they picked their way through the dense growth of vines. "This place sounds like a construction site."<p>

"That's because it is," Asami said with a rueful grin. "I partnered up with Varrick to rebuild and expand downtown, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Korra mused. "Which is why you went on vacation for a month as soon as you started rebuilding?"

"Something like that."

The two girls walked on in companionable silence, surveying the progress that had been made during their absence. "What was it like working with Baatar Junior?" Korra asked hesitantly. "I can imagine it'd be really difficult, with your dad and all..."

"It was, at first," Asami said. "I think he felt even worse about the whole thing than I did, though. It's not like I was working with Kuvira, you know?" Her tone was light, but it was obvious to Korra that she was downplaying things.

"Is he at least doing his job properly?" Korra asked, angling for a change of subject. "After making that giant mecha-suit, if he's doing anything even the tiniest bit suspicious, I'm going to kick-"

"Relax, Korra," Asami said, brightening. "He's actually done really well, all things considered. I think he would've been great to work with, before their whole military campaign."

"Well that's great," Korra said. She paused, noticing the new roadways in progress, and ran ahead to investigate. "Asami! Look at this."

Asami followed more carefully, picking her way through the vines, stopping as she reached Korra and tipping her head back. "Whoa."

The tour route was no longer cut off by an impenetrable wall of knotted vines. Strategic cuts and steel cables had shaped them into a lattice, with a sloping roof of vines stretching indefinitely down the original trail. A generator was artfully ensconced among the vines, with an intricate network of fine wires connecting it to the vines held safe inside a glass tube. A lever was in the down position. Korra jogged over to it as soon as she noticed. "Hey, what if we just-"

"Korra, don't touch that!" Asami shouted, but Korra's hands were already on the lever, and as she flipped it up she stepped back, shrugging.

"Nothing happened."

"That could've been explosive!" Asami reproached her.

"Or it's a switch. Look," Korra said, gesturing to the canopy of vines above them.

Lights had been screwed into little metal fixtures drilled into the vines, invisible in the dark of the overhang. Now, with the generator running, a cool purple light filled the orbs, and the girls stared in amazement at the canopy of little lights overhead. The slope of the vines was uneven, by turns a high and low ceiling, and the bulbs were arranged in a fractal pattern, ending with a configuration similar to a chandelier at the center. A larger glass sphere hung suspended by a metal cable, with a circle of tiny bulbs around it and other bulbs wiring out from the power source. As they ventured deeper into the vine cave, the only source of light came from the little beacons, luminous with an ethereal and haunting purple light that evoked the sense of an otherworldly realm.

"Amazing," Asami said. "It's like they've brought a little piece of the spirit world into the heart of Republic City."

"You didn't ask Baatar Junior to do this?" Korra said, looking at her in surprise.

"No," Asami admitted. "He'd mentioned the idea, and I told him to work with it while I was away.. I was expecting a blueprint on my desk, not a new tourist attraction."

"Wow." They wandered through the rest of the construction site, taking in the view of newly paved roads petering out to rubble and tall metal skeletons where buildings once stood. "What's that?" Korra asked, pointing to a large site of broken ground.

"That's where the new city hall will go," Asami said. "He's responsible for the blueprint, and we're supplying the manpower. Varrick is working more with the technological sector, and with re-establishing the train lines." Asami smiled. "It's starting to look like home, again."

Korra frowned. "You assigned him to design the city hall?"

"Yes, why?" Asami raised her eyebrows. "Do you think he'll try to mess it up?"

"No," Korra said slowly, "but isn't that also where the tribunal will be held? The one for his trial?"

"Oh." Asami frowned, embarrassment flitting over her face as she wrinkled her nose. "Oh yeah, that does seem insensitive, now that you've pointed it out... maybe I'll reassign him to something else."

"I mean I'm sure it's fine," Korra said hurriedly. "If he didn't say anything about it he probably doesn't care."

"He doesn't talk, though," Asami said, newly preoccupied. "Or at least he didn't before I left, things might have changed by now. He would check in, get straight to work, and check out, usually an hour or two late. I didn't try to chat at first, but I felt bad after a while and would try to say hello, and he was always quick to get out and back to work." She grimaced. "He's not doing so hot, in other words."

"When I visited Kuvira before we left, she wasn't doing too well either," Korra admitted. "I almost couldn't believe it was the same person who had kicked my butt back in Zaofu... she looked completely miserable."

"Well, she did a lot of bad things," Asami pointed out, her tone harsh, "and she ended up paying for them. That's enough to make someone like her miserable, and that by itself is generous, if you ask me."

Korra crossed her arms, beginning to pace. "I don't think she was miserable about getting caught. Remember, she turned herself in."

"Why does it matter? It's over now," Asami said. "I'd rather not talk about Kuvira... besides, we both ought to go home and shower after the trip."

"It's not over," Korra said thoughtfully. "It's really not over til the trial. But yeah, I'll see you later- I promised Tenzin that I'd call him as soon as we got back, and my parents are probably at Air Temple Island right now to visit."

"Come with me to the office," Asami suggested. "You can use the phone."

They reached the office in the Future Industries tower with little incident, though Asami let out a little wail when she saw the stack of unread mail waiting for her on the desk. "Looks like someone has a lot of catching up to do," Korra laughed, hand over the mouthpiece while the line rang. "I don't envy _your_ life right now- Oh! Hello? Tenzin?"

"Korra? You're back. We've all missed you so much." Tenzin's voice was cloaked by a bit of static, but she could easily tell that he was happy to hear of her return. "Did you have a good trip?"

"It was amazing!" she said excitedly. "We visited the tree of time, and had tea with General Iroh's namesake, the dragon of the west, and then-"

"Tell me all about it once you're home tonight," Tenzin said. "Your parents will want to hear about it, too."

"You mean they're already there?" Korra said happily. "Great! I'll be home soon, Tenzin. Are the kids there?"

"Yes, everyone's waiting for your return." There was an awkward pause on the line, and Korra watched Asami sort through her mail. "Korra, I have a bit of _interesting_ news for you as well," Tenzin added awkwardly. "Baatar Junior's lawyer called me last week, and he requested an audience with you."

"Already?" Korra frowned. "I've never given a statement for a trial before.."

"You're just a witness in this case," Tenzin said reassuringly. "It's perfectly simple, and all you'll have to do is answer his questions honestly. It shouldn't be too complicated, but your father and I will be there just in case he tries to pull anything. I asked Lin what she knows about the lawyer, and she didn't seem too pleased when she talked about him."

"Okay," Korra said. "I guess we can set up an interview date whenever... I have another two months in the republic before I'm slated to fly out and deal with the Earth Kingdom situation anyway." She sighed. "Wu's rule hasn't been nearly as smooth as Raiko envisioned, huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Tenzin said. "There are still plenty of Earth Empire loyalists. Wu isn't even in the capital right now, since Ba Sing Se still claims to be loyal to Kuvira. Omashu is the effective capital of the nation, and Raiko's hand-picked ministers aren't helping Wu's push for a democratic republic..." His voice sounded tense, and Korra scowled at the mention of Raiko.

"I'm sick of his political games," she said. "Now that Kuvira's power grab is over, he really needs to learn when to back off."

"Korra? Is something wrong?" Asami had left her desk and was standing behind her, looking a bit concerned. "You're crushing the phone-"

"Not now, Asami," Korra muttered, waving her away. "We'll talk about it later, I guess," she told Tenzin. "I'll be over soon, and don't worry- the avatar is back," she said, smiling as she returned the receiver to the hook.

o0o

Baatar lay facedown on the bed, fully dressed and his glasses on the floor from having just missed the nightstand, his arms out at his sides. Working himself to physical and mental exhaustion had always been his coping mechanism when upset, having no other means of powering down his brain. His blueprints for the city hall were completed, and construction was due to start two months ahead of schedule. His private project of wiring the vines of the tour route into a miniature starlit spirit grove was nearly complete, with laying a tiled floor as the final touch. The more mind-numbing work of reconstructing daily buildings, overseeing the engineers tasked with the new roads, and rebuilding the train tracks couldn't fall by the wayside as he threw himself into the more creative endeavors, either. Meetings with Lin grew sparse, though he still stopped by to say hello as often as he could, and Keisai's work kept him occupied during the evenings as well. Sometimes he'd take Opal out to dinner on the odd weekend, and Lin would join them on occasion. They were strange little family dinners, but Opal said they seemed to make him a bit more like his old self, and so he allowed them to continue.

He fell into bed each night too exhausted to lie awake, wasting thoughts on the trial and on her. Ever since his third visit, he had not been able to shake her image from his mind. Baatar remembered the way her voice had cracked when he'd yelled at her, and how her thumb had gone to her ring as a comfort from the dead wood that surrounded her. He could still feel her desperate fingers on his arm, clinging to his sleeve when he had tried to leave without a promise of another visit. When he couldn't see her face, it wasn't too unbelievable that she had fired solely for the good of the empire. Now, seeing her only filled him with doubt. He had once been so sure of his ability to read her, flattering himself that he knew her better than anyone else in the world, but now? Now he stayed away. He told Keisai it was because he was still finding it hard to forgive. In reality, it was easier to forgive her when he didn't have to face her. A mixture of hurt, anger, and love despite it all choked his words when he thought of her, much less stood in her presence, and avoiding it all was simply easier.

Empty mugs and teacups stained with rings of coffee and tea littered his desk, shredded and crumpled papers overflowed from the trash can, and the usually immaculate apartment was starting to fall prey to the clutter and mess that accompanies a lack of time and sleep. Keisai had noted the gradual difference, drily warning Baatar that he wouldn't explain a sudden death to Kuvira or Lin. Baatar had told him to go to hell.

"Baatar? Open this door," accompanied by an obnoxious banging on the knocker jolted him from his attempts to sleep, and Baatar growled into the pillow as he heaved himself up and sat in a daze, already half in a dream about dim lights against the purple sky at dusk in Zaofu, with Kuvira dancing for him in a private performance for the first time under the tiled pavilion.

"Go away," he snapped, loud enough for Keisai to hear, and massaged his temple. "I'm not in the mood."

"It's super important, man," the lawyer called indignantly, ceasing the din and saying something impossible to hear clearly to somebody else.

"I don't care," he said, falling backwards onto the mattress. "I deserve a nap."

"If you don't let me in, I'll be forced to let myself in, Baatar," Keisai said in a warning tone. "Are you okay with that?"

"Fine," Baatar retorted. "If you melt the locks or blast the door in, the fees for the damages are coming out of your paycheck." He closed his eyes in satisfaction, knowing the man wouldn't resort to such rash measures, only to open them with surprise when he heard the locks click and the sound of feet marching into the room. He blinked in disbelief as he saw Keisai and Lin bent over him. Keisai looked amused. Lin looked a bit concerned, but mostly annoyed. "Since when did you both get along?"

"Since our interests aligned," Keisai said evenly, offering his hand. Baatar grasped it in his own, and allowed the lawyer to pull him to a sitting position. "Listen, I know you're exhausted. I'll make it up to you, though-"

"How? By giving me a few hours of your sleep?" Baatar stood, walking to the bathroom vanity and leaning his weight against it before he splashed water on his face.

Lin hovered in the doorway, her expression displeased and worried, and she heaved a sigh. "Listen kid, I know you're trying to keep yourself busy, but drowning yourself in work doesn't make the thoughts go away. Believe me, I've tried."

Baatar combed his hair into place, mirroring her pose. "I'm listening."

"Staying busy won't get Kuvira out of your mind," Lin said. "Sure, you won't think about her as much as you would if you were sitting on your butt all day, but she'll be on the back burner indefinitely. You'll think you're over her, and then you'll see her again for some _legal_ visit-" Baatar noticed the subtle scorn in her voice at the word- "and you'll feel like you're back to square one again. It's unfair, the whole damn thing, and killing yourself with work isn't the best remedy."

"When does it improve?" he asked at last. Keisai shook his head slowly, crossing the room and patting his shoulder bracingly.

"When you allow it to," Lin said, her voice gentle. "When you decide to move on, it all gets easier from there."

Baatar fixed his gaze on the window. Even from his apartment, he could see the beam of light from the new spirit portal against the darkened background of the late evening sky. "And if I decide to not move on?"

Lin clapped him on the shoulder. "There's plenty of time. Don't hurry into a decision."

He looked at her gratefully, and for a moment, with her face relaxed and open and her eyebrows upturned in concern, he saw Su. "Thank you, Aunt Lin."

"Yeah, I'm not going to give you a hug or anything," she said evenly, withdrawing her hand. "Now, are you going to tell him what you dragged me here for?" she asked Keisai.

"I got us an interview with the avatar," Keisai said triumphantly. "If you aren't feeling up to it, you can sit it out, but it's going to be great. Chief Beifong will be there for moral support if you decide to go," he wheedled, nudging Baatar.

"Fine," Baatar said. "How will you make it up to me?"

Keisai smiled, the mischief in his eyes borderline frightening. "Oh, you'll see."

The airbending master Tenzin was more than hospitable, greeting Baatar and Keisai politely, though not nearly as warmly as he greeted Lin. Korra was quick to say hello, looking curiously at the both of them after introductions were made. Dinner proceeded without incident, though the older son punctuated the meal with farts that Baatar strongly suspected were deliberate. "Tenzin, your home is exquisite," Kaisai said, glancing around once they were seated at the table. "I had the pleasure of meeting your father when I was very young, did you know?"

"I didn't," Tenzin said, surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"I'm good friends with General Iroh, from the United Forces," Keisai said easily. "He and I have known each other since childhood, really. I must have been the same age as little Rohan here," he said, smiling at the boy.

Korra exchanged looks with her teacher. "How did you meet Aang?"

"I was at tea with Iroh and our parents," he said. "Lord Zuko came through, and next thing I knew I had met the avatar. I hardly expected it to happen again in my lifetime, and now here I am sitting across from you, Avatar Korra." He inclined his head, raising his glass to her. "It truly is an honor."

Korra smiled. "Well, thanks. I guess we'd better cut to the chase for this meeting," she said. "Do we need to go to a separate room, or...?"

"Right this way," Tenzin said, leading them to his study and shutting the door. "If I need to sign a nondisclosure agreement then I will, but I'm not going anywhere while you question Korra."

Keisai raised his hands. "Fine by me. This will be quick and painless, Korra."

"It'd better be," she said, crossing her arms. "So, what do you need to know?"

Keisai glanced around, looking to Tenzin for approval before he took a seat. "Just about everything you've seen pertaining to Baatar."

Baatar raised his eyebrows, glancing at the lawyer. "This will be a short interview, then."

Korra nodded, watching as the lawyer started up the dictaphone. "Well... yeah, what he said. The first I saw of him on the day of the invasion was when Tenzin, Bumi, and myself took him as a prisoner. "

Keisai leaned in, his eyes bright, and Baatar knew the what the next question would be before it was asked. "Yeah, let's discuss that. Stealth team of airbenders?"

"More or less," Korra said. "I got us in, and we regrouped in the Future Industries warehouse."

"Any restraints?" Keisai prodded. "This guy can pack a punch when you make jokes about his lady, so I'm guessing somebody had to hold him back." He nudged Baatar with his knee. "I still have a bruise, man, thanks. Looked like I was in a bar fight for a while.

Korra laughed, at ease. "Yeah, we tied him in his seat. I believe you, his attitude changed completely when we mentioned Kuvira."

"How so?" Keisai's eyes flitted over to Tenzin, standing behind Korra in the shadows with his arms folded over his chest. "By the way, Baatar tells me you can really lift, Avatar Korra."

"Did he? I'm touched," she teased, expression smarmy. "We didn't harm him. To get him to tell us how to disable the colossus, we threatened to take him as a prisoner of the resistance. It worked, and he sang like a bird-"

"Lies," Baatar said, crossing his arms. "I asked Kuvira to call off the annexation of the United Republic."

"Right," Korra said, snapping her fingers in his direction. "Sorry. But it didn't work, and Kuvira fired after his call, and after that.." Korra shrugged. "Well, there isn't much to tell. He told us how to disable the power supply of the colossus, so that was helpful."

Keisai nodded. "And that's all?"

Korra paused, thinking. "I don't think I left anything out. Don't you have a question about-"

"No angry growling?" Keisai teased, nudging Baatar again and winking at Korra, earning a laugh from her and a scowl from Tenzin.

"Well, maybe some," she admitted, "but I don't think that's very important to the case, right?"

"You never know," Keisai replied. "Baatar, why don't you and Korra give Tenzin and myself the room... I need him to sign a nondisclosure agreement."

Baatar and Korra returned to the main area, where Lin was waiting. "That took less time than I'd expected, considering how much that lawyer runs his mouth," she said. "Good to see you again, kid."

"Good to see you too, Lin," Korra said. She turned to Baatar. "Listen, I know this is probably really difficult for you, but I mean it when I say I hope you get a fair trial. You were way off base with that... that spirit weapon-"

"I'm more than aware," he said softly.

"-but you and Kuvira did a lot of good, too. I'm not sure that I could have stabilized the country the way you both did in that time," Korra admitted. "I promise you, I won't let all the good you've done slip away if I can help it. I'm sorry the responsibility fell to the both of you."

Baatar felt pleasantly surprised, exchanging looks with Lin. "That... means a great deal to me. Thank you, Avatar."

"Call me Korra," she said. "We're basically on a first-name basis now, anway."

"I do need to thank you for something else," Baatar said, glancing at the door to Tenzin's study as Keisai led the way out, his calculating smile back in place as he waved. "Thank you for saving her life."

Korra appeared taken aback, but she nodded. "It was no trouble."

"Baatar, thanks for being a good sport," the lawyer said, pulling on his coat. "Still tired? If you are, we can push our bar crawl to some other night. My treat." He took Korra's hand in his, mischief still in his eyes, raising it to his lips. "Avatar Korra, it has been a true pleasure. Perhaps I'll see you again." Korra laughed, giving her assent.

"Some other time," Baatar said, unamused. "For now, I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

o0o

Kuvira had been stretching, readying herself for her first bit of dance practice in months when the guard announced her visitor.

"Kuvira?"

She paused, her face heating as she turned around. "It's you." She sat in the chair opposite Baatar, bringing her feet up to the seat and holding her knees to her chest. "How was the interview with Korra? Keisai didn't say much to me... apparently he's meeting with her again to discuss my case next week."

"I think it's his strategy to only tell us what's necessary," Baatar replied. "He was telling me about a massive tax evasion scheme by various Fire Nation generals he worked on. 'Every person knew their part, and each part was incomplete,'" he said, mimicking the lawyer's animated way of speaking. "'I'm the mastermind, so naturally I'm the only one allowed to know how it all fits together. Even your expression can betray you in the courtroom!' Something like that," he said with a shrug. Kuvira actually laughed aloud, and he found himself returning her smile even though it saddened him. He couldn't recall the last time she had laughed, _really_ laughed, not even before her incarceration. "When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday," Kuvira said. "I told him about the guards, and he's informed the warden. Don't do that again," she added, the laughter still in her voice. "Impressions never were your strong suit."

"All right," Baatar said, casting around for another topic. "When did you start dancing again?"

Kuvira made a face. "Pick a different question. I haven't started again, yet. I haven't really been able to."

"Korra said something that might raise your spirits," he said, snapping his fingers as he remembered. "She's going to be in Omashu in a couple of months, working with Wu and his cabinet to ease the transition of power in the nation. She's promised to uphold the stability we brought to the empire to the best of her ability."

"That's good to hear," she said. "Did she see the progress you made on the tour route, when she returned from the spirit world?"

"She did," Baatar said, frowning. "I wish I could show you more than a sketch... the lights are installed, and all that's left is the floor. I'm basing the design off the pavilion in Zaofu.."

"The metal one?"

"No, the tile." Their conversation awkwardly trailed off as it seemed wont to do of late, but Kuvira had resigned herself to it by now and settled for reading a paper in silence (pointedly ignoring the gossip columns), content to be alone in a room with him again. There was something comforting about sitting opposite Baatar at the table, her with the news and him with a square of engineering paper, sketching to fill the time. If not for their location and the palpable tension in the room, they could have been in their train car or tent, on the road or in camp during the reunification process. "Oh, and Korra said you can expect a visit before her departure," he added after some time, breaking the silence.

She grimaced; the thought or mention of Korra's kindness was enough to stir her feelings of guilt. "Avatar Korra has done more than enough," she said, drumming her fingers on the table. "She will always have my gratitude."

"She'll always have mine as well," Baatar said, patting her shoulder as he stood to leave.

Kuvira looked from his hand, still lingering at her arm, up to his face. "Naturally. She saved your life, too."

"Not for that reason," he said. After the door closed behind him, Kuvira rolled the ring between her fingers a moment longer before she flowed through the warm-up postures, able to dance for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay couple of things. 1. For my sisters reading this, don't give me flack about the cheese in the ending, you know it gave you feels. DON'T FIGHT THE FEELS! 2. A lot of reviewers have been giving Baatar shit about the last chapter. I love and appreciate you guys, but seriously? Homeboy had his ass nuked by his EX-FIANCE (idc if he still refers to her in present tense. They aren't wedding planning for a reason). If I were in his shoes, I'd probably be a lot harsher before the reconciliation phase. I know we all want them to jump each others' bones, but jeez, let's keep it realistic, shall we? I think she got off pretty easy, especially with this chapter. Bae is lucky Junior is so head over heels. Oh, and today's song is "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope, but I prefer the Javier Colon version.**

**Lemme hear your theories! And I'm curious to see what y'all thought of Keisai's interview with Korra... ;) **

**Love you all! **


	7. Master of the house

_Everyone seemed quite taken with f*ckboy's vine attraction... maybe I'll do a fanart for it so y'all can see what I envisioned if there's enough demand. Junior's inspiration came from his dream about Kuvira, with the Zaofu pavilion and the (TOTALLY G RATED) private dance. A few things- yes, like HurricaneGlass said, the Linzin/Baavira parallel was on purpose, as was that odd little interview scene. Baatar's scar also is a Lin/Baatar parallel... eh? eh? ;) Now, to business! 1. Thank you for the lovely guest reviews- and thank you for picking a screen name for yourself (you know who you are)! 2. Onward!_

* * *

><p>Kuvira's sutures had finally been removed, and she ran her fingers over the bumpy skin as if she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. She was used to injuries, having had her share from her time in Suyin's dance troupe and the skirmishes that came with the reunification process, but the injury from her fight with Korra had been different. It wasn't that the wounds had been particularly serious, but her overall attitude and lackadaisical approach to her own health had dramatically slowed her healing process. The curve of her waist was narrower than it had been from her prolonged period of self-imposed starvation, and the skin bore raised jagged marks dotted by bumps from the needle's entry and exit. Kuvira didn't mind the permanent aesthetic damage to her body, however; she had always felt that scars told a story. They were a physical record of her history that no amount of distortion could change. Baatar was of a different mind, preferring her body unmarked by injuries no matter how trivial, but had resigned himself to the nature of her profession, conceding that so long as her face remained untouched, he could live with them. It was cruelly ironic that her scar from the invasion was concealed by her clothing, while his was on his face, impossible to miss.<p>

She stretched carefully, mindful that her muscles were stiff from a lack of use, and slowly arched to the side allowing the tension in her obliques to gradually ebb away. Her appeal for linen bandages had been approved by Chief Lin Beifong in a curious bout of charity, and she bound her feet and ankles with a little thrill of excitement. Kuvira hesitated for a moment, and then launched herself into the dance, hitting lines that were half combative stances and half lyrical choreography. She counted under her breath, the music in her mind a fierce military march, and she cut through the air with her limbs with sharp precision as she counted the rhythmic coordination of duple against triple. She executed a brisé and then a spin, and had begun to improvise a rather flashy and elaborate bit of choreography when she heard the familiar announcement of a visitor.

"Send him in," she called, her breath coming in a gasp from the exertion, and she scowled, realizing she could no longer deny that she was out of practice. She sat in one of the chairs, resolving to start a strict regimen of aerobics and bodyweight training from her cell.

"Out of breath there?" Keisai said with a smile, sauntering into the room. "Glad to see you're getting some exercise or dancing or whatever it is you were up to. Baatar told me you're the reason he gets up at irrationally early hours for the weight room."

Kuvira looked at Keisai sharply, but her gaze wandered to Baatar after a moment. "Speaking of irrationally early..."

"He wanted to brief you," Baatar said simply.

"And?"

"And I thought I'd come along," he said. "It's been about a week since my last visit..."

Keisai looked from Baatar to her in surprise, a slow grin manifesting itself on his features. "Was it, now?"

"Stay out of this," Baatar said evenly. "Tell her what you came here to say."

"You know that we interviewed Korra," Keisai said, smiling at the memory. "Naturally, there was very little to say with regards to Baatar's case, but she has kindly agreed to meet me for brunch within the hour. Alone."

"I could be wrong, but I believe the avatar is in a relationship," Kuvira said drily. In the corner of her eye, she saw Baatar's lips twitch as he repressed a smile.

"No, I have no intentions of dating Korra," Keisai said, holding up his hands, "although she's a very pretty girl, and that would be an excellent story... I just needed to get her away from the councilman, Tenzin. He seems to be like a second father to her, and I could see that with him there, getting a statement to help your case would be damn near impossible."

Baatar stared. "That explains so much.."

Keisai snapped his fingers. "Nothing I do is without purpose, my friend. Why do you think I'm always trying to get you to get drinks with me? The public needs to see you humanized. I can't help Kuvira with that, but your trial isn't far away in the grand scheme of things, and I need people to be sympathetic. I've done my research, and your work downtown isn't publicized nearly enough. I want your name on that tourist attraction, even if the placard is microscopic."

"You're a borderline alcoholic," Baatar snapped.

"You've seen it, then?" Kuvira said, standing. "How is it?"

"Outstanding," the lawyer replied. "Maybe you can convince him to stop dismissing his engineering capacity, heaven knows I've tried. And actually Baatar, I don't drink much when I have an open case... I need to keep my mind sharp."

"What exactly do you intend to get out of Korra?" Kuvira said sternly, her mind back on the reason for the visit. "If you're planning to countersue..."

"I know all about the debt you owe the avatar," Keisai said, patting her arm, "but like I said when we started working together, this will only work if you trust me." Kuvira narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Korra, so I'd best be off."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Baatar said flatly.

"Date, legal deposition in an informal setting- what's in a name?" Keisai said brightly. "Staying a bit longer, then?" he added as he observed Baatar pulling out a chair.

"Yes, don't wait up," Baatar said, sitting down. "I'll see you tonight, perhaps?"

"Afraid not, man," the lawyer said ruefully. "I'm booked all day. Varrick is next on my agenda, and you need to sleep more anyway." And with that, he left the room. Kuvira looked at Baatar, unsure how to begin a conversation, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, their eyes questioning.

"You do need to sleep more," she said, her gaze roving over Baatar's face. "You look terrible."

"If this is about the scar, that's your fault," Baatar replied, an edge to his voice.

"I think it suits you," Kuvira said, cocking her head to the side. "It makes your jawline a bit more...rugged."

"I'm glad you like it, since you put it there and it's permanent." Baatar's hand involuntarily rose to his cheek, running a fingertip over the raised scar tissue.

She sighed. "I can't say anything correctly anymore, apparently. What I meant was I'm worried about you, and that you need to take care of yourself."

Baatar quirked a brow. "And you're one to talk? You haven't been eating for the longest time-"

"-you apparently no longer sleep-"

"-and that's on top of an injury that requires sufficient nutrition to facilitate wound closure," he said loudly, raising his voice. "It's basic physiology, Kuvira."

"-at least you don't have to worry about me working myself to death," she said over him, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Baatar said. "I can see we've reached an impasse."

"With this argument, or with our relationship?" The words were out before she could stop them, having stewed at the forefront of her mind since his last visit of his own volition, and Kuvira clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening and her face heating as she wished she could reclaim her words. "Damn it."

Baatar stared for a few seconds, but burst out in laughter at her expression, and Kuvira smiled even as her cheeks burned. "You're so red," he said when he'd managed to stop.

"Remember Ba Sing Se?" she said, thankful that he'd ignored the outburst. "When I called that evening a date and then immediately backtracked?"

"It _was_ a date, to me," Baatar reminded her. "I usually waited for you to put labels on things, but I had been planning that for a while."

"I know." The reminiscing was bittersweet to the both of them, but Kuvira was glad to hear him speak of those simpler times.

"What do you think Keisai is angling for in this interview with Korra?" Baatar asked, changing the subject. "Last week he seemed more keen on flirting with her and reminding everyone of his connection to the Fire Nation royals than anything else."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed as she thought, and a flash of realization crossed her face. Her calculating smile slowly spread, and she sat up a bit straighter. "_Oh_," she murmured. "He's looking for a loophole."

"Are you going to tell me what and how? Because I do need to get to work," Baatar said, standing.

"No, he'll tell you," she said, her old confident tone back. "But Baatar? Be nice to him." Impulsively she reached for his hand that rested on the table, her smaller fingers curling around his in a warning squeeze. "He knows what he's doing."

Baatar looked from their hands back to her. "Maybe he was right about you."

"How so?"

She couldn't be sure, but Kuvira thought she detected a hint of his old wonder that he used to reserve exclusively for the topic of thermodynamics and her, and she sat up a bit straighter as the door closed behind him, drilling herself on a new set of choreography with renewed energy and his last words in her ears: "You should have been a lawyer."

o0o

"So tell me, why'd you become a lawyer?" Korra asked, picking up her chopsticks and studying the man opposite her. "You don't really seem cut out for the stuffy office life."

"I didn't plan on it right away," Keisai admitted, "but I've always had an interest in the intricacies of the courts. And I took up humanitarian law and defense for military criminals because I believe in second chances."

"That's very admirable," Korra said, surprised. "I was expecting something more about an interest in the mental acrobatics involved.. Tenzin was telling me about your record and Lin told us about your reasons for taking Baatar Junior's case."

"I went into law because I care about justice and balance, Korra," Keisai said, looking at her intently. "I think we both value those things very highly."

"Definitely," Korra said, tucking into her noodles. "So.. why the dictaphone again?"

Keisai sighed dramatically. "I wouldn't feel right keeping you in the dark about this... I'm also going to be representing Kuvira in court for her trial. I do have a few questions for you as a witness in her case as well, if you don't mind. If you're not comfortable talking about it here, I completely understand."

Korra shrugged. "I mean, it just seems a bit.. unguarded here. Aren't you worried about other people hearing?"

Keisai sat up a bit straighter. "Oh, of course. We can go to a side room once we're finished here." The meal went quickly, and Keisai's fingers twitched on the dictaphone in anticipation more than once as he maintained an attentive facade. The lawyer fairly suffered through the meal but kept up the pretense of enjoyment, entertaining the avatar with little firebending table moves and exchanging party tricks. The check couldn't come too soon, and Keisai hastened to pay it and escort Korra to the adjoining conference room of the hotel restaurant. "Where to begin," he said, turning on the device and setting it aside. "So, you and Kuvira go back a bit further than the day of her invasion."

"Yeah," Korra said, expression pensive. "She actually saved my dad's life when we were fighting the Red Lotus more than three years ago. And she stepped up as the interim head of the Earth Kingdom when I was still healing in the South Pole."

"What happened?" Keisai said gently. "I feel like you of all people would be able to reason with her... saving your father would have been a significant gesture to the both of you."

"I thought so too," Korra admitted. "But Kuvira brought the army to Zaofu, so I tried to convince her to meet with Su and negotiate once I was back from my stint away."

Keisai nodded, arranging his features into saddened understanding. "But she took the city by force all the same."

"Well no, actually," she said, frowning. "Actually, Kuvira was fine with negotiating, and called a truce so she and Su could try to come to an agreement. Su actually broke the truce."

"Really?" Keisai feigned surprise. "She seems like a hot-tempered woman, but not someone to assassinate a world leader. So after that, Kuvira attacked the city?"

"Not exactly," Korra said, wincing. "She gave me a chance to defend Zaofu in a one-on-one fight. I didn't really have my stuff at the time, and she won Zaofu."

Keisai's eyebrows shot up. "She out-bended the Avatar? How injured were you?"

Korra winced. "Actually, I was in the avatar state and she was on the ground.. I guess the PTSD kicked in and I couldn't finish the job. She ended up attacking because Opal and Jinora, Tenzin's daughter, intervened to get me out of there."

"Ah," the lawyer said, stroking his chin. "So two agreements were broken that day."

"We didn't have much of a choice," Korra said, an edge creeping into her voice. "If she'dve put me out of commission no one could have stopped that mecha-suit."

"Of course," Keisai said easily. "But I imagine that's why she tried to kill you during the invasion."

"We had flown out for some recon," she said, "and we saw the mecha-suit on its way to the city. We had originally planned to cripple her weapon-"

"To make the battle a fair fight," Keisai said, nodding. "That spirit nuke would have decimated Iroh's troops." He paused. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Exactly!" Korra said, relieved. "So we flew out to try and take it out, but she ended up seeing us and we retreated. I'm pretty sure you know the rest-"

"She fired the weapon?" Keisai said thoughtfully. "She left that part out...she said you and your friends left to warn the city."

"Well, right," Korra said. "I think Kuvira realized the power of the avatar state after we fought in Zaofu. She probably didn't want to risk me going into it again."

"You're saying she saw you as an aggressor, or as a threat," Keisai said, steepling his fingers and raising an eyebrow as he regarded Korra. "You seem pretty sweet and charming to me, Avatar Korra... doesn't that sound a bit dramatic?"

Korra laughed. "Well, thanks. But I'm pretty terrifying in the avatar state... remember, I redirected a super-charged spirit vine blast and tore a new portal into the spirit world in the avatar state. That's a pretty threatening power."

Keisai held up his hands, smiling at Korra beneath lowered brows. "All right, you're a force to be reckoned with. Believe me, I take the power of the avatar all too seriously." He drummed his fingers on the table. "So then once you and your stealth team took Baatar prisoner, Kuvira fired after she learned of your location?"

"That's right," Korra said. "It was a sloppy shot- if she had fired directly, we wouldn't have had the time we needed to take cover under the wreckage."

"So that was when they were negotiating the surrender, then," Keisai said.

"No, that was after Raiko surrendered," Korra said. "I think Baatar was bringing the formal terms of surrender to Raiko when we captured him." She winced. "I never really found out the details.."

Keisai laughed. "I don't blame you," he said. "After that you had to deter her troops, evacuate civilians, and take down that colossus."

"Is that what they call it?" Korra wrinkled her nose. "That's really pretentious..."

"Baatar is really pretentious," Keisai said, leaning in conspiratorially. "Don't tell him I said that though, because his checks are ridiculous." That got a laugh out of her.

"He seems pretty quiet," Korra mused. "Has he mentioned Kuvira at all to you? We threatened to keep them apart forever when we were trying to get her to hand back Republic City."

"Did she?" Keisai asked sharply.

"No, she blew up the warehouse!" Korra snapped. "But he was pretty torn up after she did."

"He tries not to talk about her," Keisai said soberly. "I can tell there's no topic he thinks about more, though." He and Korra regarded their hands in silence. "Well," Keisai said, "why don't you show me how you do that little tornado thing again? Maybe I can recreate that with firebending.. that's a great party trick."

"Sure," said Korra, and as she began to bend the air, explaining the mechanics behind the move, Keisai slowly switched the dictaphone off and animatedly expressed his interest.

o0o

"I must admit," Keisai said slowly, taking in the plush interior of Varrick's office, "you are a man after my own heart, Sir Varrick."

"Thank you, sir," Varrick returned. "May I just say that I've watched your quick rise in the legal world, and am an avid supporter? When I was in jail during the Water Tribe civil war, you were the man I wanted representing me in the dock. Of course, I only _allegedly_ tried to kidnap the president... so I'm sure you could have gotten me off." He winked. "Zhu Li! What's taking so long? We have a guest!"

"I believe that's the _assistant's_ job," his wife observed drily, taking a stack of papers and sitting in one of the velveted armchairs.

"Right," Varrick said, snapping his fingers. "Force of habit."

"I'm flattered that you considered my services," Keisai said, inclining his head. "I'm actually a stockholder in Varrick Industries, myself. I've long since been a fan, and I thoroughly enjoyed the movers... think you could get me an audience with Nuktuk, hero of the South?"

"A stockholder? Why didn't you say so?" Varrick reached for a bottle of chilled wine, offering Keisai a glass. "Sure, I can set a few things up. You know, when I first met Bolin, he was just a bumbling buffoon of a boy, traipsing around with Asami. And three years later, we've done movers together, brought stability to the Earth Kingdom, and took down that giant mecha-suit." Varrick sniffed, wiping away the world's smallest tear. "I can only imagine what we'll do... in the _future_."

"Yes, that's actually an excellent segway into what I wanted to discuss," Keisai said, taking a small sip. "You worked for Kuvira for years, despite Suyin Beifong offering you sanctuary and saving you from a life in prison. Why?"

"Well, we've established that I wouldn't have _stayed _in prison," Varrick said, winking. "But Kuvira had a real vision for the country, and I was getting tired of being tied down. I needed a change of scene! Something to keep the creative juices flowing and my old Varrick ingenuity on edge! So Zhu Li and I joined her in her campaign for reunification."

"What was she like to work with?" Keisai said, turning on the dictaphone and stealthily discarding half his glass into a nearby plant.

"Kuvira's crazy," Varrick said, throwing his arms to his sides in a dramatic gesture. "Zhu Li, do the thing."

Zhu Li snapped her fingers in response. A young man in uniform moved in to clean up the spill. "Allow me," Keisai said, re-filling Varrick's glass before the man could. "So she threatened you if you didn't join her?"

"No, not at all," Varrick said. "Kuvira's crazy, but it didn't really show until much later. She was strict and demanded the best of everyone, which got pretty constricting after a while, but nothing was a huge issue until she tried to constrict my uniform around my neck!" To emphasize his point, he tugged his cravat until it resembled a noose, theatrically pretending to choke.

"What brought out that side of her?" Keisai asked. "You were all too happy when she pressured Raiko to pardon you, I imagine."

"She was pushing me to work on some spirit vine weapon," Varrick snorted. "You saw the damage those things can cause! After a mishap on the train, I didn't want to work on the project any longer, and she threatened my life."

"Surely that wasn't in the print of your contract," Keisai said, his tone exaggeratedly appalled.

"Yeah... funny thing about that," Varrick muttered.

"It _was_ in your contract?"

"Maybe, who has time to read the fine print?"

The lawyer leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "So you and your wife escaped with Bolin, but you were brought back, and you escaped her service through faking a suicide detonation." Varrick nodded. "Then you helped prison camp fugitives escape and returned to Republic City with intel for the president, following up by leading the attack against the mecha-suit with your newest patent. Interesting." Varrick's face paled, and Keisai leaned back, smiling. "Well, I think we're done for now, I don't suppose you have any questions for me...?"

Varrick shrugged. "Listen pal, you don't need to play these games with me. You took Kuvira's case for a reason. I know all about your reputation in the courtroom. Zhu Li, do the thing."

Zhu Li stood, allowing the stack of papers to drop. Keisai turned and saw that they were actually a long sheet folded multiple times. It was a detailed history of his professional background, complete with case studies of every trial he had ever served on as the defense attorney. "Where did you-"

"You aren't the only one with friends in high places," Varrick said. "I know that you don't take a case if you don't think there's a strong chance of acquittal. Do you really think Kuvira can be pardoned?"

"That's entirely my professional opinion," Keisai said. "I know that you were completely on board with everything she was doing until she forced the terms of _your_ working contract with her that _you_ tried to break. The woman got you pardoned, and you're prepared throw her under the bus? I thought you were better than this, Varrick." He stood, his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you or did you not say 'Kuvira controls the whole nation now, and Republic City is begging for the metal we're mining'?"

It was Varrick's turn to narrow his eyes. "And what if I did?"

"Oh, or perhaps "this train has left the station, and we own the track'?" Keisai prodded, holding up a warning hand with a spark of fire dancing around his fingers as Zhu Li made a move towards the dictaphone. "You were every bit on board with her authority until she turned it against you, when you were guilty of noncompliance with a binding contract."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Did you say it?" Keisai demanded, unbending.

"That's hardly-"

"It's a yes or no question, Varrick," he said loudly, undeterred. "Well?"

"I don't-"

"Yes or no?"

"Fine!" Varrick jumped up from his seat. "I said it. What does this have to do with anything? People aren't allowed to change sides when a dictator gets too crazy for their tastes?"

"If Kuvira faces the music, you can rest assured that you will too," Keisai said, sitting down. "Testify honestly for her, and your own case stays non-existent. I know who's part of the prosecution, Varrick. They aren't above charging you as an accessory if it will help their case against her. I'm sure you can deal with the legal battle, but it will be messy and expensive, and settling out of court will cost you even more."

"What do you want me to say?" Varrick exploded. "She would stop at nothing just to keep all the states in her pocket! Baatar probably sparked an arms race, and I'm supposed to defend her?"

"Not defend her," Keisai said. "Stay neutral, objective, and factual. Set aside your personal bias towards her and Baatar for whatever wrongs they've done you and testify as you would for any other defendant. Need I remind you what happens to those that commit perjury?"

Varrick steepled his fingers, glancing at Zhu Li. "What do you say, Zhu Li?"

"What does your conscience say?"

Varrick snapped his fingers at her. "You bring out the best in me," he said, expression softening. "Fine, Keisai. I'll work with you."

Keisai shook his hand warmly, switching off the device. "I'm glad to hear it. And I really am a fan your work. Maybe we can get drinks after this is over."

"It's been a dual effort," Varrick said, standing and wrapping an arm around his wife. "Maybe after you're done helping the enemy, you and I can talk business someday."

The lawyer frowned. "'The enemy'? What did we just talk about?"

"Kidding, kidding." The two men exchanged smiles after a tense moment, and Keisai saw himself out after thanking his hosts a final time. "I like him," he head Varrick say as the door swung closed behind him. "Guy after my own heart."

Zhu Li snorted. "You are a discerning judge of character, Varrick."

o0o

Baatar hurried home from another long day of overhauling downtown, swearing under his breath when he realized the late hour. Keisai had told him to be by the phone before eight, and with five minutes to the hour taking the call was wholly impossible. The public transport seemed painfully slow, and he idly flipped the pages of a newspaper without really taking anything in. An interview with Wu spread over four pages, with his plans for the new republic and thoughts on loyalist discontent, caught Baatar's eye, and he began to read. Suddenly, the bus slowed to a stop, and he glanced around him; something wasn't right. The other passengers seemed unperturbed overall, but one man a few seats ahead of him sat up straighter and turned, his movements slow and deliberate. He raised one arm, seeming to signal someone in the back. Baatar whipped around, returning his gaze to the man in front of him. Their eyes locked, and he instinctively felt uneasy.

Suddenly the lights of the bus' interior went out, and the passengers proceeded to scramble and chatter in panic while the driver begged them to remain calm over the intercom. Baatar secured his wallet and bag, his spare hand gripping a slender knife he kept in a concealed pocket. When he felt the expected pressure at his side he seized the stranger's hair, jerking the man's head back and bringing the knife to his throat. "No sudden moves," he muttered, voice audible only to the stranger in the pandemonium. "What do you want with me?"

"Don't! I'm a supporter," he heard the man whisper. "The empire is still loyal to you and the Great Uniter." There was the sound of fumbling, and a packet of papers was thrust into his lap. "The sooner Kuvira is pardoned, the sooner you both can rule your empire."

"I don't know that we'll be pardoned, and I'm not working outside the law," Baatar hissed. "I need a name-"

"The empire remains loyal to you," the man repeated. He tensed, and Baatar realized just in time that he intended to throw himself against the blade if he were not released. Baatar jerked his arm away, freeing the man, just as the lights flickered on.

"First stop," the driver called, and before Baatar could seize the stranger and force a name out of him, he fled the bus.

Baatar contemplated following him, but the papers in his lap arrested his interest. Tucking them away into his bag after quickly skimming the top page, he sat in silence for the rest of the trip, heading straight to the phone as soon as he let himself into his apartment. A knock on the door minutes later made him growl in frustration, but he felt uncharacteristically happy when he saw none other than the lawyer on his doorstep.

"You missed my call, and no one answered the phone," Keisai reproached. "You had me worried, man.. especially when I heard about your usual bus being hijacked on the radio-"

"What?" Baatar felt an odd smile spread over his face despite the nature of the news. "I'm so glad you're here-"

"I knew you'd warm up to me."

"-_because_ we have an interesting development."

"What's going on?" Keisai said. His eyes widened as he saw the small stack of papers. "What are those?" Baatar had already reached for the phone and was dialing.

"Aunt Lin?" Baatar said, spreading the papers out on the desk as he cradled the receiver between his ear and shoulder. "I'm going to need your professional help with something."

"This had better be good, kid." Lin's voice was sharp.

"Looks like Kuvira and I have supporters right here in the United Republic," Baatar said grimly. He heard Lin swear on the other end, and Keisai for once was at a loss for words. The moment seemed surreal to Baatar, and he was thankful for the first time in months that Kuvira was in a maximum-security cell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND SO IT THICKENS. Lemme know what you think. **

**Also, by popular request I'm gonna draw Keisai for you guys. I debated being cruel and just posting a picture of myself, but that's hardly fair to such thoughtful and dedicated readers! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'm off for the night! Lemme know your thoughts in the comments! **


	8. Let's just go back to the way it was

_Eyyyyy guyz, I put out the pic of Keisai on the 30th. For those of you who do not tumblr-stalk me, this is your heads up that the pic has been posted. And to everyone who told me he was hot... glad to know I make an attractive man? Thank-yous are in order for the guest reviewers, and if I haven't thanked you personally yet omg I will I'M SORRY. I liked how unanymousdeen called the Keisai-Varrick interview "the face-off between two masterminds." For those of you eagerly awaiting the trial scene, you can take that interaction as a taste of what is to come. ;) _

_Long author's note is long. Onward!_

* * *

><p>"Chief?" Mako knocked on Lin's office door. "I got your message. What's up?"<p>

"You're going to need to sit down, kid," Lin said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have a new case for you, and let's just say it may be a doozy."

"Really? That's great!" Mako said, pumping his fist. "I mean... uh.. what does it entail?"

Lin pushed the police report across the desk to her young detective. "My idiot nephew was accosted by Earth Empire loyalists on the bus last week, in the evening."

Mako groaned. "What did he do now? He's not trying to restore his seat of power, is he? That's so stupid-"

"Watch it," Lin said sharply. "He was potentially at risk, and he's not so dumb as to encourage the rebels."

"Sorry. But they're here, in the city?" Mako said, furrowing his brow as he read. "Last I heard from Wu, they're scattered throughout the kingdom, and they're harmless. They mostly just demonstrate, calling for Kuvira's release and proclaiming their loyalty to the empire."

"It's all harmless until Baatar Junior gets shanked on his commute," Lin said frostily. "He's concerned about Kuvira too.. I've had the security doubled on her cell. She received an anonymous phone call from a man purporting to be a supporter of the empire."

Mako drummed his fingers on the desk. "So you think she'll try and keep them riled up?"

"Actually, I think the opposite," Lin said. "I'm concerned that they'll try to break her out. She's been a model prisoner, and even if these loyalists think they're helping they'll ruin any chance of her receiving a fair trial."

"I'd be more worried about Baatar," Mako said. "Working on rebuilding downtown, full compliance with the United Republic government orders.. looks like a setup for them to call him a traitor. I think these are the same people who tried to kidnap Wu for Kuvira, and her camp literally had no clue."

"Well detective, you've got your work cut out for you," Lin said, standing and reaching across the desk to pat Mako on the shoulder. "I need you to get to the bottom of this."

"I won't let you down, chief." Mako grinned, saluting. "By the way, your sister left a message."

Lin started. "She did?"

"Yeah, something about coming for a visit soon. Opal's birthday, or something." He stood. "We're all probably going to celebrate at Air Temple Island. She wanted to let you know well in advance, since you're swamped with the whole Kuvira thing and keeping things under control on the beat."

"Thanks for the heads up, Mako." Lin said. "I should probably head up to check on the prisoner. Baatar and their lawyer are briefing her, and I need to let them know what updates I have. I don't think we can discuss anything via phone anymore.. I suspect the lines are being tapped."

"No problem." Mako rolled up the report, tucking it into his uniform. "I'll get on the case right away. Why do you suppose he gave Baatar the papers?"

"My best guess is they think it's helpful," Lin said grimly, "but we'll see what the lawyer thinks."

"Oh, that reminds me," Mako said, snapping his fingers as he reached into his pocket. "He uh... left this for you."

Lin took the envelope, pinching it between her index finger and thumb, her brow furrowed and her eyes blazing. The deep red of the stationary did away with any hopes that it held strictly professional documents. "I'll be sure to... thank him."

Mako laughed nervously. "You do that, chief. I'll give you weekly updates on the case," he said, knocking on the door as he exited, as if for luck.

Lin entered Kuvira's cell to behold something that resembled a strategy meeting rather than a prisoner visit. "In the event that they find him again," Kuvira was saying to the lawyer, "what do you think the odds are of a...mishap?"

"Too soon to say," the lawyer said, rubbing his chin. "Ah, Chief Beifong. Always a delight," he added, standing to greet her.

"Not now," Lin snapped. "Junior, I have good news, bad news, and... well, I'm not sure what you'll make of the last bit of news. The good news is my best detective is on the case of these loyalists, and the bad news is that things are heating up in the Earth Kingdom with the main branch of the group."

Baatar raised his eyebrows. "What's the... amphoteric news?"

Kuvira raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Baatar glanced at her, a slight smile on his face. Lin's eyes narrowed. Keisai's grin broadened.

"Your mother will be visiting for Opal's birthday," Lin said. "Mako told me... I figured you'd appreciate knowing as soon as possible too."

Baatar frowned. "Thank you," he said. "I'll definitely want to talk with you about that later. For now though, what's new with the case?"

"Some of those documents are fraudulent," Lin said. "The news of the ethnic purging is spreading like wildfire, and as crazy as it sounds these documents- I think they were meant to help you in the trial."

"Allow me," Keisai said, inclining his head in Lin's direction. "Something our dear Great Uniter failed to think through when she decided to handle the prison camps personally was that it's impossible to physically check the background of every prisoner. There was _some_ degree of delegation, though Kuvira tried to keep it minimal, which meant the individuals under arrest as dissenters were at the mercy of the lower-ranked officers in charge of their districts." He frowned at her, causing Kuvira to look away. "An attempt to keep her officers' hands clean blew up in her face... sorry, is it too soon to say that? With such a cult-like, ideological regime, I'm a bit shocked that someone so smart could be so naive."

"Precisely," Lin said. "A military dictatorship is doomed to breeding extremists. And these documents are geared to indicate Kuvira's direct role in the ethnic cleansing of the Earth Kingdom population."

"Which is ridiculous," Kuvira said firmly. "Yes, blame me for it- I signed off on all the orders, at the end of the day. But I never once gave an order to purge the population of specific ethnic groups. I wasn't able to check the reasons for arrest for ever dissenter as the empire was nearly one hundred percent reunited, and for that I know I'm responsible."

"It makes re-acquiring your original order for the imprisonment of dissenters all the more crucial," Keisai told her. "Because even if this is fake, the prosecution will be all too happy to charge you with transgressions of the international laws and customs of war. I'm hoping to push this off as an internal Earth Kingdom issue and worry about it for your trial there. That's not for a while."

"The other thing," Lin said, "is that these loyalists are doing everything in your name. Right now, that's not an issue.. The prince is safe in Omashu trying to cultivate his ruling persona with more than adequate security. But protests are getting violent, and though it pains me to say this, without your police state it's been hard to reestablish order."

"You don't mean they refuse to accept the new government," Kuvira said, her tone exaggeratedly disappointed. "What a shame. It's almost as though the people of the earth kingdom recognize that the system they've been returned to was the one that made them in need of a strong leader in the first place."

"A strong leader is not the same thing as a tyrant," Lin snapped. Kuvira fell silent, her eyes narrowed, but she nodded curtly as Lin turned to Keisai. "You'd better start grooming _her_ public persona. If she acts like this in the trial, good luck winning over some sympathy for any of the good she's done."

Keisai winked. "She didn't go to charm school like you, chief." Lin's eye twitched. "But in all seriousness, she's so much better. You should have seen her in our first week working together... I've never seen a more broken-down defendant in my life. I think the little meetings with-"

Baatar cleared his throat. "This is all very touching, but regarding the rebels- how do we know the documents are fake?"

Kuvira looked at him, visibly upset though she remained composed. "My signature is wrong, for a start." Baatar opened his mouth to reply, but the lawyer held up a hand.

"Settle down, you two." He pulled the order sheet towards him, pointing out little subtleties in the handwriting. "Kuvira, sign your name for me, please." She obliged, and he compared the two. "See the differences? The slant isn't quite right, the hooks of the letters- I'm no graphologist, but I'm pretty confident it's not hers."

"The graphologist will get back with me today," Lin added, "and I agree with Keisai, for once. It isn't hers, Baatar."

"But then how would this help restore us to power?" Baatar said in irritation. "The camps are arguably what I'm least proud of.."

"Not the spirit gun death ray on the mega maid?" Keisai muttered.

"That was a marvel of modern engineering," Kuvira snapped. "It just.. was in the wrong hands."

"My point," Baatar said loudly as Keisai made a sound that sounded suspiciously like an 'aww' though he covered it with a yawn, "is that ethnic cleansing hurts our case. Are you sure they're trying to help?"

"Your supporters appear to be young, slacktivist mindslaves who have completely succumbed to groupthink," Keisai said with a rueful shrug. "They're the sort of stupid teenagers and young adults that fancy themselves edgy revolutionaries-"

"Not too different from us, three years ago," Baatar murmured to Kuvira, nudging her. She managed a smile.

"-and my guess is, since they aren't actually living in the Earth Kingdom they've accepted all of Kuvira's reforms as gospel truth, including the extremist ones she didn't necessarily make." Keisai smiled. "Although to be fair, it's easy to see how she got such a following. That steely resolve! The brutal authority! Those eyebrows! The face that men would die for, and launched a thousand mecha-suits-"

"All right, that's enough," Baatar said irritably. "She'll be safe here?"

Lin snorted. "Are you trying to insult me?"

He glanced from Kuvira to her, smiling. "My apologies."

Lin punched his arm gently. "She'll be safe in solitary."

"I'm more concerned about you," Keisai said. "You were prepared to cut that guy.. something tells me these loyalists won't stay loyal once they catch on that you aren't interested in ruling the empire."

"I would anticipate pleas for help," Kuvira said bitterly. "Expect them to turn on you once you tell them you're in no position to aid them.. I certainly had no qualms doing that to Suyin, and I can't expect more of others than I would of myself." She brought her hand to his arm, stopping short of it as she glanced at the others. "Please be careful."

"The good news," Keisai said, waving the packet of papers, "is that this tells me which underlings I need to reach out to. If we can extract testimony from them admitting they were overzealous with the prison camps, we'll be in business." He stood. "I think we're done here. Baatar, I have an audience with Nuktuk coming up soon-"

Baatar raised an eyebrow. "You mean Bolin," he said flatly.

"Lighten up, I won't call him to the stand that way," the lawyer said, rolling his eyes. "Get your ass home at a safe hour and make sure you aren't followed; I'll call when I'm ready for you to come over." He paused, realizing what he had just said. "I'm not your wife; I shouldn't be worrying about your safety..."

Baatar inclined his head. "I'm looking forward to hearing what you find out. Thank you, Keisai."

"It's just my job, man," the lawyer said, but his smile was warm. "I would thank you, but I'm waiting on a check so I'll hold off til then. Oh, and chief, I wanted to talk to you, shall we give the kids the room?"

Kuvira's eyebrows shot up, and she looked to Baatar for an explanation. Baatar buried his face in his hands. Lin looked livid, but her voice was polite all things considered. "Sure, I'll give the _kids_ the room... but if you have any intentions of joining me, you should've said clients, _kid_."

Keisai laughed, holding the door, and Baatar winced as he heard it shut behind them. "He isn't serious," Kuvira said matter-of-factly. "But I'll be damned if he isn't pushing his luck with her."

"Aunt Lin is old enough to be his mother," Baatar growled. "I don't care if it's a game to him, it's wrong on multiple levels..."

"Speaking of mothers... Suyin will be visiting you," Kuvira said. "Just her, or the entire family?"

"I'd assume the entire family," he said. "Opal's birthday is coming up. She'll be twenty-one, soon."

"Right, I'd forgotten." They were silent for a little while, the conversation typically becoming stilted once they were alone together. "Does Suyin know?"

"Of course, she does, Kuvira," Baatar snorted. "It's her only daughter's birthday-"

"No, I meant about us. Well, not _us_... this," she said awkwardly. "Does she know about these visits?"

He reddened. "I think it's in my family's best interest if I keep Mom in the dark as long as possible. I don't want any of them to become... hearing impaired."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "You know, speaking as the cause of ninety-five percent of your family's current turmoil, I think you're being unfair to your mother."

"The standard deviation on that statistic must be massive," he said, amused. "Did you know that eighty percent of statistics doled out on the fly without citations are made up?"

"It's a manner of speaking," she said, smiling.

"It's a disservice to an already imperfect science," he retorted, mirroring her expression.

"Either way, I think you're being unfair. It probably has less weight when I say it, but I feel obligated to tell you anyway." Kuvira crossed her arms.

Baatar sat up a bit straighter, surprised. "You're taking her side? Before you continue, should I tell you what she's said about you?"

"Baatar, you and I know most of that is justified," she said. "What mother wouldn't want her son to stay away from the callous bitch that fired on him while professing to love him?" Her words were light, but her fingers were interlaced on the table between them, her gaze lowered. "Suyin loves you. She still trusts you despite everything, and she doesn't want to see you hurt. Maybe she's wrong, but she has no way of knowing that. After all, she _was_ betrayed in a way... I doubt I'll ever regain your family's trust."

"Is she?"

Kuvira tilted her head, meeting his eyes. "Is she what? You really need to learn to stop with the sentence fragments."

"Is she wrong?" Baatar asked her, voice low. "Is she wrong about you? _Was_ she wrong about you?"

She twisted her mouth. "Yes and no."

"Kuvira," Baatar groaned, "stop being evasive. I'm trying to move on and move past-" Hurt flickered across her expression, and he found himself unable to continue. For a moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to hold her against him as he had so many times in the past, but his limbs felt leaden. "The first time we spoke, I asked you why," he said softly. "But we never finished discussing it."

"Think about the position I was in," she said, her eyes on a point he could not see. "For the past three years, I built the loyalty and trust of our followers by making good on my promise that I would never ask anyone to do something I wouldn't do myself. I asked men and women to give up their homes and loved ones for our cause. And now, on the cusp of victory, with the one person who could stop us a sitting turtleduck, I was supposed to put my own needs above our people's?"

"But I was there," Baatar protested. "You said it yourself. The city wasn't worth sacrificing our life together-"

"It wasn't just the city," Kuvira said, closing her eyes and bringing her fingers to her temples. "I fought Korra in Zaofu and I saw the power of the avatar state firsthand. I knew then that even if I conquered the United Republic, Korra would try to stop me, and she would have a damn good chance of succeeding, even with the weapon.. If someone else were in my exact position, speaking as a commander, I would have ordered him or her to fire. It was strategic."

"Yes," he said softly, finally understanding. "You would have."

"War orphans children and widows women," Kuvira continued, "and makes widowers of men. I would have ordered a subordinate to fire... what makes me special? Why do I deserve something different than what I would expect of my people?" Her cheeks were wet, but her voice was as steady as ever. "When I heard you were missing, I had a sinking feeling, and when I heard your voice over the radio, I knew it was over. Even before you told me Korra was with you, I somehow knew what I would have to do.."

"At least you were a lousy shot," he said gently, taking her hands in his.

"I couldn't watch. It doesn't change the fact that I fired," she said bitterly, one hand at her forehead and obscuring her eyes. "I should've handed over the city and gotten you out... we could have figured out some other way...in the moment I truly thought I had no other options. I couldn't betray the troops, and instead I betrayed the one person who-" She stopped, withdrawing her hand and standing abruptly as she turned away from him. "Anyway, now you know why I fired," she said, her old impassive facade back in place. "I hope it clears everything up for you and makes it easier to move on."

"Kuvira, you don't need to keep this up with me," Baatar said, also standing. "And I think you and I both know that Korra would have stopped us regardless, and rightfully so. I don't know about you, but going over the case with Keisai is like slapping myself in the face with all of my mistakes, multiple times."

"No, you're right," she said with a sigh. "But now imagine how I must feel, having been willfully ignorant of my own wrongdoing and destroying the one meaningful relationship..." She stopped again, leaning her weight against the back of her vacated chair. "It's over, at any rate."

"I think this visit is, too," he said with a bit of an awkward chuckle. "My aunt is probably hoping we wrap up quickly so I can get her out of Keisai's clutches..."

"Go," Kuvira said, smiling tentatively. "But Baatar... do you understand why I did what I did now? Believe me when I say that was the most difficult thing I've had to do in my life.. It completely broke my callous, microscopic heart."

"I do," he said, giving her hand a final squeeze. "But don't start lying to me now. I know you aren't callous." He paused. "You could have said bossy, uncompromising, pretentious- any of those and I'd agree. But never callous."

"Be careful," Kuvira said as he left the room. "That was an order, not a request."

o0o

Baatar knocked on Keisai's door, tapping his foot in anticipation. The lawyer had called him exactly thirty minutes after his workday ended, just as he had promised, ready to share his findings from his interviews with Korra and Varrick. The encounter on the bus the previous week had taken over their attention, and Keisai had been furiously going through papers from both the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom in attempts to amass information on the loyalist. He had come up with little, but had hinted at a lead on the phone. Baatar couldn't be sure, as their phone conversations had turned decidedly cryptic once Kuvira told them of the mysterious call she'd received. Suspicions of tapped phone lines and loyalists tracking him made Baatar all too happy to have their meeting in person, and he waited impatiently at the door of the lawyer's apartment, going through a mental list of all the witnesses Keisai had wanted to question. There were still interviews to be conducted with Bolin, a follow-up with Zhu Li, the various captains in charge of the twelve different prison camps Kuvira had set up, and the president. Obtaining an audience with Raiko was proving more difficult than Keisai had thought, and if his trial wasn't on the line Baatar would have been amused. The lawyer had a temper that he had seen once or twice, and when it was set off he was quite a different person.

"There's the man I wanted to see," Keisai said, swinging the door open and inviting him in. "Don't go in the office... it'll give you a heart attack."

"I doubt it," Baatar said. "I never did see the floor-"

"No, that's why. It got to the point where I had to clean," Keisai said ruefully. "So, I've been transcribing my interviews with Korra and Varrick. One was a real delight and the other was a bit of an ordeal."

Baatar arched a brow. "Really? I always thought you and Varrick would get along well..."

"Oh no, Varrick's was the delight!" Keisai said, smiling fondly at the memory. "No, Korra's was the ordeal. Lovely young woman, but I couldn't get straight to business. I had to coax this gem out of her," he said, waving the file in front of Baatar's face. "But there's some good stuff in there once you get past the banter... I went ahead and underlined it for you," he said with a wink. He watched Baatar's expression intently as he read through the files, a confident smirk slowly spreading over his features as Baatar's face went from neutral to surprised to thoroughly impressed. "Good stuff, eh?"

"I am sorry I ever doubted you," Baatar said, clasping the man's arm. "I don't think any other attorney-"

"Save it for when I get you out," Keisai said. "Now, there's something else we need to discuss. I've done a bit more research on the subject of the rebels, and it's not as benign as your aunt made it out to be."

"You think you know more than a woman with twenty more years of experience than you?" Baatar asked skeptically. "By the way speaking of her, why did you-"

"The Kuvira supporters here in the city seem to be more like the ones that threw pies at Wu on the day of his coronation," Keisai said, pulling a newspapers clipping from the papers he had brought to the table. "The ones in the Earth Kingdom seem to be part of the group that sought to kidnap the prince."

Baatar growled in frustration. "They're not trying that again, are they? We didn't sanction that."

"I don't know," Keisai said, his eyes narrowing, "but I have a bad feeling about the whole thing, and if there's one thing I've learned in all my years-"

"All thirty of them," Baatar muttered.

"-is that my instinct is rarely wrong." The radio was on, and something being said suddenly caught the lawyer's attention. In an instant he was at the knob, turning up the volume and waving Baatar over, a grim expression on his face. "See? What did I tell you, man? The proverbial shitstorm is brewing, and it's going to hit the fan if Raiko doesn't take action."

"..._the assault on Prince Wu's life comes as no surprise, what with the slew of political upheaval following the arrest of the Great Uniter_," the reporter was saying. "_Three men identifying themselves as citizens of the Earth Empire are in police custody, having confessed to the crime. The group is currently under investigation. Little information has been divulged thus far, but the men's grievances seem to stem from 'a puppet on the throne' and 'continued interference in empire affairs' by the United Republic_..."

"No," Baatar said, face paling.

"Shhh," Keisai said, holding up a hand and listening intently.

"_General Xi has finalized the formal military surrender with the world leaders, as both Kuvira and Baatar are incarcerated,_" the radio newsman continued. "_President Raiko is expected to send the United Forces to help bring stability to the region if necessary._.." Keisai powered off the device.

"This is the last thing I needed," he said grimly. "And with the expedited trial.."

"I have faith in you," Baatar said bracingly. His next words were out before he could stop them. "How would you like to join me when my mother arrives for Opal's birthday? You can finally meet her.. and get a break from all of this."

Keisai's old crooked smile spread over his face. "Meet the mother-in-law? It would be my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cutting it off here. This chapter was a necessary bridge to the next few plot points, so I apologize if it felt like filler at times. There's a lot of ground to cover, but I hope y'all are still enjoying the ride. If you're mad at me for not telling what Keisai gave Lin, don't worry- I'll address that in the next chapter too.**

**Today's chapter title is from Ariana Grande's "Honeymoon Avenue." And it isn't just about Baavira... Lemme hear it in the reviews, lovelies, and have a happy and safe New Year! Happy 2015!**


	9. You got it bad

_Hey y'all! Per usual, you are all magnificent reviewers and I cannot thank you enough. Also, I want to reiterate that y'all need to be nicer to Junior! I mean c'mon, he's being about as nice as he can be...I think not yelling at bae is great progress. I apologize for typos.. this was written in one sitting and I'm too lazy to edit. Finally, two things: 1. I've written a cute honeymoon oneshot as a palate cleanser entitled "Advantageous Promises," so check it out if the lack of Baavira is starting to get to you. 2. (say it with me) Onward!_

* * *

><p>"Remember," Baatar said, voice low as he scanned the crowd of newly arrived passengers for his family, "the twins are Wei and Wing. Wei parts his hair on the right, and Wing parts his on the left.. if you mix them up, they'll never let you know which one you're speaking to again."<p>

The lawyer nodded, his fingers interlaced behind his back. "Got it. Thanks for the heads up. And the artist is Huan?"

"Yes," Baatar said. "Apparently he's painting a mural on the wall of my lab back at home."

"That's thoughtful of him."

"Hardly," Baatar snorted. "He converted my bedroom into an art studio during my time away."

"You know," Keisai said, glancing at him with amusement, "when I was in the naval academy, I would come home to find my sister's crap in my room. At first I would threaten to set fire to her belongings, but later I came to realize that she spent so much time in my room when I was away because she missed me." His voice became curiously serious. "Maybe he missed you."

Baatar was silent, and pretended to be absorbed in looking for his family until the full meaning of Keisai's words hit him. "You have a sister?"

"Ah, I see twins!" the lawyer replied, the moment apparently over. "Wei on the left, Wing on the right?"

"No, Wei's parting is on the right, Wing's is on the left-"

"I _know_ that, is that them?" Baatar followed the direction Keisai was pointing with his eyes, and sure enough, he could see the twins shouldering their way through the crowd. His parents were behind them, and he thought he detected a bit of Huan's distinct green hair dye.

"Yes, it is," he said, smiling. "Opal! They're here," he called, and she ran over from her spot on a nearby bench to join him in greeting their parents.

"Wave," she insisted, grabbing his hand by the wrist and hoisting it up. "Come _on_, how are they supposed to see you otherwise? Wei! Wing! Over here!" she called, her excitement evident in her voice.

Baatar rolled his eyes at her endearing enthusiasm, observing her fondly as she fairly bounced in place. Before he realized it, he was waving excitedly, and it wasn't long before they attracted the attention of their family. Keisai stood a little ways away, giving the siblings space, a little smile on his face as he observed the reunion.

"Hey, Opal's here too!" Wei dashed over, dragging Wing with him, colliding with his siblings and giving them both a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Opal!" They pulled back, regarding Keisai curiously. "Who's the dude?"

"Wei, Wing, this is Keisai," Baatar said formally, feeling a bit self-conscious as he gestured to the lawyer. "He's my attorney-"

"Delighted to meet you both," Keisai said, his arms crossed as he shook hands with both the boys simultaneously. "I'm the man who's responsible for any hearing issues you both might be having."

Wing smirked. "Oh, he's cool. Baatar, you didn't say your lawyer wasn't a stiff."

"So you specialize in international military law?" Wei asked interestedly. "Have you ever represented a war criminal?"

"Your brother and Kuvira are among the first that I've represented," Keisai said, his old twinkle of mischief back in his eye. "None of my other clients have given me such a labor-intensive run for my paycheck, you can bet on that."

"Baatar's not a _real_ war criminal," Wing said dismissively. "What about someone crazy?"

"Baatar built a mecha-suit with a death ray," Wei argued. "That's pretty much supervillain stuff-"

"-even if it was for Kuvira," Wing conceded, finishing for him. "Yeah, I see your point."

Keisai looked at Baatar, smiling in delight. "Do they always do that?"

"Yes," the twins said in tandem.

"It loses its appeal rather quickly," Baatar said with a pinched expression.

"_You_ lost your appeal rather quickly," Wing fired back. "Opal, we brought you something."

"Save it for the party," she said, smiling. "I love surprises."

Wei exchanged looks with Wing. "A proper surprise..."

"...would be to tell her what it is now."

"That's enough," Baatar said firmly. "Huan, good to see you again."

"I missed your face," he said simply. "I moved out a few of the paintings, too."

"That's... great?" Baatar frowned. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're getting the baggage," Wei said. "They'll be here soon."

Keisai frowned. "But all the baggage is here." Baatar winced, but his concern proved wholly unnecessary as the twins and Opal laughed, and even Huan cracked a smile. Keisai winked at Baatar, and for a moment Baatar wondered if he had been harsh in his assessment of the man in more ways than one.

"So Baatar said you were in the navy," Wing was saying, but the lawyer suddenly waved his question away, pointing.

"Baatar, I think I see your parents," he said. "Wave them over." Sure enough, Baatar could see his parents scanning the crowd for their children, who had already congregated a small ways away from the port.

"How did you know?" he asked as his siblings waved and called energetically. "You've never seen my parents in your life... unless you read _Elements of Style?_"

"You look just like your dad, man," Keisai said softly, patting Baatar on the shoulder. "Now go say hi. It's been five months, hasn't it?"

Their parents drew nearer, and Opal threw herself into their arms. "I've missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed. "We've already got your rooms put together in the compound- I'm so happy you all could make it. Bolin wanted to be here to greet you, but he's helping Tenzin and Korra get everything ready."

"We missed you too, sweetie," Su said warmly. "Happy birthday. Glad to hear Bolin is doing well."

Baatar Sr. looked up from his daughter and smiled. "Hello, son. How've you been?"

Keisai nudged Baatar between the shoulder blades. "Go on, stop acting like a five-year-old," he muttered. "Why did I end up working with the spoilsport in the family?"

"Hello, Dad," Baatar said awkwardly, allowing his father to clasp his hand. "Hello, Mother. How's everyone been?"

"Everything's been going well," his father said, glancing from his wife to Baatar when she remained silent. "I've been working on a design that would cut the energy input in half for the trains. I actually brought it along, in case you would be interested. The engineer we commissioned can't seem to make it come together, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Baatar raised an eyebrow. "I'm not working on your projects anymore." There was a pregnant pause as his father's hopeful expression drooped slightly, and in the corners of his eyes Baatar could see Keisai opening his mouth, a finger raised. "But I'd love to take a look at it," he said, allowing a smile to spread over his face. His siblings relaxed, and his father's eyes softened as he realized he had been joking. "Mother," he began awkwardly, "how have you been?"

"Well," Su replied. "Lin has kept me posted on the trial's progress, since you only seem to discuss it with your father."

Baatar Sr. put an arm around his wife's waist, wincing as if her pointed tone was directed at him. "Let's not start this now, dear. Junior told me he would brief you in person. Isn't that right, son?" he asked sharply.

"Of course," Baatar said, forcing a smile. "That reminds me, though- Keisai, this is my mother, Suyin Beifong."

"What an honor it is," the lawyer said, taking her hand. "It is truly a pleasure to meet the woman behind the disembodied voice and the countless wires at odd hours."

"Her photograph has been in plenty of tabloids," Baatar said flatly. "You already could have known what she looks like, which now that I think of it explains so much..."

"I wish I could say the same," Su said with a tight smile. "I hired you for my son, and you've landed yourself an additional client." Baatar and his father exchanged looks.

"Honey, why don't we discuss this somewhere else?" he entreated.

"No, allow me to explain," Keisai said seriously. "Suyin- may I call you Suyin?" Su nodded, and Keisai smiled, thrusting his hands into his pockets, the very image of contrition. "As you know, you hired me because you felt that I'd be able to give your son a fighting chance, but I don't think you understand that taking on Kuvira's case makes it easier for me to help Baatar."

"I'm listening," she said curtly.

"I'm stuck going after evidence strictly limited to Baatar's case without Kuvira," Keisai said. "But their cases are so closely intertwined that they're practically inseparable. As the attorney for the both of them, I can get evidence for Baatar that wouldn't otherwise be possible to obtain. Believe me, I'm all too aware of what Kuvira is capable of," he said, leaning in conspiratorially. "We've discussed what I think of _her_ at length. In all honesty, the woman is a bit too much of a delight to work with... it's easy to see how she amassed a following. It explains a _great_ deal, if I may be frank." His eyes flickered over to Baatar and back to Su, and Baatar's gaze narrowed. The movement was a bit too deliberate for him to think it a thoughtless passing gesture.

The hard look in Su's eyes dimmed, and for the first time since her arrival she smiled, tilting her face toward her husband and relaxing against him. "But you've found working on her case to be helpful to his?" she said. "I suppose I can understand the logic. Still, that was a very underhanded thing to do-"

"As if I would do anything deceptive with your lovely sister keeping a close eye on me," Keisai said. "Has she mentioned me, by the way?"

Su's eyebrows shot up, and she traded smiles with Baatar Sr. "Oh, she's mentioned you," her husband said at last. "In very... colorful terms."

"I can see now that looks are hereditary," Keisai said, bringing Su's hand to his lips. "You have a lovely family, sir. I hope I'm not out of line when I say that you have exquisite taste."

Baatar snorted as his father raised his eyebrows at the younger man. "Well, I wouldn't say exquisite. But I wouldn't have proposed to anyone else."

Su patted his cheek. "I wouldn't have gone back to save anyone else from Kuvira's clutches, even if you did ruin our chances of a tidy escape." Baatar contained another snort of derision as his father reddened, chuckling despite his embarrassment.

"I assume Keisai has heard about that from Junior by this point," his father said. "But we can discuss that at length later, I'm sure Opal wants us to get settled at Air Temple Island."

"Actually, I haven't," Keisai said, his eyes bright. "I would love to hear the whole story... I'll need the testimony later on, anyway."

Su waved the rest of her children over. "Well, once we're all settled in for our visit, we'll be celebrating my daughter's birthday. Perhaps you could join us- my sister will be there, naturally." She glanced at her husband, a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.

"It would be my pleasure," Keisai said, elbowing Baatar as he tried to get a word in. "I'll see you all this evening, then."

"The cab is ready to take you to the ferry," Baatar said, giving Keisai a filthy look. "Here, let me help with the bags."

Once his family was packed off and en route to the island, he turned to the lawyer. "What are you playing at?"

"You wanted to know how I pacified your mother?" Keisai snapped. "I could tell on the phone that the woman is convinced that she's right and takes any implication of a different, more nuanced reality as a personal insult. I told her what she needed to hear to get her off my case and to get you some peace."

"What did you tell her?" Baatar hissed, plastering a smile on his face as he waved to the twins in the cab. "And why didn't you tell me this until now?"

"Because you were too busy pining over Kuvira, working yourself to death, and pattering around the city completely oblivious to members of a secret loyalist party that are starting to change their minds about you!" Keisai retorted. Baatar was silent, the mention of Kuvira putting a bitter taste in his mouth. "Listen," Keisai continued, "I didn't think you were ready to deal with anything more than your own case, but there's a lot of crap that you've been blissfully ignorant about. And after your sister's party, I'm going to brief you. I've been working overtime for your ungrateful ass, and I haven't included the fees in my invoices to your parents. The least you can do is trust me."

Baatar sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." They walked to the car, and Keisai swung into the passenger seat, remaining silent a while longer as Baatar started to drive. "You know, your mom's pretty hot."

Baatar's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I said, your mom's an attractive older woman," Keisai said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. "Your dad is a lucky guy.. she easily makes it into the top three of my Hot Moms list."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this," Baatar growled, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road. "She's happily _married_. You are the most unprofessional-you have a _list-?_"

"You're just like your father," Keisai observed, regarding Baatar with a new interest as they drove. "Looks like you Beifong men have a type."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

The lawyer merely smiled the odd smile that Baatar had become used to. "Oh, I think you know."

o0o

Air Temple Island had been transformed through a combination of airbender and avatar efforts. Streamers of red and gold crepe decorated the arches, and a banner was stretched between two trees with "Happy 21st Birthday" written across it in gold characters. Korra had, under Huan's instruction, created an ice sculpture of the birthday girl, a modernist behemoth that stood six feet tall and looked nothing like her. "It captures her essence," Huan explained as the guests regarded it with confusion and curiosity. "Why sculpt her physical body when we could show the raw emotive power of her uniquely Opal soul?"

The tables were spread out in the courtyard, with a larger solitary table beneath the birthday banner. A pyramid of sweet buns, custard fruit pies, and decidely out-of-place dragonberry crepe wraps stood at its center, surrounded by a colorful arrangement of Opal's favorite flowers and a fair amount of glitter. Helium balloons added to the ambience with a coat of luminous paint.

"So, Nuktuk will be here," Keisai said, voice low as he observed the ongoing festivities. A constant stream of swing music gave the courtyard a cheery ambience that was only amplified by the strings of paper lanterns overhead.

"His name is Bolin, not Nuktuk," Baatar replied. "And yes, he's over there with Opal."

"Excellent," Keisai said. "I'm going to look for an opening. Say hello to the chief for me, will you? I think I'm going to be... working tonight." He slipped his hand into his pocket and Baatar smirked, seeing an unfamiliar outline along with the usual notepad and pen through the fabric of the lawyer's trousers.

"Whatever happened to taking it easy?" Baatar called after him. He observed Lin a while later talking to his parents at a nearby table, and made his way over, dodging Huan as he danced with one of the airbending children, an aggrieved expression on his face. As he neared his parents, he could see that they were once again at ease and happy in one another's company. Su still tilted her head coquettishly to the side when she spoke to her husband, and Baatar could almost hear her trying to extract a favor from him in her light tone reserved for such entreaties. His father's aggrieved expression didn't reach his eyes; they remained warm as he regarded his wife with a unique affection reserved just for her. Keisai's words from the drive played in his ears unbidden as he watched his parents. Memories of all the times he had looked at Kuvira in exasperation with love in his eyes, her head tilted back and her voice at once commanding and sweet, suddenly rushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Hey kid, come over here," Lin called, jolting him from his reverie. "Why the long face?"

"I..." Baatar trailed off, searching for a believable topic. "Actually, I wanted to apologize to Mom."

Lin raised her eyebrows. "You do? About time. This should be good," she said to Baatar Sr.

"Perhaps my genetics are finally making an appearance," his father said drily. "Su isn't fond of apologies. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Oh hush," Su said, turning to Baatar with a hopeful expression. "What is it, Junior?"

"Well.." He paused, remembering his last conversation with Kuvira. "I've been thinking... and I suppose I've come to terms with the fact that what I did to our family -to you- three years ago was about the most ungrateful thing I could have done." He stopped, glancing at her face and looking for a sign to continue. "You've always done as much as you could for me... for all of us. Keisai is a terrific lawyer-"

Lin snorted. "Don't get carried away."

"-and I never would have had the opportunity of working with him if not for you finding him for me in the first place," he said, ignoring his aunt's outburst. "I've been so ungrateful for everything, from bailing me out to expediting my trial to bothering to trust me again, as early as the day of the colossus. I understand why you want me back in Zaofu, and I'm sorry I've been so rude to you every time you've brought it up." He looked at Su, holding her gaze. "I won't ask you for forgiveness, since I don't deserve it," he said at last, the words sounding oddly familiar to his own ears. "But I do want you to know that I'm sorry, and I'm sorry if it isn't enough to fix the damage I've done."

Su wordlessly grabbed him, pulling him to her in a tight hug. Baatar was startled, but wrapped his arms around her in turn, feeling vaguely content despite the awkwardness of the situation. "Of course I forgive you, sweetie," she said, her voice cracked as she controlled her tears. "Your father and I are just so happy to have you back with us, and back in the family. We thought we'd lost you."

He felt his father's hand at his back, and Baatar turned to him as he let go of Su. "I suppose a phase of rebelliousness and estrangement from the family is a Beifong tradition," his father said, smiling. "I hope you're the only one of my kids that pulls these sorts of shenanigans, Junior... I can only imagine how Toph put up with it."

"Not by having the patience of a saint, you can count on that," Lin said, her arms crossed. "But I don't blame her. Su and I didn't make it any easier on her, did we?"

"No," Su agreed. "Oh, Lin! Look, there's Keisai over there with Korra and Tenzin. Should I call him over?" Baatar followed his mother's gaze to behold Keisai showing Korra a few dance steps while Tenzin watched in disapproval. Korra was laughing, and Mako stood a short distance behind her with Asami Sato. Both of them appeared bemused.

"Absolutely not," Lin said with finality. "I can barely stand him in a professional setting... besides, he looks quite happy talking the avatar's ear off, and I certainly don't need him to redirect his focus to me."

"But Lin, I think he may have a bit of a schoolboy crush on you," Su said conspiratorially. "Don't you think so, dear?"

"I'm staying out of this," her husband said.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Aunt Lin," Baatar said with amusement. "He's headed our way."

Lin swore as the lawyer walked over, a bounce in his step, leaning his elbow on her shoulder. "Chief Beifong, our paths cross again," he said, grinning as she turned away and her expression curdled.

"Don't you have something to do?" she snapped. "Shouldn't you be setting up an audience with Bolin or schmoozing with new potential witnesses?"

"Ah, that reminds me," Keisai said easily. "Suyin, Baatar- you and your sons were imprisoned when you refused to bend the knee after Kuvira's annexation of Zaofu. Care to give me a bit of your time for an interview, during your stay? I know it's a lot to ask, but I hate the idea of doing it over the phone..."

"It's no trouble," Baatar Sr. said. "I'm sure the children will be fine with a deposition to help out their brother."

"Outstanding," Keisai said brightly. "Chief, did you ever get around to opening that envelope?" Baatar snapped to attention, trying to ignore his mother's wide smile and his father's amusement.

"I did," Lin said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Try and take it easy," he said, patting her on the back and sauntering off in the direction of Bolin, joining him in a fierce dance-off as Huan, Opal, and Tenzin's children formed a circle around them, clapping excitedly.

"Hey chief," Mako said, having suddenly made his way to their little group, "What was that all about?"

"Yes," Baatar said, frowning. "What was in the envelope?"

"Two tickets to the evening matinee of Love Amongst the Dragons and a handwritten note," Lin said. "Quite thoughtful, really."

"And you're _going_?" Baatar said in disbelief, his eyes bugging out. The detective had mirrored his expression, and now was pinching the bridge of his nose, completely disgusted. "Don't _encourage_ him, for the love of all things holy-"

"Not for him and me," Lin snorted. "Don't make me laugh. He got them as a gift for you."

Baatar quirked a brow. "What? Then why not just give them to me?"

"Because every time he attempts to get into your good books, you shut him down," Lin said flatly, "and your birthday is around the date of the performance. He thought I'd be able to boost your spirits with some aunt-nephew bonding time or some rubbish."

Su cooed in delight. "How thoughtful," she said, turning to her husband. "I _knew _he was a good choice, didn't I tell you-?"

"You always know after the fact, Su," Baatar Sr. said dismissively. He smiled, his eyes crinkling as Su made a face and tweaked his nose.

"Well, now I feel like a horrible person," Baatar said glumly. "Just when I was starting to feel a bit less like a pretentious scum, too..."

"Not an inaccurate assessment," Mako said with a shrug. "Don't worry, you'll build character in good time working with Chief Beifong," he said, smiling at her. "I know I did."

Lin smirked, affectionately punching Mako in the arm. "If I were you, Junior, I'd go thank him. But that's going to have to wait, I think it's time for Opal to open her gifts." They convened around the large table, and Baatar's eyes softened as he beheld his little sister delightedly opening her presents. His was a metal miniature of their family home, soldered during the late hours and sketched during breakfast, something he had been working on since she had confided that she had been feeling homesick during one of their dinners together. Opal met his eyes, mouthing "thank you" to him as Bolin upset the pyramid of desserts, causing the rest of the evening to devolve into a joyous chaos that he suspected Keisai enjoyed more than he let on.

The twins had taken to Keisai right away, and he entertained them with his navy stories that were likely embellished more than the lawyer let on. He arm wrestled Korra (Baatar suspected that he allowed her to win after a valiant struggle), obtained an autograph from Bolin, danced with Asami Sato, and politely discussed the downfall of the impressionist movement in the Fire Nation with Huan. He was never in his seat and his feet were never still, either dancing or bouncing in place with a relaxed set to his shoulders, despite a sobriety that Baatar had not expected to see at a party. Baatar observed the man with grudging respect and mounting guilt as he made a point of socializing with every person on the dance floor, even presenting Opal with a glossy envelope before he signaled Baatar that he was ready to depart. "It was a delight to meet all of you," Keisai said. "I hope we get a good outcome at the end of all this; that would be the icing on the cake."

"Thank you for everything that you've done," Su said, shaking his hand warmly. "I know Lin can be a bit prickly, but she's told me that Junior is in the most capable of hands."

"Did she, now?" Keisai said, grinning. "I'll have to thank her. I'm truly honored to have been invited to your daughter's birthday celebration... and to have finally met the woman who graced the cover of _Elements of Style_'s 'Hottest Heads of State' issue." Baatar buried his head in his hands, cringing as his mother laughed.

"Watch yourself," his father said, smiling despite his firm tone and shaking hands with the lawyer. "We'll see you soon for the deposition. Good to meet you, Keisai."

"Likewise, sir." Keisai turned to Baatar. "Ready to go? We need to take care of something."

"Sure," Baatar said. He said his farewells to his family feeling much lighter, hugging Opal goodbye the longest. "Happiest of birthdays, little sister," he said, ruffling her hair.

"It'll be better next year, when you've been acquitted," she said softly, pulling back. "Thank you for the model of home, Baatar."

"This is touching and all, but we really need to go," Keisai said. "Best wishes, everyone-" and with that, he had seized Baatar by the arm and fairly dragged him off for their ride back to the heart of Republic City.

o0o

"What was that for?" Baatar said. "Why the rush to leave? You had gotten your audience with Nuktuk, you were dancing with the avatar with her boyfriend right there..."

"Okay first of all, Mako isn't her boyfriend," Keisai said, "and second of all, we needed to go. I hired a guy to watch your apartment-"

"Why do you never tell me any of this until after the fact?" Baatar fumed.

"-and he radioed me during the party twice," Keisai said anxiously. "I couldn't get proper intel on the situation, since I can never get away for long in a social setting... but I'm worried. He saw two men enter the apartment complex, one of whom fits the description of the man that assaulted you on the bus."

"Assault is a bit hyperbolic," Baatar muttered. "I had the situation more than under control."

"I'm almost certain that you're being watched," Keisai said, ignoring the interruption, "and your aunt, Mako, and I are trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Where are we going?" Baatar said. "We missed the turn-"

"We're not going to your place," Keisai said grimly. "You're staying with me for the night. My contact said they never left, and if they're metalbenders.. either way your apartment isn't safe right now, man. You didn't leave anything important lying around, did you?"

"No," Baatar said, frowning. "I mean, I don't bring work home with me in the literal sense, but there's a fair amount of my own side projects on the desk.."

"Great," Keisai said grimly. "I think we'll stop by and pay Kuvira a visit... Chief Beifong said she'd pull some strings for me."

"When was that?"

"When I got the news about a potential assailant in your living space, of course," the lawyer snapped. "You don't think I only saw her when I reminded her about the envelope, do you? She's concerned about your safety and since you're so blasé about it, she's asked for my help."

Baatar leaned back against the seat, his mind racing. "If they don't leave... Wait," he said suddenly. "Then why remind her about the envelop at all? I also owe you my thanks and an apology for that..."

"We may have our work cut out for us tomorrow morning," Keisai agreed. "And apology accepted, man. I just needed the chief to say what I had done in front of your mother. I can't rely on shameless flirting to get me through every sticky situation I encounter... she needs to stay out of our business. For now though," he added, parking close to the jail entrance, "let's pay your lovely fiancée a visit, I need to brief her for the week. What did she say to you these last couple times, anyway?"

"Why do you ask?" Baatar said, narrowing his eyes as he followed the man up the stairs, two at a time. "When did you have a _briefcase_...?

"Because," Keisai said, waiting at Kuvira's door, "you've been nicer to me and you've been a lot less of a doubter. I know it wasn't your aunt or your sister, so that leaves her."

Baatar was silent, but he could hear her words in his head as if she had just voiced them. '_Be nice to him. He knows what he's doing_,' she had said, and as he entered the room and beheld her curled up on the cot he realized with a start that he had taken her advice in more ways than one.

"Baatar?" she said, suddenly sitting up, and he realized with a pang that she had been asleep, dreaming.

"I'm here," he said softly, drawing a chair up to the cot without thinking, and the look of delight that momentarily transformed her face made his chest hurt. "Keisai seems to think we have an emergency."

"He told me that he was planning on having your apartment watched," she said, adjusting her top as she sat up a bit straighter, crossing one leg over the other and raking a hand through her hair. "I take it it's not safe for him to go back?" she asked the lawyer, arching a brow.

"I'm not risking it," Keisai said. "My guy said that our suspect went in, and never came out. We made sure the back exits have been covered too... someone's still in there, and I won't be surprised if Baatar and I will be filing a police report tomorrow morning. He's staying at my place tonight."

"What do they want with him?" Kuvira said, looking from Baatar to Keisai anxiously. "The empire died with our arrest."

"I have a hunch," Keisai said, "but I won't jump the gun. We're here to brief you, and quickly." Baatar watched as Keisai began briefing Kuvira on his interview with one of their corporals from the prison camps, his scheduled interview with Bolin, and the recent news regarding Prince Wu's assault. "He's unharmed," Keisai was saying, "but he's coming back to Republic City soon. You've got quite the batch of loyalists, sweetheart."

Baatar observed the two as they talked, their voices low and conspiratorial. Kuvira's eyes strayed his way more than once, but she listened attentively, her left hand slipping under her tank top as she idly felt the scar tissue from her healed injury. He tried to listen, but instead found himself tuning in and out of their conversation as he watched her, from the way she narrowed her eyes to the thoughtless movements of her hands. It reminded him of their late nights in the train or in camp, working on lap desks while dressed for bed, with paper stacks on the night stand and ink stains on their sheets.

"Baatar!" Keisai snapped. "I can tell you aren't listening. Kuvira, I'll call tomorrow as soon as we're able. I won't be visiting since I have interviews to conduct, but I'll let you know once we're safely at his place. Come on, man," he said to Baatar, standing.

"I'll... be by eventually," Baatar said awkwardly. "I talked to my mom, by the way-"

"Don't tell me now," Kuvira said authoritatively, though her eyes betrayed her worry. "Tell me after tomorrow."

He nodded and left abruptly, with Keisai right behind him. They drove in silence for most of the way. "You've got it bad," Keisai said at last, sympathetically. "I thought I was in love once, but this..." He shook his head as he led the way to his apartment. "I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself, man."

"Stay out of my personal life," Baatar said tiredly. "It's not like I mean to keep inviting you in."

Keisai grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet. "Luckily for you my room is habitable at the moment," he said. "I'll take the couch. Get some sleep- I need you to wake us up early for tomorrow. I hope you're as good with a cane as Kuvira said..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH GUYS. I WROTE THIS IN ONE STRETCH KILL MEEEEE. **

**This chapter is LOADED with stuff and I had to delay the interview with Bolin AGAIN. So. Pissed. Anyway, after this shit gets real, and then it's gonna hit the fan. Also the Su apology was supposed to be deja vu so if you missed it, re-read the baavira scene in chapter 4. Lemme hear it in the reviews! Today's song is "You Got it Bad" by Usher. Sorry for the shitty authors note but I'm SO OVER THIS CHAPTER KBAI.**


	10. Remind me

_99% of y'all are outstanding reviewers and followers. :) Love you guys. If you aren't in the 99%... fix your ask box etiquette, I'm not obligated to answer everything._

_Secretly I feel like under different circumstances, ch9 would have ended with Keisai making brinner and having a gab sesh with Junior in true sleepover fashion. Major thank-yous to everyone who remarked on the 20 different kinds of character development in that last chapter- perceptive readers make my heart smile. Now, onward!_

* * *

><p>Baatar was unable to sleep.<p>

It wasn't that Keisai had downplayed the state of disarray of his bedroom; the room was more than serviceable. Most of the mess was confined to the desk and chair, but the floor and bed were tidy and none of the lawyer's belongings were in their usual random locations, save for the glasses hooked on the blinds. Keisai had not exaggerated in saying that it was more than habitable, but despite the palpable lack of papers and personal effects at the foot of the bed, Baatar couldn't relax. He tossed and turned for the better part of the night, his mind awash in speculation about the loyalists. How long had he been tracked? How did the lawyer know that this would be the night of an ambush? He desperately wanted to trust Keisai, reminding himself of all that the man had done for both him and Kuvira. Surely an ambitious attorney with strong ties to the royal family would gain nothing through subterfuge, he reasoned, but he couldn't shake his sense of disquiet. His misgivings about the lawyer seemed to amplify as soon as he managed to shake them off, and he felt perennially frustrated by Keisai's strategies of withholding information. Perhaps if he were kept fully in the loop, it would be easier to place his complete faith in the man.

It hadn't always been like this, he recalled. He had trusted Kuvira with his life, and her betrayal, no matter how well he now understood her reasons for it, had scarred more than his face.

By the time he had drifted off to sleep, the night was nearly at a close. Still, he snapped awake not a moment too late, the sun having not yet risen. He freshened up in the bathroom before he went to go wake the lawyer, sprawled on the sofa with his limbs at odd angles. "Keisai," he said, shaking the man by the shoulder. "Keisai, wake up."

"I'm completely awake," Keisai mumbled, his voice surprisingly clear even though his eyes were closed. "I've been awake for a while..."

"You're still half asleep," Baatar snapped. "Get up, you told me to wake you early."

"I _am_ awake," the lawyer insisted, before rolling over and burrowing under the pillow. It would have been amusing if his life and trial were not potentially endangered, Baatar reflected dispassionately, and he grabbed a mug off the counter, filling it with cold water.

"Last call, Keisai," he said loudly. When the only response he got was an unintelligible mumble, he emptied the mug over Keisai's face, laughing when the man sputtered in indignation and released a plume of flame in his surprise.

"Damn it, what was that for?" Keisai exploded. "Are you trying to make me burn the place down?"

"You said I was to wake you up," Baatar said. "You clearly aren't a morning person."

Keisai pointed a finger, shaking it slightly. "Well played, my friend. All right, give me a minute..." He showered and dressed rapidly, seizing an equalist glove from its place against the wall. "For you," he said, presenting it with a flourish. "Kuvira said you can grapple like no other, but I figured you'd like a bit of an advantage in a fight all the same."

Baatar examined it carefully. "This is a Future Industries model. They were discontinued years ago..." His eyes narrowed. "Really? A tie? For a time like this?"

"Work with me, man," Keisai snapped. "Let's do this." He seized the phone, dialing a number and bouncing in place as he waited. "Lin? ...fine, chief... we're about to head over to Baatar's place. Did your men see anything?" He shrugged at Baatar as he listened. "All right, I'll call afterward." He hung up. "It's about to get interesting."

They drove in silence, and Baatar felt an old stirring of excitement as he flexed his fingers in the glove. He had missed the action on the battlefield more than he had expected, and the prospect of a skirmish, no matter how small, raised his spirits. He glanced at the lawyer, his hair tousled and standing on end from running his fingers through it repeatedly. Keisai had been in the navy and was an accomplished firebender in his own right, but Baatar was wary of being allied with a man who seemed dangerously impulsive more often than not. "Ever done a raid before?" he asked quietly as they parked a short walk away from the apartment complex.

"I've been a _frogman_ for a raid before," Keisai whispered. "Scariest thing I've ever done."

"Why?"

"The girl I liked was on the raid," he said with a reminiscing smile. "You know what I'm talking about... I bet you were a nervous wreck your first time on a scrimmage with Kuvira."

"For someone who thinks I should think about her less, you're certainly making sure she stays on my mind," Baatar retorted.

"Fair." They were at the door, and Keisai signaled to one of Lin's men down below. "Ready?"

"Blast it in," Baatar said. "Hit it right there with just the right trajectory and it'll fall inward... no hiding places behind the door in the event of an ambush."

Keisai grinned at him. "My pleasure."

The blast must have woken up half the neighbors, but Baatar found he didn't care as he and Keisai entered the apartment. "Cover me," Baatar murmured. They slowly scoped out the main living space, making their way to the bedroom. Baatar frowned as he saw his desk. "Odd," he muttered to himself, picking up a folder. "I haven't seen this in months..." A flicker of movement caught his attention and he swung around, barking a warning to Keisai.

"Shit," he heard the lawyer say, and suddenly the men were upon them. Baatar recognized the man who had given him the papers, his face transformed by an expression of rage. The glove was useless, he realized, noting the sharp gestures the man made. Kuvira had shown him how she could disable his mecha-suits at close range with a few precise movements, a skill that the assailant apparently had picked up. Keisai was preoccupied with the other, blocking his exit, and Baatar took advantage of a quick opening to land a blow with the glove.

The glove had been short circuited but that didn't change the fact that his fist was encased in metal, and Baatar gritted his teeth in satisfaction at the sickening crunch the glove made as it collided with the man's jaw. It was an excellent block against metal projectiles as well, and Baatar shielded his face behind it as cutlery flew towards him. He kicked the man's feet out from beneath him even as a couple of the projectiles met their mark, managing to pin him despite feeling resistance in his glove. As the man ceased his thrashing, evidentally subdued, Baatar felt a horrifying sensation in his gloved hand. The metal was puckering and crunching in, and his hand protested as his fingers were slowly crushed.

Swearing, he brought the twisted glove down hard on the man's hands, wondering if the man had been a part of their army. He was far too proficient a metalbender to merely be a "slacktivist empire loyalist" as Keisai has branded their local supporters. As the man groaned, he glanced over to see how the lawyer fared. Keisai eyes blazed about as much as the fire he directed, and he alternately grappled with the man and dodged the onslaught of metal attacks. "Having fun?" the lawyer called, finally pinning the man to the wall face first and holding his fingers to his neck, a blade of fire pointing from them.

"Absolutely not," Baatar said, though he knew that to be inaccurate the second the words left his lips.

"Don't lie in court," Keisai said, grunting as he forced the man to his knees. "You're terrible at it." He pulled off his tie, lashing the man's wrists together and shoving him to the ground. "Keep an eye on them," he said, walking outside to signal Lin's men.

The police had ample questions for the men, but they were sullen and silent. Baatar regarded them with a frown, perplexed. The first man looked familiar, and he couldn't attribute it solely to their encounter on the bus. As they were led away, the man spat, suddenly cursing loudly.

"Traitor! You're a thrice-damned traitor!"

Keisai raised his eyebrows, glancing at Baatar. "Don't stop there."

"Go on! Keep rebuilding and expanding the city on stolen land, keep working for the enemy and forget your soldiers, forget your people!" the man spat. "You couldn't stay in jail like the Great Uniter. You should have died for the cause!"

"He's a corporal," Baatar said softly as the man was led away, the officer reciting his rights to him. "Damn it, he's one of our men."

"Baatar, you don't have any men anymore," Keisai said in frustration. "Xi surrendered the military. There isn't-"

"This is why they're coming after us," Baatar said wonderingly. "They know what we did for them. They know we helped them..."

"Yeah man, you did some good things," Keisai said, patting his shoulder. "Don't forget about the prison camps, the bullying, and the damages to the city. Oh, or starting an arms race and refusing to hand over power."

"Wu can't start a new regime if the army isn't loyal," Baatar mused, more to himself than to Keisai. "There's a power vacuum, and it's a matter of time before an elite officer turns warlord and fills it..."

"Hey man, stop that," Keisai said, a flicker of disquiet crossing his features. "We'll discuss this at length..."

"How did you know?" Baatar demanded flatly. "How did you magically know to have my apartment watched the day of the party?"

For the first time in their partnership, the lawyer looked ill at ease. The nervousness passed quickly, but didn't escape Baatar's notice, and his misgivings rose to the forefront of his mind yet again. "Listen to me," Keisai said carefully. "I only share need-to-know information with you-"

"And having my place watched isn't 'need-to-know'?"

The lawyer exhaled slowly. "I liked you better when you didn't question me."

"I'm tired of putting blind faith in someone who refuses to explain himself," Baatar said, crossing his arms. The two men regarded one another in silence.

"Kuvira trusts me," Keisai said at last, stepping around him and putting the apartment back in order. "That ought to be good enough for you." He picked up a sheaf of engineering paper, stacking it neatly.

"Listen to me, you manipulative little weasel," Baatar growled, roughly siezing his shoulder and turning the man around. "Yes, I still have feelings for her. But if you're going to use that to convince me to trust you without getting some answers, you're sadly mistaken, because she absolutely is not reason enough for me to trust you."

Keisai looked at Baatar, a grim set to his jaw and a steely look in his eye, holding his gaze for a few moments before shrugging him off and continuing to tidy up. "You're right," he said, a sardonic hint in his voice, "she isn't. But you and I both know she will be." They finished in silence, and he patted Baatar on the arm on his way out the door. "See you later. I have a good deal of unfinished business to attend to." Baatar narrowed his eyes as the lawyer walked away, his familiar bounce in his step and humming a Fire Nation army song, as if their argument had never happened.

o0o

It felt odd visiting Air Temple Island, but the councilman received him politely, even if his courtesy was cold. Baatar followed him through the now-familiar courtyard, the only evidence of the previous night's party the strings of lanterns. The avatar appeared to be practicing her bending with the children, and she paused to wave. "Another deposition?" she called.

"Just a family visit," he replied.

"I'll go get Opal," Korra offered, and she disappeared into the compound as Tenzin showed him to his family's guest suite.

"What a wonderful surprise," Su said delightedly. "Boys, your brother is here for a visit."

Baatar stumbled back as the twins came at him from both sides, latching onto him. "Easy there," he said, clapping them on their shoulders. "You're practically my size now."

"What happened to your hand?" Wing demanded, grabbing his wrist and inspecting it. "It's all bruised."

"It's been an interesting morning," Baatar confessed. "May I sit?"

His father walked into the room. "Good to see you, son. I'm glad you're taking a break for the weekend, for once."

"Well, it's a break from my work. I thought we could go over your design," Baatar said awkwardly. "I've... missed working with you, Dad. And it isn't just because the architect for the city hall lacks your aesthetic." Korra appeared at the door with Opal, smiling encouragingly before she left them and as Opal sat next to him.

His father's expression was all the answer he needed. "I'm glad, Junior."

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" Wei asked, insistently pounding Baatar on the back. "Spill it."

"Stop, I'm sore enough already," Baatar snapped. "If you must know, we -that is, Keisai and myself- had a bit of trouble with a couple of trespassers in my apartment."

"Are you okay?" Su said anxiously. "What happened?"

"Apparently they went in the night of Opal's party and were waiting for my return," Baatar said carefully. "Keisai had the foresight to control the situation, and both men are in custody."

"Who were they?" Opal asked. "A lot of citizens have reason to dislike you.. it could just be some random act."

"Doubtful," Baatar said darkly. "They've obviously been tracking me for a while now. The lawyer thinks there's more to it than that, and that they're part of the loyalists to the empire."

"Here?" Su said incredulously. "The loyalists have driven Prince Wu out of the Earth Kingdom! Arrangements have been made to grant him asylum while the situation is defused, but I can only imagine what will follow. Zaofu is as safe as ever, but the states are essentially independent entities again and with Wu gone, we can expect a significant power vacuum. Reiko's backing isn't quite enough to keep the peace and to be honest, Reiko's responsible for putting a tyrant in power anyway."

Baatar compressed his lips into a tight line. "She stepped up when no one else would."

Wei smacked his forehead. "Mom, will you stop ragging on Kuvira in front of Junior?"

"Yeah, it's really insensitive," Wing added, repeating his brother's action. "Are you trying to start another fight? Think about _our_ sanity."

Su's expression hardened, and her husband put an arm around her. "I don't understand why you keep defending her," she said at last. "It's been half a year. I thought time away would do you good."

Baatar pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate to use a tired cliche, but I think you never understood what I saw in her from the beginning. I don't know when she changed, but when we left Zaofu together, she gave me something that none of you ever realized I had needed. You never understood the relationship, and you never cared to find out-"

"It's over, Junior!" Su burst out. "It's over! Why does it even matter anymore?" He was silent and avoided her eyes, but he could feel her scrutinizing his face all the same.

"Son," his father said quietly, "it _is_ over, isn't it?"

"Of course," Baatar said, forcing his tone to be light. "Why wouldn't it be? She fired on me at will-"

"You're still in love with her," Huan said without looking up from his sketchpad, breaking his silence. Baatar and the twins stared at him, while their father tried to keep Su from another outburst.

"What do you mean?" Baatar said, frowning.

"Exactly what I said." Huan looked at him, eyes narrowing. "We all can hear the way your voice changes when you say her name... I've never had such an example of raw, unbridled emotion in front of me before." He nodded, pensively. "Only a complete plebeian would be blind to the desperate yearning for your ex-girlfriend that has incorporated itself into every fiber of your artistic soul-"

"Huan's being fricking pretentious," Wing said under his breath. Wei nodded, arms crossed.

"What I'm saying," Huan said with a disdainful sniff, "is that your feelings haven't changed one bit. It's whatever." He looked at Baatar sympathetically. "Feels like only yesterday when you were geeking out about that little visit in your lab-"

"We're not discussing this here," Baatar said hurriedly. "Mom, I know you've been right about a lot of things, but stay out of my personal life. I can't get over her just because you want me to, and even if I could, I wouldn't. Say whatever you want about our military campaign and our... clandestine departure from Zaofu. But please, don't talk to me about her. Not if you want me to stay in contact with the family."

Su opened her mouth to protest, but Baatar Sr. cut her off. "Su, I don't think Junior's being unreasonable. He's twenty-five. Don't you think it's time to compromise?"

"I don't want him getting hurt again," Su said helplessly. "She tore our family apart, and it has a chance at being whole again-"

"You need to stop babying our kids, and you need to stop making this about you," her husband said firmly. "And if Junior has poor judgement after all that he's been through, then I'm afraid he's beyond our help. We've done our job as parents."

Baatar exchanged looks of satisfaction with Opal. "Actually, Dad... can we have a word?"

His father raised his eyebrows. "Of course." He stood, and Baatar pulled Opal along with him. "Outside?"

"We can go to my room," Opal said, leading the way. Once inside she shut the door behind them, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know what you're going to say."

Baatar grinned at her despite the trepidation rising in his chest. "Do you want to tell him for me?"

"No, you're on your own," she said with a giggle. "Good luck."

Baatar groaned, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "Dad, I've been visiting Kuvira."

His father stared, but admirably only needed a moment to get his bearings. "Well, I can see why you wanted to tell me this alone..."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Baatar said hurriedly. "I've mostly seen her with Keisai, when he has leads on the case that pertain to the both of us. She hasn't ever asked me to stay longer-"

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?" his father said, an edge to his voice.

Baatar chuckled embarrassedly. "Well... more than fifty percent...?" His father sighed, and he pressed on. "Dad, she has no one in the world to visit her, besides the lawyer. A legal visit isn't the same as having a family that cares about you."

"That's her fault, son," his father said gently. "I know you two were always close, but things didn't have to end this way for her. She brought this on herself-"

"She never had a family," Baatar snapped. "She lived in our home, but in retrospect that's far worse than just financially supporting her! She had daily exposure to what she should have had as a child, and she never got any of it for herself. She was Mom's favorite dance student! Mom called her her protege! She became a captain in the guard at nineteen, was present for state meetings at Opal's age, and tried to help our country-"

"Where are you going with this?"

"We both went too far," Baatar said softly. "We both knew that we had overshot, and we both betrayed you. Mom accepted me the second I was back, even before I apologized, after all that I've done. I'm grateful for it, believe me. But do you know what she said to Kuvira, when she turned herself in? She had two battalions of mecha-suits on the ground and they were prepared to fight for her release, but she turned herself in! What do you think Mom said?"

Opal made a sound of understanding. "I remember. 'You're going to answer for everything that you've done.'" She winced. "Right after she apologized, too.."

"And no one told her I was alive," Baatar added, his tone entreating. "Dad, I'm not trying to start something with her again, I'm not a complete idiot. But can't you be fair to her? I have all of you, but she has no one. She's never had anyone but me, and if I don't check up on her periodically, I'll be trying to rectify one betrayal with another."

His father was silent, and he and Opal anxiously traded looks until he spoke at last. "I'm going to keep this between us," he said at last, "because I doubt you want your mother to know. Su wouldn't understand."

"Thank you," Baatar breathed, and suddenly he was hugging his father as if nothing had changed. "Don't be mad at Opal for not saying anything," he said, pulling back and putting his arm around her. "I told her she'd be my favorite sister if she kept it to herself."

"I've always been your favorite, period, and not on a technicality," Opal said smugly.

"Fair," he conceded, smiling. "Don't worry about me, Dad," he said reassuringly as they went back to join the rest of the family. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. The best she and I can hope for is settling as friends." He said it confidently, but even as he went over the calculations his father presented him and discussed the engine mechanics, he knew that even if he had convinced his father, he hadn't convinced himself.

o0o

"Nuktuk, hero of the South!" Keisai exclaimed, pumping Bolin's arm enthusiastically. "You know, I was a bit starstruck when I first met you. I was delighted to be invited to your girlfriend's party."

"Oh, please," Bolin said, grinning. "Please, go on. I do like praise."

"The last time I talked to Varrick, he was hinting at a Nuktuk sequel," the lawyer said, resting his chin on his hand. "What are the odds of that happening in the future?"

"Probably not for a long while," Bolin said with a rueful shrug. "I'm not going to be in Republic City for much longer... I want to get back to the Earth Kingdom and help out some more with the relief efforts. Korra's going to be heading out soon, too."

"Yes," Keisai said, nodding. "You know, the last time we chatted, we discussed Baatar's case. I've taken on Kuvira as my client, and if I recall what you said correctly, you signed on with Kuvira for this same exact reason." He turned on the dictaphone. "I hope you don't mind..."

Bolin was surprised, but shrugged it off. "No, no... it's cool."

"Excellent." Keisai pulled out his notepad. "So you never did become an inner circle guy, eh?"

"No," Bolin said, wincing. "Kuvira threatened to send me to a reeducation camp if I didn't go along with her plans... I thought those were where people learned trade skills! Who knew?"

"Apparently very few people," Keisai said evenly. "You were a corporal?"

"Yup," Bolin said, flexing as he stretched. "Two chevrons, thank you very much-"

"And yet you never knew about the reeducation camps?" the lawyer prodded. "It looks like the camps were directed by officers ranking no higher than captain."

"Nope," Bolin said, slurping up the last of his noodles. "Listen, I liked Kuvira. I get that you're trying to help her get a fair trial, but there isn't much I can tell you that Varrick hasn't told you already. She was ready to fire the weapon at Zhu Li in her test run!" Bolin dropped his chopsticks, throwing his arms out to the sides. "I mean, yeah, we helped a lot of towns. She conquered a lot of states without having to break out the tanks. But the way she treated the Beifongs was wrong."

"I understand that," Keisai said gently, "but there are a lot of contradicting reports regarding the camps, and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. This isn't about getting her off the hook with zero consequences, this is about making sure that justice is served and that her sentencing is fair. I know that Raiko is more than ready to claim her as a prisoner of war and delay the trial as long as he can in retaliation."

"That's messed up," Bolin protested. "Raiko's the one who made her the interim president in the first place!"

"And he still refuses to give me an audience," Keisai grumbled. "No wonder his approval ratings are in the gutter." He beckoned to their server, thanking the man as his glass was refilled. "I think it might help if I could have a proper audience with the head of the loyalists here in the city. I've been able to dredge up some intel from my nights out and strategic conversations, but I can't keep it up any longer. I had a good run, but I'll be featured in the papers after today's debacle, and they'll all know me as Baatar's lawyer soon."

"Look, maybe you're looking in the wrong places," Bolin said. "The triple threats are pretty good at knowing what shady business is going on in the city. I could try to hook you up."

Keisai raised his eyebrows. "_Mako's_ little brother was mixed up with gangs?"

"Hey, Mako was in on that stuff too!" Bolin said indignantly. "He did it to take care of me, after our parents died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the lawyer said gently. "I had no idea. If you could give me a contact, that would be excellent."

"Yeah, what's the deal with the loyalists anyway?" Bolin said, screwing up his face in thought. "I mean, it seems weird to be loyal to Kuvira's empire and then try to attack her second in command."

"I have my suspicions," Keisai said slowly, "but my interactions with them don't give me any clear cut answers. They don't seem to want anyone lacking an affiliation to Kuvira before her defeat- wait." His head snapped up and his eyes sparked with the light of a new idea. "You were in her inner circle. And you're a celebrity. And you have dual citizenship with the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic."

Bolin eased his chair away from the table, expression perturbed. "Yeah, all of those things are true..."

"You were a corporal?"

"Yes..."

"Bolin," he said, shoving his chair back from the table in his excitement, "you're my in."

Bolin gulped. "Check please?"

Keisai snatched it off the table. "My treat. Oh, this is going to be a riot... I hope you're excited, kid. After this case is over, you'll be able to run for political office if you decide you want to. What do you say?"

Bolin frowned, evidently thinking hard. "Fine. What do you need me to do, exactly...?"

The lawyer grinned over steepled fingers. "You're going underground."

o0o

The phone rang obnoxiously, and Baatar jumped to pick it up, jolted from his single-minded focus on the mechanics behind the new bridge construction. Lin had joined them on the island for lunch and a visit with her sister, and Baatar had observed her interactions with Tenzin when the councilman came to join them. Lin seemed at ease with the man, friendly even, and watching them had boosted his spirits.

All that newly acquired optimism drained away relatively quickly, he was soon to learn.

"Hello?"

"Junior?" It was Lin, and her voice was harsh. "I know you're alive after that raid on your apartment."

"Yes?" Baatar said, frowning. "I saw you less than an hour ago..."

"Well, I have a couple of things to tell you," his aunt said. "First of all, the men who broke into your apartment are safely in custody and they've refused to talk. Mako wants to see if they know the man responsible for kidnapping Wu, see if there's a connection there. The other thing..." He heard her sigh over the phone, and Baatar wondered if he had forgotten something important.

"What is it, Aunt Lin?" he prodded when she didn't continue.

"Did Keisai forget to call Kuvira?"

Baatar froze. "I don't know..."

"I got a call from one of the guards while I was trying to relax and they told me and she hasn't eaten anything all day," Lin said testily. "I didn't think much of it, but then they made it sound like she's trying to stave off a panic attack, so I thought I'd call you before telling them to let her know-"

"_Damn _it_._" Baatar looked around the room. "Damn it... can I go visit?"

"Visiting hours are over soon, kid-"

"Oh, so you'll pull strings for Keisai but not for your nephew?"

Lin sighed. "I'll give the order. You know Junior, I can just call and let her know... you don't need to do this to yourself."

"I know," he said. "Thank you, Aunt Lin."

"You're lucky to have me, kid."

Baatar hurried up the steps two at a time, nearly barreling into the guards as he reached her door. They let him in and he entered just as she turned around from the window. "Kuvira," he said, stopping short as the door swung shut behind him.

She had been sitting crosslegged on the floor, but she stood in an instant when he said her name. "Are you injured?" she said, her voice cracking.

"No," he said, taking a few steps toward her, holding up his hands. "No, I'm fine, everything is fine. I heard-"

He stumbled back as she fairly threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and her body flush against his. For a moment he hesitated, unsure what to do with his hands, but his hesitance dissipated as he felt a shuddery breath escape her. Slowly, he enveloped her in his arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her against him. She rested her head against his chest, her breathing coming in short, quick gasps as she suppressed tears. "When I didn't get the call..." she began, starting to pull back but allowing him to gently return her head to his shoulder. "I don't know, I assumed the worst." She laughed, but it sounded half like a sob. "I thought I'd lost-"

"No, I'm fine," he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Everything is fine. Keisai and I were well-prepared, and Lin has the men in custody." They stood in silence that way for a while, until her breath was easy and relaxed again. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and she grasped him around the upper arms as she pulled back, tipping her head back to look at him. Taking his hands in her own, she gently removed them from her waist as she finally stepped away.

"Your hand is bruised," Kuvira said, her voice steady. "I thought you said you weren't injured?"

"I was wearing an Equalist glove," he said with a rueful smile. "Those men were metalbenders... they shorted out the glove pretty quickly, and then the one I was fighting began to crush it with my hand still inside. At least one is a former corporal from our army.. I remember you showing me the trick. Really though, I'm fine."

Surprise showed in her face for a second at the news, but she collected herself. "I felt a bandage under that sleeve," she said, quirking a brow. "Don't lie to me, Baatar."

"I'm fine!" he insisted. "We had everything under control." He sat on the cot, gesturing for her to sit next to him. "So, I apologized to my mother."

"And?" Kuvira said drily. "Do you want a reward?"

"No," he said, smiling. "I was just letting you know. I owe you an apology too... it completely slipped my mind to call. I assumed Keisai would have." He instantly regretted his words when she flinched, her feelings evidently hurt.

"Yes, you have a lot on your mind," she said lightly. "Did he say anything to you? I won't be seeing him until our usual time next week, I think."

"I lost my temper with him," Baatar admitted. "Don't you have misgivings? He's so cagey... and he enjoys leaving me in the dark a bit too much."

"Really?" Kuvira said. "Odd. He's always spelled everything out to me. Maybe he doesn't want to burden you with excess information. I don't have anything else to think about all day, so.." She trailed off. "Well, I don't know what all I'm allowed to share. I don't think he's giving you the run-around, Baatar. But I'll try to find out for you, and help however I can if he is."

Her hand was between them on the thin blanket, and for a moment he wanted to take it in his own. "Thank you," he said at last. "We don't have to talk about the case right away, though."

"We can discuss your work," Kuvira suggested. "Or the current political situation, or you could tell me about Opal's birthday... anything you like."

"I told my father about this," he said in a low voice, his hand at her back as she leaned in to listen. "He took it as well as could be expected.. Opal's known about it for a while, but she won't say anything to my mother."

"Baatar," she sighed, "if it's too much trouble, you don't need to visit me out of a sense of obligation. I'm perfectly fine... I only needed to know that you were safe." She gently punched his shoulder. "Thanks for calling me."

Baatar winced. "Tell me about the loyalists," he said, changing the subject. "I'm behind on the current situation in the empire thanks to my work... tell me what's going on. Think of it as a briefing session."

"All that's missing is the train," she said, tilting her head to the side, her expression softening. "And my office, and newspapers and wires that aren't always two days late.."

"And our delusions of grandeur," he added. She was too close, her face upturned, and as their voices trailed off it took all of his self control to turn away. "Tell me what you've read," he said, clenching his hands together.

"Yes," she said quietly, remembering herself and looking at the papers on the table. "Well, we're currently looking at a textbook setup for a military coup..." she said, her usual collected facade back in place. And they discussed the political turmoil in the earth kingdom until the guards pounding on the doors became impossible to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter is long. Today's song is by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley. Excited to hear what you thought.**


	11. For all the truth that you made me see

_82 favorites? 117 follows? 210 REVIEWS?! Thank you all so so so much. ❤ However, I'm switching to weekly updates after this, since my break is ending. (Hurricaneglass- dude it KILLS me that I can't PM you about your reviews! Can we figure something out?)_

_I've written a tumblr post with my feels on this story up to Chapter 10: Remind me. Check it out [here] if you want to see what I've been thinking about with each chapter. I obviously can't address everything in my author's notes! Now, without further ado... onward!_

* * *

><p>The Beifongs had arranged to stay for a full seven days after Opal's birthday, with their departure scheduled in the early morning. With his family such a short distance away, Baatar found his free time divided between Air Temple Island and Kuvira's cell. He visited his parents and siblings daily, enjoying the company of Opal and the twins and slowly worming his way back into Huan's good books. Working on his father's design was oddly comforting in its familiarity, and his mother had dropped the subject of Kuvira entirely, to his pleasure. Still, their company felt stifling after months of relative solitude, and Baatar wondered what their opinion would be of him if they knew where he went after he left the island. Lin joined him in his familial visits often enough, but she seemed more quiet of late, spending more time talking to her sister, her brother-in-law, and Tenzin. It meant more time with his brothers, and despite the annoyance and the chaos that came with it, Baatar found that he had in fact missed them. The twins' antics and Huan's pretentiousness reminded him of happier times in the family, and seeing them all assembled and happy assuaged his residual guilt from his departure to some degree.<p>

His father appeared content to work with him for short spans of time, but his mother always wanted to talk. At first it had been easy, as he had much of the case to update her on, but as the fodder for discussion dwindled away, their conversation felt forced and strained. He left the family visits feeling as though they had ended on a sour note, and Baatar was unsure if the fault lay with him or Su. After all, she had managed to avoid the subject of Kuvira, though at times it was all too obvious that she wanted to bring her up. If she knew where he went after each visit, she would have likely disowned him.

Each evening concluded with a warm farewell to his siblings, a look of understanding between his father and himself, and a perfunctory hug goodbye more for his mother's benefit than his own. Working overtime was exhausting enough and proving increasingly unsustainable, but the burden family time placed upon him sent him to seek respite outside the walls of his apartment. Weekly visits to Kuvira's cell became nightly for that span of seven days, and even though it resulted in complete physical and mental exhaustion, it was strangely comforting. They didn't talk about it, but he suspected that she too was reminded of their many late, clandestine meetings back in Zaofu. Sometimes she had been on guard duty, sometimes she had stopped by his lab on a long night, and sometimes they had both been free to wander off together, able to sneak out of the smothering domes thanks to Kuvira's bending prowess.

His visits now reminded him of those days, when each had been too shy to press the other for an answer to the dreaded "what are we?" question that serves as the bane of all budding relationships. Now, with a three years of being togther and an engagement shattered and behind them, Baatar felt as though they had come full circle and were children again, at least in their behavior with each other. What made it worse was his self-imposed physical distance; while there was nothing that he would have liked more than to hold her, he knew that it would only be gateway to a slew of mistakes. They never addressed his reason for visiting her every evening, but Kuvira knew without his needing to say a word. She had always been able to read him like a book, and his every visit began with a little smile on her end. She inquired after his family at last on the night before their departure. "Everyone is doing well," he had said neutrally. "I've enjoyed spending time with them."

"Have you?" She had smirked, indulging him. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I have," he had insisted. "I've missed Wei and Wing, things are infinitely better with my father... Huan and I are talking again now that he's moved out some of his garbage."

"I'm happy for you," Kuvira had said softly. "There's no reason to remain estranged from your family, at this point."

"Mother is still exhausting," Baatar confessed. "But I think things are improving."

"You visit them regularly, and then you come here," she pointed out. "When are you sleeping? Or eating?"

"Immediately afterward," he said dismissively. "You're the last person I need telling me to look after myself."

She had tossed her braid over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that I'm more than myself again-"

"And that's what worries me," Keisai said, entering the room. "Baatar, out. She and I have work to do."

"I'll get back to our weekly routine starting next week," Baatar told her. "I'm seeing my family off tomorrow morning."

She waved. "I look forward to it."

As the door closed behind him, he thought he heard the lawyer swear.

o0o

The days all ran together. Baatar had been given more authority in the road reconstruction and restoring the damaged generators to full functioning capacity. The tops of the buildings, jagged teeth along the Republic City skyline, were rapidly coming together, and he was hopeful that many of the displaced families would be able to return to a more normal life within the year. Though he still kept to himself to avoid the inevitable run-ins with the media, he made a point of weekends with Opal and stopping by to chat with Lin before visiting Kuvira. After the break in, he kept his work-related papers locked in the desk, along with the folder the men had left behind.

Baatar had recognized it at first glance, knowing it to be his file with the blueprints and mechanics behind the colossus. The implications were exciting, in a chilling way. The loyalists had no way of replicating his works; the majority of his notes were still in Zaofu, and he knew his parents would ensure their safekeeping rather than start an arms race. Still, what the rebels had obtained was more than enough in the way of damning evidence, and if the way the apprehended suspects had spat at him was any indication, they would have no qualms about turning their findings in to the prosecution. Sketches of Kuvira filled the margins of more pages than he remembered, some of them incomplete, and he remembered her laughter the first time she had seen the results of his work. Still, what filled the main area of each page was enough for any prosecutor to see that the weapon was dangerous enough to accomplish the damage he was in the processs of repairing a thousandfold. He intended to ask Keisai what he thought of the whole thing and what it meant to his case, but he had been less available of late, and less inclined to discuss his suspicions overall. He called regularly, making good on his promise to hound Baatar about his personal safety, but beyond that and the weekly briefings, he saw little of the man. His easy over-familiarity had been replaced with a curious, almost thoughtless detachment, and Baatar was unsure if it was to be attributed to overwork or something personal.

His working relationship with Asami Sato had only improved, the turning point being when he offered her his sincere condolences on the loss of her father at Kuvira's hand. His weekly calls home and his father's willingness to compromise with him made him feel all the worse about her loss; had he and Kuvira continued their path for a more prolonged period, he wasn't sure that his own parents would be with him as they were today. Perhaps that was hyperbolic, but he infinitely preferred being able to return to a semblance of normalcy with the family, something he hadn't realized he had missed when it had been just him and Kuvira. The realization did little to boost his spirits; it served as a reminder of the days when he had wanted her to be an official part of his family. Keeping her a part of his life and staying a part of his family's was proving to be mutually exclusive, the way things were going.

Baatar returned to his apartment after a long day of what he classified as productive nothing. He suffered through the incompetencies of the civil engineer, meticulously cross-checking all of the math behind the structural planning for the new bridge and the tops of the main office buildings downtown he had deemed salvageable. To his surprise, he opened the door to behold Lin sitting on the sofa, her arms crossed over her chest. "Aunt Lin," he said, frowning as he dropped his coat on a chair. "What a lovely surprise."

"Sit down, Junior," she snapped. "We need to have a talk."

Baatar sat, a bit unnerved. Lin had always been a refreshing change from his mother with her biting sarcasm and bluntness that bordered on offense, but she had never truly been angry with him. Now, as he sat across from her, he felt like an intruder in his own space. It was easy to see how she had earned her formidable reputation in her role as chief of police. "I'm listening," he said carefully.

"You know, I really thought that you were making an attempt to change," she said. "I saw the way you threw yourself into your work, the way you went out of your way to spend time with Opal, and the way your behavior improved with the lawyer. You seemed like a changed man, Junior. You seemed like you were a hundred percent committed to undoing all the crap you did. "

"What do you mean, 'seemed'?" Baatar demanded. "In case you haven't noticed, the jail is nearly complete in its reconstruction, the roads are growing more and more accessible with each passing day, the buildings surrounding the new portal will be powered through clean energy once I'm through with them, and the first sector of the evacuated families will be able to move back into their homes. Believe me, I'm doing everything within my power-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Lin said, raising her voice. "You just don't get it. You think this about your work? I _know_ that you're a talented engineer, but right now I don't give a damn about that. You're fulfilling your duty to Republic City. If you and Kuvira had succeeded in conquering it by force, you'd be doing the same thing."

Baatar was taken aback. "Well, we never wanted senseless destruction-"

"But everything you did resulted in just that!" Lin burst out. "Besides, that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"Then _please_, tell me what you came here to say," Baatar said, his temper rapidly shortening.

"Maybe you can tell me why Su called me today, in tears," Lin said flatly.

He could only stare. "I obviously have no idea..."

"And that's the problem!" she exploded. "You have _no_ idea what your mother is trying to accomplish, you don't understand how much she loves you and how much all of your crap is breaking her heart, and you don't even _care_. Because if you did, you damn well wouldn't be acting this way." She paused in her tirade, breathing loudly through her nose. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I have a damn good suspicion and I don't want to be crude about it."

Baatar's grip on the armrest tightened. "Oh, I see. Go ahead, I know my visits the week of Opal's birthday didn't get past you. Frankly, I can't say I care. She and I have done absolutely nothing that goes against your protocol-"

"This isn't about the rules," Lin spat. "Honestly, I think I'd be more forgiving about a breach in protocol with Kuvira, because that's slightly more understandable. But this? Junior, everyone is trying to help you and you're actively resisting. Your mother has a problem with Kuvira because she was fully prepared to _kill_ people for her bloody empire, and she wouldn't even stop with the man she claimed to love!" She leapt up from her seat, her body turned from him and pointing accusingly with two fingers. "I might not have children of my own, but there are some kids I think of like a mother, one in particular. And let me tell you this much- if some woman were to try to harm a hair on his head, I wouldn't want him going within slapping distance of her."

"You don't understand," he said through gritted teeth. "She's different-"

"When you're young, stupid, and in love, you always think it's different for you," Lin said flatly. "We've all been there, and frankly, I think you're making a huge mistake. Either way, you should be able to see what Su is thinking and feeling, whether you agree or not."

"Aunt Lin," he entreated, "you gave her the linen to bind her feet while she practiced. She told me. Why would you do that if you really thought her heartless?" Lin looked surprised, evidently not having expected Kuvira to have told him. "She told me to not allow her to come between me and the family. She's not trying to pull me away from everyone, stop _blaming_ her for everything-"

"Then that makes it worse," Lin said. "If that's true, that means you're selfish and incapable of forgiving your mother for her understandable biases despite all that she's been through and all that she's doing for you." She put her hands on her hips. "That apology wasn't heartfelt, was it? It was because Kuvira told you to."

"No, I regretted-"

"It's pretty sick," she continued, ignoring his attempt to speak, "that _Kuvira_ of all people recognizes Su's feelings are normal and that you're being unfair, when s_he's_ the woman who has right to a quarrel with Su. Congratulations, you're an even bigger bitch for your fiance than my brother-in-law is for Su. But at least your father didn't give his heart to a woman who put power over her own relationship."

Baatar leapt to standing, his hands balled into fists. "I do not need to listen to this," he growled. "If you came to verbally assault me, you've more than done your job. Thank you for an enlightening visit, Aunt Lin... I'll be sure to think on what you've said-"

She slapped him across the face, hard. His head was shoved to the side, his jaw dropping in disbelief as he registered the new sting on his cheek. He turned to her, hand on the newly numb area, his eyes blazing. "We're not done here," Lin said. "Sit down. You've deserved that for more time than I care to count."

Slowly, he returned to his seat. "I can't believe you just-"

"Shut it," she said, metalbending a segment of armor over his mouth in a manner reminiscent of Kuvira. "Junior, do you really regret what you did? Be honest with me."

"I do," he said slowly, removing the strip of metal from his mouth. "I effectively ruined my relationship with my family for something relatively petty. Honestly, after Opal left to train with Tenzin and the other airbenders, I probably could have convinced my dad to let me work independently. It would have been difficult, but he could have been brought around."

Lin nodded. "Good. But is that it?"

His gaze hardened. "Yes, that's it. All I would have done differently would be to convince Kuvira to not go behind Mom's back. The empire needed someone to lead it, and since Mom was content to let our country burn while she hid in Zaofu, Kuvira stepped up. I helped her, and we wouldn't have handled any of the reunification differently."

"Prison camps?" Lin said, arching a brow. "Firing at will on children? Making a spirit weapon of mass destruction?"

Baatar paused, resting his chin in his hand. "We... wouldn't have fired it." Lin brought her hand to her forehead in disgust, and he began to relax, knowing the worst was over. "No, Aunt Lin, listen to me- it was an incredible breakthrough in modern engineering, and if not for that I wouldn't be rewiring the generators downtown to run off the vines!"

He felt a smile of relief break over his face when she looked at him, a helpless smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. "Don't explain the physics behind it," she warned. "I'm not interested."

"Are you sure? It's fascinating-" He held up his hands when she warningly bended a piece of metal towards him. "We would have handled things differently, I don't know. I still would have gone with her. She's always understood me more than Mom and Dad did. With her..." His voice trailed off, making his next words barely audible. "She made me feel like my own person, and I've always been the one she went to when she felt alone." He looked at Lin with a twist to his mouth. "You were estranged from Mom at that time. If you'd visited, you would have seen that we spent a lot of time together."

She sighed. "We'll have to talk about that some other time. I don't like that you're visiting her regularly, kid. You had improved so much, but once you started spending more time with her it's like a different side of you came out, and it's not a good side."

"Aunt Lin, if I didn't believe in what I was doing, I wouldn't have gone with her," he said evenly. "Yes, that was a huge motivating factor, but we both thought we could make a difference. And we did."

"Yes," Lin said, standing to indicate her visit had ended, "you did. But at what cost?"

Baatar stood too, unsure how to answer. "I'll visit you more often," he said at last.

"Good," she said. "It'll neutralize any damage you cause by strolling down memory lane with Kuvira."

He laughed. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Call your mother more," Lin said, pausing at the door. "Be nicer to her. Oh, and kid- when was the last time you talked to Keisai?"

Baatar frowned thoughtfully. "At our last briefing?"

"You should check in with him," she said pointedly, turning away. "He's annoying, but he deserves better than what you've given him."

"Aunt Lin, wait." She turned back, crossing her arms. "Thank you," he said, trying to convey his sincerity. "Oh, and I'm curious- who do you regard as a son?"

Lin finally smiled. "Oh, you've met him a few times. Have a good night kid, and try to be less of an asshole... Sometimes I think I see glimpses of a nephew I could actually be proud of in there."

o0o

After a few moments of peace in the vestibule of the restaurant, the silence was broken by an excited cry. Mako looked up from his magazine, giving a little wave.

"Mako!"

"Hey, Wu!" Mako said, mustering up a smile and trying to sound enthusiastic. "It's been months. Good to see you again."

"Man, I've missed you!" Wu said delightedly, forcing a hug on the detective and closing his eyes, a picture of complete happiness. "How is everyone? The city has changed so much in my time away... I heard the _lovely_ Asami Sato played a big role in that?"

"Yeah, Future Industries got a big contract with the state," Mako said. "She's been pretty busy, but she made time for a vacation in the spirit world with Korra," he added in a loaded tone.

"Oh yeah, how _is_ Avatar Korra?" Wu said, his eyebrows practically dancing. "Think she'll be down for a night on the town? I heard there's a new spirit vine attraction that's _pret_ty romantic..." he added, drawing out the word with a wink.

"She's already seen it," Mako snapped. "And yes, it's very nice."

"Mako!" Wu said in shock. "How could you get back together with Korra and not tell me about it? I thought we were best buds!"

"What? No!" Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "It wasn't with me, okay? Korra and I aren't together."

Wu patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We can take a vacation in the spirit world if it'll make you feel better."

Mako sighed. "No. Shouldn't you be telling me about your time in the Earth Kingdom? Or about the Kuvira loyalists that tried to assassinate you?"

"Allegedly," Wu corrected him, holding up a finger as he linked his free arm through Mako's, following their server to a table. "Well, there's not much to say.. I miss having you as my bodyguard, guarding my body.. I just don't feel as safe anymore, you know?"

Mako's eye twitched. "Did you have to go with that word choice?"

"...and of course now that I'm gone, Raiko's all in a tizzy because it's the perfect setup for a proper revolution," Wu continued. "Man, my advisors are so smart. They _predicted_ that all of this would happen!" The server brought them their menus, scowling when Wu shooed him away.

"Did they?" Mako asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a start they didn't want to jump right back into things when I said I wanted to abdicate the throne," Wu explained, snapping to get the man's attention again. "Can we get some octopus fritters to start things off?"

Mako snatched away the menu, leaning forward intently. "What was their original proposition?"

"Oh, they suggested I start by calling a meeting of the king's small council and drafting the constitution for a new Earth Nation," he said. "I'd have a cabinet of elected officials who oversee the main political junk, and the governors of the states would run things on a small scale. It wouldn't be a _real_ monarchy, it would be like how Earth King Kuei was a cultural figurehead! All of the perks of royalty, but none of the ruling."

"Kuei was a puppet controlled by the Dai Li," Mako snapped. "How is that any better?"

"Be_cause_," Wu said, taking a dainty bite of the hot fritter after the server dropped the plate with little ceremony, "this time, instead of the Dai Li the cabinet will be elected by the people! Each guy will represent a state, and that way each state has a person sticking up for them when we pass national laws!" They placed their orders, with Mako flashing the server an apologetic smile.

"So where do you fit into all of this?" Mako asked, shaking his head when Wu profferred a fritter.

"I'm just a guy with a dream," Wu said happily. "And that dream is to launch my singing career, but it's on hold for now. My small council thinks it's a bad idea to jump straight into electing a president, and that I should stay on at least a bit longer as a cultural figurehead. But the ministers have their orders from Raiko, and he wants me to rule until he's free to help them work with the council on a formal constitution." He popped another fritter into his mouth. "Crazy, right? Just a few months ago, I wouldn't have _dreamed_ I'd be doing this kind of stuff. And here we are!"

"But you aren't, Wu," Mako pointed out. "And no wonder the loyalists are going crazy and calling for blood, Raiko's interfering in internal Earth Kingdom affairs. That's what put Kuvira in power in the first place, and now it's gone and caused a power vacuum, since you're not even safe in the country you're supposed to rule!" Mako brought his fist down on the table. "And now I get to deal with the fringe group in Republic City."

Wu patted his arm. "Aww, don't sound so upset, buddy. What have you been up to?"

"I'm back on the beat," Mako said. "Beifong tasked me with getting to the bottom of this whole Earth Empire loyalist group that's been going after Baatar Junior. She suspects they're going to attempt a break-in on Kuvira's cell-"

"Kuvira's here?" Wu said, perking up. "Can we go visit her?"

Mako's eyes narrowed. "Why? She basically usurped you on your coronation, and crushed the medal you awarded her!"

"I know," Wu said, "but she did have a ton of followers, and most of Ba Sing Se still is loyal to her because she literally saved the city. I feel like she could give me some pointers, you know?"

Mako sighed. "You just think she's pretty."

"That too," Wu admitted, happily tucking into his entree.

"Fine, we can go visit," Mako said, crossing his arms. "We're finishing lunch first, right?" He took Wu's contented sounds of chewing as a yes.

o0o

They were in the middle of a briefing session when Prince Wu stopped by.

"This is what a jail looks like?" The prince looked around, confused. "Why is everything wooden?"

"Only this floor is," Mako explained as they were cleared to enter. "It's because she's a metalbender, so a stone cell with metal bars won't hold her. We use those for firebenders and waterbenders, and most earthbenders. Only one in fifty actually have the ability to bend metal."

They walked in to see the lawyer, Baatar, and Kuvira seated at the table, going over the new findings in the case. "Hey there," the lawyer said easily. "Mako, right? We've met before."

"I remember," Mako said. "Wu, this is Keisai. He's the defense attorney for Kuvira and Baatar's cases."

"Delighted," Keisai said, firmly shaking Wu's hand. "You know, I've been dying to meet you in person. I can always respect a man who recognizes that there's nothing emasculating about a spa day."

Wu grinned. "Maybe when you're done helping my political rival, I can take you up on that offer. The folks over at the Plaza Hotel _love_ me."

"Are we interrupting?" Mako asked. "We can come back at a later time-"

"No, I'm just about finished here," Keisai said. "Kuvira, I'll see you after the kid and I get a chance to go underground."

"Be careful," she warned. "If anything happens, you can kiss your reputation goodbye."

The lawyer patted her hand, his eyes alight and the gears of his brain whirring. "Then I'll just have to be extremely careful."

Mako frowned. "You know, you cut it close with how you handled the break in. You could have left it to the police."

Keisai sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, your mom-boss made that clear to me. Yes, I screwed up. But I think you'll all find that we managed to make it work out well for the case, and it wouldn't have been possible with your officers snooping around the apartment." He waved to Baatar. "I'll probably see you around the time I see her, man." With a final farewell, he was gone with his usual bounce to his step.

Mako stood behind Wu's seat, his face apprehensive even though it would be impossible for Kuvira to launch an assault. Kuvira found the young man's expression amusing. The idea of taking out the prince was laughable; good behavior was a indispensable at this point, and she wasn't about to add fodder to the file the prosecution had on her by now. "So, to what do I owe the honor, your eminence?" she asked the prince drily. "Baatar, you don't have to stay any longer."

"No, I want to," he replied.

"No need for the formalities, gumdrop," Wu said as he flashed her a toothy grin. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose.

"All right, now I'm definitely staying," Baatar said, crossing his arms as his expression darkened. Kuvira's eyebrows shot up at Wu's familiarity, but she was amused.

"How was Ba Sing Se?" she asked, regarding the prince coolly. "I hear little of the goings on outside my cell, but I've been told that the capital of the empire was moved to Omashu?"

"Someone mixed up your information there, doll," Wu said as her slight flew over his head. "It wasn't moved, but I couldn't stay in the capital. Too many of your supporters are there, and the governor refuses to answer to the crown. That's actually why we're here."

"I thought you abdicated? Either way, I'm afraid I can't help you," Kuvira replied, a cold smile at the corners of her mouth. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm powerless here. My only concern at the moment is ensuring that I receive fair treatment under the just and honorable laws of the United Republic in this clearly..." she paused delicately, "_international_ matter." She glanced at Baatar, and he too was smiling, his eyes glinting with the smug adoration they used to hold when he looked at her. Her gaze softened in spite of herself.

"You have a lot of influence, even in your cell, and you know it," Mako snapped, leaning his weight on the table. Baatar uncrossed his arms, looking as though he too was about to stand, and she placed her hand on his, letting it linger as her thumb stroked along the ridged protrusion of his knuckles in warning. "We know about the phone call, and I know that your supporters here in the republic think you can still help them and make a difference," he added, straightening.

"Tell her, Mako!" Wu said, leaning back in his seat. "No, but seriously, Kuvira- Mako actually pointed this out to me after you ruined my coronation day. The people liked you-"

"And apparently still do," she murmured.

"-for a reason," he said. "And I wanted to ask you as one world leader to another, what did you do to earn their love? You definitely weren't born to it," he said, adjusting the broach.

Kuvira frowned at his choice of words. "You're mistaken. I'm not a world leader anymore."

The detective had crossed his arms and watch watching the prince with an odd glimmer of pride in his face as he continued to speak. "But that's where you're wrong, cupcake. If there's anything I've learned in this past year, it's that people only follow the leader when they recognize him -or her- as a leader. I didn't become king when I put on the broach, and you didn't become the leader of the Earth Kingdom because Raiko gave you a contract."

Kuvira withdrew her hand, interlacing her fingers under her chin. "Yes...that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say. Power can't be inherited or given, it has to be earned through the trust of the people."

"Or fear," Mako added. "You did your share of that as well."

She cocked her head to the side, ignoring the detective and regarding the prince with a newfound grudging respect. "You really want to know how we got them to accept our rule?" she said softly. "We served. We restored order to chaos, and I made difficult decisions that often put my personal life and comfort second to that of the nation." Her words faltered for a moment, and she ran her thumb along the cool metal of her ring. "Yes, I made mistakes... of increasing gravity, but stabilizing one of the most powerful cities in the world when it is spiraling into chaos is not easily forgotten."

Wu nodded. "Gotcha. That did not help me at all-"

"Except it did," Mako said, nudging the prince to standing. "Baatar, I'll let Lin know once I have a new development in your case. Let's go, Wu." He nodded to them both, grimacing when the prince shook hands with Kuvira longer than necessary, and they left the cell.

"He's matured," Kuvira said pensively.

"He called you gumdrop," Baatar said flatly.

She smiled at him, wishing she had an excuse to hug him goodbye. "Don't forget 'doll' and 'cupcake.' Will you be coming with Keisai next week, or on your own?"

"It depends," he said, squeezing her hand as he stood to leave. "I might have to patch things up with him first. I'll see you soon, though."

She watched him leave, her heart quickening when he turned to give her a final look before the door shut. Kuvira leaned against the chair back and took the hand he had just held in her other, enjoying a rare moment of complete contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg I loved writing that scene with Lin. She's the best. Still super proud of this line: "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I have a damn good suspicion and I don't want to be crude about it." BURRRRNNNN. And of course I ship Wuko all the way as a totally platonic broship. Ugh, all the couples in this chapter were a delight! KUVIRA THO. I wrote her listening to "Monster" and couldn't stop thinking the line that goes "You can be the king, but watch the queen conquer." BADASS.**

**Also, PSA-I also will be switching to weekly updates, since school is back in session. Check my author profile and the tumblr to stay updated if you're into that sort of thing, and until then I can't wait to read the reviews! Y'all are the best! **


	12. Karma police, arrest this man

_Hey friends! So in honor of the weekend.. have another slice of Ironclad! As I get used to my schedule I'll figure out a day of the week to devote to Ironclad updates, so y'all will be able to tune in and know when to expect the fic. I've been having problems with the ff . net alert system. :/ _

_Once again, huge shoutouts to you beautiful people who leave thoughtful reviews and lack accounts for me to thank you properly. I also was amused by the response to the lack of Keisai- he's very touched. ;) Onward!_

* * *

><p>Kuvira had been dancing when she heard the announcement of a visitor. She paused, frowning; the timing was all wrong for the lawyer, and Baatar had warned her that he might not have a chance to come by, as his help was needed with the reconstruction of the train tracks. She turned as the door opened, her eyebrows shooting up as she beheld the avatar. "Avatar Korra," she said. "What an...unexpected visit."<p>

"Hey," Korra said, hesitating just in front of the door as it shut behind her. "Mind if I sit?"

"You don't need to behave like a guest," Kuvira said, taking a seat in one of the chairs and unwrapping the linen bindings from her arms. "I may live here now, but I assure you it isn't my home."

Korra cracked a smile. "Yeah, fair. I thought Baatar Junior would have told you to expect a visit from me before I left Republic City... did he forget?"

"No," Kuvira said frowning as she remembered, "I did. Is it time for you to depart already? I lose track of time quite easily these days."

"I'm afraid so," Korra said, fiddling with a scrap of paper on the table. "Wu's here for political asylum. He said he visited you?" Kuvira nodded. "I'm leaving for the Earth Kingdom next week, to see if I can help with the situation over there. That country's been a mess for the past few months, and with Wu gone it's only going to get worse."

Kuvira's expression darkened at the avatar's words. "I've suspected as much," she said quietly. "The papers I get are never from the empire... they try to keep me cut off from what's happening in my country, but I know how to read between the lines. Tell me honestly, Avatar Korra... how much have things worsened since my imprisonment?"

"It's bad," Korra confessed. "I'm still new to this whole... political thing, but I can't help but think that Raiko's meddling is what got the kingdom into this mess in the first place. After all, if not for him, you wouldn't have been tasked with cleaning up the mess the Red Lotus made-"

"I wasn't tasked with it," she snapped, "I stepped up. Suyin refused to help when Raiko and Tenzin begged her, and you were gone-" She paused, guilt pricking at her as she remembered the purple beam from the weapon bearing down upon her, and Korra's unhesitating resolve as she saved her life. "Forgive me," she said awkwardly. "That was out of line."

"No, no, it's fine," Korra said, eyes gentle. "You're right, I was out of commission at a pretty inconvenient time."

"Either way," Kuvira continued, "with you healing in the South Pole and with Suyin's recalcitrance and our people suffering..." She interlaced her fingers, hands clenching. "We don't need to rehash what's over. But I didn't need to be dubbed interim head of state by a man who claimed to be president of a country independent of the Earth Empire. After we took back Ba Sing Se, I knew that we'd be able to stabilize the rest of the country. I would have done it without his contract, and I hope he realizes that now."

"I'm not sure he does," Korra said. "But all this aside, I'm here to tell you that I won't be out of commission this time. The poorer states are in complete turmoil, and without the military support of your army, there's no security at all. I'll be starting with the refugee camps," she added. "I can't imagine what those children must be going though," Korra said softly.

Kuvira regarded the young woman in silence for a moment, feeling stricken. "How many?"

"A lot of the poorer states in the west," Korra said. "Yai, Daichi... the state of Omashu is currently trying to accommodate all of the refugees, but it's difficult. With you and Baatar gone and with Wu out of the picture, the governors are left with primary responsibility but they can't handle the loyalists or the bandits. General Xi is the interim head."

"I'm not surprised," Kuvira said. "You do realize that after the head of state is arrested, the military assumes power."

"You brought this on yourself," the avatar said angrily, her temper having finally run out. "If you hadn't been such a dictator and left Republic City alone, you'd be ruling your empire and happily married-"

Kuvira leapt to her feet as she brought her clenched hand onto the table loudly, nearly knocking her chair over in her haste. "Do _not_ mention my engagement." They observed one another in silence. "Frankly, I'm appalled that Raiko thought he could send the prince back to the capital shortly after my arrest," she said as she slowly took her seat again. "Ba Sing Se still claims allegiance to the empire, Avatar Korra. This would be like the Northern Water Tribe sending dignitaries to tell a new chief how to rule the South." She quirked a brow. "Your father was elected, was he not?"

"He was," Korra said slowly, her expression thoughtful.

"Your people recognized him as their leader. He was instrumental in ending a civil war," Kuvira said entreatingly. "If the North were to impose their own puppet upon them, I doubt that the people who put your father in power would sit quietly."

"I get what you're saying," the avatar said, "but you can't keep focusing on the big picture like this! You did a lot of damage, and I don't need to bring up your personal life again to stress how badly it's affected you, as well as your people." Korra offered her hand. "I can tell that you need more time for it to sink in, but no matter how good your intentions were, you really screwed up somewhere along the way. I _can_ promise you this: I won't let the good you did come undone." She smiled, stretching her hand out further. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when my help was needed, and that you had to do this alone. But the avatar is back, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help your people."

Kuvira hesitated before taking her hand. "I appreciate that, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled. "Baatar Junior and I are on a first-name basis now," she said. "Why not you and me?" When Kuvira remained silent, her expression became sympathetic. "If we knew each other before all this happened," she said, her hand still on the table, "do you think we could have been friends?"

Kuvira stood and turned away, unable to look at her. "Thank you for the visit, Avatar." She heard Korra sigh and the scrape of the chair legs against the floor as she too stood.

"I guess... I'll see you in another five months then," she said awkwardly. "For Baatar Junior's trial, and everything."

"Yes," Kuvira said, still facing the window. "I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and Korra," she added as she turned, the name without the honorific slipping out on impulse, "thank you."

"You've already thanked me," Korra said with a bemused smile.

"Yes, but not for saving one life in particular," Kuvira said softly. Her right hand went to the ring, and she noticed Korra's eyes flit down to it and back up to her face.

"You're welcome," she said, and Kuvira watched in silence as she left the cell, slowly turning the ring over in her hand as the locks clicked and the footsteps died away.

o0o

Mako dropped the file on Lin's desk. "Chief? Just got through talking to the prisoners."

"You seem unhappy," she said. "Lousy interrogation?"

"I couldn't get much of anything out of them," Mako said in frustration. "One thing's for sure though, there are definitely intentions of trying to get Baatar back to the Earth Kingdom. Now that Xi is serving as the executive head of the state, there's talk amongst the loyalist party of calling for an exchange of war prisoners. Baatar and Kuvira would be released in exchange for the members of the United Forces they took during their march on Republic City. From what I've gathered, these guys just tried to take matters into their own hands and bust them out."

"Are they important members in the party, or just former men from Kuvira's army?" Lin asked, her eyes narrowing. "How big is the loyalist group here in the city?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Mako said, "but I'm getting the impression that they're not really down with the loyalist agenda anymore. I tried calling Keisai to give him the information I got, to see if he had any ideas on where to go next."

"Yeah, he's got a real talent for getting people to spill their guts to him," Lin muttered. "He didn't answer the phone?"

"No," Mako said. "I'm sure I'll get a hold of him eventually, though. Bolin said something about going with him to try fireball... guessing that's a kind of whiskey from the Fire Nation?"

Lin nodded. "Anything else? He mentioned a file that the men left in Junior's apartment... why would they do that? Wouldn't that help the defense build the case? Obviously these guys want him out of commission now, even if their party wants him back in the kingdom."

"If the answers I got mean what I think they do," Mako said, his expression darkening, "they did it to send a warning. That file isn't all that they found- it's probably the least of his worries, and they're letting him know that they've got more ammunition to use against him in their possession."

"You think they have damning evidence they gave to the prosecution to help the case against him," Lin said, her chin in her hand as she nodded. "Good thinking, kid. Any plans on how to find out just how much damage they could have done with that?"

"I have a couple of ideas," Mako said, "but they all involve knowing where the loyalists are conducting their business in Republic City, and these guys won't crack." He shrugged. "I told Keisai to come to us when he had issues that required the police, but now I think I may need to go to him. Guy's a bit of a wildcard, but that comes with the territory."

Lin nodded grimacing. "Well, I'm getting used to the sound of his voice over the phone. If he calls -and if I know him, he will- I'll keep you posted, kid."

o0o

Bolin had spent the past few free evenings in the company of the lawyer. There was something undeniably exciting about being asked to visit with a man who had been on stealth missions with the most elite military in the world, had served as a frogman in a raid, and had jetted around the world with General Iroh. Keisai was easygoing for a former navy man, and Bolin felt that they had hit it off well as early as their first interview. With relatively little difficulty, they had met with one the triads, and Keisai had plied them with drinks at one of the seedier taverns in the city in attempts to loosen them up. They had little success despite their best efforts, but after multiple failed attempts to catch a lead, the lawyer showed up at the house one late afternoon with the promise of adventure. Mako was still at work, but Bolin was quick to scribble a note and bundle up before following the lawyer out into the cold, hopping into his car for the umpteenth time in pursuit of answers.

"Now listen to me, kid," Keisai said conspiratorially as he drove them down an unfamiliar road. "If your old pals from the gang aren't giving me the runaround-"

"Hey, we were only in the gang out of necessity!" Bolin protested.

"Not so loud," Keisai said softly, eyes narrowed as he drove. "In this part of town, the walls have ears. I figured you'd know that."

"How do _you_ know that?" Bolin asked, watching the lawyer as he drove. "You're from a privileged family in the Fire Nation, and you're best buds with General Iroh, the prince! You shouldn't-"

"Damn it man, I told you to keep your voice down," he snapped. "Are you trying to get us mugged?"

"Sorry." They drove in silence for a little while longer, the sky darkening overhead. "So where'd you get the lead from?"

"It was good luck, honestly," Keisai said. "You know Shady Shin, I assume?"

"With the Triple Threats? Sure do," Bolin said, shuddering. "Thanks to that jerk, I almost got equalised by Amon! He double crossed Mako and Asami too." He snapped alert. "We're following _his_ lead? You're going to get us killed! Or worse-"

"Calm down," Keisai said easily. "I'm not risking you, you'll be perfectly safe. Opal will murder me in my sleep if anything happens to your cute little face."

"Well, I'll accept cute," Bolin said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I wouldn't say little, but cute? Yeah, cute's good.."

"Which section did you command again?" Keisai asked as he parked on a shadowed street corner. "Sixth, or seventh?"

"Seventh," Bolin said nervously as they got out of the car. "Look, are you sure this is a good idea? Kuvira had wanted posters out for me and Varrick after we deserted.. even if these guys aren't from my section they'll probably recognize me as a traitor to the state..."

"Bolin, I need you to listen to me," Keisai said, gripping him by the shoulders. "The guys who broke into Baatar's apartment no longer support him, and I doubt they support Kuvira anymore either. They ought to know that documents that incriminate him also hurt her case, and it's a little too convenient for a random corporal to be a part of the loyalist party and suddenly go rogue. I think there's a schism and Kuvira's fan base is splintering off into different sects. I need to know what they found besides the file they left us, how they got it, and what they did with the information they got their hands on."

"So what do I have to do with this?" Bolin asked, frowning as he tried to follow the lawyer's train of thought. "I don't know, Keisai... what if you're wrong, and they were just a couple of guys who got tired of Baatar helping fix Republic City? I wouldn't have thought of hurting Kuvira's case by turning in evidence against Baatar," he pointed out, "and I'm your average guy. I think you might be overestimating people. Just because you're a freaky diabolical lawyer-genius, it doesn't mean everyone else thinks like one."

Keisai winked. "I like praise man, but I'm far from a genius. You could be right, but either way your job is the same. If they don't recognize you, then you're just a faceless corporal who has an inside track for me, since you know enough about the workings of Kuvira's political camp. If they do... well, the guy Shady Shin hooked me up with doesn't seem rash-"

_"You already met this guy?!" _

"I told you to lower your voice, there's enough gang violence in this area already," Keisai snapped, glancing around furtively as a light in a window down the street was turned off. "Yes, at yet another seedy bar with bottom shelf liquor. I'm ninety-five percent certain he would've spiked my drink if I'd been a girl and ten years younger. He promised me information and we cut a deal. I've got the first half already, but I can't get the rest unless we go through with this." He handed Bolin a camera. "Hold my toy for me? If I say anything about heat or lighting, you might want to consider it a photo op."

"So I'm backup muscle if they recognize me?" Bolin said, cracking his knuckles before taking the camera. "Sure, I'll do what I can... but why not an undercover police escort?"

Keisai brought a finger to his lips. "This guy is too familiar with Lin's men, and no one else will give me an escort at this kind of short notice," he said. "I led the guy to think I'm not a bender, and he loosened up. He also didn't recognize a 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South' reference I made, so I doubt he'll recognize you from the movers, if at all."

"What information did he give you?" Bolin asked quietly as they neared the door. "How did you convince him to spill any at all?"

"The old fashioned way," the lawyer said, flipping a gold piece to the man at the entrance. "One thing I know for sure about the loyalist branch in the city- they don't come from money, and their idea of Kuvira's regime is extremely idealized. This rebel subset doesn't look like an exception." He paused as a man stepped in front of the light, casting his face into shadow and obscuring his features. "Evening, stranger," Keisai said easily. "I have something for you. Gift exchange time?"

Bolin winced as the door's locks clicked shut. The room around them had far too much metal in it for his liking, and the man blocking the exit hadn't touched the handle. "I'm out of bendables," he whispered.

"You go first," the man said. "Drop the bag." Keisai did so, his foot poised on it to slide it over.

"Going to need those papers, my friend," he said. "You've already got half of your fee, but I've only got a cover sheet and a first page."

"Why are you so interested in buying information for Baatar Junior's case?" the man asked, an edge to his voice. "The guy's a traitor to the empire, working for Raiko."

Keisai's eyes flitted to Bolin, and Bolin rearranged his scarf so his nose and mouth were better covered. "It's really cold in here," he said, giving a little shiver. "Think we could turn up the heat? To answer your question, I'm just an underling involved with the case, and collecting information for the prosecution. I couldn't pass up a lead like this."

"The prosecution for Baatar, or Kuvira?"

"Yes," Keisai said, shifting his position slightly. "The cases are linked, you know. A document that helps one of them helps the other, and a document that hurts one of them can just as easily hurt the other."

The man held up a hand to stop his accomplice who had just entered with the file. "Looks like our deal is off, then."

The lawyer frowned. "Don't be that way, man. You were cool with it until five seconds ago-"

"You didn't spell out your terms," the man snapped. "Are you prosecuting the Great Uniter, or not?"

"Keisai?" Bolin said in a tiny voice. With a sudden gesture, the second man ripped the scarf from Bolin's face.

"One of the dissenters," the first man said in disgust. "The deal's off. Next time, don't try this with a traitor to the cause."

The lawyer's eyes darted around the room. Men stood at both windows and at the door, with their apparent leader opposite him and Bolin in front of the lamp. "I'm sorry to hear that," Keisai said at last with a dramatic sigh, raising his hands in surrender. "We'll just be going, then. Please feel free to keep your pay... think of it as compensation for being such wonderful hosts. This has been truly _illuminating_-"

"You both aren't going anywhere," the man said with finality.

Bolin returned the lawyer's pointed look in confusion. "What? What am I supposed to do?"

Keisai groaned. "I'm never taking you with me anywhere again, kid."

"Enough," the man snapped. "Boys, take the prosecutor. Bolin's absence won't go unnoticed."

"Hurtful," Keisai said. "Well, let me at least _shed some light_ on my identity, I'm a bit more important than you'd think."

Without warning, the lawyer sent out a flare that threw their main assailant's face into sharp relief. As the man staggered back in shock, Bolin realized not a second too soon what he was to do and hastily snapped a picture before the flames went out. "Got it!" he said triumphantly. "Let's bail!"

Keisai pivoted on the spot, shooting off a round of fire blasts at the men, his back to Bolin's. He kicked one of the nearby chairs to Bolin, jerking his head in the direction of the newly unprotected east window. "Get yourself out of here," he ordered, "and protect the film in that camera like your life depends on it or I swear I'll tell Opal about what you did in the bar-"

"No way," Bolin said, looping the camera around his neck by the strap and flinging the chair at the window, breaking the glass. He bended a chunk of brick from the road outside in front of them just in time to stop a slew of metal projectiles that shot their way. Keisai fired off another blast, this time at the door.

"Get your ass to safety," he insisted as he barely dodged another metal strip. It sliced through the fabric of his coat a bit too cleanly, and blood bloomed on the sleeve. "I don't need Su making me file a court case against myself!" He had maneuvered them so Bolin was aligned with the window of the one-floor building, easily accessible with a small nudge. Two of the men were keeping the barrage of metal coming, deterred by the blasts and Bolin's shield.

"What about the papers?" Bolin yelled over the din.

"Shit," Keisai swore. "Okay abort the mission and get out, I'll be right behind you-" and with that he fired a blast at the lights, throwing the room into darkness. Bolin swung up and out through the window, his coat catching on the broken glass, waiting anxiously. He could hear the sounds of a scuffle inside, followed by a crash as a body was thrown against a wall.

Bolin paced anxiously as the sharp whisper of metal projectiles cut through the air. "I'm still waiting..." he muttered. "Still waiting..." A huge flare of fire filled the room, shorting out the wires and nearly blowing the roof off. A few pieces of rubble fell in, and in the darkness Bolin thought he could see two silhouettes of men fleeing the scene. A horrible stillness followed, and he bended a large chunk of the pavement through the wall of the building, looking around. "Keisai?"

A small flare went up in the far corner of the room, and the lawyer waved weakly with a cheeky smile. "I said I'd be right behind you," he said, staggering to his feet. "It just took a bit longer than I expected, is all."

Bolin ran up to him, supporting him under a shoulder. "We're getting you to the hospital. Don't worry, I won't crash your car- Asami made me a pretty decent driver."

"Don't you dare," Keisai muttered. "It's a rental."

They exited the building, with Bolin returning the chunk of pavement to its place in the road. "Can't you do something about the blood? I can't _believe_ you did that- you didn't even get the file for all that trouble!"

"Oh," Keisai said dramatically, fumbling as he removed his hand from its place against his side. "Oh, what's this?" He held up the folder, the cover slick with blood.

Bolin paused, dropping the keys in his lap as he slowly clapped. "You're good."

"Drive," Keisai snapped, wadding up his scarf and pressing it over the wound. "Drive, damn it, before they bring reinforcements."

"Oh! Right," Bolin said. The engine revved to life and they shot off as dusk settled over the area like a stifling blanket.

o0o

"Do you remember the first time you operated the mech in a scrimmage?" Kuvira asked suddenly. Baatar had surprised her by making time to visit, and now the distance between them on the cot was so small that the ends of her hair brushed his shoulder with the smallest of movements. She wished her nerve endings extended down the length of the strands.

"Better than I'd like to," he said, turning his face to hers. "I'd never done much more than test-run them until that point. I'd rank that under my top five most embarrassing moments."

"What's number one?" she said, smirking. "When you dropped all your papers in the courtyard on that windy day?"

"That's in the top three," Baatar conceded. "No, number one would be when-" He stopped himself, and Kuvira leaned away, avoiding his eyes. She instantly regretted the question; he had told her before that their first date, unofficial in her eyes but very much official in his, had topped his list.

He nudged her knee with his own. "What about the mech?" he asked, his voice neutral again.

"I was thinking about what you had said, about the loyalists leaving your file in your apartment," she said thoughtfully. "If they got their hands on that, it makes me concerned about what other incriminating documents there could have been in your airship." She looked at him, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Keisai doesn't know... what if they have-"

"I've thought about it too," he confessed. "But I can't do anything about it right now, so it does me little good to worry about it." He glanced at her, eyes softening. "_That_ reminded you of my first scrimmage, of all things?"

Kuvira smiled, bringing her feet up to the edge of the cot and wrapping her arms around her knees. "It made me think of how you would have looked when you were captured, and that made me think of how you looked after the glass on the viewing panel of the mecha-suit was busted in," she said. "Mussed hair, glasses askew, that scowl... that growl of frustration," she added, her voice dropping in pitch as if to mimic him. "If you hadn't been hurt, it would have been hilarious."

"If I hadn't been hurt it would have been marginally less humiliating," Baatar corrected, pushing her shoulder gently when she tilted her face up. She had been balancing on the points of her heels and on her seat, and the push combined with the yielding surface of the cot nearly knocked her on her side.

"So hypersensitive," she teased as she released her knees, sitting normally again. "That was completely uncalled for."

"I wish I were sorry to interrupt," Lin said as she marched into the room, causing Kuvira to move away and jump to her feet, "but this is urgent. Baatar, I just got a call from Bolin. They're at the hospital right now."

"Is he hurt?" Kuvira demanded. "I _told_ Keisai to be careful with Bolin-"

"Bolin is fine," Lin said grimly, and for a moment there was silence in the room. "Well? Are you going to stand there, or are you going to visit your lawyer? Kuvira obviously has no choice in the matter," she said, crossing her arms at Baatar's lack of response.

"Of course," Baatar said, the disbelief registering on his face as he stood. "What happened? _How_ did it happen?"

"Stop standing around," Kuvira said, seizing his coat from the chair back and forcing him into it, sliding his arms into the sleeves. "Is he seriously injured?" she asked Lin, concern in her voice. "If getting his evidence is this risky, I'd rather just take the plea deal."

Frowning, Baatar stopped her hands with his own as she moved to face him, doing up the fastenings. "I can button my own coat, thank you," he said, his words clipped.

She tilted her head to the side. "You could act a bit more worried."

"I agree," Lin said. "Come on, Junior. I'll drive."

"Call me after the visit," Kuvira said, catching him by the arm as he followed Lin. "Baatar, you aren't listening to me," she snapped, spinning him around to face her again. In her peripheral vision, she saw Lin raise her eyebrows, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll call," he said evenly. His hand tightened over hers for a moment, but he only released himself from her grip and hurried after his aunt without a second glance.

o0o

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, as was the wait in the hospital lobby. Lin spoke little, but Baatar could see the lines of worry etched on her forehead. "He's probably fine," Baatar said, as if to reassure himself. "He can handle himself, I've seen it firsthand.."

"That kid is rash," Lin muttered. "Rash, and impulsive to a fault. I wish I waited longer to hear what Bolin had to say in full, but I needed to send my officers to his location to get a police report.."

"He'll see you now," a nurse said, smiling as she waved them over. "What's the relation?"

"Oh, there's no relation," Lin said. "I'm Chief Beifong-"

"I'm a friend," Baatar said without thinking. "Thank you, we'll be fine from here," he told the nurse, leading the way into the room.

"Man, remind me to _never_ use a folder to staunch a wound again," Keisai was saying. Lin and Baatar exchanged looks as they walked over to the bed. "I ruined the file and I ended up ruining my scarf anyway- oh look, Bolin! Visitors!"

Lin sighed in relief as she saw the lawyer comfortably propped up in bed, a bandage over his upper arm and multiple minor scrapes and cuts elsewhere on his body. "Good to see you're in one piece," she said, crossing her arms. "Bolin gave me the location and officers are there now."

"You should see the other guy. Good to see you too, chief," Keisai said with a wink. "I would make a 'am I dead?' joke, but I may have suffered a mild concussion and somehow I doubt you'd hold back a slap just for that."

Lin's eye twitched. Bolin suppressed a giggle from his seat at the lawyer's bedside. "He'll be discharged in a bit," he explained. "It's nothing major, he just needed some stitches."

"Didn't even pass out," Keisai said. "Oh and Baatar, I got you a gift." He tossed the stained file at him. "You're welcome."

Baatar sat in the other chair, holding the file by the clean corner. "Keisai.. I've been the biggest-"

"Piece of shit?" the lawyer helpfully supplied. "Yeah, you have been."

Baatar scowled. "That works. Any amount of thanks or apologies doesn't seem sufficient after everything you've done," he said awkwardly. "You didn't have to go to this amount of trouble for me-"

"I did," Keisai said. "I'm contractually obligated to do whatever's within my power to win this case for you. Forget you, my pride's on the line, don't make this about you."

Baatar managed a smile. "Fair. I'll understand if you're still angry with me.." He paused, glancing at Lin without thinking. "I seem to have made a habit of poor behavior with the people trying to help me."

"Nah, we're good, man," Keisai said easily. "Apology accepted, I'm way too lazy to hold a grudge. Besides, this isn't just about you, Kuvira's my client too. Your cases are linked."

"Of course," Baatar said softly.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Bolin said, handing the camera to Lin. "We got a picture of the guy. Keisai made sure the film stayed safe... and kept me out of harm's way too."

"I can't get on your sister's bad side," the lawyer said, wincing as he shrugged. "Not that she has a /bad/ side in the literal sense..." he added with a wink. Baatar thought he saw his aunt's lips quirk upward as she repressed a smile. "Bolin did well.. too bad he sucks at taking a hint."

Baatar heaved a sigh as he glanced through the folder. "What do you think the odds are of the prosecution having a copy of this?"

"High," Keisai said flatly. "Very high. We'll discuss it later, but I don't like it."

"Need a lift home?" Lin offered. "Bolin, I can drop you off too."

"Sure," Bolin said. "Let me call Mako really quick." He left to go use the phone.

"I need to call Kuvira," Baatar said suddenly. He clapped the lawyer on his good shoulder. "She was worried when we got the message that you were in the hospital."

"Your fiancée is a bitch," Keisai said with a smile, "but sometimes I think you could learn something from her. So as thanks, you should take me out for a night."

Baatar's expression soured for a moment, but his voice was kind. "Anywhere you like." For the first time, he entertained Keisai's constant stream of chatter without complaint as they waited for the physician to officially discharge him, finding himself genuinely relieved that the man was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fireball whiskey. Hehe. I hope y'all chuckled because I did. Also, there's an A:tLA reference in there, I hope you caught it! **

**I considered calling this chapter #foreshadowing but I controlled myself. Also, I guess I kinda went back on what I said about the next update coming next week. Oops. But starting now, I'm going to shoot for weekly Thursday or Friday updates. Check the tumblr (nailsbyzai) for announcements if you're really invested- if not, just let your email send the notifications. Can't wait to read your theories for this chapter! **


	13. No happy ending, no wind in our sails

_Looks like Friday nights are going to be Ironclad nights. Stay tuned because again, the day of release is subject to change. Per usual, major thank-yous to my loyal readers. This one's for all of y'all. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The injury had put a damper on Keisai's nights out, but Baatar suspected that had little to do with the healer's orders and everything to do with his anonymity being gone. Lin had taken to nagging the lawyer about personal safety nearly as much as she nagged him, ordering him to stay out of any future altercations. She only earned a wink and a "glad to see you're watching my ass so closely, chief," for her trouble.<p>

Keisai's injuries had appeared superficial in the hospital, but after checking in with him the morning after his discharge, Baatar felt even more indebted to the man for the lengths he had been prepared to go to in the case. The gash on his arm had required seven stitches, but the abdominal injury took Baatar by surprise the first time he saw it. The left side of his waist bore a deep tear from the metal projectiles of Kuvira's supporters, and blood seeped through the bandages with any sudden movements. The laceration cut deep into the muscle, thankfully sparing internal organs, and catgut sutures knitted it back together while the visible stitches held the gash closed. Su had called the moment she heard the news, and Baatar had struggled to contain his amusement at Keisai's comically aggrieved expressions as he politely accepted her well-wishes. "Really Su, it's fine," he said for the umpteenth time. "No, I will not be sending you the hospital bill... yes, Baatar is an _excellent_ nursemaid." Baatar could only scowl, but was relieved that the man hadn't been too seriously harmed.

He had been banned from any strenuous activity, and to ease the lawyer's recovery, Baatar insisted on visiting him rather than the usual other way around. "It's sixty-eight stitches," Keisai had said when Baatar helped change the dressing. "I asked the healer if he could add one more... but he told me to stop being immature."

Baatar had sighed. "I don't understand how you were ever in the navy."

"Ouch, I can be professional," the lawyer had said in mock hurt. "I'm just glad nothing like that happened to my face," he mused, ruefully pinning the new gauze bandage that wrapped around his waist. "Anything below the neck I can handle, but my face? My face is my fortune."

"I'm the same way," Baatar had said without thinking, his hand going to his scar. "Kuvira would never wear a helmet in a fight because it 'ruined her aesthetic.' And when I told her I wanted her face unmarked, she told me I was vain."

Keisai's brush with the loyalists had not escaped news headlines, and he answered the phone tentatively, more often than not hanging up after a hesitant salutation. Baatar suspected he used the injury as an excuse to work from home to better avoid the press, especially since the formal charges for both Kuvira and himself were soon to be released and the court date currently being negotiated between Keisai and the prosecution. "Looks like only five months from now, we'll be in court," Keisai had said grimly. "I wanted to push this a bit longer, there's still some evidence I need to get checked in."

"The hall where the tribunal will be held looks pretty excellent, if I do say so myself," Baatar had replied with a smile. "It's not complete, but it's coming along nicely. Maybe I can push the electrical engineer to hurry things along so I can be prosecuted in the hall that I built..."

"You're bizarre, you know that?" Keisai had said with a grin. "I hope you don't have any plans today, though- I'm getting the stitches out, and it feels impolite to ask Lin if I can hold her hand when they do it."

Baatar had actually laughed aloud, despite the implications. "I'm telling her you said that."

Sick though it seemed, Keisai's injury had helped Baatar relax into an easier friendship with his attorney, and he regarded the legal briefings less as professional interactions and more as a workplace friendship. The lawyer reminded him of Varrick at times, with his eccentricities and rapid changes of subject, but the brotherly affection combined with zero qualms about telling him off reminded him of the twins and Huan. Keisai had frequently overstepped his professional boundaries; it wasn't until Baatar reflected on the very real possibility that he could have not only lost his legal counsel but also a friend that he understood the roles the man played in his life. He had mentioned it when the lawyer gritted his teeth as the physician removed the sutures, the local anaesthetic clearly not having as much of an effect as was desired. "Don't worry about it man," Keisai had said through a clenched jaw. "You apparently don't realize how much your loved ones mean to you until you've hurt them pretty badly."

Keisai had a habit of bluntly stating uncomfortable truths, but Baatar had accepted that one without complaint. "You sound like my aunt."

"Do I? I'll take that as a compliment."

Baatar had paused, watching in silence as a new gauze patch was taped to the site of the injury and as the physician advised Keisai to avoid any vigorous exercise to prevent tearing the scar tissue. "It was a compliment," he had said, as much to himself as to the lawyer.

o0o

General Iroh jumped to his feet in the hotel lobby when he saw his old friend approaching. "You're looking well for someone who had sixty-nine stitches removed."

"I got them out weeks ago," Keisai said dismissively. "You would have known that if you called me more on your visit home. And I told you, it was sixty-eight." He sighed, a picture of disappointment. "The healer had no sense of humor."

"You ought to have been more careful," Iroh reproached. "Your mom was worried sick after you called her-"

"Mom worries about everything," Keisai said evenly. "You're not one to talk, I remember when you took on a fleet of Sato's aircraft during the fight against Amon. Izumi was _not_ pleased at all with your behavior, General Reckless. Speaking of Izumi," he said suddenly, snapping his fingers, "her spot in my top three has been taken."

"You're still keeping that list?" Iroh groaned. "Wait, my mother is a beautiful woman, what do you mean her spot was taken? By whom?"

"You never met Baatar's mom?" Keisai said, winking. "If I were about fifteen years older and if she were single..."

"Speaking of Baatar," Iroh said, pointedly ignoring Keisai's implications, "I saw the headlines. His formal charges have been released and the court date has been set."

"Yes, he's been indicted," the lawyer replied. "And we had to agree on the court date, don't act like it's news to me."

"Will you feel ready with only that much time left?" Iroh said worriedly. "I know how much this matters to you-"

"Doesn't matter," Keisai said. "I have four months. If I can't get my shit together before then, I don't deserve to win."

"You do know that the legal team is from Fazle and Kimura," Iroh said sympathetically, clapping Keisai on the shoulder.

"I know."

"Has all of your evidence been checked in?"

"Mostly," Keisai said, his eyes narrowing. "My audience with Raiko has _finally_ been granted.. and he's cutting it close. I'll need a pinch of luck to get everything turned in to the court in time to use it." He clasped hands with Iroh. "I hope I don't get you in trouble with your boss, old friend."

"Even if he's upset, he won't be able to act on it," Iroh said bracingly. "I'll be directing the United Forces in the western states of the Earth Kingdom. Wu is going back to Omashu under my protection, since Korra's managed to calm things down lately, with help from Tenzin's airbenders."

Keisai groaned. "Raiko is only setting himself up for a civil war. You can't contain this, Iroh. Korra called me about a week ago, and she said that she's trying to reason with Xi to see if he'll help with the instability in the poorer states. He still wants to do a prisoner swap, and claims he won't lend his aid to supporters of a king who was deposed and is backed by an enemy state."

"That's classified," Iroh said, raising his eyebrows. "Why is Korra sharing that with you?"

"It's not classified when the papers already knew about it," Keisai said with a shrug. "Activists are notorious for being noisy. It's a matter of time before the negotiations with Raiko are underway; Lin thinks they're holding off until the trials have been completed. Besides," he added, smirking, "I have a way with people."

"Think you have enough of a way with people to convince the judges that-" Iroh unfolded the paper he had been reading before Keisai's arrival and rattled off the list- "sixteen counts of crimes against humanity, two counts of crimes against peace, one charge of chemical weaponry on the battlefield, and twelve counts of pacification operations as well as being complicit in Kuvira's Reeducation order deserves acquittal?" He paused. "Or whatever it is you're going for... If these are Baatar's formal charges, what will Kuvira be charged with?"

"Have faith, man," Keisai said grinning as he stood. "You of all people ought to know that I might be reckless, but I think the serious things through. Now, are we getting drinks or what?" Iroh sighed as he tucked the paper away, smiling as he followed his friend out to the car. Keisai kept the conversation flowing, but Iroh couldn't help but notice that so long as they discussed the case, his smile never reached his eyes.

o0o

"Mako," Keisai said, inclining his head in greeting. "You're looking well. Where's the mom-boss?"

"At dinner with Baatar Junior and Opal," Mako said gruffly, not bothering to look up from his desk. "Have a seat. Glad to see you're fully recovered. Bolin had me worried when he told me how badly you were hurt."

"Just a scratch," Keisai said breezily, dropping into a chair and pulling out a file. "I would've been skewered if he hadn't put up a little barricade for us. He's a good kid; I like him."

"I'm still not happy that you put him in that situation," Mako said flatly. "But he told me you put his safety over his own, so I'll let you off easy. Now, I got the guys who attacked you in custody thanks to the photo you both got us, and they finally broke. Turns out the housebreakers gave the prosecution intel against Baatar-"

"Specifically," Keisai said as he held up the bloodstained folder, "his name on the prison camp orders?"

Mako nodded. "And plenty of incriminating wire transcripts between him and Kuvira," he said. "Most of it is pretty harmless, but there's conspiracy for territorial aggrandizement that goes back about five months prior to the coronation. Taking the republic was a goal of hers for longer than we'd ever known."

"Baatar told me about that when I was in the hospital," Keisai agreed. "He figured that my file would be incomplete, and didn't want to withhold anything in the event that the prosecution already had it. Glad to see he was right." The lawyer paused, frowning. "Well, not glad, exactly.."

"These guys were members of the loyalists," Mako said, tapping the prison reports, "but for the most part they seem like the only crazies in the bunch. They have a rep- my investigation shows they have ties to the rebels in the earth kingdom that tried to assassinate Wu. They only came to Republic City with intentions of busting Kuvira and Baatar out." Mako rolled his eyes. "Guess they got disillusioned real quickly."

"Still, the negative press reflects poorly on Kuvira," Keisai said with a frown. "Is she available right now, by the way?"

"As far as I know," Mako said, an amused grin spreading over his features. "She's in a cell."

Keisai saluted the younger man before he picked up his briefcase. "Tell Lin I said hello."

"Tell her yourself," Mako retorted, still grinning. "She'll be back in a half hour, I think."

Kuvira was idly leafing through the paper when the lawyer entered the room. "Hello," she said with a little wave. "New developments?"

"That issue of the _Times_ looks current," Keisai said as he drew up a chair. "Has my favorite dictator been sweet-talking her guards?"

"Don't make me laugh," she said in disgust. "No, they were all too happy to give me the issue with Baatar's formal charges." She let out a humorless chuckle. "I can only imagine what will happen when mine are released."

"Let's table this discussion for a minute," the lawyer said, holding up a finger, "and go over _your_ case."

Keisai spelled out the latest developments of the case, going into particular detail with what the loyalist uprisings meant to her. He had met with the team that would be prosecuting her and Baatar, and was entertaining the idea of a plea deal if terms he deemed favorable could be obtained. She was unsurprised to hear that Iroh had left for Omashu a few days ago, and disgusted to learn that Wu was to be returned to the state with security provided by the United Forces. Korra was negotiating with General Xi, who still was angling for her release. "What's the point of all this?" she interrupted while the lawyer was in the middle of explaining the angle he intended to take with the death of the two United Forces guards she had killed. "The public thinks I'm a monster, I've acted like a dictator, I took the founder of Future Industries' life, and I attempted to murder Avatar Korra. That's _attempted homicide_, Keisai! Do you even need to brief me anymore?" She tossed the paper aside, crossing her arms. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being stuck in this cell, and I'm tired of hearing about how my own _general_ is butchering internal affairs back home in the empire. Why do they even want us back? Can't they see that it's over?"

"Okay, calm down," Keisai said, his eyebrows shooting up. "You're not sounding like yourself..."

"How can they expect a prisoner swap?" Kuvira exploded. "Does Xi honestly think that two incredibly high ranking military officials who also served as the effective leaders of the country can be traded for lower ranking officers? I thought I trained my men better than this!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, her brow furrowed. "Everything I did is coming apart faster than I could have imagined. Xi has control of the army- why doesn't he stop the uprisings? Why is everyone so _incompetent_ once I leave them to their own devices?"

"Kuvira-"

"This is why!" she cried in frustration. "This is why Baatar and I had to handle everything on our own. No one can be trusted with anything important- that's why _three_ _years_ of work are coming undone in less than one. Why would I want to be acquitted or released early at this rate? I won't be allowed to help my country, and that's the reason I gave everything up in the first place! I made sacrifices that I see now were very bad politics to meet my interim president deadline, and then I took matters into my own hands, and for what?" Kuvira heaved a sigh, kicking her heel against the chair leg when she saw the lawyer's patient and amused expression. "I lost Baatar, I lost my empire, and I lost my military, and now I have to sit here and watch while my country suffers. And the United Republic is getting involved once again... but this time, I can't say anything against it because _my loyalists_," she spat, "are the most incompetent aspiring revolutionaries-"

"Kuvira," Keisai said gently, holding up a hand to stop her. "Stop talking for a minute." She acquiesced, nodding once she was ready for him to continue. "Did I ever tell you about the case that sparked my interest in law?"

"I don't see how this is relevant," she snapped. "No, you didn't," she said, dragging out the words in exasperation as Keisai drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Do you remember the crime boss, Yakone?" he asked, interlacing his fingers under his chin. "Ran the city from underground and used bloodbending to achieve his ends, and ended up skipping town after Avatar Aang took his bending away?"

"That rings a bell," Kuvira said, frowning as she tried to remember the details of the case. "I'm less proficient in the court history of the United Republic, though-"

"His defense attorney was a citizen of the republic of Fire Nation descent," Keisai continued as if he hadn't heard. "He tried to spin the case in Yakone's favor by basing it on the impossibility of the crime. He tried to claim that a bloodbender with countless reputable witnesses testifying against him simply could not bloodbend without the full moon, though all the evidence showed the contrary to be true." Keisai smiled tightly. "Needless to say, he lost the case."

She looked at him intently. "Where are you going with this?"

"When he lost, he was livid," the lawyer continued, "and when Yakone fled the scene, he didn't spare his defense attorney from his bloodbending either. Imagine the disgrace the man encountered in the legal circles. The lawyers that take cases before the council are of an elite breed. There are eight lawyers in the Fire Nation who take the cases that go before our supreme court, and in the United Republic there are five. Precious few men and women in my profession take defense cases to that level with a hope of winning. Yakone's attorney thought he could."

"Was he not from one of those private firms?" Kuvira asked, tilting her head to the side. "In the empire, there is only a handful of firms with lawyers of that caliber, and they're private."

"Yakone's attorney? Yes, he worked for Fazle and Kimura," Keisai said with a short laugh. "Have you heard of it?"

She nodded. "Who hasn't?" Lawyers of the most elite order competed for employ in the firm, and she imagined that it would have been competitive even forty-six years ago.

"That trial is a case study in countless law schools. The man was a disaster, afterward. His conduct in the courtroom when he lost, the way he was convinced he had won the case with his awful closing statement..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "He retired from practice after the trial. It's just as well, because he was proved to be completely dishonest in the most dramatic way, building the entire defense on a lie he worked out with his client in an attempt to get a guilty man full acquittal." Keisai leaned back in his seat, his eyes on a point Kuvira couldn't see. "Damn it, if he had just gone with a plea deal he could've saved his reputation. He could've gotten a lighter sentence for Yakone, he could've continued his profession..." He looked at her pointedly. "If he hadn't been greedy, he could have retired a respected man, rather than effectively lose everything."

She held his gaze, her expression softening as realization spread over her features. "Yes," she murmured, voice quiet. "I imagine he could have. What was his name?" she asked.

"_There's_ the question," he said with a bitter laugh. "You're looking at his namesake."

Kuvira's eyes widened. "It all makes sense now- that's why you were so eager to take my case."

"I know you took on the task of stabilizing your country because of your rough childhood," Keisai said, "and I've noticed how you esteem family. You think it's an armor more impenetrable than your own, and that association to a family you can call your own is the best thing in the world. And you're partially right, it's great in a lot of ways," he said with a smile as he reminisced. "I loved my grandfather, though I didn't know him long. But damn, if I didn't suffer for the first couple of years of law school and for the early days in my career for carrying his name. You started with a clean slate. Do you know how hard it is to build credibility with your peers and higher-tier clients when your name is literally a textbook example of failure?"

"What does everyone think of you taking my case? And Baatar's?" she asked, her mind racing. "It's too similar... no, it's actually worse. A high profile case to go before the international tribunal? You as the defense attorney, for what the media has already deemed a hopeless trial?" She massaged her temples as she thought. "The details of Baatar's case are out, they've released what he's to be charged with... the media is already hounding you too. You're already making a name for yourself with him, why throw it away? Didn't you just tell me that I overreached too fast and landed myself in this mess?"

"I'll worry about it when the news officially breaks," Keisai said with a smile. "But don't be so negative, Kuvira. The cases are less similar than you think. The prospect of winning for you and Baatar? I'd be giving my name -our name," he corrected himself, eyes softening, "a new legacy. Imagine the headlines," he said, moving his hand in front of her eyes, his name spelled out in firey characters that hovered for a moment in the air between them. "Imagine Fazle and Kimura sending an offer to the grandson of the man they ordered to resign. Imagine your trial being studied in law schools worldwide for decades."

"Why would you take my case, if that's what you want?" she said, a grim sense of resignation stealing over her. "You should've stopped with Baatar, his is high-profile enough to earn your name the reputation-"

"My grandfather's mistake," Keisai said firmly, "was to take the case of a defendant that he knew was guilty, and to treat it like the case of a wrongly accused innocent. I have no such intentions. I want you to get fair treatment for what you've done under the law, and plenty of people are calling for the opposite."

"Do you really think the outcome you're angling for constitutes fair treatment?" she asked skeptically. "I'm constantly reminded of what a tyrant I was." She frowned suddenly. "_You_ remind me of that every time we talk!"

"I do, or I wouldn't be angling for it," the lawyer said, patting her hand. "And be fair to me, I need to drill it into your head somehow! You still haven't stopped calling the Earth Kingdom the 'empire.'" She couldn't stop a smile from tugging the corners of her lips upward, and nodded. "I'll be meeting with the prosecution to discuss a plea deal soon, and if it's not up to standards, then they'll have to deal with me in court," he continued. "However if it is, I'd advise you to accept it. You are the priority, not my reputation."

"Thank you," Kuvira said. "Once this is all over, I fully intend to compensate you for all that you've done, however long that may take."

"I've told Baatar and now I'm telling you, I do it for the love," Keisai said as the door opened. "The prospect of winning and working with you is enough." He glanced at Baatar. "What's up, man?"

"I was just with Lin and Opal," Baatar said, arching a brow. "Good briefing session?"

"I think so," Keisai said, glancing at Kuvira. "What did you think? Did you get anything out of it?" he added, grinning.

"Very illuminating," she said warmly. "Call before your next session, you caught me off guard today."

Keisai nudged Baatar as he exited. "Can you believe her? So demanding. It's like she remembers that one time I forgot."

"Maybe because you almost gave her a heart attack," Baatar said flatly. "Are we still good for tomorrow? Now that you're nearly at one hundred percent, we can check out the place you've had your eye on."

"Perfect," Keisai said, snapping his fngers. "I'll pick you up at seven? Don't feel like you need to dress up for me," he added, patting Baatar on the cheek.

Baatar swatted his hand away. "That is not what I had in mind..." He growled in frustration as the lawyer persisted, and Kuvira suppressed a giggle at his aggrieved expression.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Keisai said to her with a wink. "I'll bring him back to you in one piece. Too far?" he asked Baatar, his old spark of mischief in his eyes as the door swung closed behind him.

"How are you?" Kuvira said once they were alone.

"I'm well," he said, making no move to sit. "He seemed unusually sober."

"When the situation demands it, he's more than capable of being a professional," she replied, returning to her seat. "I thought you'd be here for this session too, though. How was dinner with Lin and Opal?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the way," Baatar said slowly. "And it was nice, Aunt Lin told me what Mako found out regarding the loyalists."

"Be in the way of what, exactly?" Kuvira asked, raising a brow. He was silent, and she shrugged it off. "So they finally broke."

"Yes, after Mako found the man Keisai and Bolin got a photo of," he said. "They just arrested him relatively recently.. Keisai's probably upset that he couldn't get in on the fun."

"You probably are too," she said, nudging him. "'Looks like we have some fugitives to catch.' Remember that?"

"Better than I'd like to," he grimaced. "The rate things are going, Bolin well may be my in-law in a few more years." The subject of marriage still stung for her, and she stole a look at him to gauge his reaction to the topic.

"He's practically a Beifong already," she agreed at last. Kuvira rested her chin on her interlaced fingers, thoughtful. "Where did we go wrong?"

"I think blowing up the warehouse had something to do with it," Baatar said drily, even as a smile teased at his mouth. "Is that a real question?"

"Too damn soon, and besides, that's not what I was asking," Kuvira said, shoving him. "I meant where we did we go wrong with the empire? At one point, no one could stand in our way, and suddenly we had dissenters, the United Republic was sowing discontent... it's like one morning I woke up and nothing was right."

"Yes, on the day of the colossus," he said. "The entire army was loyal to you to the end, and inhabitants of twelve prison camps hardly count as proper dissenters."

"Not the entire army," Kuvira pointed out. "Bolin and Varrick deserted, and Zhu Li completely betrayed me-"

"She tried to have me blown up," Baatar muttered. "All that for the most easily remedied mechanical error... it's insulting that she thought it would be enough to stop the operation-"

"Baatar," she said softly, a hand on his arm, "I know. In case you forgot, I never once blamed you for the problems with the weapon. Stop with the hypersensitivity, it's really unattractive."

"It's fortunate that being attractive is the _least_ of my concerns then," he said. She could only stare, completely at a loss for words. "What?" he asked with a grin. "At least I'm not ambling around unshaven and disgusting, don't give me that look."

Kuvira relaxed, withdrawing her hand. "Military habits die hard, don't they? I'd kill for a long run in the mornings...I've missed it."

He grimaced wryly. "Word choice."

"Oh, hush. I've been thinking though," she said suddenly, sitting down again.

"You do tend to do that."

"The day of my arrest, I was ready to accept whatever punishment the tribunal gave me. And then when Keisai took my case, I originally was willing to just take a plea deal that doubtless would have kept me locked up for a long while." She looked at him, her hands clasped on the table. "But now, if I were to get full acquittal I'd take it in a heartbeat, even though a part of me knows it's impossible and infinitely more than I deserve. Have you wondered what makes a fair sentence for your case?"

"I have," Baatar admitted. "And then I remind myself that even if I'm remembered as the right hand to a tyrant first, I'll be remembered as an engineer and social reformer second, no matter what happens." He shrugged. "I've gone over my formal charges with him, and he's not happy. He's told me that he'd go the plea route under different circumstances, but Raiko-"

"He's finally got his audience with Raiko, did he tell you?" Kuvira said thoughtfully. "Now _there's_ a deposition I'd like to watch," she added, scorn creeping into her voice.

"Kuvira, I do need to ask you something," he said, at last sitting down. "And it's a difficult question for me to ask.."

Her skin prickled with anticipation, and she swallowed, quieting the hope that stole into her head. "Just ask me," she said, looking at him in earnest. "Drawing it out makes it worse."

"When did you change?"

She frowned, the question far from the topic she had expected. "What do you mean?"

"A few months back, I told you I missed the woman I proposed to," he said, his casual tone obviously forced. "Of late, I'm beginning to realize that somewhere along the way you changed, and I didn't notice."

Kuvira stared. "How have I changed?"

"You have," Baatar insisted. "You wouldn't have fired two years ago, even with Korra there. When did being the Great Uniter surpass being my-" He caught himself. "I'm just saying there's a disconnect, and I'm trying to understand it. The alternative is that I just didn't know you as well as I thought I did..."

"You know me better than anyone else in the world!" she burst out, the crack in her voice contrasting with her imperious expression. They regarded one another in silence again, and she felt as though the distance between them during the first few months was crawling back. "You've always known me best," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's worrying, then."

"You knew that I couldn't let our people down," Kuvira said, trying again. "You always knew that once I was entrusted with the task of getting our nation back on track, I had to put my job first."

"But at less of a cost," Baatar said in frustration. "Believe me, I understand the position you were in, that day. I understand why you did it. What I'm trying to tell you is the girl _I_ knew wouldn't have done that. You became someone else-"

"Baatar, you changed just as much," Kuvira retorted. "Maybe we're just bad influences on each other."

That brought a smile. "No argument there," he said. "But you changed more significantly than I did."

"You would have-"

"Would have what? Fired?" He crossed his arms, leaning back as he took in her surprised expression. "We both know that's not true. I would have given it all back if it meant you'd be safe with me again."

Her expression darkened. "If that's true, then you clearly didn't care about what we were doing as much as I thought you did."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Baatar exploded. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! I always admired the way you held yourself to higher standards than the ones you held everyone else to. The reunification was a high priority, but it always came second to you in my mind, Kuvira. And I thought you felt the same."

"That's impossible," Kuvira said dismissively. "The empire was the ultimate goal for us. Helping our country was the reason we left Zaofu. You would throw that away for one person if you had to make the choice? What about your responsibility as a leader? What about your countrymen? I'm not worth nearly that much-"

"But you are," he said softly. "All that, and more. You never did believe me when I said it before, but don't make me say it again."

She felt stricken, and kept her eyes on her hands. "Empirical evidence shows me to be pretty unworthy of that kind of... attachment."

"No," he said quietly. "No, that doesn't count, Kuvira."

"But it does," she snapped. "And that's why I couldn't let it happen to my country."

"It doesn't count," he insisted, squatting by her chair and taking her hands in his own as he had so many times in the past. "They're probably regretting it...they're _definitely_ regretting it. I bet they have been since we made national headlines."

"Suyin-"

"My mother has her faults," Baatar said gently, "but so do you. Give her time. If she really only ever saw you as another curiosity in her collection, she wouldn't have been so upset-"

She threw her arms around him and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, angry at herself as a tear spilled over and left a wet mark on his shirt. "Why do you even visit me?"

Her back was hypersensitive to his touch even through her top, and she closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. "I don't know," he said, voice soft. "I really don't know." They were silent for a moment, and a dispassionate corner of her mind wondered how he would react if she made no sign of wanting to let go.

Kuvira straightened, her hands still resting on his shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said at last, voice steady. "For what I did, and for what I didn't do."

"Thank you," he said, his hand lingering between her shoulder blades. "I'll see you soon." Despite his parting words, the door seemed to close behind him with finality, and she frowned as she picked up a newspaper, wondering why he couldn't have said everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:General Sexy, oh how I missed you... ;))))**

**So in case I wasn't clear about the "empirical evidence" bb refers to, I meant the fact that her parents dumped her and later how Su treated her like a ward and how she had to watch a happy family but never have one. And that's why Baatar is a big softy- he knows better than anyone how much that hurts her feelings :( I also changed the chapter title like three times, but I picked a lyric from Selena Gomez's "The Heart Wants What It Wants." Can't wait to read the theories!**


	14. I remember where we were

_Hi y'all! Major shoutouts to the guest reviewers and to the newest people aboard the S. S. Baavira thanks to Ironclad. To that one guest reviewer with a suggestion- keep 'em coming! The fic is already finished planning-wise, but who knows, the odd suggestion may inspire me to build on the plot points I already have. :) Say it with me now: onward!_

* * *

><p>Baatar had been arguing with Lin as they left the port, having dropped Keisai off for his visit to the Fire Nation, when the next incident occurred. The man deserved a break after spending the better part of his year working tirelessly on two cases, and Lin had conspired with Baatar to get him sent home for a couple of weeks. She claimed her reasons were to get him out of her hair, but Baatar knew better; he could see that his aunt had grown fond of the lawyer despite her irritation at his continued flirting.<p>

"Have you thought about letting Kuvira testify for you?" Lin asked as he held the door for her, climbing into the driver's seat. "Keisai mentioned the idea to me, and I don't think it's a bad idea."

"Why would I do that?" Baatar said irritably. "The media has already portrayed me in the most pathetic light... I have some pride, you know."

"That didn't stop you from wanting to dump everything the second Korra threatened to keep you both apart," Lin pointed out, smirking. "And that's on record."

"I was an engaged man faced with the prospect of never seeing the woman I love again!" Baatar snapped, embarrassed at the reminder. "What was I supposed to do, take a gamble on my future with Kuvira?"

"It didn't work out anyway," Lin said, her words ending in an exclamation of surprise as a sudden clip of metal projectiles lodged themselves in the outside of the open passenger door. "What the flameo was that?"

Baatar's eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction the metal had come from. "Looks like we're being followed," he said, jumping into the car without further preamble and slamming the door. "Hang a left off of seventh and take the long way," he said as she began to drive.

Lin wordlessly acquiesced, rolling down the window on her side and bringing up a stone barricade to delay their pursuers. "Mako?" she barked into the radio. "I need you to send officers to the port lot right now. We're being followed, but I'm trying to shake these guys. They're metalbenders and likely members of the loyalist party."

"Copy that, chief," Mako's voice crackled through the speaker. "Drive safe."

"Same to you, kid," Lin muttered. "Now get on it."

Lin wove through every crowded street with a furrowed brow, her hand on her horn and her foot on the gas. More than once, she erected barriers to block the car in hot pursuit, finally losing them when they were far from Baatar's apartment and her own place of residence. They circled back, taking the long way to her house, and Lin sank onto the chair with a sigh. "You're more trouble than you're worth, kid. I didn't sign up for babysitting a twenty-five year old."

"I didn't ask for crazy supporters," Baatar retorted.

"Actually, you did," she pointed out, "and I'm glad we didn't stick around to find out if these guys were from the sect that still wants you back in the Earth Kingdom." She drummed her fingers on the armrest as they both regained their bearings. "But I've got a feeling that those projectiles weren't friendly fire. So, if she testified for you, would you go with it?"

"Aunt Lin," he said flatly, "you of all people ought to know that I will never take that angle in the courtroom."

"I didn't suggest it because I thought you should," Lin said gently. "I payed her a visit earlier today."

Baatar stared. "You did? Why?"

"She won't have visitors in a while, with Keisai off to the Fire Nation, and you've been double-booked for the past month," Lin said. "I appreciated you spending whatever free time you have with Opal and myself, but I felt bad for her." She shrugged. "She's going a little crazy, and your visits help her. I've pushed for her to have bending privileges under strict supervision, since she's demonstrated good behavior."

He groaned. "You told me that we're bad for each other, and now you're telling me to visit more? Make up your mind."

"No," she said pointedly, "why don't you make up yours? You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Baatar narrowed his eyes. "Why does everyone keep accusing me of that?"

"Your charges were released a month ago," she snorted. "Don't act like I'm adding to them, I'm being serious. Half the time you say 'we' without realizing it, you mention her for stuff as trivial as what sort of soup she prefers, you still keep the schedule you both followed-"

"Military habits die hard," he said, aware his voice was too loud.

"That's exactly what she said when I visited this morning, and found her doing pushups in her cell," Lin retorted, crossing her arms. "When you don't have anything to focus on, you're thinking of her. So make up your mind and tell me what you intend to do about it."

Baatar sighed, kicking the coffee table and scowling when his stack of papers slid off. "What am I supposed to make up my mind about, exactly?" he asked, leaving his seat and stooping to pick up the blueprints strewn on the floor.

"Say you're acquitted. Say Keisai gets her acquitted. Then what?" Lin regarded him with genuine curiosity. "Would you take her back?"

"How do you know she even wants me back?" he said, straightening the stack and returning to the couch. "Aunt Lin, she effectively told me that if I were in her position on the day of the annexation, I would have been stupid not to fire. She made it sound as though what she did was _unselfish_, and that it was a necessary sacrifice." He paused, his chin in his hand and his eyes unfocused on a spot between them. "I don't know if we can be together after that, even if everything worked out legally...I devoted my life to her, and she apparently never recognized that she means more to me than anything-"

"This is what I'm saying," Lin said. "Do you hear yourself? You still talk about her in the _present_ tense. Even when you're doubting how she feels about you, you make it clear that your feelings haven't changed a bit." She smiled despite the exasperation in her voice. "Answer the question. If you both were acquitted, would you give her a second chance?"

"I would want to," he admitted. "I don't know if I would."

His aunt sighed. "Well, you'll never make a clean break until you know the outcome of both of your cases, I can see that much."

"What did she say to you?" Baatar said, trying for a change of topic. "Why do you want me to throw my self-respect away and play the lovesick fool?"

"Keisai has mentioned it to me more than once," Lin said, "and I mentioned it to her in passing. She's worried about your case, Junior... she suggested testifying that she convinced you to join her and used her role in your personal life to make you look the other way to some of her crimes. You were engaged, so it's entirely believable."

"That would only lengthen her sentence," he said, frowning. "She told me she's going crazy in there, and it hasn't even been a full year yet. Why would she do that?"

Lin sighed noisily. "You're a real idiot sometimes, you know that? You said she was the first person to see your potential as an innovator. She was the first person to encourage you in your field. She gave you an outlet to make a name for yourself, didn't she?"

"Yes..." he said slowly, "I told you all of that; believe me, I remember."

"Kuvira always wanted to help the earth kingdom," she continued. "And at this point, I think she knows that your acquittal means a damn sight more to the country than hers. She knows how much your conditional release has helped Republic City, and I think she'd be content to see you making a difference at home since she no longer can." Lin leaned back in her chair, studying his face as he processed what she said.

"So you're telling me she's being strategic again," Baatar said softly. "She's thinking of our country first-"

"Not just that," Lin said, grimacing. "She wants you to be happy."

"Excuse me?"

"She wants you to be happy," Lin repeated. "She's pretty guarded around me, but she effectively gave me a sappy and pretentious speech about how you have a life ahead of you and how you deserve to move on-"

Baatar held up a hand to stop her. "That's touching, but that doesn't mean I want her to commit perjury on my behalf... What exactly are you implying here, Aunt Lin?"

"All I'm saying is she's thinking unselfishly," she said. "You've come a long way, kid, but I think you could learn something from her. When was the last time you talked to Su?"

Baatar nodded. "Point taken, I'll call her."

"Don't screw it up this time," Lin admonished, punching his shoulder. "You're going to run out of chances."

o0o

The generators were up and running, and the entire downtown sector was powered by clean energy. His utility patent on the technology was still pending, but Asami Sato was eager to sponsor the endeavor and handle production on a larger scale for different parts of the city. She hoped to land another contract with the government, an ambition Baatar could appreciate. Varrick's refusal to work with the vines after the disaster on the train nearly a year ago had left the opportunity ripe for the taking, and as he had left the fenced-off site of the generators that afternoon, his workday having concluded early, he silently took in the view of Republic City at night. The newly-fixed buildings had lights in every window, and the skyline immediately within sight was running entirely off the vines. He regarded his handiwork with a rush of pride as the sky darkened overhead, even as he felt a little prick of discontent that his father couldn't see what he had accomplished on his own.

Once he got home, he regarded the phone in silence. A few days had passed since his conversation with Lin, and he felt as though he had delayed long enough. He dialed Su's office number rather than the main line for the house, and waited until he heard the voice he had missed more than he had been willing to admit.

"Mom?"

"Junior?" Su's voice sounded concerned. "This is a surprise.. is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Keisai will be meeting with Raiko soon."

"How does he think it will go?"

"Well," Baatar said, thinking back to the grim satisfaction in the lawyer's voice when he had called. "He's just happy to be barfight-ready again, I think." He told her with genuine excitement of the power plant downtown and of the formal application for the utility patent, trying to have a normal conversation with her for the first time in months. She sounded happy, and answered his inquiries after the family and his brothers in good humor. Unable to find a way to work in what he had set out to say, Baatar paused, trying to figure out the least offensive way to bring up the topic he had in mind. "So.." he began, bracing himself, "I actually called you for a specific reason..."

"You can tell me," Su said, her voice hopeful. "What is it, sweetie?"

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago," he said, grimacing. "This isn't easy for me to say..."

"It's fine, Junior," Su said earnestly. "Say whatever you need to and take your time."

A cruel part of him wished for an instant that he could see her face, but for the most part Baatar felt bad about the words as they left his mouth in a rush. "I'vebeenvisitingKuvira."

There was dead silence on the line for a moment before Su spoke again. "What did you say?"

"I've been visiting Kuvira weekly," he repeated. "For nearly seven months now. Even when you and Dad and the boys were here for Opal's birthday." He listened, concerned when he didn't hear anything. "Mom?"

"Anything else to tell me?" Her voice was cold, but Baatar could hardly blame her; still, he found himself more unnerved by her silent anger than he expected.

"Well.." He cast around for something to diffuse the situation, but nothing came to mind. "I'm incredibly sorry about it, for a start..."

"So now you're lying to me."

"Yes..." He could hear his father's voice in the background and winced, hoping Su wouldn't find out that her husband had known long before her. "Mom, I told you because I felt bad about keeping this from you-"

"Then thank you for telling me, Junior," she said, her voice icy. "Anything else?"

"I love you," he said awkwardly. "And I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon... tell Dad I called."

"Tell him yourself." There was a brief moment of background noise and he assumed the phone had been unceremoniously thrust into his father's hands. Baatar winced, but couldn't help but feel relieved that the secret was finally out.

"Son?"

"Dad," Baatar said. "Save yourself. I told Mom about Kuvira. Play dumb."

"You couldn't wait til we visited so you could tell her in person?"

Baatar growled in frustration as he heard Su explode with fury on the other line, tossing out accusations as though she had been completely betrayed. "Dad, I just told you to play dumb-"

"I'll deal with it later, Junior. How is everything going?" his father asked. "Think the city hall will be ready in time for the tribunal?"

"I'm cautiously optimistic," he said. "Even if it's not complete, it'll be more than enough for the trial."

Baatar Sr. sighed on the other end of the line. "I read the list of formal charges when they came out."

"I thought you would have."

"What does Keisai think?"

"Hard to say," Baatar replied, "but he decided not to go for a plea deal, if that makes you feel better. How's the new magna-train coming along? I'm excited for you to see what I've engineered for downtown, but you'll be able to read about it soon enough if you can get your hands on a copy of the _Times_."

"Quite well," his father said, and he spoke of it for the next few minutes, though Baatar could hear the anxiety in his voice. "I'm going to go calm down your mother, Junior. And your aunt told me about the earlier brush with the loyalists- please be careful."

"I'm a paragon of caution," he said with a fond smile at the mention of Lin. "I have to be, with my weekly visits to the woman who tried to kill me."

o0o

Baatar took the stairs to Kuvira's cell two at a time, ignoring the looks on the guards' faces as he entered her room. His greeting died on his lips, and he leaned in the doorway to observe her.

It had been months since he'd seen her dance, but he had assumed she had been practicing to a music only she could hear for a good while. On a handful of visits, he had found her slightly out of breath covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair thrown into a bun at the nape of her neck and loose strands around her face. Now, he watched her dance for the first time in ages, her hair braided down her back, her body unimpeded by injuries, and her limbs gracefully extended as she flowed from one move to the next. Stripped down to her white undershirt and prison uniform trousers, he could see that she had lost weight. Her limbs were more wiry, the muscles standing out under the skin, and the sharp blades of her scapulae were visible through the white cotton of her shirt. She was paler than he'd remembered too from her prolonged time indoors, and as she danced facing the window, the glow from the mid-afternoon sun seemed to further wash out her skin. Overall, she had an ashen appearance; her once-glossy hair was now a dull black and the curve of her hips significantly less pronounced, but as he watched her effortlessly execute her own difficult choreography with military precision he found he didn't care.

He had in reality only watched for a couple of minutes, but it felt much longer, and he knocked on the doorframe with regret as he jolted her from her little moment of tranquility. "May I come in?"

Kuvira stopped abruptly, and as she turned he saw that a dull flush colored her cheeks. It could have been from the exercise, but he preferred to think it was from his visit. He wondered how he had missed the dark circles under her eyes or the pallor of her skin before; he realized it made little difference to him. Baatar was saddened to see the toll prison had taken on her, but bathed in the light from the window and her body humming with life only dancing seemed to bring her, she was as beautiful as he'd always remembered. "You're already in," she said snidely, sweeping the loose strands from her face. "Have a seat, I'll stretch and be there in a minute."

He sat, giving up any pretense of looking away when she used the window ledge as a bar, her back to him once more as she extended her leg and brought her forehead to her shin. She repeated it with the other leg, arching to the side and letting her fingers brush the window glass. As she stretched, the hem of her shirt was tugged slightly out of place, and Baatar could see the ridges of scar tissue that marred her side. His throat tightened. "Stop showing off."

She swung her leg down from the ledge, crossing her arms behind her to loosen up her shoulders as she walked towards him. He could see that the drawstring of her waistband had been pulled tight, her already-narrow waist even smaller in circumference. "Who's showing off?" she said, voice innocent even though he could detect a mischievous glint in her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I look like hell. At this rate I'll have grey hair by the time I'm thirty, and when I'm released I'll look older than your mother."

It took Baatar a moment to realize she was only joking, but his smile was still sad. "You don't look a day over twenty-five, Kuvira. Don't feel bad."

She laughed as she sat opposite him. "I thought you were too busy to visit me."

"I made time." He watched as she unwrapped her arms. "Lin knows that you can bend the metal in the ring."

Kuvira stopped, looking at him sharply. "Is that a joke?"

"No," he said, quirking a brow. "That's what she told me." He reached for the note on the table, recognizing the lawyer's handwriting. "She's also been trying to get you a few minutes of allotted bending time for your good behavior, since she knows firsthand what it's like to lose the ability."

"That's more than I deserve," Kuvira said thoughtfully. "I'll have to thank her as soon as I get the chance. Since you see her often, tell her for me?"

"I will," he promised. "I also told my mother about us."

She narrowed her eyes. "Meaning?"

"I told her I've been visiting you," he said, unable to keep the smile from his face. "She didn't take it too badly..."

"Oh no, Baatar," she groaned, "you did it over the phone? You're an idiot, wipe that smirk off your face. She'll be upset now."

"I didn't do it to upset her," Baatar protested. "I didn't want to hide anything any longer. They'll be here for the trial in a few weeks, and I'd rather let her accept it now instead of making her blow up right when everyone's nerves will be strung thin-"

"So long as you didn't do it out of spite," Kuvira said. "We've put your family through enough..."

She trailed off, and Baatar idly read the papers from Keisai. It mostly consisted of legal briefing, but a note was attached to the final sheet. The lawyer's handwriting was on a small square of paper stuck to the back page, and as he read the message Baatar's expression darkened. "So... he's putting you up to testifying for me?"

Kuvira snatched the papers from him. "Don't read that, it doesn't concern you."

"Apparently it does," he said, frowning. "By the way, when did he make a habit of calling you 'sweetheart,' exactly?"

"That definitely doesn't concern you," she retorted, "and why are you getting offended? I didn't get upset when you both arranged a date night in front of me."

"That's completely different!" Baatar said, crossing his arms. "I owe him for risking his own wellbeing for my case, and he's..." He trailed off as he thought of Keisai's apparent ease when it came to physical contact. "He's a bit overfamiliar."

"Exactly," Kuvira said, mirroring his position. "So stop getting offended by it, especially when it has nothing to do with you." They regarded one another in silence, until she cracked a smile. "He told me to work on my resting bitch face."

"He told me I have a bitchy fiancée," he replied, his smile quickly fading as his words hung in the air between them, Keisai's longstanding implications all too apparent to them both.

"Do you?" she prodded gently. "I'd love to meet her someday."

Baatar sighed. "Not now, Kuvira. Can we change the subject? I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

"Of course," she said, arranging the papers in a tidy stack. "To what?"

"I'm glad to see you're dancing again," he said, settling on a safe topic. "You always were at your happiest after a good hour of practice."

Even the mention of her favorite pastime brought a twinkle to her eye, and he found that he had missed it more than he'd realized. "Would you like to see what I've come up with? Imagine it's to the tune of Suyin's favorite ballad," she said, standing and facing away from him, her arms gracefully extended and her feet pointed, poised to begin. He smiled when he heard her counting herself off under her breath.

"Gladly." He watched in silence as he had so many times in the past, but this time it was different. He could feel each step and leap and spin through the wooden floor, since her performing space was only a few feet in front of him. He could feel the air shift as her body displaced it, at times only inches from his face, and he could feel her breath, steady and controlled, as she danced with the finesse of one born to it. He drank in the sight of her throughout the private recital, and Lin's words from earlier came to mind as Kuvira twirled and struck her final line, holding his gaze and extending her arm in a graceful bow.

"What do you think?" she said, straightening and tossing her braid over her shoulder. "I know I'm a little rusty..."

"You're perfect," he said impulsively. Her face was flushed from her exertion but he felt his own cheeks redden, and he backtracked hurriedly. "You're as good as ever, it's like you never stopped choreographing."

"Here's another bit I'm working on," she said and she launched into a new routine, with Baatar imagining the music and the pavilion back home, as if it was his first time watching her again.

o0o

"Mr. President," Keisai said smoothly, nodding. "I'm honored to finally have an audience with you." He inclined his head to the woman seated next to Raiko. She was elegantly dressed in steel grey with an eggplant-colored silk cravat, her legs crossed at the knee and her manicured hands resting atop her lap. Her nails were shaped and filed to blunted ovals, and her thick, dark brown hair was pulled back from her face, secured in a severe knot with a pin of plum jade. "You must be Meilin Dai."

"You must be Keisai," Meilin replied, a snide smile on her face. Her high cheekbones and sharp black eyeliner lent her blue eyes a feline appearance. "I hope I won't be intruding on this little deposition?"

Keisai took her hand in his, arching a brow at her remark. "I'm afraid you already are," he said as he dropped it back into her lap. "But I would expect little else from a member of the prosecuting team... after all, you can't have Raiko saying something he'd regret, can you?"

Meilin gestured to the chair opposite them. "I would love to continue this bit of... adolescent posturing, but please have a seat," she said. "The president is on a tight schedule, and I doubt you want to waste your allotted time with him."

Keisai narrowed his eyes. "How considerate of you." He turned his attention to Raiko. "Mr. President, four years ago you approached Suyin Beifong with Councilman Tenzin to ask her to assume the role of interim president for the Earth Kingdom."

Raiko nodded his assent.

"I'm afraid I can't take visual responses as answers," Keisai said, his tone clipped. "A yes or no, please."

"Yes," Raiko said, the animosity evident in his voice. "Anything else?"

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere," Keisai said merrily, switching on the dictaphone. "Did you present her with the contract for the role?"

"I did not."

"And yet, there was a contract drafted about two months before the date of your visit to the capital of Zaofu," Keisai observed. "Any reason for that?"

Raiko glanced at the attorney. "There isn't any such draft on accessible file," Meilin said.

"Please don't be dishonest with me," Keisai said evenly, pulling a copy of the document from the case that lay before him. "Perhaps this will ring a bell, Mr. President?"

A vein pulsed in Raiko's forehead. "Yes, we drafted that before the visit to Suyin," he said. "In light of the instability following the earth queen's demise, we felt it necessary as global leaders to give some order back to the largest sovereign nation in the world."

"Would you classify the revolution in the Earth Kingdom as an international affair?" Keisai asked. "The events aren't too different from those that led to the creation of the United Republic's _current_ form of government."

"That question is irrelevant," Meilin interjected. "May I remind you that my client also reserves the right to leave questions unanswered?"

"Duly noted," Keisai said, winking at her. "Eight months later, when Kuvira and Baatar Junior stabilized Ba Sing Se, you approached her with the contract for the role of interim president. I have a copy of that as well, Meilin," he added sweetly, handing it to her. "Well, sir?"

"I did," Raiko said shortly.

"What legally binding role did the contract play?" Keisai asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It was an agreement that she would step down after completing her assigned task of bringing stability to the kingdom."

"'Assigned task.'" Keisai leaned forward. "Elaborate, please."

"Next question," Meilin said dismissively. "Although if you plan on wasting your time on trivialities, please continue."

He smiled tightly. "Did you provide Kuvira and her army with any military support after 'assigning her' this task?"

"No."

"Did you give her any legal or political council following her contract as interim president?"

Raiko gritted his teeth. "No."

"Really?" Keisai frowned in mock displeasure. "So she had the liberty of appointing her own cabinet and assigning rank to members of her army." Raiko nodded. "Out loud, if you please," Keisai said, gesturing to the dictaphone.

"That is correct," Raiko ground out.

"I see." Keisai glanced at the contract again. "Her term expired two months after the date of Prince Wu's coronation."

"Yes."

"Why was that?"

"As you know, a new ruler's election or ascension is not immediate," Meilin said evenly. "It takes time for power to be formally handed over. The coronation date was symbolic-"

"Thank you, Mr. President." Keisai said drily. "Were _any_ resources granted to the interim president to aid her in her 'assigned task' of reunification?"

"The offer of military backing through the United Forces always stood," Raiko said, holding up a hand when Meilin opened her mouth to speak. "Kuvira turned them down."

"When was this offer made?"

"About two years in, when she encountered difficulty in Haven City," Raiko said.

"Are you all right, Meilin?" Keisai asked innocently as a frown tugged her lips into a thin line. "I'll take silence as a yes. Mr. President, you pardoned Varrick of his crimes against the state, and chose not to press charges against him despite his long employ with Kuvira. Why is that?"

"Varrick defected to the side of the United Republic early on," Raiko said irritably. "His service, especially against the colossus, merits forgiveness."

"Why was he pardoned?" Keisai persisted.

"Next question," Meilin said, tapping her foot. "That has no bearing on Kuvira or Baatar Junior's case."

"I admire that degree of focus, though I thought I would be speaking with the _president_," Keisai said as she narrowed her eyes again. Raiko's expression darkened. "So service against the Earth Empire merits forgiveness, when it's on the side of the republic."

"Yes," Raiko said. "He defected before her defeat. I consider that sufficient." Meilin made a small noise of protest in her throat, and Keisai smiled, steepling his fingers.

"On the day of her invasion," Keisai said deliberately, "we have the audio recording of your transmission to General Iroh."

Raiko gripped the armrest of his seat. "And?"

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Following the surrender, Baatar Junior was sent to officially negotiate the terms," Meilin said sharply. "President Raiko had no say in the stealth operation that followed and resulted in his capture."

"Understood," Keisai said. "And you recently deployed General Iroh to aid in the relief effort in the western states?"

"Correct," Raiko said, nodding. "He will be providing the avatar with military backing, and protect Wu from potential threats."

"After Kuvira's arrest, you signed off on Baatar's terms of release," Keisai continued. "In the months following his release, you've spoken highly of his work in the reports I've read. The tourist attraction in the vines will be opened to the public soon."

"Yes," Raiko said, an edge to his voice. "The city hall is nearly complete as well. He's done a good job rebuilding the destruction they both caused."

"I think that's everything I wanted to cover," Keisai said smoothly, proffering his hand. "Mr. President, it has been a pleasure. Meilin, may I have a quick word with you? Alone?"

She frowned, but stood and followed him to the door, crossing her arms as they stepped outside Raiko's office. "What?"

"You're assisting the head attorney as part of the private legal team?" Keisai said in a low voice. "Bit young for that, aren't you?"

"Is this a professional question, or a personal inquiry?" she said irritably. "I'm twenty-nine, I don't need this."

"Yes," Keisai said, smiling. "Don't give me that look, I read the piece about you accompanying the release of Baatar's formal charges. Why weren't you there when I met with the prosecution before? Are you a secret weapon?"

"I was occupied with matters pertaining to the case," Meilin said neutrally. "I was impressed to learn that you're taking on both cases with close to zero assistance... trying live down some family baggage?"

"Fazle and Kimura didn't hire you, did they?" Keisai said, ignoring her question.

"They didn't send you an offer," she retorted, her mouth tightening again. "I'll have other openings in due time."

"I look forward to seeing you in the courtroom," Keisai said, bringing her hand to his lips. "Winner grants loser a consolation prize?"

"I'll consider granting that request when I'm in a position to offer you a job," she said, withdrawing her hand and re-crossing her arms. "It's been a pleasure, I'm sure."

Keisai laughed as she walked away. "Likewise, Meilin. Likewise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEYO, new OC. Meilin is a citizen of the republic, but I like to think she's got some water tribe in her. Idk, they're all mixed race there. :P If you think she's a bitch, cool, we agree.**

**So, Keisai likes to hit on women who are prepared to slap him into next week... no wonder he and Baatar are bros, they apparently have a type. Hope y'all enjoyed it, reviewers and silent lurkers alike! Can't wait to read dem theories!**


	15. Can't live with you, but I'd die without

_Thank you to the guests reviewers- wish I could thank you personally! S/o to the one that caught a typo in this chapter, thanks! Also if you haven't seen my drawing of Meilin, it's on the blog under "Art Stuff." Onward!_

* * *

><p>"Do we need to run through it again?" Keisai asked tiredly, throwing his pen onto the coffee table, "or are we good? "<p>

"We're good," Baatar said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. With the trial almost upon them, the lawyer had been working overtime as he put together his statements and planned out the order he would call the witnesses. His days apparently consisted of holing himself up in his office and building his case for hours at a time, and he seemed to emerge only to visit Kuvira or drill Baatar. After yet another session, Keisai finally had dubbed him 'passable,' and it was out of concern for the man that Baatar changed the subject in hopes of getting him to relax. His good humor had started to waver, and the stress was bringing out the Keisai's short temper that usually was under wraps. He snapped at the slightest provocation, became irate when Baatar or Lin proved unable to follow his flurries of thought, and then demanded silence in the room as he let his plans mature in the confines of his conniving brain. "So the prosecution is led by the attorney general?"

"Yes," Keisai said irritably. "But I've got a bad feeling about the incredibly hot woman who's assisting. Her name is Meilin Dai, and I have reason to believe she's going to handle the cross questioning-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Baatar said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's really hot," Keisai said, tapping the pen against the table. "She probably hates her job, I bet she gets a lot of unwanted attention-"

"From you? I was talking about the cross questioning," Baatar said flatly. "But I'm glad to see you're checking out the prosecution. So long as you don't get written up for inappropriate conduct..."

"Hurtful," Keisai said petulantly. "You have no room to talk, since you apparently made a habit of creepily watching Kuvira practice since you both were kids."

Baatar nodded. "I deserved that. Back to the case- she's handling the cross examination on the stand? I recall my mother seemed to like her when she gave her deposition a while back, which worries me immensely."

Keisai looked perturbed, and Baatar suddenly felt ill at ease. It was the first time he'd seen the lawyer express any insecurity, and he realized for the first time how much Keisai's carefree vivacity had kept him calm despite the difficult nature of his case. "If Su liked her, then I need to talk to Kuvira right away. The date for getting evidence in is past, so I'm limited to what I've already got."

"What do you think my mother would have told her?" Baatar frowned. "There's not much to say beyond the testimony you received from her."

"I can think of a few good possibilities," Keisai said, massaging his temples. "Don't worry about it man, I'll deal with it. When do they dock?"

"In a half hour," Baatar said. "Would you like to come with me to pick them up? Opal's helping the evacuated families move into the new expansion downtown with the other airbenders, and Lin is busy..."

"Sure," Keisai said, putting the papers in order and returning them to his briefcase. "Sure... Damn it, I should have tracked down the sixteenth regiment, I could've gotten a statement!"

Baatar pulled the lawyer to his feet, leading him to the door. "You need to get out of the house."

"/You/ are the last person in the world that should be telling me that," Keisai said, releasing himself. "How long do you think this will take?"

"However long you want a break to last," Baatar said. "And naturally you're invited to dinner with everyone. I procured a bottle of fireball for you…"

The lawyer smiled, clasping his hand. "Fine, man. I can't say no, not when you've made such strides in your efforts to overcome your innate sense of dic-"

"Don't say it," Baatar warned.

Keisai grinned. "Let's go."

o0o

His family received them warmly, the twins fairly tackling him and Huan cracking a smile. There was little to say to his father, since they spoke frequently over the phone, but resulting silence was amicable. Su was cold to him but polite, and she laughed at Keisai's decidedly unprofessional commentary. The lawyer drove them to the hotel, and the twins peppered him with questions about his brush with the loyalists that resulted in his injury.

"Guys, for the last time, it wasn't a raid," Keisai said. "This shouldn't be that cool to you, you busted out of prison and helped take down your brother's mega-maid."

"That's not too unusual for a Beifong family fight," Wei said. "When Aunt Lin visited for the first time, she and Mom straight up dueled."

"Kuvira was practically family, anyway," Wing added. "This is the real stuff."

"Fair enough."

The twins were eager to see Opal, and after haphazardly unpacking they left to visit her and the other airbenders, promising to be back with her in time for dinner. Huan caught up with Baatar while their parents left to go meet Lin in the vestibule, later departing to go sketch out an idea while "the inspiration lay fresh and unsullied" in his mind.

"Junior," Baatar Sr. said upon their return, "I think you and your mother need to talk right now. Lin made arrangements for lunch, and I want to enjoy my food in peace."

"I can leave," Keisai said, packing up his papers and standing. "This is clearly a family matter-"

Baatar held up a hand. "It's all right, I'd actually like you to stay for a minute."

Keisai patted him on the back bracingly. "Make this one heartfelt, man." He leaned against the wall with Lin, his arms crossed.

"Mom," Baatar began, "You and Dad raised me better than this, and I'm sorry for letting you down. It was wrong for us to go behind your back, and it was wrong to take the security force and convince the wealthier citizens to join us. You deserved better." He looked at his father. "I wanted a chance to make a difference, away from Zaofu," he said. "I wanted to be someone more than 'Baatar's son.' And Kuvira gave me that chance," he said, his tone becoming gentle as he reminisced. "You can blame her for a lot of things- forty-nine different offenses, if you really want to count- but she offered me something no one else ever did." He looked at Su entreatingly. "I'm sorry for standing by when she humiliated you in front of Zaofu. I'm sorry for behaving like.."

"A piece of shit," Keisai said encouragingly. "We've been through this before, but keep going, you're not doing too badly."

"Thank you, Keisai," Baatar said flatly. "My behavior with you has been disgraceful for the past four years, and I don't have an excuse for it. I know you want me to say that Kuvira brainwashed me, but she didn't. Everything I did that I'm paying for was of my own accord. You really ought to be angrier with me, because she genuinely wanted to help our people and didn't care about the recognition. My interests were… a bit more selfish than that."

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the honesty, Junior." Su was still silent.

"Do you know what I thought, the first time I saw the colossus move?" he said slowly, picturing the look of delight that had transformed Kuvira's face as she locked and aimed the weapon for the first time. "That was something I had created completely on my own. And then to see it being operated like clockwork... to see it in action... she called it a marvel of modern engineering," he said, looking at his mother. "That's something you've never told me, Mom."

"I've always praised you," Su said, upset. "I've always said how talented you are-"

"You've always praised me as an extension of _Dad_. 'So talented, just like his father. You're going to be an amazing architect sweetie, just like your dad. Baatar designs everything, and Junior engineers the projects,'" he said, the bitterness seeping back into his voice. "None of my proposals or ideas got any recognition, and now half of them are patented. _She_ always encouraged me, and inspired me to develop as an innovator in my own right." Baatar swallowed, his throat thick. "We've done a lot for you to be angry at, but she _never_ told me what to do or how to think. I'm just-" He glanced at Keisai, and cracked a smile- "a shitty son, I suppose."

"As your parent, I reserved the right to tell you what to do until you were an adult," his father pointed out, "but that day has long since passed. I understand where you're coming from."

Baatar nodded. "Thank you. Mom?" He looked at Su anxiously. "I know you're still upset with me for visiting Kuvira, but that has nothing to do with you and me."

"Except it has _everything_ to do with it," Su said steadily. "Junior, she took you away from us-"

"I willingly _left_," Baatar said flatly. "And I've told you why, but I can see that you don't believe me capable of independent thought, no matter what I say." He grimaced. "Sorry... that was out of line again."

She shook her head. "No, Junior. It isn't that, and I'm sorry if I came off that way. But Kuvira..." Her expression soured. "If she hadn't turned you against us, you wouldn't have done everything you did-"

"I left with her because I wanted to help, get out of Zaofu, and be a scientist in my own right," he said. "Besides, you already knew we were seeing each other at that point, we were just further along than you knew." He paused, thinking. "Why don't you visit her?"

"I'll see her soon enough, at the stand," Su replied. "Why should I visit?"

"Because if she's sentenced to death, do you really want your last words to her to have been 'you're going to answer for everything that you've done'?"

For the first time since the mention of Kuvira, something stirred behind Su's eyes, and Baatar felt cautiously hopeful. His father put an arm around her. "I think Junior is right, dear. Remember, we built Zaofu because you believe in second chances."

"Kuvira came to Zaofu on her second chance," Su said, but her voice was less certain.

"We all know that isn't the same thing," Baatar said angrily. "She was eight years old, Mom-"

"Fine, I'll see her," Su said. "Come here," she added, extending her arm to him and hugging him tightly when he came closer. "I'm just so happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back," he said, good-naturedly suffering through the embrace. "I won't ask you to forgive me, just to give me a chance to make everything up to you."

"Well, this is nauseatingly touching," Keisai observed to Lin loudly. "I'm feeling so many emotions right now.. I suppose this means the pressure's on for the trial, eh?" he added, dropping his voice.

Lin clapped the lawyer on the shoulder. "Listen kid, I know this looks daunting, but if you still believe he's got a chance-"

"I do."

"-then you sure as hell can win this thing." Lin turned to face him. "So relax, I didn't arrange that trip home for you to come back a bigger bag of nerves."

Keisai smirked. "Want to help me unwind with an evening out?"

Lin shoved him in disgust. "I say one nice thing to you-"

"Chief, wait." Keisai held up his hands, smiling. "Thank you, that meant a lot to me."

Her eyes softened. "You don't need to thank me, kid. I figure you deserve to hear it more than you do."

o0o

"No need to thank me," Keisai said as he walked into the cell after a meeting with the prosecution, waving a folder in greeting. "Your official indictment has been finalized and released to the media, but I thought I'd let you see it before that."

Kuvira leapt to her feet. "Wonderful. Before you let me look, my guess is fifty different charges with a third skewed to sound like crimes against humanity." She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding at the file in Keisai's hands. "Well?"

"You were close," he said, sitting at the table and motioning for her to join him. "Forty-nine charges, of which seventeen are crimes against humanity, two crimes against peace, twelve illegal counts of pacification operations, the illegal reunification order, thirteen charges of first-degree murder, attempted homicide, two charges of breach of contract –that's odd, why two? and chemical weaponry usage on the battlefield." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You are so very lucky to have me, and even then we still might be out of luck."

"I know," Kuvira said softly. "Believe me, I don't need to be reminded."

"Except you do," Keisai said as he regarded her with interest. "In fact, I think constant reminders are good for you. The same goes for your guy - you both wouldn't have screwed up nearly as badly as you did if someone had been there to incessantly nag. Next time you attempt any great uniting, give me a call." He smirked. "But only for political uniting, I have no interest in helping with the _other_ kind you engaged in."

Kuvira rolled her eyes at the mention of Baatar. "The case, Keisai. Now, please."

"Yours, or his?" Keisai said, the twinkle back in his eye. "When you take the stand as a defendant, I want you to look as sweet and innocent as possible- I know, it's difficult. When you take the stand for him, I want you to be yourself." He frowned. "Well, a version of yourself that doesn't say 'Earth Empire' with less of a perennially-pissed-off fallback expression."

She smiled. "I'll do my best."

"When loverboy comes to visit, do not breathe a word of what we're about to discuss," Keisai said sharply. "And when you're called to the witness box, I expect you to do exactly as I say, because if you deviate from what I've planned, you jeopardize your own case, even if you help his."

Kuvira sighed. "Can you get on with it?"

The lawyer cracked his knuckles, causing little sparks to leap from his fingertips. "Damn it, I'm on edge. All right, let's get to it..."

Kuvira could always appreciate a fellow perfectionist, but Keisai's recent visits were proving to be exhausting. After each session, she felt in sore need of a mind-numbing activity to ease the whirlwind in her mind that his legal visits induced. If a few hours a day were enough for her to need a proverbial change of scene, she could only imagine the amount of effort the lawyer exerted on a daily basis. Kuvira was immensely impressed with the man's obsessive dedication to both cases, refusing anything short of perfection. "I need this to be immaculate," he had said in frustration more than once. "I can't be hindered by sub-par preparation when I'm already hindered by a load of shit beyond my control."

In many ways, Keisai's fixation on the trial as the court date loomed over them reminded her of Baatar. More than once, she thought of the seemingly permanent lines that marred his brow when devoted to a new project. "I can't do anything else until I finish this, Kuvira," he had said to her on multiple occasions. "The whole thing is complete in my mind... I just need to get it out and make sure the math works." She recalled his countless nights awake while she nodded off beside him, his grid paper and straightedge becoming their bedmates when inspiration struck him. During those periods of inspiration, Kuvira often woke up to see his glasses still on his face and ink stains on the sheets, his pages of calculations and sketches at the foot of the bed or on the floor. She had had her share of long nights, waking up to find that her armor had been removed and her hair undone, but she had always admired his ability to be sustained by the promise of realizing an engineering breakthrough. Sometimes, when Keisai's eyes sparked as he drilled her, she saw the same slavish devotion to the muse, and she missed Baatar all the more.

"You're tolerable," Keisai said bluntly. "I'd give you a pass. Try harder and for the love of all things holy, stop thinking about him. He'll be here soon enough."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "Bold accusation. My mind was entirely on the briefing."

"Sure," Keisai said as he stood. "See, if you want to convince the judges, you need to do better than that. Keep playing with the ring though, that's a nice touch." He paused, apparently having forgotten what he had wanted to say next, frowning to himself as he worked a detail out in his head.

She cleared her throat. "Next time?"

"I'll just call," he said, waving her question away. "Oh, I should give you a heads up, your mother-in-law will probably be visiting soon, she got here yesterday. How long was I here?"

"Nearly three hours," Kuvira said. "Suyin is here?"

"Baatar didn't tell you?" Keisai shrugged. "Well, maybe she won't visit today, then. I expected an interruption.. that woman's a firebrand."

"Baatar _did_ tell me she made it onto your exclusive list," she said drily.

Keisai smiled fondly at the mention of his list. "Yeah, she did. Don't worry though, sweetheart- I made it clear to her that testimony damning you is as likely to harm Baatar's chances of acquittal." He paused at the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go calm my nerves by harassing Lin... remember what we talked about."

"Yes, the prosecutor is beautiful," Kuvira said with a sigh. "We get it."

"Not that," Keisai said, "but well played. You know what I'm talking about though, so don't screw this up or I'm sending you an invoice after all this is over." The door opened, and he stopped short of colliding with Suyin. "Well, this is awkward. You Beifongs have impeccable timing, you know that?" He looked back at her, his eyes sympathetic. "Do I need to stay?"

Kuvira stared at the woman in the doorway, feeling as though she were in a dream. "Take care, Keisai," she managed to say.

The lawyer glanced from Suyin to her, looking at once amused and concerned. "Delighted to see you, Su. Baatar's with Lin?"

"Yes," Suyin said evenly. "Were you on your way to join them?"

"I am," Keisai said, stepping around her and taking her hand in greeting. "I'll see you and the rest of your charming family over dinner if I wrap up early today."

"We're looking forward to it," Suyin said, her forced smile more likely the result of her location than her displeasure at the prospect of another dinner with the lawyer. "The twins are excited to see you again."

"Glad to hear I've got them conned," Keisai said appreciatively. "Well, I assume I won't be needed to break up a fight, since you both are mature, beautiful, intelligent _young_ women," he said, winking at Suyin, "so I'll be going. Kuvira, I'll call you." The door shut behind him.

With Keisai gone, the two women regarded one another in a silence that dragged on for what felt like hours. Kuvira thought of multiple conversation openers, but ultimately rejected each one. There was little she could think of saying that wouldn't be thrown back in her face, and while she knew it to be well-deserved, she was reluctant to face those feelings of complete defeat and despondency that she endured the last time Suyin had spoken to her.

"You look awful," Suyin said at last, breaking the silence. Kuvira took it as her cue to sit, and she sank into one of the chairs, her legs suddenly weak.

"Prison does have that effect on a person," she said, managing a neutral tone as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You got off easy," Suyin said, still standing. "Your cell is nicer than I expected, even if it's completely wooden."

Kuvira instinctively began to say something about her rank or Lin's kindness, but the words died on her tongue; Suyin would more likely than not reprimand her own sister for showing compassion to the former Great Uniter. "Yes, I've been fortunate," she said, settling on a safe answer.

"Do you have anything to say?" Suyin demanded. "I didn't come here to make pleasantries."

"Why did you come at all?" Kuvira asked quietly. "I didn't expect to see you until Baatar's trial."

"It was his suggestion." The older woman crossed her arms. "I know about the visits. How can you live with yourself?"

"It isn't easy," she said. "Baatar has been very kind to me, more so than I deserve."

"And how do you intend to repay him?" Suyin said. "By breaking his heart again? By imprisoning his family, and deposing the governor of his hometown? By attempting to wipe him out?"

The words did not come as a shock to her, but they cut deeply all the same. "I can never repay him," she said after a moment. "I intend to try, though-"

"Please don't," Suyin said scathingly. "I think you've done enough."

"Su, I know you won't accept my apologies, but I truly am sorry for all the grief I caused you," she said, willing her voice to be steady. "And I want to make things right, in whatever way I can."

"You can start by staying away from my son," Suyin said, stiffly sitting opposite her.

"With all due respect, he's the one at liberty to pay people visits," Kuvira said. "I never once asked him to visit me, Su. I want him to move on as much as you do-"

"So then you never loved him!" Su burst out, sounding at once triumphant and stricken. "You never cared for him at all, he was just another person to use and to conquer, but this time you had the added bonus of turning my own son against me-"

"I love him," Kuvira snapped, standing abruptly. "This isn't about you, and it hasn't been for a long time. Say whatever you want about me and I'll take it quietly, I deserve it. But do _not_ say that I didn't love Baatar, because I did. I still do, and I always will, even after he's long gone from my life."

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't have fired," Suyin said. Even months later, the words still stung.

"If our roles were reversed, I would have expected him to do the same for our people," she said. "I know now that I was wrong, but I still maintain that my own happiness is second to that of the citizens of the empire." She raised her eyes to Suyin's, watching her intently. "When we left Zaofu, I set him free. And I'm willing to do it again."

Something unfamiliar flickered over Suyin's face, but it was too fast for Kuvira to identify. "So you admit that you're to blame in all of this?"

"I'm to blame because I was the leader of the state," Kuvira replied, her words coming in a rush. "If you want me to say that your son was happy working on projects that left him uninspired and dissatisfied when he wanted a chance to prove himself and help our country, I'm afraid I can't tell you what you want to hear. Do you even know what he looks like when he's on the verge of a breakthrough?" Her expression softened. "Have you ever seen his face when he's just had another groundbreaking idea, or he's just figured out the mechanics behind something? Did you ever listen to him go on and on about fluid dynamics or heat and transfer, just to share in his excitement?" She paused, scrutinizing Suyin's face. "Innovation has always been his first love, but when he wasn't busy engineering a new piece of technology, he had as much to do with infrastructure and social reform as I did. I'm sorry if it's hard for you to accept."

Suyin was silent for a while. "My husband and I certainly were a bit presumptuous with Junior," she said after some time, "but I don't understand _you_, Kuvira. You always seemed so content... you were a happy child, and eager to learn and climb the ranks when you grew up-"

"I was a happy child?" she said incredulously. "My parents cast me out when I was eight years old, and you're telling me I was _happy_?"

"You were always so lively-"

"What did you expect?" Kuvira demanded. "Did I need to mope around in the corners and cry all the time? So, because I directed my energy to more productive ends, you never stopped to think that constantly seeing a happy family, always as an outsider looking in, might be _upsetting_ to a child?"

"I effectively brought you up," Suyin protested, bewilderment on her face. "You were always so eager to learn-"

"Because I looked up to you," Kuvira said too loudly, her voice cracking in her frustrated disbelief. "I wanted my mother, but I had to settle for a metalbending teacher!" She slowly sat down again, her voice stiff. "I'm grateful to you for taking me in and fostering my talents, Su. I know I repaid you poorly in that respect. For that, I apologize, but I maintain that you should have stepped up when the country was falling to pieces around us. I understand now why you were hesitant, but I know you could have figured something out."

Suyin was silent again for a long moment, her voice soft when she finally spoke. "You were twenty-one, Kuvira. You should have known you were too inexperienced to handle things properly."

"That didn't stop you from making me captain of the guard," she pointed out. "That didn't stop me from stabilizing Ba Sing Se and filling a power vacuum. I was effectively orphaned at eight, so I had to grow up fast. You ran away from your own family, so I doubt you'll ever understand why I was so invested in ensuring other children wouldn't grow up without theirs."

"Fine, Kuvira," Suyin conceded, the anger creeping back into her voice, "but if you were trying to preserve families, did you really have to ruin the one that included you?"

"Don't say 'included,'" Kuvira said calmly. "I was never included, and I never really expected to be. But I was happy enough...I'll always remember our dance recitals fondly, and I was glad to have found a friend I could fully trust in Baatar." She leaned back in her seat. "I tried to make amends after my arrest, you know. I told him to be patient with you, and convinced him to apologize to you, and to overlook how unreasonable and stubborn you can be-" she held up her hand when Suyin began to protest, "because I know that you've sacrificed a lot for him, and that you have always been a loving mother to all of your children, even if you made him feel like his father's tool at times."

The older woman sighed, and Kuvira tried to quell the hope rising in her chest. "I want to trust you," Suyin said at last, "but I just can't."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kuvira said quietly. "I would like to ask a favor of you, though. Please don't tell Baatar what I've said today."

Suyin arched a brow incredulously. "You expect me to believe you haven't told him?"

"Believe whatever you want, but don't tell him what I said," she repeated. "He's trying so hard to move on... and I've never been one to stand in the way of progress."

"He still-"

"We were planning on spending the rest of our lives together," Kuvira said in little more than a whisper, her hand unconsciously going to the ring. "Your son is an unpardonable romantic; I don't expect those feelings to completely go away in a year, even after all that I've done. I just want him to be happy now."

For a moment, Suyin looked as though she was about to say something, but instead she bit back her words and stood. "On that, I'll agree with you wholeheartedly," she said. "Your official charges have been released?"

"They should be in the evening issue of the paper," Kuvira said, nodding.

"I told you before, I hope you answer for everything that you've done," Suyin said. "Nothing more, but nothing less."

"Suyin-"

As the woman turned to leave, Kuvira thought she saw a tear, but she couldn't be sure. As the door closed behind Suyin Beifong, she idly brought a hand to her own face, surprised to see that her fingers came away wet.

o0o

Baatar paced in front of Lin's desk. "Should I go up there?"

"Relax," Keisai said, taking a handful of fireflakes from the bowl between him and Lin. "It's a wooden cell, they can't kill each other."

"Maybe I should be there for her," Baatar said, more to himself. "This is probably really difficult..."

"Is he talking about number three, or Kuvira?" Keisai asked Lin, dropping a few of the spicy crisps on his legal pad.

Lin pulled the bowl out of his reach. "I'm not going to answer any questions that reduce my sister to a ranking in your list."

"Sorry, chief." Keisai blew a smoke ring. "If you had kids of your own, you'd be number one."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I feel like I ended up with more than I asked for regardless."

"You both are insufferable," Baatar snapped. "Should I go upstairs?"

"Stay where you are," Lin commanded. "They needed to have this conversation four years ago, don't interfere-"

"Interfere with what?" Su asked, walking into the office. She took Baatar's hand in both of her own. "Don't look so worried, Junior, we just had a talk."

Baatar hugged her in greeting. "I'm going to go see her."

Su frowned. "You can't keep this up forever. Even Kuvira agreed with me that you need to move on."

He froze, his hand on the door. "What did she say, exactly?" Keisai sat up a bit straighter, slowly dragging the bowl of fire flakes closer.

"It doesn't matter," Su said, pausing before she answered. "She wants you to be happy-"

"I can't be happy if she's miserable," Baatar said, and he left the room, his feet taking him to his destination as if by their own will.

He knew his mother had not spoken with the intent of upsetting him, but Baatar climbed the stairs in a state of agitation, wondering if Su was deliberately misrepresenting Kuvira's words. Even though he had voiced his own doubts about her feelings to Lin, the last thing he wanted was confirmation of her detachment. He waited impatiently for her door to be unlocked, hurrying in to see her seated at the table, her fingers interlaced under her chin and her eyes wet. "Kuvira," he said, taking the seat next to hers. "What did she say?"

"Why do you always assume the worst?" she said, smiling at him in exasperation. "We just had a chat that was long overdue."

"What about?"

"None of your business," Kuvira said wryly, twisting her mouth. "Your mother isn't a vindictive bitch, she just knows how to hold a grudge. I'm afraid I deserve a lot of it."

"What's the matter with you?" Baatar snapped, seizing her by the shoulders. "Your trial isn't that far away, why are you giving up now?"

"Who's giving up?" Kuvira raised her eyebrows. "Who said anything about giving up?"

"Mom implied that you don't want me to visit anymore," Baatar said, his tone accusatory as his hands tightened. "What's going on?"

"Baatar, you're hurting me," Kuvira said firmly. "Let go."

He growled in frustration as he dropped his hands. "Answer the question."

"How can I ask you to visit?" she said. "I fired on the warehouse."

"I don't care anymore," he said incredulously. "We talked about it-"

"I caused you to be estranged from your family for the better part of four years," Kuvira continued, as if she hadn't heard.

"We're _fine_ now, Mom and I are on good terms now that I've apologized properly-"

"I made you miserable," she said. "And now you're an international war criminal," she added thoughtfully. "How can I ask you anything?"

"Kuvira, I don't care," he said. "We shouldn't be having this conversation right now, neither of us have even been formally tried in court yet."

"What are you saying?" she asked, looking at him intently. "What conversation are we having?"

Her eyes bored into his, and as he experienced the familiar sensation of her seeing through his veiled references, reading his innermost thoughts from his eyes as only she could, Baatar considered asking her to try again. His eyes fell on the papers with the lawyer's handwriting, and he paused; neither of them were anywhere near acquittal. The timing couldn't be poorer. "Never mind," he said, mouth dry. "It's too soon to have it."

She nodded. "We can whenever you want."

"I won't stop visiting unless you want me to," he said gently. "I've missed seeing you smile, Kuvira. I.." He trailed off, unsure how to continue. "You've been so cold, lately. What can I do to help?"

"Just sit here," she said, dragging the chair so it was adjacent to hers. "Just sit with me for a while." He obliged, relaxing as she rested her head on his shoulder, her body turned towards him. He managed to get an arm around her, and they sat that way in silence until the guards informed him that Su was outside, ready to depart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CHAPTER 16 IS F*CKBOY'S TRIAL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Expect an exposé post-trial. ;) Guest reviewers, I want to reply to some of those reviews! Check my author page; I just made a public email for this purpose. If anyone spams me though.. *levels spirit weapon***

**This chapter was a necessary evil. I'm feeling like Keisai right now, what with school and needing to write DA TRIAL. Stoked to read the reviews, they give me life! Happy weekend!**


	16. 10 percent luck, 20 percent skill

_Hey loves. I wrote the court scene in one sitting. This is gonna be a two-parter so we're juuust getting started, but I finally have it all worked out in my brain. Now all I gotta do is type. Onward._

* * *

><p>The city hall wasn't entirely complete in its reconstruction, but Baatar felt a morbid sense of delight when he was informed that he would be prosecuted in the newly finished courtroom. The floors were tiled with expensive slate, the gallery was crafted from imported ash wood, and the entire building ran on clean spirit vine energy. An expansive balcony hemmed the floor of the courtroom fifteen feet overhead, with bannisters of elegant wrought iron and wooden paneling making up the floor. Lights were worked into wall sconces and gave off a pale purple glow, illuminating the granite and glass fixtures with an ethereal light. He had worked in windows aligned with the sectioned-off areas of the gallery and balcony, having figured out a way to protect the woodwork from the unforgiving sun. Strips of marble paneled the walls, creating a distinction between the gallery and the floor; the area behind the bar was ceramic tile and polished wood, while the floor of the court was marble with intricate platinum inlay. The judge's bench stood on a platform of black marble, the deep rosewood making it the focal point of the room. The jury box had cut-stone trimmings, but the lines of the wood appeared seamless and streamlined.<p>

The judge's chamber doors were tall, causing a break in the overhead balcony and drawing the eye up to the stained glass window overhead. The seal of the Republic City government was frosted onto the glass, the panels held in place by segmented iron. The draperies had not been installed when Baatar gave his family a tour of the new hall, and much of the sawdust and ground stone had yet to be cleared away, but the room gave off an air of tasteful opulence and imposing importance that the spirit lights only added to. Both of his parents were impressed, and the twins gave him ample backhanded compliments, but the glow of pride in his father's eyes made Baatar more sad than he'd anticipated.

Keisai received a prior tour the day before the trial, having politely excused himself from Beifong family time he had been invited to. The lawyer took in Baatar's handiwork in silence, and his praise, though laced in exclamatory profanity, lifted Baatar's spirits higher than they had been in a long while. Keisai listened to him excitedly explain the thought process behind every detail of the room and how he had drawn elements from each nation's architectural style to give the hall a multi-ethnic look without so much as a quip. He realized with a start that he had romanticized this quality when Kuvira gave him her full attention, years ago. As the tour ended and they set off for a final visit to Kuvira before his trial, Baatar wondered what else about her he had romanticized in his devotion.

"You're sure she didn't say anything last week?" Keisai said as they climbed the stairs to her cell. "I don't want to deal with any more than I already have to."

"She didn't tell me anything," Baatar said quietly. "Her talk with my mother upset her, and I don't know what happened." He glanced at Keisai. "Did she ever tell you why she ended up in Zaofu?"

Keisai frowned. "She told me that her parents had abandoned her when she was quite young, and that she came to Zaofu a refugee." They rounded the corner, their footsteps echoing in the empty hall. "I got the impression that her weird obsession with tidiness came from her time alone... Listen man, you don't need to tell me her personal business, if she wanted to tell me she would have-"

"She was from Haven Island," Baatar began, his footsteps slowing and finally stopping. The lawyer continued on a few paces before he realized what had happened and turned back.

"Oh no, man. Not here," Keisai said as he looked around. "Would she be okay with me knowing?"

"She trusts you," Baatar said softly. "She was from Haven Island, one of the most unstable states in the kingdom. After the fall of Earth King Kuei, a lot of the poorer states were taken over by petty warlords. Her parents were typical agriculturists-"

"Can't you just say 'farmers?'" Keisai muttered.

"-who hadn't planned on having her," he continued, ignoring the lawyer's aside. "She said her mother was young, no older than twenty-six or twenty-seven when they sent her away."

"Sent her away?" Keisai looked surprised. "She said abandoned.."

"Her village was acquired by a warlord as well," Baatar said. "He later deposed the governor of the state, and was succeeded by one of his sons, as far as we could tell. She figured out that she was a bender early on, and her parents were never fond of her playing in the dirt.. once their village was conquered, all of the earthbenders were carted off to prison to avoid an uprising. It was a backwards place; there wasn't much mech and the nonbenders effectively posed no threat to the new rule."

"So they sent her away to spare her from prison?" Keisai said slowly.

Baatar sighed. "No, she'd have probably been able to come to terms with that. Resources had always been tight, so they were only too happy to turn her in to the warlord's forces as soon as they got word of the decree. She didn't want to leave, and she refused to prove that she was a bender, so they put her in a position that... _forced_ her to use the ability."

The lawyer's face paled. "That's... messed up, Baatar..."

"She was effectively suffocated," he said grimly. "Buried alive in dirt and mud and garbage, and she tried to hold out as long as she could so she wouldn't be sent away with the rest. And her parents stood by and watched, and _told_ her to show them she was an earthbender if she wanted it to end-"

"Baatar, stop," Keisai said, a hand on his arm. "I don't think I have the right to know this."

"After that she and the rest of the benders were imprisoned, but a few of the adults managed a successful prison revolt after a few months," Baatar said as if he hadn't heard. "She escaped with the other survivors, and made it to a police station in a neighboring city. My mother and father were accepting refugees and Zaofu was earning itself a spot on the map, so she was sent there. She was eight. The officer that brought the refugees felt badly for her.. Mom said they told her Kuvira didn't walk around the train car, she glided." He stopped, his face softening. "I remember when Mom brought her in for the first time. They hadn't exaggerated, she was so light on her feet. I introduced myself, and she just put out her hand and said 'You can call me Kuvira,' as if nothing was wrong. She had always wanted to be an official Beifong, and thought if she was good _enough_-"

"That's why she's a neat freak," Keisai said, his face stricken. "That's why she's a perfectionist... that officer, was he the one that enlisted right after she became interim president? The one that went on to become her army general, and currently is trying to get a prisoner swap-"

"Yes, Xi became one of her highest-ranked men for a reason," Baatar said, forcing himself to walk again. "But as for the rest, she didn't tell me any of this until we were teenagers. She was fifteen and I was sixteen, and it was after a recital. That's when she also told me Mom couldn't have picked a better hobby for her, and that dancing is the only thing that clears her mind-"

"It's not the only thing, Baatar," Keisai said gently. "She's crazy about you. When I get there before you, she deflates. When you've beaten me to the punch, she's a different person. She wants you to be happy more than anything else-"

Baatar winced as the lawyer echoed Su's words. "Not now, please. Keep all of this to yourself," he said as they nodded to the guards. "She trusts you, and your visits make her happy too... I've seen that firsthand." The doors were unlocked, and they walked in. Kuvira was sitting on the cot, face flushed and hair in a braid. "Good workout?" Baatar said, sitting down beside her. Keisai smiled as he drew up a chair, sitting opposite them.

"I wouldn't go that far," she said, shrugging. "It's been a while since I've done a pushup without resistance, and I'm obviously not at my peak anymore." She grinned. "Maybe you should put a foot down and make it difficult for me."

He smiled sadly. "No, not now. But at least I can always be honest when you ask if something with a broad cut makes you look a bit fat-"

Kuvira narrowed her eyes. "This implies that you were lying every time you said no?"

Keisai shook his head. "Rookie mistake, Baatar. Get your shit together."

"Only a few times," he said. She was smiling, her face tilted up and her hand at the flat of his knee. She moved it as she remembered herself, and he resisted the urge to pull her onto his lap then and there.

"What's the occasion?" she asked Keisai, sitting on her hands. "Or is this another pep talk, don't-freak-out, Baatar's-case-is-under-control, we're-getting-married-after-the-verdict sort of meeting?"

Baatar raised his eyebrows. "I thought Keisai was a firm arbiter of his 'bro code,'" he said, forcing his voice to be light. "Never date a friend's ex, or something along those lines-"

"Relax," Keisai said, laughing aloud. "She means me and you, Baatar. I told her how you helped change the dressings and took me to wound care for my follow-up appointments when I was hurt."

He arranged his features into an aggrieved expression even as his cheeks reddened, glancing at Kuvira. "I think I'm a distant second to Aunt Lin for Keisai," he told her. She didn't look at him, but the set of her jaw told him she was no longer happy. "We actually came for two reasons," he said. "I came to see you, and Keisai has some good news."

"You wanted to watch the trial rather than wait to be called to the stand in a holding cell," Keisai said happily, "and I've fixed it so you can, assuming you consent to having your chi blocked every third hour and stay handcuffed for the duration. Your good behavior is in part responsible, sweetheart. Try and keep it up."

She smiled for the lawyer, stretching out her hands in delight. "Wonderful. Keisai, I can't thank you enough." She wrinkled her nose. "I won't enjoy losing the bending, but that's a small price to pay, and I've dealt with it long enough.. it makes little difference to me."

"The courtroom looks pretty damn phenomenal," Keisai said. "The city hall too. You've got a talented guy, Kuvira."

"Do I?" she asked, looking at him. "This is news to me."

Keisai stood. "Lin will send a couple of officers to escort you to court once the chi blocker is through with you. You'll be behind the bar with the rest of the spectators, but you'll have security around you throughout the trial. Lin suspects that loyalists will be out in full force to protest your and Baatar's arrest, and I won't be surprised if we have some issues with keeping the peace outside." He patted her on the shoulder. "Hang in there, it's only another few weeks until your turn. Whatever happens, you have to take it one day at a time."

"Thank you," Kuvira said earnestly. "For everything."

"I haven't even done anything yet," Keisai said to Baatar. "Imagine what'll happen if I win!" Baatar slapped the man's hand away as he patted his cheek. Keisai's forced enthusiasm hadn't escaped him, and despite his annoyance at the lawyer's behavior, he felt guilty about the immense load everyone had happily placed on Keisai's shoulders.

"You've done more than I ever could have asked," Baatar heard himself saying. "Even if you can't win tomorrow, I'll be grateful for having the privilege of suffering through getting to know you."

"Baatar means he appreciates you both as a lawyer, and as a friend," Kuvira said in amused exasperation. "As do I."

A strange mix of emotions flickered over Keisai's face. "Thanks, man.. of course, you do know a case like this will take a few days, right? I'll be at your place tomorrow morning so we can carpool it. I asked Lin for a police escort just in case there's trouble. See you soon."

Once the door had locked behind him, she turned to Baatar again. "Busy week?"

"Incredibly," he said. "But I'll get to be prosecuted in the hall that I built, and Keisai has a clever way of working that into one of his arguments. If nothing else, it should be a good scene to watch."

"I know your case better than mine," Kuvira said firmly. "This is a classic case of victors' justice. They happened to have you in custody too, or you would have been safe at home in the empire with Xi and the army. You could have been ruling right now. Keisai explained the parallels between the end of the Hundred Year War and this mess... the only difference is that Lord Zuko was allied with Avatar Aang, so the Fire Nation handled any brutality or war crimes internally. The case against you is very shaky."

"Why did you surrender?" Baatar asked her quietly. "You didn't when it meant being with me. Why then? You had enough troops on the ground and in the area, you didn't have to give yourself up as a prisoner of war."

"Korra and I talked in the spirit world after she saved my life," she said. "If I let my men try to defend me, I would have wasted more lives. At that point, I thought I had ended yours for nothing..." She stopped abruptly, turning away from him as she covered her eyes with a hand. "Sorry.."

"I don't care," he said gently. "I told you before, I don't care anymore so you shouldn't either. Kuvira, listen to me. I understand why you did that, but don't let that be the reason you stop-"

"Visiting hours are probably ending now," she said suddenly. "You should go."

He frowned, taking her hands in his. "Tell me why you were so upset last week, and I'll go."

"Oh, that?" She shrugged. "Suyin and I talked, and she apparently _never_ realized that I missed my parents. I'm fine now, it just was a lot to take in at once." He recognized the dismissive voice she used when she didn't want to elaborate further, and he dropped the subject.

"That's it?" He relaxed, his thumb stroking over the ridges of her knuckles. "Nothing else?"

"I think that's pretty significant," Kuvira said, raising her eyebrows. "I hadn't really talked about that to anyone besides you.. remember, the first time I asked what I should call her and she said 'Su,' I was so upset."

"Of course," Baatar said hurriedly. "No, I thought.. well, what I thought isn't important. Besides, Mom will come around. She's asked how you are, if you healed properly... stuff like that." He looked at their hands. "You could tell her the whole story about how you came to us, Kuvira."

She looked down too, thoughtful. "I can't tell her now. Maybe I should have years ago, but I don't think she'd care at this point."

"I told Keisai about how you came to us," he admitted. "I hope you aren't angry with me?" She met his eyes again, expression softening at his uncertainty, and he smiled at her.

Kuvira impulsively leaned forward, releasing her fingers from his and giving him a quick hug. "I can't be angry at you," she said. "Besides, I like Keisai. I don't have a choice in trusting him, but I'm fine with him knowing. His occupation deals with intimate details of people's lives." She tried to pull back, but he held her in place.

"I probably won't get to see you for the duration of the trial," he said slowly. "So..."

"Oh, you'll see me," she said as she removed his hands from her shoulders. "Good luck tomorrow," she added, and he took it as his cue to leave. He left without needing a reminder from the guards, and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom until sleep claimed him at last.

o0o

Reporters were thick around the entrance to the city hall, the shallow steps blocked by barricades Lin and her officers had erected. The throng was a mass of excited bodies that jostled one another every which way, with continuous clicks of shutters and nonstop bursts of light from camera flashes going off. The courthouse had not been opened to the general public and the press, as time had been allowed to members of both the prosecution and the defense to situate themselves inside. Korra and Mako paused before the steps; Lin stood facing the crowd, her arms crossed over her chest and a radio clipped to her belt. "Chief," Mako said waving as he shouldered his way through the crowd and dragged Korra along, "do you need me to stay out here too?"

"I've got it all under control, kid," she said. "Get inside- Bolin, Opal and Asami are already there."

Korra followed Mako in, exchanging looks when a reporter shouted an inquiry about their current relationship status. "Sorry I didn't let you know I reached the city a couple of days ago.." she said sheepishly.

Mako paused at the door, staring. "What? You said you'd call me when you reached.."

"I know," Korra said apologetically, "but Asami picked me up at the port and I got sidetracked." She took his arm. "It's cool, just sit with us during the trial and we'll catch up. Beifong doesn't need you working around the clock."

The woman on the prosecution's legal team was pulling papers from the files before her, her hair in a severe knot. Mako nodded to her. "That's Meilin," he said to Korra in an undertone as they wandered the gallery, taking in the sight of the room.

"Interested?"

Mako scowled. "No, but somebody is," he said as they joined Asami. Opal and Bolin were already seated in the first row behind the bar, waiting for the rest of the family. Mako waved to his brother.

Keisai had long since finished setting up, his papers spread out in a peculiar order with little strips of colored paper adhered to them. Baatar remained in his seat as the lawyer fussed over the arrangement, apparently banned from touching anything. Once all was to his satisfaciton, Keisai leaned against the table and observed Meilin, inclining his head when she looked his way.

She looked at him appraisingly. "You finished early."

"I was here earlier than you." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, taking slow steps towards her. "You look different."

She ignored his comment, instead sitting down and finishing up the tasks she had been set to do, her brow furrowed in concentration. The attorney general, a stern, grizzled man, was talking to the young barrister assisting with the cases, and Meilin toyed with the silk scarf knotted at her throat, glancing their way as Keisai stood by.

"I know what it is," Keisai said as he snapped his fingers. "You're wearing red. Fan of the power colors, are you?"

She threw him a withering look. "You're very bad at gauging when someone doesn't want to talk to you," she said before walking to the end of the room to talk to the head of the prosecution.

Keisai smiled, eyes narrowing. "Or very good at getting a reaction when I want one," he said quietly.

The room filled quickly after the rest of the Beifong family's arrival. Reiko observed the trial from a private box on the balcony with his wife, and Kuvira was escorted to a seat just behind the bar on the opposite side of the room with a security detail surrounding her. Her hands were cuffed together, and a chi blocker sat between her and the wall to ensure her complete compliance. Reporters swarmed in the moment the courtroom doors were opened to the general public, the sound of their shoes and their cameras a cacophony of intrigue. Hundreds of flashbulbs went off with a merry sort of synchrony as the men and women wielding them clamored for a shot of the disgraced former Great Uniter. Baatar made the mistake of turning to look at her, and as he cast a tiny smile of reassurance her way his gesture was greeted with the rustle of pens to paper and the click of camera shutters. Her face remained impassive and contained even as her security held off more aggressive members of the press, but the look he had given her would soon be immortalized in the early issue of the paper the very next day.

As Hotah, Saikhan, and Misao, the supreme court justice of the Fire Nation, entered from the judge's chambers the atmosphere changed and the room quieted. Clad in robes the colors of their respective nations, the panel cut an authoritative presence against the backdrop of mottled black marble and rosewood. The stained-glass seal of republic city shone overhead in the morning sun, and Keisai exhaled slowly, steam coming with his breath as the sound of loyalist supporters clashing with Lin's men could easily be heard from outside in the tense silence of the courtroom. At Hotah's word the entire courtroom stood, and after the judges seated themselves and gave the order the viewers sat, the whisper of fabric and the clunk of stowing cameras under benches amplified a hundredfold.

"Who goes first?" Korra whispered, narrowly watching Hotah. "I've never watched a tribunal before."

"The prosecution," Mako murmured, quieting her. "See, Lushi Zhang is standing-"

The attorney general rose from his seat, holding the papers Meilin had arranged and annotated from earlier in a smart leather-bound binder. "May it please Your Honors," Zhang began in a gravely baritone, addressing the judges' bench, "I stand before you today cognizant of the great privilege I have been granted in the name of justice. This is a novel and experimental trial, arguably the first of its kind, even though we have seen prosecution and tribunals held after wars that heavily scarred the fabric of history. The Hundred Year War still weighs heavily upon the minds of every student of history, and rightfully so. It marks the first time that war criminals were indicted, prosecuted, and executed for their crimes against peace and humanity, with justice delivered to the victims of the war, albeit a century late. Such a mistake shall not be made again."

"Keisai's already pissed," Mako muttered to the girls and Tenzin, who had just joined them. "Look at him.."

"The officers, bureaucrats, bankers, and politicians of the Fire Nation were held accountable for their maltreatment of civilians and prisoners," Zhang said, "and their flagrant disregard for the universally governing human principles of decency, peace, and compassion did not go unpunished. However, their trials were conducted according to the laws of the Fire Nation alone, rather than those of world powers with different legal practices and traditions. This trial is unprecedented, but a crucial step towards a long-overdue establishment of international law. We cannot allow the atrocities committed under the military rule of the former Earth Empire to be repeated. We cannot allow more meaningless decimation of Earth Kingdom cities and the destruction of families across the continent. We cannot allow more senseless acts of territorial aggrandizement that devastated Republic City and threatened the lives of the only airbenders in the world. We cannot allow the proliferation of chemical weaponry, and we cannot tolerate perfidy from officials chosen to lead nations." He paused, turning to survey entire courtroom, dropping the folder on the prosecution's table and spreading his hands.

"This tribunal is the first of its kind, and while it is experimental and unprecedented it has not been called out of vindictiveness or malignancy. We do not seek to vindicate our legal theories, only to appeal to the humanity of mankind, global leaders and ordinary civilians alike. We appeal to you, Your Honors, to judge a man in a position of power with the same impartiality as you would a citizen accused of a petty crime. We condemn the wrongs that the civilized world cannot ignore, and we seek to punish them.

"Baatar Beifong the Second, Vice President to the military dictator Kuvira and head of the nationalized technology industry of the former Earth Empire, sits before you at the defense's table. He is no longer a man of authority, reproached by the common sense of mankind and cast out from the authoritarian regime he was instrumental in constructing. His role in the war crimes that shook the international community to its core is extensive, and he is single-handedly responsible for sparking an arms race that threatens the peace and stability of the modern world. He sits before us a symbol of brainwashed nationalism and institutionalized industry, though his individual capacity for aggression has long since been stripped away. Your Honors must not compromise in your assessment of his crimes. He stands before you charged with sixteen counts of crimes against humanity, two counts of crimes against peace, twelve counts of illegal pacification operations, co-signing of the Reunification Order, and unauthorized use of chemical weaponry on the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen and lady, I ask for your patience as we reveal to you undeniable proofs of these crimes." Zhang removed his glasses as he regarded the room before him, the only sounds the hushed breathing of spectators and the frantic scribbling of the court clerk. "This case was brought to court with unprecedented expediency. A year ago, this city hall in which we stand was a site of rubble from the weapon of mass destruction the defendant is responsible for creating. A year ago, none of the official documents belonging to the Great Uniter and the defendant had been examined, and the four nations were in no position to exact justice; meetings alone were barely underway. However, there is sufficient evidence in the case, and it is more than adequate for Your Honors to make a just decision.

"The Great Uniter was known for her meticulous documentation of her work." The sharp intake of breath from countless spectators in the gallery merged into a sort of collective gasp, and Zhang gave a slow, deliberate nod. Keisai crossed his arms, his face impassive under the synthetic lights and the scrutiny of reporters as the prosecution's opening remarks continued. "We do not ask that you convict this man on the testimony of those that stand against him, be they world leaders, dissenters, or victims of his crimes. Our case is built on legal documents of the former Earth Empire, and nothing we present to you lacks a place in the files and records of that military state. You will hear the recorded transcripts of his radio conversations with the Great Uniter, you will read the orders he co-wrote and co-signed as the highest ranking of her officers, and you will see the brutality his weapon exacted on this city."

Korra's eyes widened. "Recorded transcripts?"

"What?" Asami gently patted her arm. "Korra, most political calls are recorded for posterity."

"I know, but.." Korra frowned. "I just think this is getting out of hand."

Mako looked at her in confusion. "We're not even past the introduction. Do you want me to step outside with you for a minute?"

"This all just seems a bit harsh," Korra said worriedly. "I mean, Baatar Junior rebuilt the city..."

"He did that under contract as part of his conditions for release," Asami said ruefully. "You won't be called to the stand for a while, you know. We don't have to watch this."

Korra sighed. "No, I need to watch. I can't help either side if I don't know what's going on, and if I had been around four years ago we wouldn't even need to be having this trial."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Mako said, his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just try to follow the trial for now."

"When will Keisai speak?" she asked, watching the lawyer. His posture was stiff even as he leaned back in his seat, and his affable expression was replaced by a scowl of intense concentration as his pen flew across the scratch paper before him. He appeared a very different man than the one she had met months ago, but with his stubble casting a grey shadow over his jaw and his dark eyes flashing as his counter-arguments fleshed themselves out in the confines of his head, he could not have appeared more in his element. Surrounded by marble and stained wood and the spectacular delivery of the prosecution's opening remarks, Keisai could not have appeared more alive.

"Not for a while," Mako murmured. "Once they start presenting evidence you'll get to hear him, but I'm curious to see him in action too... Bolin said he's incredible, but this guy seems to fit the bill on that front with room to spare."

Zhang gestured to the defense's table. "My focus is not the inhumanity that may have transpired on the lower ranks. These men will stand trial for what they did in due time; as we speak the United Forces are working to locate them. We have it on undeniable authority that the Great Uniter and her vice president were a closed-off inner circle that conspired together, achieving one goal only to plan more ambitious and corrupted ventures. My purpose with the defendant's case is to address the first eighteen counts of his indictment -those of crimes against humanity and peace- followed by the intricacies of their execution. The only hands sullied more than his own are those of the Great Uniter herself, which brings me to my next point. The case we present on behalf of the United Republic will not only concern the crimes carried out, more often than not, by unwitting underlings."

For the first time in the trial, Keisai sat bolt upright, and he appeared to suppress an urge to raise his hand. His eyes flitted across the floor to Meilin.

"We will also devote time to the intellect and position of authority held by the defendant," Zhang continued. "His rank is not of the sort to stain his hands with blood to facilitate easy detection. He is a planner and a designer, a master engineer of mech and an architect undeniably co-responsible for the infrastructure that has only resulted in the violence and lawlessness that plagues the Earth Kingdom today and drove out its rightful leader." He glanced at the defense's table. "The victory of the United Republic in this war-"

Keisai snorted. A flashbulb went off, and Hotah called for order.

"-was a just one," Zhang said, his tone steely, "and we seek justice for the innocent people uprooted, displaced, and killed in this mad quest for power. We call upon you as members of the human race in a position to determine the outcome of this case. We demand that you justly deal with crimes of such magnitude by individuals of such unquestionable rank. I expect your juridical expertise to serve you well as we lay before you the facts, supplemented by but not dependent on the testimony of multiple witnesses, and judge the precepts and powers of international law in favor of general good will and peace for the men and women of all nations."

Hotah brought down the gavel. The remarks were being broadcast live and the crowds outside, loyalists and curious bystanders both, were whipped into a frenzy as the attorney general concluded his opening remarks. "The tribunal will now adjourn until ten o' clock tomorrow morning," Hotah said, and the courtroom exploded into pandemonium as flashbulbs went off without pause and reporters shouted their questions while Keisai rose to his feet, a grim set to his mouth and a gleam of determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The trial format is based off of Nuremberg, and I made the mistake of reading a lot of the prosecution's opening remarks for inspiration. No matter what I do, I will never be satisfied with anything I come up with after that. Like... holy shit, guys. Incredible. I hope Zhang left somewhat of an impression on you; I'm not a lawyer and I'm certainly no Robert H. Jackson.**

**Ch. 17 will be ~5k of trial, trial, trial. Get ready for this, y'all. Can't wait to see the reviews for this... and I can't wait to write the second half! Shoot an email to iviscrit gmail (listed on my profile) if you're a guest reviewer and want me to answer any burning questions. Love you guys, and hope this wasn't a letdown. **


	17. 100 percent reason to remember the name

_As y'all know, ff . net was down for the entire day. But let's not bitch about that. Onward!_

* * *

><p>For the next several days, Baatar's trial was featured on the front page of the daily paper. Even after the initial excitement died down, it continued to make headlines as updates slowly trickled out of the courtroom, and the news station on the radio repeatedly cut in to the daily broadcast with live updates. Keisai's snort had not escaped notice either and a picture of the lawyer, steam around his nostrils and a look of utmost disgust on his face, had made it into many a tabloid. Baatar's relationship to Kuvira was also under close scrutiny again, even though he was careful to keep his eyes off her after his initial impulsive glance. The gossip columns in lesser magazines dissected his every look behind him, branding the most minute of his movements attempts to look at Kuvira. Body language experts dissected his every move, Zhang's delivery of the prosecution statements, and the expressions of the judges, all to make suppositions about the most probable outcome of the trial.<p>

Keisai pointed to one such article in the _Times_ proclaiming an imminent victory for the United Republic as he and Baatar entered the courtroom the morning of the first slew of testimony for the prosecution. Baatar frowned. "I honestly don't know how you expect to come out of this successfully... they have everything on record." He paled as he recalled some of his topics of conversation with Kuvira. "Damn it, they have _everything_ on record-"

"Relax," Keisai said, waving to Korra as they sat at the defense table. "Your dirty talk with her has nothing to do with the case. We're all professionals once we're in the courtroom, regardless of what we're like in day-to-day life. I thought you would know that by now, working with me."

Mako and Korra waved, pausing at the table before the court was called to order. "Keisai, Chief says you can break for lunch with her later if you want-"

Keisai hushed him, his eyes on the young prosecutor as she entered. "Not now, man. There's someone I need to impress."

"Are Fazle and Kimura even hiring right now?" Mako said, frowning as Korra smirked.

"I didn't say plural." Keisai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking back at his papers.

"There's something I should tell you about the head judge," Korra said anxiously. "Hotah-"

"Not now," Keisai said flatly as the judges entered from the chamber. "Get a good seat, guys. It's witnesses and evidence and testosterone from here on out... this is where the fun begins if you're a spectator and where the hell begins if you're the defense attorney for this guy."

Without fail, the loyalist faction protested loudly on the steps of the hall each time the trial began anew, and Lin sent a police escort for the commute to and from the hall every day. The trial seemed to pass in short episodes, with brief moments of interest as a new witness was called to the stand or when Hotah called for order and the removal of unruly loyalists who managed to infiltrate the courtroom and loudly voice their support. Witnesses were called over the course of several days, many of them civilians who had been displaced during the enacting of the Reunification Order. The attorney general read out the terms from Kuvira's original draft of the executive decree, stating that combatants encountered during operations furthering power of the Earth Empire were to be imprisoned immediately upon capture, without trial. Zhang's questions were simple, and the tearful families who had yet to be restored to their homes coupled with the graphic photos of the damages caused by the mecha-suits were more than enough to sell the points of heedless destruction of property in parts of the Earth Kingdom and Republic City. A projector was set up between the prosecution and defense tables, and Meilin clicked through the slides as Zhang extolled the various instances of inhumanity of the Earth Empire conquest.

Images of crying children, destroyed buildings, and ragged men and women in chains were flung up before the judges and the spectators again and again. The dates were read out, as were the state names- Haven City, Yai, the swamp in the Marshlands, and most recently Republic City. Pictures of the army firing on the resistance were burned into the retinas of the viewers. Masses of faceless soldiers, their helmet vents closed as their operations brought up choking clouds of dust and smoke, marched through conquered towns. Mecha-suits frozen in gruesome action as their steel pincers closed around rebels setting fire to a military encampment. An image of Zhu Li chained to the flag mast of the abandoned town during the weapon test was projected, and murmurs spread through the courtroom as the camera shutters went off like a chorus of whispers. Baatar's face was a mosaic of disbelief, grief, and anger, while Keisai leaned back in his seat, stroking his newly acquired beard as he checked his notes against the papers before him.

"The documentation of this subjugation speaks more eloquently on the subject of the Great Uniter and her Vice President's crimes against humanity than words ever could," Zhang said as the last reel of photos was displayed. Photographs and a short mover of the ore mines in Yai and Juroo played out on the screen, as if to emphasize his words. The smudged, despondent faces of the people, sweat cutting through the layers of clay on their faces, contrasted sharply with the unfeeling metal masks of the stationed troops. "These images are objective, and do not lie. If it please the bench, this concludes our remarks for this topic. The needless destruction of property is directly at odds with the laws and customs of war."

"Does the defense have any questions regarding the evidence presented?" Hotah asked.

Keisai stood languidly, dropping his jacket on the chair as he gave a little stretch. "A few, Your Honor," he said, giving his legal pad a final glance. "These photographs were obtained from the archives of the Great Uniter, correct?"

Zhang raised an eyebrow, giving the younger man a supercilious smile. "Yes."

"They were carefully labeled and filed, correct?"

"Presumably, in their original state," Zhang said. "In tracking down the documents, a great number of things had been moved, so the photographs and mover evidence were put back in order by the state."

"Your Honors, may I request the prosecution to bring up the first reel?" Keisai said, cocking his head to the side.

Hotah acquiesced.

"Meilin, be a dear," Keisai said. The attorney's blue eyes narrowed, but she set up the first reel of photographs again, clicking through. "Not so quickly, Meilin. Stop on that first one." Keisai turned to the spectators, one hand thrust into his pocket and the other pointed at the screen in a casual gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was a very moving speech, but my opponent was vague on timeline, to the point that he left it out altogether towards the end. Seems disingenuous, doesn't it? This first photograph is undeniably from Haven City, as stated earlier by Attorney General Zhang. The flag of the state is visible just over that building in the upper left corner. The date is unknown, as the prosecution stated during the... _long_ bout of time on the floor." Keisai's hand pointed sharply, his tone hardening. "What was _not_ pointed out was the lack of military muscle in this picture. The men stationed behind the chained prisoners are not in uniform, the projectiles poised behind these poor civilians are earth, _not_ metal, and there is _not_ a trace of the Earth Empire military in the frame. Next picture, please." His voice rang with accusation as Meilin clicked through the reel and Keisai pointed out the various insignias of different warlords that had taken over states in the earth kingdom. He guided the eyes of the tribunal to the symbols that marked the men crying out for mercy from Kuvira's troops as bandits, and the civilians hiding in the background of the images as the army cut down the lines of rebels that bore the armbands and breastplates of their warlords.

Meilin returned to her seat once each reel had been picked apart and the room was filled with the click of cameras and their blinding flashes, her eyes on the young lawyer as he ceased his pacing to turn to the judges once more.

"It is fortunate that my client and the Great Uniter insisted on their admittedly vain documentation of their ventures," Keisai said, pausing until the room fell silent again. "Very fortunate indeed. As my esteemed colleague said earlier, these photographs are objective, and do not lie. He failed to remind us that men do. I have no further questions," he added, waving a hand at the projector dismissively as he took his seat again and Zhang's eyes blazed.

After Keisai's first cross-examination of Zhang the waning interest in Baatar's trial was rekindled in full force, and the prosecution and defense battled on the floor as if each had suffered a personal slight. Zhang presented the photographs of the Beifongs' prison, complete with the orders for arrest and the subsequent dismantling of the domes. "The defendant's own family was imprisoned by his command," he said, "as evidenced by his signature on the arrest order, the Reunification order, and the testimony of countless Zaofu citizens we previously provided for the benefit of the tribunal. They were moved to a factory under inhumane conditions, forced to live in cramped quarters lacking amenities, with disregard to the international humanitarian laws pertaining to prisoners of war-"

"Objection," Keisai said calmly. He was granted permission to speak, and pulled the prison order from the approved evidence held by the clerk. "The Beifongs were imprisoned, yes, but the prison order indicates that they each received three meals a day of sufficient nutritional and caloric intake, had their chi blocked before they were individually released to.. uh, relieve themselves..." He wrinkled his nose. "The point is that their treatment was as humane as could be reasonably expected, under the circumstances. My client and the Great Uniter had just thwarted an assassination attempt under a peaceful negotiation, and were in the process of mobilizing the army. Anything beyond a small wooden cell, sufficient caloric intake, and amenities under the supervision of chi blockers and armed personnel would prove impractical and unsafe to my client and the Great Uniter, and under the circumstances the treatment of the war prisoners, though bound to make for awkward family dinners now, was well within the rules and customs of war. I trust," he added, eyes narrowing, "that individuals of your esteemed rank do not need me to read out the legislation on the subject, consistent in substance regardless of the nation."

Meilin stood, whispering something to Zhang, and the courtroom buzzed with quiet chatter as the prosecution requested a timed recess.

"The status of prisoner of war only applies in international armed conflict. Prisoners of war are usually members of the armed forces of one of the parties to a conflict who fall into the hands of the adverse party." Meilin turned to the legal definition, reading aloud. "'Under the statutes of humanitarian law, prisoners cannot be prosecuted for taking a direct part in hostilities. Their detention is not a form of punishment, but only aims to prevent further participation in the conflict. They must be released and repatriated without delay after the end of hostilities. The detaining power may prosecute them for possible war crimes, but not for acts of violence that are lawful under international humanitarian law-"

"Stop, stop," Keisai said, smiling at her as he held up his hand. "Yes, prisoners of war must be treated humanely in all circumstances. But according to the legal definition, the Beifongs weren't really prisoners of war, were they? They were placed under military arrest for assassination attempts-"

"The gentleman is out of order," Zhang said evenly. "My colleague was mid-explanation-"

Hotah frowned as Misao leaned over to whisper something as Saikhan nodded. "The bench deems this cross-examination acceptable. You may proceed."

"Prisoners of war are protected against any act of violence, as well as against intimidation, insults, and public curiosity. My client had nothing to do with any of the above," Keisai said evenly. "I could even argue that since this was a military arrest, the point is moot. But if you want to, call Suyin Beifong to the stand. If she has anything to say about her own maltreatment from Baatar's hands, you certainly don't want to skip the testimony."

"And the dissenters in prison camps?" Meilin said. "Under the Reunification Order, which the defendant co-signed, combatants encountered during what Kuvira deemed..." She paused, arching an eyebrow as she read the header of the file, "_Great Uniter operations_ were to be imprisoned immediately upon capture without trial.." She presented the copies of the documents to the clerk, to later be examined by the tribunal.

"I know," Keisai said, a curious expression on his face as he observed her. "Interesting choice of names."

"The twelve charges of illegal pacification operations stand," Meilin said, the trace of a smile from moments earlier dissipating. "His involvement is undeniable; the order refers to the camps as 'reeducation' camps, but they were prisons." She clicked through a reel of photos from the prison factories, the projected atmosphere dull grey and desolate, with workers of mixed ethnicities toiling at the metalworks. "The denial of a fair court hearing under the Reunification Order remains uncontested, and the ethnic selectivity should also be vilified-"

"Question for Meilin, Your Honors," Keisai said irritably, smiling the second he was granted permission to proceed. "Do you have proof of my client's involvement in the ethnic selection of prisoners?"

"The testimony from the escaped prisoners of camp nine is only a small example," she said. "And yes, we actually were able to obtain documentation of his name on the orders, specifically those for the states of Juroo, Yai, and Haven-"

"And your source was?" Keisai demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Meilin returned his gaze, and a look of understanding passed between the two. She turned to the judges. "The gentleman is out of order."

Keisai sighed theatrically as he was ordered back to his seat, and the trial was suspended for yet another day.

As the trial progressed and the days dragged on, the prosecution relied heavily on the mounds of documents written exclusively by Baatar and Kuvira, from drafted legislation detailing plans for the reorganization of states to the blueprints and notes for the various mech. Special attention was given to the colossus, as well as the destruction of the swamp grounds to harvest enough vines for energy cells. Special attention was given to Baatar's role in the conspiracy to annex Zaofu and the United Republic, first by presenting the drafts of the orders to mobilize the military, and then turning to the audio recordings of the numerous conversations between the two. Kuvira and Baatar had worked apart as much as they had worked together during the reunification process, and they briefed one another over private calls as often as they did over breakfast, with Baatar in the lab and Kuvira in the field.

The first time Kuvira's voice crackled to life over the audio, detailing her orders for the rebel factions in the northern provinces, Baatar stiffened. The lawyer placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Easy, man."

"This was the first time the topic of reclaiming the United Republic was recorded," Zhang said firmly. "It clearly was broached before, or the Great Uniter would not have chosen to record this particular conversation, as the bench will soon see. The defense has claimed that the defendant had little say in military matters of annexation and cannot be charged with conspiracy, but the damning evidence comes from him and him alone." He turned to Meilin. "Roll the tape." Kuvira's voice, a canned and crackly tone to it, filled the room.

_"Where did we leave off?"_

_" I don't think we left off, per se..."_

Baatar's head snapped up. "Can we fast-forward through this?"

Keisai smirked. "Oh, I've heard this audio before." Meilin glanced at them questioningly.

_"This isn't going to be a 'shift my center of mass with your lever' thing again, this is a briefing session."_ Kuvira's voice was unmistakably light, even over the recording.

Baatar winced, his furious blush captured by a chorus of camera shutters. "Wow," Keisai said quietly. "Really?"

_"No, but if all goes well today, we can determine the spring constants again. My room this time, though... I'll never understand why you prefer your bed so hard-"_

Baatar buried his face in his hands as he heard his own words. "How is this relevant to the case?"

Keisai groaned. "I've heard this before. Meilin, spare the man this humiliation, it's another minute in-"

"I would," she said sympathetically, "but I'd risk skipping the most important part to our case."

_"It's actually better for the back."_ Kuvira's voice bore a gentle, loving amusement that was foreign to the courtroom, and from her spot in the balcony, Korra glanced at Su, seated with the Beifongs in the gallery. Su's expression betrayed her surprise, and as she listened to the recording it was apparent that she too had not missed the warm affection in Kuvira's part of the audio as the tape played on._"But I actually wanted to discuss something you brought up last night."_

_"Last night said you weren't interested in learning about the grand unification theory, but all right. You merge electromagnetic, weak, and strong gauge interactions of the standard model into one force-"_

_"I love you, but enough. I didn't record this call so I can play back your adolescent ramblings, Baatar!"_ Kuvira's laughter filled the courtroom, and as flashbulbs went off Baatar cringed, employing all of his restraint to keep from looking to see how she was taking the embarrassment. _"Keep this professional for now... you can explain the standard model with a demonstration later. I meant your idea about the United Republic, and annexing it. Tell me more- I know it's been a point of contention ever since the Harmony Restoration movement—"_

Meilin stopped the tape. "As you all heard, the defendant was the first to raise the idea of claiming the republic as Earth Empire territory," she said firmly. "The charges of conspiracy for territorial aggrandizement stand uncontested, and the war on the city was clearly a war of aggression, as we established through the documentation of their planning efforts."

"The evidence you have been presented with over the course of this trial has been primarily from the Great Uniter's archives," Zhang said as Meilin sat down. "It has not been tainted by overt testimony, through eyewitnesses or individuals for either side." His closing remarks were significantly shorter than the opening statement, summarizing the depth of Baatar's involvement in each aspect of the case for the judges. "Much of what we know -and much of what will be recorded for years to come- of the Great Uniter's campaign and the defendant's role in it was uncovered in this tribunal through factual, irrefutable documents and their analysis. We call upon you to take note the objective facets of the case, rather than be swayed by bleeding heart testimonials and biased witnesses. The prosecution rests."

"Finally," Keisai muttered. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's give them a rebuttal to remember."

The majority of the witnesses that Keisai had on his list had already been called to the stand by the prosecution, which ironically proved more convenient. He had had the chance to question Varrick on the stand immediately after Zhang and Meilin did, as well as extract a statement from Su about her living conditions during the arguments over the treatment of war prisoners. He quickly dismissed the claims of Baatar's signatures on the ethnic selectivity of prison camp orders, citing the evidence from a licensed graphologist the court had approved. However, his approach to witness testimony took everyone by surprise. Parents from Haven City spoke of the newly established roads and train system that had brought their town into the modern era. Young men and women spoke with admiration about Baatar's work in overhauling the education system in the outer rings of Ba Sing Se, and pioneering a program for low-cost higher education in the science fields. The testimony was consistent in painting the image of Baatar as the man responsible for a nationalized technology sector and empire infrastructure, while Kuvira handled the military affairs. Two witnesses in particular stood out for the defense, however, and the press coverage was so obnoxious that Hotah had to call for order a number of times.

Raiko was the penultimate witness called to the stand, his expression sour as he swore to tell nothing but the truth. "Mr. President, it's been a pleasure," Keisai said warmly. "I just have one question to ask you. Do you retract anything you said to me in your deposition?"

Raiko raised an eyebrow. "No."

"You're on the stand, Mr. President. After this, everything is binding."

"I have no objection," Raiko snapped. "I'm not about to think through another testimony if you only want me to repeat what I said-"

"No further questions," Keisai said smoothly. As Reiko returned to his seat, Keisai paced in front of the defense table. "Ladies and gentlemen, before I begin our concluding remarks, I'd like to play a bit of my deposition with the president. It doesn't have the same effect when I read the transcript out loud myself." He smiled as his voice played for the courtroom, scratchy from the dictaphone.

_"Mr. President, you pardoned Varrick of his crimes against the state, and chose not to press charges against him despite his long employ with Kuvira. Why is that?"_

_"Varrick defected to the side of the United Republic early on. His service, especially against the colossus, merits forgiveness."_

_"Why was he pardoned?"_

_"Next question. That has no bearing on Kuvira or Baatar Junior's case."_ Keisai glanced at the Meilin, winking. "You don't sound that sweet in person. The audio must be distorted," he said quietly as his own voice played for the court.

"_So service against the Earth Empire merits forgiveness, when it's on the side of the republic."_

_"Yes."_ There was a finality to Raiko's voice that wasn't lost on the spectators. _"He defected before her defeat. I consider that sufficient."_

Keisai nodded, slowly turning to face the judges' bench. "He considered that sufficient- and so do I, since he chose to retract nothing. I have one more witness before I close... the defense calls Kuvira to the stand."

A murmur ran through the court, and Kuvira took the stand. She raised her right hand as she promised to abide by the rules of the court. Despite her weight loss and prison attire, she commanded the steely authority of the Great Uniter the public had known. Her eyes flitted to Baatar multiple times the moment she was facing him, and as she waited for Keisai to proceed with his questioning she mouthed a tiny "hello," her lips quirking upward in an almost imperceptible smile.

"Only a few questions for you, sweetheart," Keisai said. "My client was your vice president, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you fire on him when he was taken hostage by the United Republic?"

Kuvira paused. Her jaw tightened and something flickered behind her eyes. For a moment she looked as though she was about to speak, but she mouthed something to Baatar instead that the body language experts in the papers would later devote days to analyzing as they waited for the verdict's release. "Because he defected."

Baatar started to stand, but the warning edge to Keisai's voice stopped him. "Care to elaborate?"

"He was taken hostage, and he wanted me to call off the military campaign to reclaim what rightfully is Earth Empire land," she said.

"We've all heard the recording," Keisai said slowly, his eyes blazing. "Your self-described 'inner circle' consisted of the vice president and yourself. Is there anyone else who could have known how to power down the colossus?"

"No. The military operations were entirely my own, but I was the only person aware of the colossus, besides him. No one was aware of its construction except Baatar and myself," she said. "The final assembly was conducted by the two of us. I handled the metalbending to put it together, since the factory workers only built the individual parts."

"The colossus imploded during your fight with Korra, correct?"

"Yes."

"Her stealth team infiltrated it?"

"Also correct."

"Is there any way the power core could have been destroyed without insider knowledge?"

Kuvira braced her hands on the witness box. "I don't need to repeat evidence you have on file. We've established that Baatar told the United Republic how to power off the weapon. He is still the only one who knows the mechanics behind it, and if he hadn't defected, this city would be an Earth Empire territory today."

Keisai grimaced. "That's… _fantastic_. What a guy. No further questions for the Great Uniter." When the prosecution expressed no desire to question Kuvira, he nodded to the bench. "I'll take a ten minute recess, please."

Kuvira was led back to her spot in the gallery by the security detail, and Keisai spent the remainder of his prep time arranging pieces of paper in a seemingly random order. His brow was furrowed with concentration, his eyes bright, and his hair standing on end from repeatedly running his hand through it. "Ready so soon?" Meilin observed drily as he took the floor for the final time, her voice low.

"I'm dedicating this to you," Keisai deadpanned, prompting her to cross her arms and look away in disgust. "Your Honors," he said, his easy colloquialisms gone and his voice carrying to the back of the courtroom, "I would like to begin by reminding you of Lushi Zhang's memorable opening statement from thirteen days back. He referred to the military tribunals following the Hundred Year War, and pointed out the Fire Nation's handling of the crimes against humanity as purely internal matters. My esteemed colleague has impressed upon us the importance of learning from the past, as students of history. As you deliberate on the case, remember that your decision will have a massive influence on future international military affairs. This trial, as he said, is 'novel and experimental,' and the wrong decision will not only speak volumes about your professional integrity, but also will set a poor precedent in the creation of international military law."

"The prosecution was quick to claim objectivity in using document-based evidence to propel the trial," Keisai said coolly, his eyes betraying his anger, "but they have been nothing but disingenuous. The documents that branded my client responsible for violations of the statutes concerning pacification operations -specifically those with orders for ethnic cleansing of the kingdom- were acquired from dissenters of the Earth Empire Loyalist Party, seeking to damage his chances of acquittal. The prosecution is aware of the role the camp managers played, and their disillusionment with Baatar after his contract with Republic City. To present such blatantly false documents as evidence discredits the entire court system, and is only a fraction of what discredits their case against my client altogether.

"The graphologist's testimony indicates that my client only dealt with issuing orders for the factories as part of the nationalized industry. The signatures on the ethnic cleansing orders were false, and the orders were drafted by the appointed military officials of the states rife with dissenters. The prosecution has exploited the limited resources of the defense, and blatantly presented objective evidence with a heavy skew. The Great Uniter herself was responsible for the state warden appointments, not Baatar. The Great Uniter herself testified that she alone handled military operations. If you question her honesty on this point, ask yourselves what she stands to gain by testifying favorably for the defendant." He looked at the judges, turning to look first at Baatar and then at the spectators. The room was silent as he slowly turned again. "If you find yourselves questioning her honesty, Your Honors, ask yourselves why a woman who willfully fired on her fiancé -a man she professed to love on record- would lie to defend someone she condemned to death once he 'defected' to the side of the United Republic. His actual defection came later, yet she dubbed his entreaties to withdraw from the city as defecting. Her testimony on the stand is to be strongly considered when making your decision.

"My client's hands are not completely unsullied," Keisai conceded. "No, he did a great deal during his term as vice president. He forced a modern magnetic railway system upon the country, established a national program for young Earth Kingdom citizens to pursue free higher education in the science, technology, and engineering fields, and nationalized an enfeebled industry sector by decrees that he drafted and that the Great Uniter signed off on. He also rebuilt damaged territories, starting as early as Ba Sing Se prior to his formal appointment as vice president and ending with his contract to build a new city hall- oh." Keisai threw his arms out in a grand gesture. "That's right, he built the hall we're standing in today. How considerate; he gave us a room in which we now argue his case.

"Of the thirty-two charges against him, the vast majority are unsubstantiated, and the burden is not on me to establish innocence but on the prosecution to determine sufficient guilt. According to the definition of inhumane treatment, the prisoners of war suffered no harm from my client's hands. The accommodations were sufficient, and arguable far superior to those that the Great Uniter herself endured in her first few weeks in Republic City. The written testimony from Suyin Beifong herself indicates that neither her nor her family suffered maltreatment from Baatar, and that despite the humiliation of being placed under military arrest -not strictly taken as a prisoner of war- she was not paraded before Zaofu or denied sufficient nutrition and amenities by my client. The nature of the prison was a necessity; the Beifongs are for the most part powerful benders.

"The nature of the new economy was also the result of necessity," Keisai continued. "My client and the Great Uniter were tasked with restructuring an entire government and filling a power vacuum in three years. In a loose alliance of states like the Earth Kingdom, the loss of a centralized power leads -and in this case led to- the ascension of petty warlords. Deposing those warlords was handled through the military, entirely through the commander in-chief herself. The charges of enforcing slave labor for Yai, Juroo, and two sites in Haven City also concern policies enacted through executive order, something for which my client cannot be blamed. The prosecution, though quick to play recordings with highly personal content to establish guilt through document-based evidence, failed to produce a single document that linked my client to these legal motions. And the documents pertaining to the reeducation camps and the alleged ethnic cleansing were of dubious acquisition; a brush with Earth Empire loyalists that oppose Baatar were responsible for falsifying those records and giving me sixty-nine stitches. Let my esteemed colleague object if I'm being dishonest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the lawyer said, dropping the stack of papers on the table, "Your Honors, I began by citing the tribunals that determined the fate of the officials guilty of crimes against humanity in the Hundred Year War. Think back, for a moment. Had Lord Zuko not been allied with Avatar Aang, Firelord Ozai would have been at the mercy of the other sovereign nations. Had my client evaded capture during a time of _peaceful negotiations_-" the edge to those words was palpable- "he would have been the head of the Earth Kingdom with the current Commander Xi as his vice president. You heard the president earlier: defecting before the Great Uniter's final defeat is more than enough to warrant a pardon, but my client gave intel critical to stopping his own weapon and didn't receive the privilege Varrick did. All the United Republic has done is force a country that was on the rise for three years back down into the miry clay of instability, and in efforts to return an exiled monarch to the throne, brought about a new –and this time dysfunctional- military state. This trial is experimental, and after the verdict another tribunal will commence. The outcome could result in another war, or lasting peace. It makes it all the more critical that you treat this not as an opportunity to exact victors' justice out of spite and self-righteousness. To pay homage to my esteemed colleague Attorney General Zhang once again, I expect your juridical expertise to serve you well now that I have _truly_ laid out the facts, and 'judge the precepts and powers of international law in favor of general good will and peace for the men and women of all nations.'"

o0o

Lin put her hand on Keisai's shoulder as he forced his way to the doors with Kuvira and her security detail in tow, surprising the lawyer with a warm smile. "I'm starting to see how you got that record of yours in such a short time, kid. That was outstanding."

Keisai forced a smile. "I couldn't show my full hand." He glanced at Kuvira. "_Somebody_ didn't do as she was told, but loverboy's eager to see you," he said gently. "Come on."

"Kuvira," Baatar said, practically running to her as Keisai led her towards the family, her hands cuffed in platinum and the guards hovering awkwardly a few steps behind. "Why did you—" Before he realized it he was holding her, her arms folded and crushed between them against his chest. "That wasn't what you were supposed to testify," he said, holding her by the shoulders and pulling back to look at her. "And Keisai, were you _trying_ to make me miserable?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "It was strategic, Baatar. Keisai and I can't tell you everything when we know you'll object to half of it." She cleared her throat softly and subtly jerked her head in the direction of his family.

"Why would you do that?"

"I just told you," she said with an exasperated sigh as his hands didn't move from her arms. "Can you let go of me?" She turned to face his parents and siblings. "Evening, everyone."

"Kuvira? You look… different," Wei said, pausing as he couldn't think of what to say next. "Not in a bad way, though."

Kuvira smiled hesitantly. "You're not mad at me for arresting you?"

Wing shrugged. "We _did_ try to assassinate you, and you've been in jail for a year. You also kind of supported Baatar, so I think we're cool."

Baatar growled in frustration. "Boys, can we have a second to ourselves?"

Wei punched him in the shoulder. "You've apparently had _loads_ of seconds to yourselves, no one gets over being nuked without tons of alone time. Good luck, bro. I really hope Keisai managed to sway the judges for you."

"Where did he go?" Wing added, looking around. "We need to thank him properly."

"With a sock on the arm?" Kuvira said, quirking a brow. "I wouldn't recommend it… he's been hurt enough on Baatar's case."

The twins answered her with a playful shove. "It's just affectionate." They walked off in the direction of the lawyer, forcing their way through the mob of newsmen that already had surrounded him.

"Can I count that as forgiveness?" she asked Baatar. "I've missed those boys…think they still play power disc?"

"They're five years younger than you," he said, his tone annoyed but his face betraying his happiness. "And yes. But they're twenty now… they're young men, Kuvira."

"I'll always see them as boys," Kuvira retorted. "I still remember them as little toddlers, and when they threatened that guard for flirting with me when I was in the security force.."

"I'm sorry, what?" he crossed his arms. "When was this?"

"When I was in the force," she repeated, smirking. "Don't look so appalled, that was when I was a beloved captain in your mother's guard. No one wants to date the former Great Uniter." She glanced at his parents, still waiting for them to finish. "Go talk to Suyin."

He let go of her, turning to his mother. "Mom," he said as he walked towards her, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to talk to—"

She hugged him tightly, and Baatar smiled over her shoulder at his father, feeling for the first time that they had made progress. "It's okay, Junior. No matter what happens, we'll get through this as a family." She pulled back. "What does Keisai think of everything?"

"He's not acting like himself," Baatar confessed. "We can talk to him later.. please Mom, is there anything you want to say to Kuvira?"

Su's expression hardened, but she sighed. "There are a lot of things I want to say to her." They returned to where Kuvira stood, and Baatar let go of Su to put his arm around her shoulders.

"If you're going to fight, don't do it inside," he said, smiling as she tilted her head back. "I spent the better part of a year planning this building out and the marble was imported."

"Disorderly conduct? Me?" Kuvira said, crinkling her nose. "Impossible." She turned her attention to Su self-consciously. "Suyin, it's... good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Su said.

Kuvira looked hurt, and Baatar opened his mouth to speak. "Suyin, I know I've given you and your family little reason to believe me," Kuvira said, shrugging his arm away, "but we're on the same side. Baatar deserves a chance to move on with his life. I love-" She paused abruptly, eyes suddenly huge as she caught herself— "seeing and reading about all that he's managed to achieve on his own in this short year, and I expect to see much more," she finished and hurried off to the guards far too soon.

Baatar stared after her. "Called it," Keisai said, sauntering over after hearing Kuvira's outburst. "Abso-f*cking-lutely called it."

"Did she-"

"Shhh," Keisai said, casually hooking his arm around Baatar's shoulders, "let's see what your outcome is first. We've got at least a week of deliberation before the tribunal reaches a verdict.. I gave them a lot to think on. But if things shake out the way I hope they do, you both can finally stop acting like teenagers and get to business."

Su raised her eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Your son is not going to get over her, Su," Keisai said firmly, "and even though they can't be together he'll still love her long after the desire to bang her fades away-"

"Phrasing," Baatar muttered, cheeks reddening.

"-so I think a conversation between them both is only natural and necessary," he finished. "Kuvira told me even you thought they were a cute couple before she pulled the shit she did," he added, smirking.

Su looked embarrassed. "Well... I saw a lot of Baatar and myself in Junior and her, yes." She put her arm around Baatar. "Sweetie, no matter what the outcome is, I want you to know that _we_ love you."

Baatar groaned. "Thank you, Mom. Can we please have this conversation at home?" He lowered his voice. "And I love you too."

"I agree, this isn't the place. Now we wait and see if my defense was airtight enough to get loverboy a chance at acquittal." Keisai ran his hand through his hair as he walked away, the crowd of newsmen parting before him, and Baatar could have sworn he heard him throw a final answer to the barrage of queries from the reporters: "My full name? Keisai Sabad. Remember it, no further questions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH SHIT DID SHE JUST SAY THAT? **

**Everyone knows "Remember the Name by Fort Minor, yeah? That's Keisai's theme song. That, and "Numb" by August Alsina. Coincidentally, both are songs I get down to. ;) HOPE YOU LIKED IT, STOKED TO READ THE REVIEWS. You all are wonderful and your positive words really helped me get over my inferiority complex with ch16! Sorry about the lateness, but in my defense it's been up on AO3 all day ****for anyone who regularly checks the tumblr! **


	18. It's my birthday, I deserve to be greedy

_So this chapter has a lapdance in it, in honor of vday. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Keisai had predicted a week of deliberation before the tribunal reached a verdict, which meant ample opportunity for the press to dissect every moment of the trial multiple times over. Kuvira's mouthed words before her testimony were the stuff of countless debates over the radio and in the <em>Times<em>, with lip reading experts of both questionable and considerable acclaim arguing over her intent.

The lawyer himself was subjected to the hounding of the press once again, though their efforts this time were redoubled when compared to the attention after his injury. "A new star has exploded onto the legal scene," one paper declared. "Keisai Sabad, an international lawyer with a military history and close ties to the royal family of the Fire Nation, has made his official debut with the most high-profile case of his career." Despite plaudits Keisai received from the legal experts interviewed both on the air and in the papers, the consensus was far from optimistic. Key parts of the young attorney's defense statement were reprinted in the papers and picked over by the analysts with glowing praise, but his concession of various points of the prosecution's case had not gone unnoticed. Many of the claims made against Baatar dealing with the destruction of property in Republic City and along the United Republic border had gone uncontested, as had the conspiracy to annex the republic. Defense of his involvement in the Reunification Order was shaky at best, and it was generally agreed upon that while exceptional and unexpected, the legal defense would prove insufficient to get the former Earth Empire vice president acquittal.

Keisai himself seemed skeptical, and had lost his temper with Su the day after the trial when she asked him what he expected of the outcome over dinner. "I don't know, Su," he had snapped, shocking the table into silence. "I said everything is up to the tribunal now. Can I read their minds?"

Baatar frowned. "Mom, I've told you. We won't know for a while yet, stop bothering him."

Keisai exhaled noisily. "I'm sorry, Su. But you've waited for a year, so stop being so damn impatient."

Baatar's time in court, though obviously necessary and mandatory, had naturally resulted in time away from his responsibilities at Future Industries. Work on the city hall had been suspended during the trial's proceedings, due to the heavy civilian crowding of the site, and now that it was over his days disappeared behind a wall of paperwork and calculations that never seemed to shrink, no matter how long his hours were. His mother and father seemed reluctant to approach him, but were all too happy when he stopped by visits after work. Baatar Sr. always was ready to listen to his progress with the expansion, even puzzling over a tricky bit of mathematics with him one evening when the calculations for a new bridge repeatedly came out wrong.

Baatar suspected that his parents were hesitant for the same reason he was reluctant to visit. Seeing his family together was more than he was willing to deal with, after Kuvira's outburst at his trial's conclusion. His mother and father, with their easy familiarity and thoughtless comfortable affection with one another only reminded him of what had been promised and subsequently destroyed in the leveling of a canon and a flash of purple light. Su seemed conscious of it too; when Baatar and his father worked on the expansion she originally had joined them, resting her hands on her husband's head as she watched the two work. She seemed to realize herself suddenly, leaving them with a troubled frown and wandering off to talk to the twins. Baatar's work was the perfect excuse to delay visiting Kuvira, and with his family around him and the familiar clink of metal accenting their movements, he was reminded of her whenever they were in close proximity.

"You should probably visit her," Opal said quietly from her seat on his bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. "I talked to Mom and Dad.. I think they know you aren't just staying away because you're busy."

Baatar looked up from his grid, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know... how would a visit help either of us? We don't know what my verdict is yet."

She sighed. "Baatar, we all heard what she was going to say. And we heard her over the recording-"

"Yes, about that," he said, cringing at the memory. "Let's forget that was ever played for a court of nearly three hundred fifty people, shall we?"

Opal smiled. "She must really love you to still be in the mood if _that's_ the sort of stuff you say.."

"You really think I ought to visit?" he asked, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "I don't know, Opal.. "

"I think it'd be good for you," she said, hopping down from the bed. "I think it's a better alternative than trying to keep her off your mind by working like a crazy person, anyway."

"I have a lot of catching up to do," he protested.

"Right, but are you telling me Asami is putting unrealistic deadlines on you?" she said flatly. Baatar didn't answer, but nodded after a few moments. "Just go visit," Opal said, hugging him around his shoulders. "I think we all ought to visit with her, honestly. Kuvira's long overdue for a family talk."

"Family?"

She grimaced. "I've been thinking -and the twins agree with me- that we wouldn't have been so upset with Kuvira if we hadn't seen her as an older sister, at least a little bit."

He hugged her tightly, hoping the dimming light would be enough to obscure the incandescent happiness that lit up his face at the mention of Kuvira as family. Baatar ruffled her hair before letting her go. "I think she'd love a visit from you all... tomorrow's her birthday, you know."

"I'll still probably give her a piece of my mind," Opal said, smirking, "but I think we should probably thank her too. She wasn't supposed to testify the way she did, was she?"

"No," he said slowly. "She wasn't. What gave it away?"

"She mouthed 'I'm sorry,'" Opal said matter-of-factly. "You didn't see?"

"Lip-reading experts might disagree with you," he said evasively.

"Well, _I_ know the both of you, and I thought it was pretty clear," she said. "She knew what she was doing, and I bet your lawyer didn't put her up to it. He's trying to get her acquitted too, after all."

"The last thing I want for her is another charge of homicide," Baatar said helplessly. "She didn't used to be this rash-"

"Stuff it," Opal said. "But drive me home, please? You probably want to think about what you'll say tomorrow, and that won't happen with me crashing here for the night."

"You're welcome to stay, little sister," Baatar said. "I'll call Mom and Dad so they'll know where you are."

"Perfect," she said happily, making herself at home under the covers. "Who always has known you best?"

He rolled his eyes. "You did," he admitted, snatching an extra pillow from under her head and stretching out on the couch, trepidation weighing on his chest as he readied himself for an overdue visit.

o0o

"What a wonderful surprise," Kuvira said, tossing a tabloid across the room and sitting up as the lawyer walked in. "Any news for me?"

"Sort of," Keisai said, reaching into his bag. "Catch." A little black leather-bound book flew through the air and Kuvira leapt up from her cot to grab it. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Baatar told me you're twenty-five today."

She flipped through the book, her eyes widening. "Where did you get this?"

"It was with some of your personal effects," Keisai said easily, sitting down at the table. "Looks like any old planner, so the state took it as evidence when they were investigating your case. Imagine their disappointment when they found it was a wedding planner." He chuckled. "Baatar has quite the eye for gowns... you know, my sister started a wedding line in the Earth Kingdom."

Kuvira flipped through the book, her fingers tracing over the long-dried ink lines from Baatar's pen and lingering on the little notes she had pasted into the margins. She brought the book to her nose, inhaling; on the later pages, she thought she could detect a whiff of his signature scent. "Wait," she said, her finger marking her place as she registered what he had told her. "Your sister's a designer?"

"She's pretty well-known in the Fire Nation," Keisai said with a fond smile. "She's a pint-sized firebrand when you provoke her enough, too. I was thinking about asking her to fit you for your wedding, assuming you haven't _ruined_ my chances of getting you a decent sentence," he added, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Meaning?" Kuvira set the book down, her gaze hardening.

"Thanks to you, I'm going to be working overtime on your case," Keisai said, his usually affable voice taking on a frighteningly cold tone. "I can't believe that you deviated from what we had agreed on for your testimony. 'Because he defected?' Really, Kuvira? Are you angling for a double-charge of attempted homicide?"

"As if _I'm_ the only one that broke our agreement," she said, jumping to her feet. "You were supposed to use Raiko's concession differently-"

"There was no need with his trial," Keisai said, crossing his arms and remaining in his seat. "Remind me, which one of us has the law degree again?"

"We agreed that if you were forced to choose, you'd play that card to save him," Kuvira snapped, undeterred. "I did what I had to do, since you weren't about to—"

"No, all you've done is prove that you're still impulsive, recalcitrant, and blatantly opposed to trusting any authority other than your own," Keisai said coolly. "I told you to listen to me, and I told you to trust me. I had a game plan I told you to stick to, and you decided to ignore me. So I had to hold a few things back for your case. I hate to rub salt in an open wound, Kuvira, but you keep bringing this shit on yourself. If I hear that 'I did what I had to do' bullshit in _your_ case, I'm sending you the complete invoice. I have half a mind to now, if I'm perfectly honest."

"I thought—"

"It is not _your_ job to think!" Keisai exploded, just as the door opened to admit Baatar and his family. "That's _my_ area of expertise, so shut up and either listen to me or postpone the trial and take the damn plea deal, it isn't too late."

Kuvira nodded, casting a furtive glance towards the door. "Odds of acquittal?"

"For Baatar? Why does everyone keep asking me that? I can't say," Keisai said. "It's all up to the judges now. You know, I never did figure out why Su decided to ask me to take Baatar's case... but I think she might have a real knack for seeing the potential in someone others may write off." He looked at Su intently before returning his gaze to her. "I think she saw it in you too, Kuvira." He stood. "And on that note..."

"Cueing your own exit?" Kuvira said snidely.

"I'm just giving you some alone time with the Beifongs," Keisai said. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He clapped Baatar on the shoulder as he left. "You had to bring the entourage?"

"Opal wanted to see her," Baatar retorted, "and so did the twins."

Keisai shrugged. "Whatever. Have fun sorting out this family drama." He took Su's hand as he left. "Best wishes, Su."

Suyin frowned. "Meaning?" Keisai merely laughed, bringing her hand to his lips and winking at Opal before he slipped out the door. The twins bumped fists with him in greeting as he left.

Baatar was the first to break the silence, sitting down in the seat Keisai had just vacated. "Happy birthday," he said, trying and failing to smile. "Does twenty-five feel more perfect than twenty-four?"

"Thanks, you're hilarious," Kuvira said stiffly. "Suyin, Opal, boys... please, sit."

Wei and Wing were the most at ease, plopping down in the other two chairs. Opal and Suyin stood on either side of Baatar. "So, the first time I saw you after you and Baatar betrayed Mom, you said something about it being time to forgive and forget," Opal said, crossing her arms. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost think it's time."

The shock registered on her face for a moment, but Kuvira recovered quickly. "That means so much to me, Opal. I want the same thing that you do for your brother."

"I forgot it was your birthday," Wei said awkwardly. "Uh... well, I guess we could tell Aunt Lin and she could arrange for a fruit tart with your usual dinner?"

"She hated fruit tarts, idiot," Wing said, shoving his brother.

"Not if they're-" Kuvira paused, realizing she and Baatar had spoken at the same time. "You go first," she said to him, a genuine smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Not if they're dragonberry," Baatar said, rolling his eyes. "Opal was talking, boys."

"Why was Keisai so angry?" Opal prodded. "Was it about what you said in court?"

Kuvira grimaced. "Yes." She traded an uneasy look with Baatar. "Not to be rude, but what exactly is the occasion for a visit from the entire family?"

"Opal wanted to tell you that if you aren't sentenced to life imprisonment, she's ready to start trying to forgive you," Wing said. "Wei and I talked about it last night, and we decided that even if we weren't ready to move on, Baatar would still want you around-"

"Shut up, Wing."

"-so it's pretty lucky that we're cool now," Wei finished. "If you ever get to come back to Zaofu..." He glanced at Su, and the sight of her stony expression was enough to make him backtrack. "Well... never mind."

"Kids, could you give us the room, please?" Suyin uncrossed her arms to rest a hand on Baatar's shoulder. "Your brother and I would like to speak to her alone."

The twins shrugged. "Think Keisai's in Aunt Lin's office, Opal?"

"Probably," she said, casting a worried look over her shoulder as she followed them to the door. "Good luck," she whispered, and Kuvira couldn't tell if the words were directed to Baatar or herself.

"So, you've been seeing one another consistently ever since your imprisonment," Suyin said, voice accusatory. "And planning the case defense together, I imagine?"

"Only where there was overlap," Kuvira said. "Baatar wasn't privy to much that dealt exclusively with my case.. he tends to worry-"

"I know enough about my own son's tendencies, thank you." Kuvira averted her eyes, frowning, and for a moment she felt as though they were back in Zaofu when Raiko had begged for Suyin's support and her suggestions had been shot down.

"Mom," Baatar said carefully, "If you came with me to badger her with accusations, maybe you should join the boys and Opal. I thought you wanted to ask her something more specific?"

Suyin was silent, and her mouth worked furiously as a myriad of expressions crossed her face. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why throw your case into jeopardy? You were prepared for him to die-"

"Baatar is more useful than I am," she said, the words sounding rehearsed to her own ears. "I _love_ reading about his progress with the rebuilding," she said, pointedly referencing her little outburst after the trial as dismissively as she could. "I'm sure he's shown you the tourist attraction he's made for downtown?"

"Enough," Suyin said, her voice tightly controlled. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Kuvira. I want an answer from you, in front of him. Why'd you say it? What did you plan to achieve?"

"I'm not the Great Uniter anymore," Kuvira said, leaning back in her seat. "I'm sorry for all the anguish I caused you, Suyin, and I know it makes it hard to believe me. But when I said I'd accept whatever punishment the world saw fit to give me, I wasn't exaggerating. If that means I'll stay in prison while Baatar helps our people, then that's fine. Without a need for military conquest, a talented engineer will be more than enough to help the people of the empire lay the foundation for achieving their own greatness."

Baatar looked at his mother anxiously, and Kuvira's eyes flitted from him to Suyin as she waited for a response. "I can tell you're as stubborn as ever," Suyin said at last, standing, "and you refuse to give me the answer I want to hear. But if anything comes of it, you'll have at least put right one of the many wrongs you did to the family that took you in."

"I don't think now is the time to bring that up, Mom," Baatar said, leaving his chair. "Kuvira, tell her why-"

"No," Kuvira said firmly, mirroring Suyin's position and crossing her arms. "_If_ I choose to share that with your mother, I want to do it correctly. Now is not the time."

Suyin turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Junior, aren't you joining us?"

"I'll catch up, go on," Baatar said. "I'll visit in the evening, Mom. Don't worry."

Suyin nodded, and as the door clanged shut behind her Kuvira though she heard a frustrated sigh.

"So...you're up to date on the press..." Baatar said awkwardly, trying not to look at the headline of the magazine article on the table. "I knew this would happen the second I heard myself saying that garbage about the spring constants..."

"The guards thought it hilarious to include it with my paper," Kuvira said irritably. "Their level of maturity never fails to astound me."

"At least you didn't make any innuendos in the tapes," he muttered. "What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about putting the grand unification theory into practice," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't feel too badly about it, everyone's made embarrassing sex jokes at some point in their lives. It's times like these that I'm happy with my cell, though. The bed's a bit hard, even for me, but at least I don't have to worry about the remarks."

"Speaking of what you said in the tape," Baatar said, trepidation in his voice. "And what you said afterward-"

"We don't need to discuss it," Kuvira said softly. "That was a long time ago."

"And so you won't have any problems with your case resulting in life imprisonment?" Baatar said, his voice cracking. "I can't be in Republic City forever, Kuvira. In another few days, I'll know what my fate will be. If there's anything you want to tell me, now might be the time to get it over with...I'm not sure that we'll have another chance."

"I have nothing to say," she said. "And even if I did, what's the point? I'm stuck in a cell."

"You don't have _anything_ to say to me?"

"Just this," Kuvira said, locking her eyes on his. "Keisai can curse all he wants, but he told me that my testimony might prove extremely helpful in swaying the judges for you. If I can be even a fraction of the reason for your acquittal, I'll have that to think on if the worst comes to pass. I regret nothing, so you shouldn't either."

He groaned, his face in his hands. "You're not a martyr, Kuvira. You martyred our relationship with the colossus already, did you really need to try and martyr yourself next?"

"What would you have me do?" she said quietly. "I've done enough to you and your family... don't you think I ought to make up for it, in whatever way I can?"

"I can't answer that," he said. "Fine, we'll talk more once I've heard the verdict. Is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Keisai got me my old planner," she said, her throat tightening as she saw his eyes turn misty. "No, I don't think I need anything."

"Is there anything _I_ can do?" he persisted, taking her left hand in his. "I thought the planner would only make you upset."

"The best birthday present I could ever receive is news of your acquittal," she said, squeezing his fingers. "And if I hear the news from you before anyone else, I'll be the happiest woman alive."

o0o

The day the tribunal reached a verdict, the skies were overcast and grey. Keisai walked with Baatar a few steps ahead of his family, accompanied by Lin while her men managed the crowds outside the city hall. "Don't look so worried," Lin said bracingly. "You've done all that you could, kid. I don't think any other lawyer would have done half as much for my nephew."

"Thanks, Chief." Keisai helped her into her seat in the gallery with the rest of the family. "Did I really look all that worried? I thought I had more of a grim smolder going on."

Lin snorted, but her eyes softened when her reaction prompted the lawyer to smile.

Baatar and Keisai took their seats at the defense table, observing the goings on as the courtroom slowly filled to its maximum capacity. "The radio is broadcasting everything live," Keisai said in an undertone, stroking his chin. "This could either turn out excellently or be the biggest disaster of our lives."

Baatar cast around for something reassuring to say, but found that he was as nervous as the lawyer. "Are you ever going to shave?" he said at last.

"Maybe," Keisai said, standing. "Now shut up, the moment of truth.."

The courtroom rose with a shuffling of overcoats and boots as the judges entered from the chambers and the clerk called the names of each judge. "Judge Hotah, has the tribunal reached a verdict?"

"We have," Hotah said, his voice echoing off the marble in the silent hall. "The court finds Baatar Beifong the Second guilty of the following crimes against humanity-"

Keisai's eyes blazed.

"The defendant has been found guilty of needless destruction of property in Haven City, Republic City, the United Republic border checkpoint, Zaofu, Xai, and the swamplands. In addition, the defendant has been found guilty of the following crimes against peace: the conspiracy during a time of peace for the attempted annexation of the United Republic and complacency in the Reunification Order. Of the remaining twenty-four charges..."

Baatar found himself sagging against the chair back, and as Hotah read out the verdict on each of the remaining counts -crimes against humanity, crimes against the state, chemical weaponry on the battlefield, pacification operations- he felt his jaw go slack and his entire body go numb. Keisai was saying something excitedly in his ear, but he registered nothing but the repeated verdict of "Innocent" to each succeeding crime. The room blurred despite his glasses, and rush of excitement began to build in his chest as the realization that they could go home at last swelled like the crescendo of a battle hymn.

He. Not they. The thought sucked the music that drowned out the court proceedings from his ears, and he suddenly was aware of the cacophony of camera shutters and Hotah calling for order before he announced the sentence.

"We have determined that the defendant will serve a five-year sentence on a convict lease, contracted to Future Industries-"

"Your Honors," Keisai said, standing, "if it please the court, I'd like to ask leave to make a motion with respect to the verdict-"

"The first year has been deemed completed in service to Republic City," Hotah said shortly. "Are there any further questions by either legal party?"

Keisai nodded deeply. "No further questions, Your Honor." The prosecution, Baatar noticed, seemed curiously content with the verdict, despite the stony expression of the attorney general.

"I declare this tribunal adjourned," Hotah said, and as the formalities of the trial were conducted bringing the court to the close, Baatar could only think of his acquittal for twenty-four counts against him by the United Republic, and the look on Kuvira's face when he would be able to break the news to her. Keisai was dragging him from the court room, his eyes alight with joy and a renewed energy as he fended off reporters and guided Baatar to his family.

"Congratulations, you're almost a free man," Keisai said, clapping him on the shoulder once they all had regrouped in the side room the legal counsel shared before court was called into session. Meilin stood at the far side of the room, her arms crossed as she talked to Zhang.

"Congratulations do seem to be in order," she said, pausing near the door. "Go on, Lushi, I'll catch up."

"She's right, we ought to be congratulating you," Lin said, slowly applauding. "I knew you had it in you, kid."

"I'm so happy I could kiss you," Keisai said delightedly. "In fact-"

"Don't do it, don't-" Baatar said, groaning in disgust when Keisai seized Meilin around the waist, dipping her as he presumably kissed her. "And you did it. Well, at least it wasn't Aunt Lin..."

"Strictly friendly," Keisai said, winking. "Come here, man-" and he pressed a kiss to Baatar's cheek, uncomfortably close to his mouth. "See?"

"On that note, I'll be going," Meilin said stiffly, her fingers probing the reddened area of her cheek. The sound of her heels echoed on the tiled floor, and Keisai grinned ruefully as the door shut behind her.

"At least I only went for a peck on the cheek," he said. "Think she resents _that_, or the beard burn?"

Baatar growled in frustration. "Are you going to go apologize, or not?"

"Going," Keisai said, and in moment he was out the door. "Meilin," he said, following her. "A word, please."

She turned, her arms crossed. "I'm issuing a restraining order if you touch me again."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I did give fair warning, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was hoping ask you, though I've likely blown my chance… what's your availability for tonight?"

Meilin arched a brow. "I'm occupied. There's a lot of work to be done for Kuvira's case... you of all people ought to know how difficult it is to prepare for a trial like this. Frankly, I can't quite believe you pulled it off." She began to walk away again.

"Wait, was that a compliment?" Keisai said, blocking her way to the door. "You know, I wouldn't mind extra help on the case.. it isn't too late to defect." He winked, adjusting his tie. "What do you say?"

"That's completely against the terms of my contract, which you very well know. Absolutely not."

"We did agree on a consolation prize," he reminded her. "What's your favorite drink?"

"I don't drink on the job," she said firmly. "And acquittal for twenty-four charges isn't enough to win me over, I'm afraid. Thank you, though."

"Dinner, then?" he persisted. "I promise I won't rub the victory in-"

Meilin narrowed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. "Let's wait until the trial concludes, shall we? In case you forgot, there's still a bit of a rematch between the United Republic and the Great Uniter's defender."

"Of course, no need to make things awkward—"

"Oh no," she said as she walked away, "you've already done that beyond repair."

Keisai returned to Baatar and the rest of the Beifong family, good-naturedly suffering through congratulatory pounding on the back by the twins, tearful thanks from Su, and a heartfelt word of appreciation for Baatar Sr. before turning to Baatar with a frown. "Well, _she's_ got quite a stuffy attitude for someone her age…I can't remember the last time a girl turned me down."

Baatar stared. "She's your age. And you sexually harassed her, if you want to get really technical."

"I know... theatrics... foibles..lack of boundaries..." Keisai said, wincing. "But in all honesty I'm an old soul, man. You know that."

"You have a hot moms list."

"Whose side are you on?" the lawyer said petulantly. "Fine, so I jumped the gun, but she didn't need to be so dismissive about it... Would you turn down drinks with me, Baatar?"

Baatar groaned. "Keisai, you can't ask out a member of the prosecution before the Kuvira's trial has even begun. And you can't kiss people in celebration of your victory if they aren't okay with it. You know this, stop acting like a child."

"I didn't _really_ ask her out, it was ambiguous," Keisai said. "I should offer as a consolation prize if I win Kuvira's case, though. She referred to it as our 'rematch.'"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I mean, she'll be upset if they lose again," Keisai said with a shrug, "and she's smoking hot, whip-smart, and calls me out on my bullshit, so...it seems the appropriate thing to do."

"What about my aunt?" Baatar said, grinning.

"She's like an aunt to me too at this point," the lawyer said with a shrug. "Again, if I were fifteen years older, I'd make a serious effort."

Baatar pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I always ask.."

"But really, man," Keisai said suddenly, "how do you bring them around? I feel like you have more experience with rejection."

Baatar started to retort, but paused in thought. "Not really, actually..."

Keisai sighed. "Let me guess. Kuvira was your one and only."

"Yes, she was," he said softly. "I've never really thought about being with anyone else for as long as I can remember."

"Well, we ought to be celebrating this victory, not moping about Kuvira or my recent rejection," Keisai said, snapping his fingers. "I'm taking everyone out for drinks, my treat."

o0o

The venue Keisai had chosen was owned by a prominent Earth Kingdom businessman who had opened various bars and nightclubs throughout the eastern provinces of the country. The expansion into the United Republic had been a savvy business move, as the traditional drinks combined with specialty fusion items on the menu resulted in an experience that wasn't quite like anything else Republic City could offer. Keisai had invited Mako, Korra, Asami and Bolin along, but the owner of Future Industries had declined. "It's not that I'm opposed to a bit of fun," Asami had said with regret, "it's just that I'm not particularly close with the Beifongs, and I work with Baatar Junior..."

"Nothing to worry about," Keisai had reassured her. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Korra doesn't do anything under the influence that might make things awkward later. I'll make sure she gets home in one piece."

The interior of the bar was the first of the undamaged Republic City buildings to be newly powered with spirit vine energy, and Baatar's most recent patented lights pulsed with a cool purple light that strobed on command by a technician at the main switchboard. The lights strobed in time to the music, and as Keisai ordered a round of drinks for the crew, Baatar was able to fully appreciate the breadth of what he had accomplished in a short year. In his attempts to drown himself in work and banish thoughts of Kuvira from his mind, the magnitude of his innovations had entirely bypassed his notice, but as the spirit lights pulsed in time to the fast-paced music he felt a rush of pride, wishing she were there to see it. "To Keisai," he said, raising his glass, "the man who's given everyone a hundred percent reason to remember his name. I owe you my life, my career, and to a large extent, my happiness. I couldn't have asked for a better attorney, and I couldn't have dreamed of making a better friend."

"Stop it," Keisai said, beaming. "Or go on, I do enjoy praise. I'll hold off with the invoices, no need to spoil the mood."

"About that," Baatar Sr. said, smiling as Su drained her glass and promptly refilled it. "Junior, I'm ecstatic about your verdict. I've been saving a present for you, and I'm happy to be able to give you this." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a slim box. "Go ahead, open it."

"Dad, you didn't need to give me a present for my acquittal, I had nothing to do with it," Baatar protested.

"No, I did," his father said, smiling. His smile only broadened as Baatar opened the box to behold all of the invoices Keisai had sent from the start of his contract. "I'm very happy for you, son."

Baatar winced. "You... didn't total them up."

"Well, since we're paying our dues," Keisai said merrily, "add this one to the stack, man."

"Fantastic," Baatar said flatly. "Four years of hard-earned success and I'm back to starting over... I suppose I deserve this."

"Sweetie, we can write it off," Su said too loudly, her bottle of wine nearly empty. "We have enough money, don't make Junior start from scratch-"

"No," his father said. "Spoiling our sons is the reason one of them ended up the vice president to a military dictator, one of them ended up a selfish artist, and two of them ended up five shots deep with the Avatar within the hour- Get _off_ the bar, boys! You look obscene!"

"I'll write the check," Baatar muttered. "Once my assets are officially unfrozen, I'll pay you both back for everything. I appreciate you doing this for me, really."

What was supposed to be a fun night out quickly devolved into a borderline traumatizing experience, and Baatar felt bad for the lawyer, having willfully placed himself in the middle of the chaos. Su was prone to more indecorous behavior when she was intoxicated, and their location didn't seem to be a deterrent. After pouting and loudly insisting that it was unfair to saddle their son with invoices on the day of his acquittal, Su turned her attention to her husband, causing Opal and Baatar to exchange resigned looks as their mother proceeded to grow increasingly aggressive.

"Baatar, I'm worried," Keisai said, leaving Mako and Lin at the bar after a few blissful moments of sanity. "I promised Asami that I'd keep Korra from doing anything she'd regret-" He winced as he saw Korra dancing with Wei and Wing in an increasingly provocative manner, a drink in her hand and increasingly sloppy footwork on the floor. "I thought the avatar was a mature young woman-"

"She grew up in a compound," Baatar said flatly. "She probably hasn't had much experience, you know. Why are you acting so disturbed, anyway? Somehow I doubt you were a paragon of virtue when you were twenty-two.."

"I wasn't," Keisai admitted, "but I'm thirty, man. I'm basically responsible for these kids, since your aunt is just enjoying the show and your mother seems hell bent on getting some metal to harden-"

"Su! Stop that, we're in public."

They turned to behold Su with her lips to Baatar Sr.'s neck, completely oblivious to her surroundings. "Okay," Keisai said, grimacing and turning away as she proceeded to give her husband a lap dance, "she's had enough.."

"Oh, that?" Baatar said, knocking back his drink in a manner reminiscent of Lin. "How do you think all of us were conceived? You get used to it after a while," he added, idly swirling a new glass of Su's dragonberry wine. "Mom won't miss this," he said conspiratorially as Opal gave him a pointed look. "She's got her mind on one thing."

"Come on, Baatar," Su was saying, "let's make another. The first one was a screwup, let's replace it with a better one this time."

"We're too old for more kids, dear-"

"I'm not menopausal yet!"

"Where are the twins?" Keisai said suddenly. "Where's Korra? Last I saw the twins were pulling her to a side room..." His face paled. "Chief! Lin, we've got to stop your nephews before I end up filing allegations _against_ your family-"

"Calm down," Baatar said, cruelly amused at the Keisai's worry. "I know my brothers, and they're not about to take advantage of the avatar when she's intoxicated. Everything will be fine-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a thump and banging against the door of the side room, and Keisai swore. "That's it," the lawyer muttered, and seizing Lin and a very displeased Mako he forced his way into the room to behold Korra slumped against one of the boys, thoroughly drunk and completely unharmed.

"Truth or dare?" Wei asked, filling a shot glass.

"Truth _or_ dare?" Korra loudly guffawed. "I'm the _avatar_, I'll do both. And you've gotta deal with it!"

"Cool," Wing slurred happily. "I wanna see your eyes glow."

"Okay, Wei," Korra said, but before she could enter the state Lin shot out a cable to hoist her up.

"I don't know of a precedent," she said grimly, "but something tells me a drunk in the avatar state means damages I don't feel like paying for."

Keisai deflated in relief. "Okay, that's enough," he said. "Korra, I'm getting you on a cab back to your roommate's, alright? You've had enough for the night and Asami's going to be pissed seeing you this wasted."

"No!" Wing protested. "C'mon, Keisai, don't be a buzzkill!"

"Your family," Keisai hissed as he and Mako each dragged a twin along once Korra was safely on her way back to Asami, "is _crazy_."

"Why do you think I stayed in Republic City and never reached out?" Lin said drily, taking another swig from her glass. "Amateurs."

"I still haven't seen Kuvira," Baatar muttered. "Keisai, think I could-"

"Junior!" Su detached herself from her husband long enough to regard her son with imperious disapproval. "You are _not_ to visit that woman during family time, understand?"

"_How_ is this family time?" Baatar exploded. "You're making out with dad while the twins have probably taken fourteen shots _each_, and Opal's stuck babysitting her boyfriend!"

"It's fine," Opal said irritably. "He gets a little more intellectual when he's tipsy."

"It's family time if we're _expanding_ the family," Su said, returning her attention to Baatar Sr. "Sweetie, let's move this somewhere a little more private..."

"Keisai, I'm incredibly sorry," his father said with a combination of disgust and amusement. "I'm going to get my wife back to the hotel. Please watch the boys while I'm away, I shouldn't be more than thirty minutes."

"No problem," Keisai said.

"It doesn't take nearly that long for you to finish," Su said, her voice carrying embarrassingly far as her husband forced her off and dragged her to the door.

Mako crossed his arms. "Nice work, Keisai. You're a natural in the courtroom, but you're a rookie when it comes to dealing with drunk Beifongs. It shows."

"Have you ever seen them like this?" Keisai asked flatly.

Mako winced. "No. But hey, now we know, right? Thanks for looking out for Korra. I would've interfered, but.. our relationship is under enough scrutiny as it is."

"Women, right?"

"Tell me about it."

"It's getting late, you two," Lin said, joining them. "Nothing good happens after twelve in the morning-"

"Nothing good happens after your sister is two bottles deep with the dragonberry wine," Keisai said. "But I agree, I think it's time to call it a night.." He linked arms with Baatar. "I would say it's been a pleasure, but if there's an open bar at the wedding I don't think I'll be in attendance."

"There's no wedding," Baatar snapped.

"Whatever," Keisai said. "Funny how it all works out... we got the verdict a couple of days after her birthday, and the court date is set for the twenty-sixth.. isn't that the date you both picked?"

Baatar sighed. "I'm going to leave a message for Kuvira," he said. "Opal, do you want a ride?" He grimaced with distaste when he saw his little sister demonstrating the existence of Su's genes with Bolin. "Never mind."

"I'll take care of them," Mako said in disgust. "It's tough being the oldest, huh?"

"You can say that again, kid." Lin set her newly empty glass down.

Keisai and Baatar carpooled on the way back, the ride curiously silent as the lawyer presumably tried to process what he had just seen. "Well, at least we know one good thing," he said at last, parking in front of Baatar's door.

"I told you, I'm grateful," Baatar said, clasping the man's hand. "Whatever I'm paying you will never be enough."

"Well, yes," Keisai said gently, "but you're effectively free. Asami's a sweet girl, she'll be willing to listen to you when she contracts you with a job under your lease. You know what your outcome is, so I think you know what you need to address next."

Baatar nodded. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"Let's hear it, man," Keisai said as the car locks clicked open. "You're still head over heels, aren't you?"

Baatar flushed. "I do a poor job of hiding it."

"Good thing she does too," Keisai said. "You know what you need to do." As the lawyer's car sped off into the night, Baatar found himself unable to sleep, his buzz fading as his mind filled with the thought that morning couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Valentine's Day, loves! This chapter was a bit crack-y, haha. If you thought the lapdance was from Kuvira, PSYCH. Also, hope y'all caught the terra-7 reference, she's fab! **


	19. All I need in this life of sin

_Onward!_

* * *

><p>Korra woke up with a splitting headache and an unquenchable thirst, souvenirs of the post-verdict celebrations the previous night. Her head throbbed in time with her pulse, her stomach swam with nausea as she sat up too suddenly, and her eyes protested the light from the window. Everything was too loud, from the rustling of the bedclothes to the sound of Asami's amusement, and Korra gritted her teeth as she squinted around her room, sighing in relief when she saw a tall glass and a pitcher of water on the nightstand. "Ugh, I feel <em>terrible<em>," she complained between sips. "What was I thinking?"

"Apparently you were thinking about going into the avatar state when you were completely smashed," Asami said with a laugh. "Keisai apologized about a hundred times once he'd gotten you home."

Korra winced. "Could you be a bit less loud?" she protested feebly. "I definitely will _not_ be drinking with the Beifong twins again..."

"Yeah," Asami agreed, sitting next to her on the bed and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I think Baatar Junior said that Su was bad about keeping the liquor cabinet inaccessible. Apparently she really likes her wine?"

Korra smiled weakly at the memory of Su's antics. "For sure," she said. "She gave Baatar Senior a lap dance in front of everyone, and that was way before everyone else was much past buzzed."

"Well, are you still feeling bad?" Asami said. "Tenzin invited us to breakfast. I think he wants to talk about something related to the verdict, or maybe Kuvira's trial. He said it was important."

"When did that happen?" Korra said, bending the remaining water from the jug and performing a healing procedure on her head.

"Probably when you were toasting Keisai's victory, but before you started going shot for shot against Wei and Wing?" Asami teased. "So, do you think you can come? If you can't, I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, I don't mind going and getting the information for you."

"No, I'll be fine in a minute," Korra said, carefully working the water over the areas of her skull that throbbed with a dull pain. "So... I tried to go into the avatar state?"

"You didn't go glowy," Asami replied. "Lin and Keisai stopped you... something about not knowing if there was a precedent and not wanting to find out what it's like for themselves," she added, tilting her head to the side in thought. "Hmm... _is_ there a precedent?"

Korra bended the water back into the pitcher, sighing in relief. "Not sure," she said, "but if there is, I'd bet it's Kuruk. Now _there's_ a past life I'd like to talk to... apparently he was a fun, party kind of guy. What time is Tenzin expecting us?"

"Oh, in about half an hour," Asami said, laughing as Korra swore and jumped out of bed, frantically dressing and running a brush through her hair before pausing at the dresser, her hand at her temple as the sudden motion brought on a new wave of pain and nausea.

The boys were already at Air Temple Island, and Korra winced when Mako called out in greeting. "Could you tone it down?" she grumbled. "Kind of dealing with my first hangover here.."

Mako crossed his arms. "Yeah, I bet. You never cease to amaze me, Korra. I think I would've passed out after ten shots on my first time drinking heavily."

"You could have stopped me!" Korra protested.

"I'm not responsible for your bad decisions! What do you think I am, your wife?" They traded smiles as Asami smothered a giggle. "Come on," Mako said, a hand between her shoulder blades as he led her towards the dining room entrance. "Bolin and Opal are already at the table with Tenzin and the others."

"Does he know what I did last night?" Korra asked anxiously.

"_I_ didn't say anything," Mako said, holding up his hands. "The only one that could have told is Opal, because Bolin was as bad as you."

"So Mako was the stick-in-the-mud old person, per usual," Asami said in an undertone as they sat at the table. Korra giggled as Mako scowled good-naturedly.

"Korra," Tenzin said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm delighted you and Asami were able to join us. How were the festivities last night?"

"Korra!" Meelo and Ikki burst out, peppering her with a maddeningly loud flurry of questions. "How was the party? Where did you go? Was there dancing?"

"Why wasn't I invited?" Meelo pouted. "I'm a party animal!"

"Easy there, kids," Korra said, massaging her temples and screwing her eyes half shut. "You're being louder than usual."

"This is a normal decibel level for Meelo," Tenzin said, his beard bristling. "Korra, how much did you have to drink last night?"

"Oh, you know," Korra said, picking apart a sweet bun and looking at the the water pitcher longingly, "just.. a few."

"Well, I hope you didn't attempt to enter the avatar state," Tenzin said, frowning. "The only avatar that did that was Avatar Kuruk, and the Fire Nation never forgave him for the Fireball Incident-"

"That's great and all," Mako said, "but didn't you invite us over to talk about the tribunal? Chief Beifong told me she heard something about Kuvira's trial from Saikhan, but she said you'd be able to tell us more about what it all meant."

"Yes," Tenzin said, newly distracted by his recent findings, and Korra squeezed Mako's hand under the table in thanks for the change of subject. "As you doubtless know by now, Baatar Junior's sentence means a significant victory for the defense. When the verdict was read out, I was taken completely by surprise. I expected leniency, but to that extent?" Tenzin shook his head. "Keisai did a commendable job, but the prosecution could have made it a lot more difficult."

"Maybe they underestimated him," Opal supplied. "I doubt the attorney general would expect a young attorney to be much of a threat in court."

"Perhaps," Tenzin said, "but I have reason to doubt that. In a case like this, the prosecution won't take any risks, no matter how guaranteed the victory seems. Zhang is much too experienced to not have anticipated Keisai's rebuttal to their skewed evidence."

"So you think they threw the case on purpose?" Mako frowned. "That's pretty hard to believe.. Meilin Dai seemed pretty pissed about losing."

"Meilin is not the head prosecutor. I think after Keisai's first statement, the prosecution met with Raiko and the tribunal," Tenzin said slowly, "and figured out that they wouldn't be able to fully seal Baatar's case without revealing their strategies for Kuvira's trial. The discontent in the Earth Kingdom doesn't need much to spiral into an international incident and incite another war, and a more lenient sentence seemed a good way to keep the peace while the politics are sorted out."

"That's what Keisai said in his closing statement," Asami said, frowning. "Are you saying they predicted that angle?"

"I can't say," Tenzin mused, "but Lin told me that Saikhan let it slip that in their position, it would be political suicide to condemn both Kuvira and Baatar Junior to the kind of harsh sentencing that this sort of 'victor's justice' practically calls for. I think they listened to Keisai's closing statement because what he proposed for Baatar is more advantageous to the United Republic. I doubt Kuvira will be as fortunate, since she's been in prison for the year rather than rebuilding the city and developing new patents."

"So..." Korra felt a sick sense of dread rising in her chest. "Wait. Since when did you start feeling bad for Kuvira? She fired at you and the Air Nation."

"Yes," Tenzin agreed, "but Airbender teachings dictate nonaggression and compassion. You've become a pretty wise avatar, and I remember you saying you learned how to be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira." He smiled at her softly. "I might be the airbending master, but I learn from you every day, Korra."

Korra returned the smile, touched. "Thank you, Tenzin... but hang on, what sort of sentence do you think she'll get? It can't be that bad."

His expression darkened. "Judging by what Raiko has allegedly said, the death penalty is not out of the question. Saikhan hinted to Lin that as early as a month after Kuvira's surrender, Raiko and his cabinet discussed their punishments for Kuvira and Baatar Junior. Raiko went so far as to advocate a policy of summary execution, not only for them but also for the Earth Empire military personnel at large in the Earth Kingdom directly linked to the war crimes."

"Wow," Bolin said. "Just when you think it isn't, it _always_ is that bad."

"No," Korra said, her face paling. "No, they can't."

"They probably will," Mako said grimly. "Hotah's the head judge on the panel, and he was prepared to sentence your dad to death, remember?"

"What can I do?" Korra said. "I'm the avatar, there's got to be something I can say to convince them it's a bad idea."

"Why don't you give the information to Keisai?" Bolin suggested. "He'll be happy to have it."

"Isn't it too late for new evidence?" Korra fretted.

"It's still worth a shot," Opal said. "What do you have to lose?"

Asami crossed her arms. "Why are we getting so worked up about this? I don't like Raiko any more than you guys, but this won't be the end of the world."

Korra rested her hand on Asami's arm, her eyes understanding. "I'm sorry, Asami. But it's my job to try and keep balance in the world however I can, and killing Kuvira would only bring back chaos. I need to do _something_."

"Whatever," Asami said, picking at her food. "I forgot, I'm the only one here that lost my only family that day."

"Hey," Mako said gently. "We count as your family too, remember?"

Tenzin cleared his throat. "My guess is that this cabinet meeting wasn't a passing conversation. There's got to be documentation of it somewhere. Attorney General Zhang built his case on document-based evidence, so if Keisai can find written proof, he can level the playing field. If nothing else, he's proven that he's worth listening to."

Korra nudged her teacher playfully. "Sounds like your attitude towards him has changed."

"Keisai cares about fairness and balance, Korra," Tenzin said steadily. "And so do I."

"Well, it's not going to happen if you can't give him the heads up," Mako said. "So let's get on that as soon as possible."

Korra nodded, and even as they enjoyed their breakfast with Tenzin and his family, she felt a firm resolve come over her as she mentally prepared herself for some important avatar business.

o0o

The Beifongs were in a state of dysfunction thanks to Baatar, but this time it was due to overzealous celebrations after his acquittal rather than his betrayal of four years ago. Baatar leaned against his parents' door, smirking as he pictured the goings -on inside. His father was probably showered and dressed for breakfast with the family -Opal had returned to Air Temple Island after seeing Bolin off to bed- and his mother was probably buried under the covers, nursing a brutal hangover. Su didn't usually feel so uninhibited that she would give a lap dance in public, which spoke volumes about just how much she had had to drink. Baatar almost felt sorry for Keisai's bar tab for the night, but a petty and unfair part of his brain felt vindicated; his own account, once unfrozen, would feel the pinch after paying back his parents for all the expenses his legal battle had accrued.

"Come in, Junior," his father said, opening the door with a low voice. "I hope you don't have anything pressing to get to, your mother and brothers aren't ready for breakfast."

"They won't be for another few hours," Baatar observed drily. "You know the rate of alcohol metabolism." His father nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Junior, lower your voice," Su said from her place beneath the pillows. "Sweetie, close the blinds, would you?"

Baatar Sr. sighed. "They _are_ closed, dear."

"So," he said slowly, "now it's just Kuvira's trial."

"Has she heard the good news yet?" his father asked.

"I don't think so," Baatar said. "I actually was going to go and see her immediately after the verdict, but I got bogged down in work, and then you know what happened last night."

"Last night was _aweseome_," Wei said, curled up in a chair with a glass of water. "I wish I remembered more of it, though."

Baatar arched a brow. "Where's your shirt?"

"Korra has it," Wing said.

Baatar turned to Wing, and his mouth compressed into a line. "Where are your pants?" he asked, his voice contemptuous.

"Korra has them," Wei said. "What? Don't judge, we all know how your first kiss with Kuvira went down."

Baatar growled in frustration. "Dad, can't you do something?"

"Obviously I can't," his father said, patting his shoulder with an understanding smile. "If I could, you wouldn't have run off and ended up a war criminal."

"I deserved that," Baatar said. "Can we at least have breakfast?"

"It might be a while," Su said, staggering out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. "Why don't we push it to lunch?"

The sound of retching punctuated the morning symphony of chirping birds and music from the square outside. "Sounds like dinner would be a better plan," his father said. "Eager to go break the news to her, son?"

"That's a leading question," Huan said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, now that you're basically free, do you want to throw yourself into the flux of human emotion again? Do you want to return to life as a speck of humanity in the current of time, helpless to what fate may—"

"If you're asking me what I intend to do about Kuvira," Baatar said, holding up a hand to stop him, "I don't know yet. But we have a lot of things to talk about that we've been putting off for months, simply because we didn't know what would happen to me. I might not know what her outcome will be, but I can't wait any longer, especially after—" He paused. "Well, you know."

Huan nodded. "So you're choosing to risk a tether."

"Opal's the airbender, not you," he retorted. "Dad, I'd be asking Mom this but she's too busy being sick. I've done enough to the family… if you think it's a bad idea to talk to her about… the thing…"

"You're not Varrick," his father said gently. "Spell it out, Junior."

"She loves me," he said, his voice sounding odd to his own ears. "You might not believe me, but I know she does. And my feelings… well, I don't really need to say it, do I?"

"And?"

"If you think airing this is a mistake, then I'll hold off," he said, his voice infinitely more decisive than he felt. "When I asked her to marry me, I told myself that it didn't matter that you and Mom didn't approve, but now… I think I see that it wouldn't have been the same as if I had your blessing, or at least something more than an adamant 'no.'" He exhaled slowly. "And if your answer is no, then I'll respect that." The room was silent, save for Su's hacking in the bathroom, and he anxiously worked the fabric of his cuff between his fingers while he waited for an answer.

"I can't make that decision for you," his father said at last. "You're an adult, you're self-sufficient again, and it's your life. Even if I told you no, and you chose to respect that, it would be your own decision to listen to me, not a sense of compulsion a young son gets from his father's orders."

Baatar felt his eyes growing misty and an ache in the back of his throat, and he wordlessly pulled his father into a tight hug. "Thank you, Dad," he said, once he was sure his voice wouldn't break. "I wish I had been the sort of son you deserve—"

"It's fine, Junior," his father said, his voice reverberating through his chest. "Well no, it's not fine, but you're your mother's son after all. You have all the time in the world to make up for this. It won't be easy, but I think you'll manage."

They stood in silence, and his father was the first to pull away. "So, since Mom said lunch," Wei said slowly, his eyebrows suggestive, "what are you going to do now?"

"Tell her we miss her," Wing said, and Baatar stopped mid-farewell, his chest aching. "And tell her we hope she gets a fair trial. The Earth Kingdom hasn't been doing too hot since you both were deposed, bro."

"I will, but you can always tell her yourself," Baatar said, embracing each of them and giving them a clap on the back. "She'd like to hear it from you, I know it."

o0o

"You're here," Lin said, looking up from her paperwork. "Good to see you, kid. Keisai's upstairs already."

"He is?"

"He got a call from Korra about something extremely important for Kuvira's case," Lin said. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't," he said. "Is it confidential?"

"You're acquitted on all major counts," Lin snorted. "And you're the last person in the world who'd willfully jeopardize her case. You're probably fine to go on up."

"I will, then," he said. "Aunt Lin, you've always been refreshingly honest with me-"

"Spit it out, kid."

"Dad said whatever happens between Kuvira and myself is my own business," Baatar said slowly. "I told him I wouldn't act on my feelings if he thought it selfish, or bad for the family, or... But then he said it's my decision to make, and it's been established in a military tribunal that my decisions for the bulk of my adult life thus far are complete garbage."

"That's it?" Lin said dismissively. "Listen, it's not like you're proposing to her again. You've been in love with this girl for years, and now you have a chance to talk about it with her properly after she blew up your engagement. Stop ignoring the elephant koi in the room and just tell her, it'll make the both of you feel better. Besides, she pretty much said it in front of you."

"But what if-"

"You asked me what I thought," Lin said. "Check in with me afterward and tell me how it went... unless you're too scared to try?"

"I'm nervous, yes," he said, bristling. "That's normal-"

"You're the same nephew of mine that conquered a nation in three years, reached into a malfunctioning and explosive spirit vine engine /twice/ to disable it without batting an eye, took on trained military intruders despite being a nonbender, and most impressively, stood your ground with _me_. And you're scared to talk to your ex?" Lin uncrossed her arms, her face softening. "Go talk to Kuvira, Junior. Don't let this stew any longer than it has to."

"Thank you, Aunt Lin." He turned back to look at her a final time, her head bowed over her paperwork as she waved him away. "For everything."

"We've got our work cut out for us," Keisai was saying as Baatar walked into the room. "Your trial isn't far away, so I expect you to keep your bitchface under wraps. If you can't do it for me, do it for yourself."

"I can't help my default expression," Kuvira said, cracking a smile. "I've told you how, back in Su's dance troupe, the girls also said I suffered from resting bitch face, and that was before I became the Great Uniter. It's a serious condition, Keisai."

"Very productive meeting you both are having," Baatar said drily, crossing his arms and standing behind the empty chair next to Kuvira as everything he had planned to say drained from his mind.

"Listen man," Keisai said, also standing. "I got you off about as easy as it gets. Take your sass somewhere else." He stood, taking Kuvira's hand in his own. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart. Try to work on that persona of yours... it still leaves a lot to be desired."

"Don't make me laugh," Kuvira said, smiling for the lawyer. "Work on _your_ persona if you have any ambitions of winning over the 'beautiful Miss Dai.'" Keisai made a face at her in reply, shook hands with Baatar, and left the room. Baatar sat, his good mood rapidly fading and his expression curdling.

"What?" Kuvira asked, turning to him, her smile fading quickly as she took in the sight of his frown.

"Nothing," Baatar said, his voice harsh to his own ears. "You seem happy. I take it Keisai broke the good news?"

"Do you want me to be depressed about it?" She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be excited."

"I just think you could be more professional when consulting the lawyer," Baatar ground out. "I know he's like this with everyone, but you're encouraging him-"

"How am I encouraging him, exactly?" Kuvira stared. "Last I checked, my testimony was incredibly helpful in bailing your ass out... maybe I want to make sure that I don't get the run around in my trial. Maybe I'm taking the man's advice, because taking his advice has always worked… or have you forgotten how well it worked out for you already?"

"Fine," Baatar said, waving away her outburst. "But 'sweetheart'? Really? That's how a lawyer and his client talk to one another? It's been a thing with you two for months now."

"What do you mean, 'one another,' when I've never said-" She stopped, her eyes widening. "Oh. Oh, I almost can't believe it."

Baatar quirked a brow, his scowl fading to a look of confusion. "What can't you believe?"

She smiled, her expression smug even though her eyes were full. "You're... you're jealous."

"I am not." He crossed his arms over his chest, a mild sense of disappointment stealing over him. "So, he already told you...I'll be working for Future Industries-"

"He did," she said, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that hadn't truly been there in months. "And I couldn't be happier, even though you're jealous of him-"

"I have absolutely no reason to be jealous of Keisai," Baatar snapped. "Why should I—"

"—no, you are! You're jealous of him," Kuvira said, raising her voice until he ceased his protestations, "and you've been jealous of him for some time now, because..."

"Because what, exactly?"

"Because you love me again." She stood up, walking towards him with a blaze of hope in her face, the likes of which Baatar hadn't seen since the morning of their failed invasion. "Well?" she said, stooping once she was near his seat. "Baatar, when I slipped up after your trial-"

"You're wrong," he said, remaining in his chair and looking away from her. He heard her make a tiny sound of protestation and could see her hand reaching for his cheek in his peripheral vision, presumably to turn his face back to hers. He caught her wrist before she could make contact, stopping her hand in its path. "You're wrong," he said again, his voice gentle this time as he scrutinized her face. She looked stricken.

"This was a mistake," she muttered, more to herself than to him. "I should have known better-"

"Kuvira, stop," he said, standing and grappling with her as she tried to free her hand. "Let me finish-"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, avoiding his eyes. Her expression was no longer trusting; though it was closed and drawn, her steely Great Uniter facade couldn't mask the hurt in her eyes. "Let go of me-"

"You never let me finish," Baatar said, going for her other wrist. Without any metal for her to bend, she was outmatched despite her own significant physical strength. He remembered the difficulty he had encountered the first time they had grappled years ago, and reflected on the irony that it was her training had pushed him to his physical peak. It didn't take long for him to overpower her, grabbing both of her wrists and holding them in one hand, his other arm imprisoning her against him by the waist. She didn't look him in the eyes; her hair covered half her face, and what little he could see of it seemed to be working furiously to remain composed. "I do not love you again," he said, tone soft and deliberate. "I don't. Because that implies that I ever stopped."

She froze, no longer struggling; her hands fisted in his shirt and ceased their movements. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he said, helpless laughter stealing into his voice as it broke. "I love you, Kuvira. I've been in love with you since we were teenagers. I loved you when you asked me to reunite the empire with you, and when we took back Ba Sing Se, and when we spent that night under the stars in the Northern Desert, and when we nearly lost Haven City to that warlord's forces-"

He was rambling now and he knew it, but the words kept pouring out of him. He hardly knew what he was saying, but the sight of her face, first shocked and then incandescently happy, kept the steady flow of endearments coming. "Kuvira, you know that I've always loved you," he said. "How could I stop? The day I proposed to you, I felt like the luckiest man alive when you said yes. I haven't gone a single moment since the day of the colossus without thinking of you and wishing you were with me again."

"You're lying," she breathed, her voice laced with disbelief and her arms around his neck. "No, you're lying-"

"I'm not," Baatar insisted, pressing a kiss to her hair as she leaned her head against his chest, momentarily overwhelmed. "Every word is true."

"No," she said, pulling back and tipping her face up to his, "it's not." Confusion flickered over his expression, and Kuvira took his face in both her hands. "It's not mentally possible to think of the same topic for every moment of every day for a week, leave alone a calendar year. You know hyperbole is unnecessary and quite frankly detrimental to romance." He laughed aloud, delighted to see her smile, even if her cheeks were wet and her lashes sticking together. Suddenly she removed his glasses, wiping under his own eyes with a deft thumb. He hadn't realized he was crying too, but he closed his eyes under her ministrations. "You look ridiculous," she murmured, a quiver in her voice. "A man your age, crying about something so silly-"

"_You're_ the ridiculous one," Baatar retorted. "You thought I ever stopped, when you'd have to be blind and deaf to not know how I've always felt about you." They regarded one another silently, the only sound in the cell the little gasps of her breathing. It could have been him, or it just as well could have been Kuvira, but somehow the gap of space between their faces was lost as they kissed for the first time in a year.

They began tentatively, their movements slow and lingering. His free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing the protrusion of her cheekbone and the contour of her jaw, while her arms hooked around his neck. She was gentler than he'd remembered, feeling him out as if they were new to one other again. His first kiss with Kuvira had been his first-ever kiss; it had been awkward but sweet, her touch hesitant and her taste foreign. Now, everything tasted of familiarity and nostalgia. He heard a small clatter as she dropped his glasses on the table, her hand next brushing through his hair and caressing his cheek. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too," she said quietly. "And I always have and always will, regardless of what happens—"

Baatar cut off her words, swallowing her doubt along with her breath. She nipped at his bottom lip, her usual demand for entry, and deepened the kiss as her hands wandered over his back and shoulders. He responded aggressively, knotting his fingers in her hair and ruining what was left of her braid from their earlier struggle, breaking away after a few moments and trailing his attentions down her jaw and neck. Kuvira stumbled back, her legs hitting the table, and he lifted her up and onto it, stepping between her parted legs and pulling her body flush against his own once more. "Nothing will happen," he insisted as he worked his way up to her ear. "Everything will be fine…"

"I'm being realistic, Baatar," she said, hooking a finger on his collar and undoing the first few buttons, her hand slipping under. Her free hand cupping his cheek, she traced her fingers over his scar, sprinkling light kisses along its length when he reflexively froze under her touch. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

"You should be," he said. "But don't let that be the reason-"

"The reason for what? A reason for me to give up?" Kuvira rested her face in the hollow of his neck, her breath hot. "Do you have zero self respect? Can you imagine what everyone will say about you? They've said enough as it is.. and think about your family. Do you really want to put them through this again? You've just made up-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care anymore?" he said, stroking her hair. "It's like Keisai said, it'll just make for awkward family dinners later down the line."

"You've waited long enough for acquittal…" she said, pulling back and drinking in the sight of his smile. "Don't you think you deserve a fresh start?"

"I do," he admitted. "It might be a bit of a wait, but I'm grateful for my second chance and I don't intend to waste it." He pulled her against him. "It might be a few years, though.."

She smiled, her eyes wary. Kuvira had never found it easy to elucidate her softer emotions, but after a pregnant pause she hooked a leg around him, pulling him in for another sharp kiss. "You're saying that now... what if I'm sentenced to ten years? Or twenty?"

"I'll wait all the same," he insisted, stroking her cheek. "Stop worrying so much-"

"What if I end up with life imprisonment?"

"Then I'll visit every day," he said, brushing it aside. "Can't we just-"

"What if I'm sentenced to death?" Her words were sobering, and her eyes were heavy with knowledge that made his mouth go dry and his hands go cold.

"_Don't_ say that," he pleaded. "Please, can't we..." His voice trailed off as she kissed him again, and he tugged insistently at her waist when she pulled back, resting her forehead against his once more.

"Well," she said, her eyes filling his field of vision, the details softened even at close range by his myopia, "I'm prepared to wait even longer if you're still willing."

Baatar laughed in disbelief, the tremor in her voice making his chest ache. "How is that still a question? Of course I'll wait." Her eyes finally glinted with her old confidence and she kissed him the way he remembered, nipping a bit harder than necessary and following with quick, teasing, darting motions as her nails left red, crescent-shaped indentations on whatever exposed skin she could reach. He growled at the sensation, his fingers probing the unexplored planes of her stomach and back as she arched against him, delicately feeling over the scar she'd earned when the colossus imploded. There was so much time lost, and they became progressively lost in one another; she seemed as eager as he was to make up for all of it.

"Kuvira, I almost forgot," Keisai said, walking in unannounced. "I need you to sign—oh." The lawyer made a show of shielding his eyes with the document he held, but not before they caught a glimpse of his amused smile. "Well, at least this rules out conflict of interest on Baatar's side. You both know conjugal visits aren't allowed, right?"

"Shit."

Baatar half expected Kuvira to push him away, but to his pleasant surprise she only reddened a bit as she rearranged her attire and crossed her legs at the knee, her lips swollen and her light skin already brushed with little islands of discoloration. She looked disheveled, and he wondered about his own appearance—unlike her, he'd have to leave the cell later. "Of course," she said after a brief pause, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Here, I'll sign it now…"

Keisai walked over, handing her the paper and a pen. Baatar's hands never left her hips the whole while, and he managed to steal another quick kiss before she scribbled her name where the lawyer indicated. Keisai clapped him on the shoulder. "Get it, man," he said, the mirth in his eyes all too evident. "Kuvira, I'll see you tomorrow, but Baatar isn't invited to our sessions anymore. I need her to be professional as sin when we're preparing for the prosecution, and with you… well, let's just say it'll be all sin, man."

Kuvira laughed and he found himself smiling. "Keisai, I appreciate you immensely for all that you've done, and I mean no disrespect when I say this, but will you please get out?"

The lawyer smirked. "Remember what I said about conjugal visits. Have fun, you two… just not too much fun." He left with the signed document in his hand, chuckling. Baatar winced as the door swung shut.

Kuvira kissed his cheek the moment they were alone again. "Conflict of interest, indeed." She trailed her fingers down his arms, returning them to his chest and pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. "How bad do I look right now?" she asked in a low rasp, her breath from the words tickling his ear. "How badly have you marked me up? I was a bit more careful with you…"

"Luckily your uniform has a high neckline," he said evasively, eyes still on the door even as she set about being as distracting as possible. "Maybe we shouldn't—"

Kuvira turned his face back to hers with a finger under his chin, and he felt his stomach clench in anticipation as her pupils dilated. "I find this lack of enthusiasm disturbing," she murmured before she kissed him again, this time as aggressively as he remembered, pressing against him as he eagerly returned her attentions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 98,155 WORDS LATER, IT FINALLY HAPPENS. I WROTE IT AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT. HOW MANY OF YOU WERE EXPECTING THIS? Also, jeez baavira if you have sex you will get pregnant and die, easy there. I was gonna make y'all wait but I was eager to get this chapter out. Consider it a Baavira Week present.**

**Also, fun fact- this also marks the first time I ever wrote a scene well in advance in my history of writing… most of this chapter was written on 1/7/15 in one go. Loyal reviewers or silent lurkers alike… LEMME HEAR IT, GUYS.**

**Song: '03 Bonnie and Clyde, by Bey and Jay.**


	20. She's my giggle at a funeral

_So, ch19. I figured it would generate a good response, but you guys surprised me, per usual. Major thanks to all my reviewers… BAAVIRA IS BACK! Without further ado (say it with me now) onward!_

* * *

><p>When Su had learned of Baatar's visit to Kuvira once the family brunch had been converted to dinner plans, she felt unable to complain or say anything against it. Her husband had pointed out that Baatar had respected her wishes during the post-verdict celebrations, and that they could hardly tell their grown son he was not allowed to visit whomever he pleased. Baatar's assets were newly unfrozen, and with the debts paid –and his four years of significant monetary gain effectively erased—she felt delicate to strain a newly healed relationship with complaints about his continued visits to Kuvira.<p>

When he joined the family for dinner, however, Su had known this visit had been different from the others.

Baatar had always been a serious child and had grown into a serious young man, his fallback expression either pensive or sober. To see him enter the room with a new bounce in his step and a delighted glow to his face was warming to her as a parent, especially after seeing him miserable for so long, but a second appraisal raised suspicions. The twins were slightly congratulatory, referring to his victory in tones laced with suggestion, and Opal had whispered something to him when she hugged him in greeting. He had exchanged looks with Huan, who went so far as to crack a smile at their nonverbal communication, and when her husband asked how the visit had gone, Baatar had reddened slightly before giving his answer. Su had asked Lin after the fact, but her sister was cagey; "Junior was just pathetically happy to be the first person to tell Kuvira he was acquitted," she had said. "The kid's a romantic idiot."

Su had never been able to tolerate being kept in the dark, and when she saw slight discoloration at the corner of Baatar's jaw she resolved to get to the bottom of it. She tried not to think of the stiff way he had held his neck or the giddy way he had addressed them immediately upon his arrival.

"Dear, you're setting yourself up for another headache," her husband warned her. "If Junior wants to be with a war criminal before her acquittal, that's his headache."

"You honestly think she'll be acquitted?" Su had demanded, allowing her husband to pull her in for a calming hug. "I need to see what _she_ has to say about that visit," she said, more to herself.

Kuvira looked up at the sound of the door opening, and the way her expression rapidly changed from hopeful delight to guarded wariness stirred something in Su's chest that she couldn't name. "Suyin," Kuvira said formally, standing. "This is a surprise."

"Don't bother getting up on my account," Su said frostily, her eyes cold. "It's been established time and time again how little you respect this family."

"What's this about?" Kuvira said, gesturing to the chair opposite her own as she sat again. "I thought you'd be happy; he's practically a free man again."

Su ignored the seat. "What did you say to Junior when he visited you after the verdict?"

The question caught Kuvira off guard, and Su watched the young woman's face closely. "I told him the truth," Kuvira said after some time.

"Which is what, exactly?"

"I told him I love him," Kuvira said, crossing her arms over her chest. "To be fair, he said it first, but he always has been the more expressive of the two of us."

"There isn't an 'us' anymore," Su said firmly. "You both need to learn how to move on. He's got his whole life ahead of him. If you really loved him, you wouldn't drag him down by extracting promises of his loyalty—"

"Suyin, please," Kuvira said, the hurt visible in her eyes. "I'm not asking you to believe me for matters of politics, but do you really think I'm trying to keep Baatar from moving on? He has zero foresight on the issue, and I've been trying to tell him to focus on more important things. You saw us, back in Zaofu," she added, her voice low.

"Yes, you were all too eager to turn him against his own _family_, so you could have an engineer to handle your projects," Su said, but her voice was less certain.

"He wanted to come with me," Kuvira said firmly. "I told him what I planned to do, because I had to tell _someone._ And after he asked me to stay, he asked if I would need an engineer on board." Her eyes went unfocused, and Su could tell she was reliving the moment. "All those times you pushed us together after my shifts ended, or when you made sure I had an extra ticket to give away for our dance recitals... Suyin, don't pretend you didn't know what you were doing. If I hadn't ruined everything, you would have been happy for us to be a couple."

"That's neither here nor there," Suyin said. "How do I make him forget you, if you really want to help?"

"I don't know," Kuvira confessed, "but you of all people ought to know it's not that simple. After all, you could see that we were devoted to one another, if not already in love, before I even realized how I felt about him." Neither of them spoke.

"What does your sentence look like it will be?" Su said at last.

"It depends on the trial," Kuvira said. "Keisai has warned me that the death penalty is a real possibility."

Su nodded, unsure what to say. "Very well," she said, not knowing how to conclude the visit, but as the locks clicked shut behind her she paused in the hallway, a curious tightness in her throat as the meaning of what Kuvira said finally weighed on her mind in its entirety.

oOo

After Korra had relayed the information she had learned from Tenzin, Keisai had been quick to brief Kuvira and Baatar and had promptly called Lin to ask her about the possibility of certain documentation of a meeting between the world leaders being leaked. "I need this, chief," he had said. "This isn't even about my reputation anymore, this is about showing that prick you people call your president that he's completely awful—"

"Sorry kid," Lin had said. "A leak just won't happen. I can confirm the meeting between the world leaders for you, and I can get you a transcript, but if there was talk of a bill attainder like you're hoping, I certainly don't remember it."

"Talk isn't enough, I need drafts," Keisai had insisted. "I need hard evidence showing that this case was decided before we even stepped foot into the courtroom and I need to expose them in front of the world. Isn't there something I can do? Withholding information is a punishable offense in a case of—"

"This isn't the Fire Nation, kid," Lin said gently. "I know you're frustrated, but I can't charge the president with noncompliance when I don't even know if such a bill was drafted."

Getting the transcript proved simple enough with Lin's help, but the lawyer was unsatisfied. General Iroh was late in his return from the Earth Kingdom relief effort, despite Korra's recent arrival in the city, and contacting him proved ineffective. Keisai resolved to wait for contact from Iroh before taking the decidedly more desperate measure of bullying his way into the legislature archives, and was on a walk to clear his head after countless roadblocks in his quest to amass necessary evidence when he saw Meilin.

Her profile was well-cut and her features sharply distinctive, and even though her memorable blue eyes were obscured by heavy lids as she focused on the work and tea in front of her, he recognized her as he passed the window of the café. Keisai paused, walking past the window a second time to see that the young lawyer was seated alone at a table. He paused for a moment before turning on his heel and striding in, shrugging off his coat and making his way to her spot. "Mind if I cut in for a minute?" he asked, leaning down.

She arched a brow. "Yes."

"Meilin, I know you're upset that Zhang threw the case. You don't need to take it out on me," he said. "I hope that after this trial is over, you and I can start fresh?"

She surprised him with a disarming smile that reached her eyes, and as he brought his hand down to the chair to lean his weight against it, he missed the back and stumbled. "I know I come across as rather unfriendly," she said, "but that's less about the nature of our employment and more about the fact that-" her voice hardened, the moment lost- "my gender, age, and profession leads ambitious young attorneys like yourself to think it acceptable to shower me with _unwanted_ attention."

Keisai's face reddened slightly, and he glanced down. "I take none of those things into account when assessing you as a courtroom opponent," he said after an awkward pause. "I consider you a rival during the trial, but just another person I'd like to get to know outside of court. I know my behavior after the verdict implies otherwise, but I hope you'll let me prove it to you."

"You're doing a poor job of it right now," Meilin said. "If you'll be kind enough to excuse yourself, I'd appreciate it.. I have a lot to get through for Kuvira's trial."

"Likewise," he said. "Have a good afternoon, Meilin." She didn't respond, but as he glanced back before the door swung closed, he could have sworn that she smiled.

oOo

Baatar paused before making his way to Kuvira's cell door. The guards kept their faces impassive, leading him to suspect Lin had warned the men to remain professional or suffer the consequences. Under different circumstances, he would have been irritable under their scrutiny, or at the very least self-conscious. However, his recent reconciliation with Kuvira had left him in a sort of happy daze for far longer than he'd anticipated, even if the moment had been interrupted by the lawyer's sudden arrival. They had talked an embarrassingly small amount, he realized; the entire visit had disappeared in tight breathing and low voices and rushed exchanges that said precious little beyond what they both already knew. All of that hardly mattered, though. The fact that he could finally speak freely with her was more than he could have hoped for, after little more than a year since the military failure.

More importantly, he said to himself as the door opened to admit him, she loved him. And she finally knew that her feelings were reciprocated.

"I thought Keisai was going to visit," Kuvira said, smiling and standing to greet him. "Don't tell him I said this, but I'm glad it's you instead."

"I'm glad to hear it," Baatar said, his expression mirroring hers. "May I..?"

She quirked a brow. "No, you may not. For whatever reason, there hasn't been anything new about us in the tabloids for the past couple of weeks, and I intend to keep it that way."

He took her hands in his own. "Believe it or not, I don't just come by to make up for a year's worth of lost time," he said. "Can we sit? I've been thinking, and there's something we're long overdue on discussing."

"Certainly," she said, sitting on the cot and tugging him down beside her. "Do I have reason to worry about the topic?"

Baatar squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No, I just think we glossed over it in the past, and it's time for us to be frank with one another about it. When you fired on the warehouse—"

Kuvira winced, withdrawing her hand. "Do we have to discuss this?"

"We do." He turned her face back to his with a finger under her chin, his gaze intent. "Don't look so worried, Kuvira. I already told you, I don't care about that anymore."

"And I don't understand why," she said quietly.

"I'm going to try to fix that," he said, undeterred. "It wasn't only because of your responsibilities as the Great Uniter, was it? You didn't want the children of our country to suffer the way you suffered. You couldn't justify abandoning our people to save one man—"

"Baatar, stop trying to make me feel better," she said. "I think we both know by now that the United Republic wasn't like the other states. The country was flourishing –it still is, even after the damages—without us. It never needed us. It wasn't justifiable, like all of our work within the empire."

He nodded. "And we could have kept the empire if you had just given up the city. Instead, we ended up abandoning it against our will."

"Exactly." She looked at him sharply. "Then why bring up my delusions of being the mother of the empire? You know that wasn't really a factor when we planned our campaign to take the city."

Baatar smiled, reaching for her hand again. "You tell me."

"I suppose.." She paused, a smile at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, I see. You're guiding my thought process—"

He nodded. "Go on."

"—you always were good at that," she said with a smile, "and that brings us to the real reason. Fine, I'll say it out loud. Three years of unconditional respect from the world leaders, international recognition, the praise and love of our people, and the support of our army made me lose sight of why we left Zaofu in the first place."

He nodded again. "It was never just you, I was as much to blame."

"I think I left a piece of myself in every state," Kuvira said slowly. "I've turned it over in my head innumerable times, ever since the first day Keisai reprimanded for still calling the country the 'empire.' But that's what it became to me, do you see? Everything was mine to command, to control, to protect." She smiled, but there was a bitter edge to her voice when she spoke. "What I had in terms of acumen and intellectual maturity, I severely lacked in terms of emotional maturity." She raised her eyes to his. "I honestly thought I had no choice, Baatar. In that moment, it was more about the end goal I had become so fixated on and achieving it, collateral damage be damned. I can never forgive myself for that."

"You'd be better off trying to," he said, stroking along the ridges of her knuckles, "because I already have. I should have realized when you became someone else. The Kuvira I proposed to was the most inspirational woman in the world to me… back then, we were concerned with bringing stability to the country, not a power grab under the pretext of a dubious annexation that was resolved decades ago."

"You were in the inner circle," she reminded him. "You were too close to really be able to see what was happening. No, we're both colossal screw-ups, there's no getting around it. That's why instead of putting the final touches on wedding plans, I'm stuck in a cell waiting to see what punishment the world will choose for me."

"You didn't need to surrender, Kuvira."

"I know," she said softly. "But I already thought I had lost you, and Avatar Korra and I came to an understanding in the spirit world. She had already told me to call off the army. How could I refuse a punishment when she had just saved my life? She should have let me die."

"I can never thank her enough for doing the opposite," he said, an involuntary shudder passing through him as he shoved away the idea of a life without her. "I needed answers, and if nothing else I think I would have been unable to go on if you had died without giving me a chance to say goodbye."

"You may well get a chance to say goodbye before my death," she observed drily. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course," Baatar said, casting around for anything new to say. "So...two weeks til the day."

She scowled. "Two weeks from today was the date I had in mind for the wedding, but that's obviously no longer a thing."

He sighed. "I mean, it could have been..."

"I know it could have been!" Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Baatar. I just don't want to talk about what could have been anymore. We're different people now than we were when we got engaged, and I recognize that."

"Yes," he agreed, "we are. I love you all the same, even though you're not the person you were when we started this whole…."

"Partnership?"

"I was going to say relationship," he said smiling. "You're as unromantic as ever, so at least that's a constant. But I just need more time, that's all-"

"I'm nervous that we won't get it," she said, voicing their shared fear.

He tugged her to his chest, one hand at the curve of her back and the other in her hair, experiencing the old thrill as he saw once again how well she fit against him. "Everything will be fine."

"Calculate the probability of that," she said quietly. "Take into account the fact that I said I'd take whatever punishment the world has to offer, factor in the Northern Water Tribe precedent for conspiracy and aggression, add the amount of resentment world leaders justifiably hold against me, and the outcome for war criminals like me." She tipped her head back. "It's your area of expertise, do the math."

"I can't calculate something that can't be boiled down to numbers without me assigning arbitrary values," Baatar said gently. "Kuvira, please. You said you were prepared to wait for as long as you had to."

"In the moment, yes, but I forgot how impractical that would be for you," she said. "Fine, let's say I don't end up on death row. What if I'm put away for life? Or twenty years? What would you do, wait for me to get out when you could be moving on? I love you too much to be so selfish."

"Can we forget about the future for a little while?" he entreated. "If these end up my last bits of proper time with you, I don't want to waste them arguing about this."

"Fine," she said, curling her fingers around his arms. "Get it off my mind."

"How?"

"Distract me."

Her lips were parted slightly, her breath coming in little puffs close enough to his face to elicit a visceral reaction, and Baatar sighed. "It's not right, Kuvira. I doubt I'd be able to stop-"

She was confused for a minute before she caught his meaning and laughed, a delighted sound that made the blood rush to his face. "I didn't mean sex, Baatar. I meant literally any other topic besides my trial. Tell me about your work, or tell me about the new job with the Future Industries contract. What was it, something about introducing the magna-trains to the United Republic?"

He grimaced. "The empire was a beacon of progress. It's slipping back into the Dark Ages, and I'm stuck helping the country built on stolen land surpass it." He sighed. "I know we've established that we were wrong to try taking back the republic, but it makes me a bit sick to see the role I'm playing now."

"I know," she agreed. "But if nothing else, I've learned that there are more important things than the empire. You, and your family's happiness, for example. Don't make them miserable by violating the terms of your acquittal."

"Or you," he reminded her, his lips brushing her temple. "I have four years of service, but a lifetime after that. I won't ruin it before it's even begun."

Kuvira's expression tightened. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Let's see if I'm spared execution, first. Keisai _did_ explain it to you, didn't he?"

"In the simplest possible terms," he conceded. "Please, can't we pretend it doesn't matter right now? Can we behave like a normal couple, at least for a little while?" Her murmured protestations had little effect as he continued his ministrations, starting from her hair and cheek and working his way down.

"If… we were… a normal couple," Kuvira said between kisses, "then I wouldn't have blown up the warehouse." She held up a hand, prompting him to stop. "I would have told you to go with Korra, tracked you down after sending Xi to negotiate the surrender in your stead, and married you on the date we decided or immediately upon finding you, whichever would have come first." She frowned, her face contorted into her old endearing scowl and her eyes cat-like as she rehashed that day's events in her mind. "What a logistical nightmare, taking you with her everywhere. With our resources, I could have tracked you down in weeks. I thought you could tell when someone was bluffing, Baatar."

"I can!" he protested. "You've seen me conduct interrogations, or negotiate—"

"I know, which is why it makes that whole encounter even worse," she said with a smile. "Why did you fold when it mattered most? You could've called her out, but instead you told me to turn back when we were on the precipice of victory-"

"I couldn't risk losing you!" he blurted out, his words hanging in the air of the newly silent cell long after he'd spoken them. "After Mom and the twins conducted that assassination attempt... Kuvira, you have no idea how scared I was for you." She looked stricken, and was quiet as she nodded for him to continue. "I know you're capable of holding it together, but I remember what you said the night after we took Zaofu. I remember your face, after you came back to my tent and told me what Mom had tried to do."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything else, and he hugged her tightly as he remembered the break in her voice when she delivered the news of the attempt on her life, as if she were merely informing him of impromptu dinner plans. He remembered the way she had held back her tears after his grandmother, Lin, and Bolin had freed the rest of his family from captivity, and Su had fought her with the intent to kill etched into the soft lines of her face. He had comforted her then, pretending he couldn't see the tear that spilled over or hear the quaver in her voice as she told him that there was no hope of ever repairing her relationship with Su once their work was done. "I couldn't lose you," he said again, his voice strained. "Not after two close calls just weeks before that day."

"I'm sorry," she said at last, her lips brushing his scar. "I'm sorry," she repeated, kissing away his anxiety. He allowed her to push him back on the cot with his legs still over the side, one of her hands in his hair while the other was braced on his chest. "I always told you not to worry about me," she said, her face over his. "You knew there would be baggage, being involved with the Great Uniter. You're horribly insubordinate."

He tugged her down, her weight atop him lighter than he remembered and her bones frighteningly palpable beneath skin and muscle. "I loved the Great Uniter the way any proper armyman loves his country," he said, his fingers following the curve of her back. "I just didn't think there would be such a small distinction between that role and the woman I wanted to marry." He initiated a kiss this time, snaking his fingers into her hair and letting out a disgruntled noise when she pulled back. "What?"

"Want_ed_?"

"You're the realistic one," he pointed out. "For a long time, I wished I could hate you. I _tried_ to hate you, just so I could get over the idea that we'd never go back to how it was."

Kuvira patted his cheek a bit more firmly than necessary. "That hurt," she said. "Do you still wish you hated me?"

"Of course not, you know I love you," he said, grinning. "It's like you said, we'll decide where to go from here after your trial." She smiled in response, closing the gap between them again and raking her fingers through his hair, lifting his head off the thin mattress to better meet him. His hands found the hem of her shirt, and as he reacquainted himself with the taste of her mouth and the feel of her skin, he didn't hear the door open.

"Oh. Um, hey," Korra said as she entered, causing Kuvira to knock the wind out of him as she shoved herself to sitting. "Is this a bad time?" the avatar said apologetically. "I can come back later..."

"Avatar Korra, I'm so sorry," Kuvira said, slapping his hand away as he attempted to drape an arm around her waist, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. "I didn't expect to see you until the trial was underway."

"Yeah... well, here I am," Korra said, sitting down. "So, when did... this... happen?" She gestured vaguely at the two of them, a poorly concealed smirk on her face.

"None of your business," Kuvira said firmly, her voice professional. "However, I do appreciate the visit. What brings you here?"

"You probably know already," Korra said. "Keisai told you about Hotah?"

"Yes," Kuvira said, her eyes flitting to Baatar for a moment before she returned her focus to Korra. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Well, I'm going to try and persuade him right before the trial," the avatar said determinedly. "Last time he had a chat with my polar bear dog, he turned out to be a lot more willing to share political secrets. Maybe when it's time for them to decide the verdict, Naga and I can pay him another visit."

"For goodness' sake, the man has accepted bribes for years," Baatar said in disgust. "Surely his support can be bought in some way—"

"No, we need to do this right," Korra said. "I'm not going to let anyone question the wisdom of letting you live later down the road for something as stupid as stooping to that level."

"I agree," Kuvira said, nodding. "Avatar Korra, I am touched by your concern, but I think you're dealing with a hopeless case. Unless you know of a way to get Keisai's hands on a drafted bill of attainder, I doubt there's anything you can do."

Korra snapped alert. "A what?"

"An act of a legislature declaring her guilty of some crime, resulting in punishment without a judicial trial," Baatar said. Kuvira smiled at him, her eyes softening, while Korra looked surprised. "What?" he demanded. "Kuvira wasn't the only person in charge of governmental affairs. I thought that was established in court."

"_Anyway_," Korra said, barreling on, "I think I might be able to help, then. Tenzin has been a councilman for years, he's bound to know a way to get into whatever documents we need-"

"I doubt he'll be willing to help, and I don't think it's appropriate to ask him at all," Kuvira said, her commanding tone creeping back into her voice. "I fired at him and his _children_, Korra. No self-respecting parent would want to help someone who harmed..." She trailed off, her voice becoming confused and her words sounding thick.

Baatar put his arm around her, catching her hands in one of his own when she tried to shove him away. She rarely showed it, but the subject of parents had always been a difficult one for her. "I agree," he said, his voice neutral, "but I'll defer to your judgment if you really think it would help, Korra."

Understanding flickered across Korra's face. "Look, I know you feel bad about it, and you should. But it could be your only shot, because Raiko doesn't _have_ to give Keisai what he needs. He made him wait months for an interview! He's probably been trying to get in on some of that legal documentation ever since I told him what the tribunal and Raiko were up to. Just let me do what I think is right."

"Why are you asking me for my approval?" Kuvira demanded, lifting her head from Baatar's shoulder and standing. "I owe you my life, and Baatar's; that's a debt I can never repay. You're the avatar. There's no one in the world more powerful, you can do whatever you wish-"

"Except that's not right," Korra said, also rising to her feet. "Being the most powerful bender in the world -or commander, or engineer- doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want and make everyone deal with it. You know part of the reason why I want to help? I see a lot of myself in you. And it _terrifies_ me, because if I didn't have loving parents, and an incredible mentor in Tenzin, and Bolin and the kids, and Mako," she added, her eyes softening, "and of course Asami, I can't say I wouldn't have gone a similar route that you did." She smiled smugly. "But it would have been worse, because of the avatar state and all."

Kuvira was speechless. "I think…" She cleared her throat. "I think you're being a bit harsh on yourself, Avatar."

"She does have a similar manner of tying people to chairs," Baatar deadpanned, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Of course with Korra, it was for an interrogation—"

Kuvira slapped him, her face red, and he laughed. "That was _never_ a regular occurrence." She straightened, a picture of decorum. "I suppose it doesn't matter if I disapprove or not. I could say I don't trust your judgment, but then I wouldn't have trusted your judgment if you had told me you would save me from a spirit blast and risk ending the avatar cycle to do so a year ago." She inclined her head. "You will always have my utmost respect and gratitude, avatar."

"Hey, we're kind of even now," Korra said kindly. "You saved my dad, remember?" Baatar glanced at Korra as Kuvira's eyes focused on the ground, and he could have sworn the avatar winked at him. "I'm going to make sure you get a fair trial, and Hotah and Raiko will just have to deal with it."

"Korra, wait," Kuvira said as the avatar reached for the door. "Thank you."

"Still think I'm not relevant anymore?" Korra teased, and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Why is she so _magnanimous_ towards me?" Kuvira grumbled. "I don't think I've ever felt more unworthy in my entire life-"

"I suppose I'm not doing my job well enough, then," Baatar said, encircling her in his arms. "See, even the most powerful world figure thinks you shouldn't accept whatever sentence they want to give you. _Now_ will you listen to me? Stop worrying about something beyond your control. I know you hate being in this position, but can you just accept it?"

Kuvira sighed in exasperation. "No. But I'll pretend to."

"I'll take it," he said closing his eyes as she pushed him back down to the cot, helping however he could to make pretending easier for her, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KORRA MY CHILD. Ugh, her little smirks MY BABYYYYY. I might not ship Korvira, but in a different life those two could have been friends. Legit think if Korra hadn't been poisoned, she would have happily accepted Kuvira's help in getting the country back on track. Also, LOL Baavira can't get a room even when they have a room. Give up, guys. Someone will always interrupt. You're doomed.**


End file.
